Not a Good Man, But a Great One
by duplicitywrites
Summary: An infant Harry is thrown across time and delivered to 1927. At age nine, he meets Tom Riddle and is immediately pulled into Tom's orbit. As both boys navigate the Wizarding World, they soon learn that Harry's past is not as simple as it seems, and that their connection runs deeper than they'd imagined.
1. 1: prologue

A/N: crossposted from AO3.

this is an idea that came to me when i was mucking around with the idea of a tom/harry story.

title is inspired by this line from 'captain america: the first avenger':  
"_Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man._"

* * *

.

**BOOK ONE: Ripples Across the Water**

.

* * *

_**prologue.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**October 31st, 1981**_

_**The Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow**_

_**.**_

There is a place called Godric's Hollow where James Potter and Lily Potter died. Lord Voldemort entered their home on October 31st and murdered them in cold blood before turning his wand on their one-year-old son, Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter stands up in his crib, the memory of green lights dancing behind his eyes. He is crying because the lights hurt his eyes and he wants his mother. There are ancient magics in the air, lingering and heavy with the recent loss of Lily Potter's life. But there are magics older than murder and older than death. There is life and love in those pairs of brilliant green eyes, those two eyes empty and those two eyes full. There is a half-blood boy who is loved by his parents.

Tom Riddle looks down the length of his yew wand at the orphan in front of him and draws upon every ounce of hate he possesses. The pull of emotion is mechanical, effortless. Hate rises to the surface and gasps for breath—

"_Avada kedavra_."

The jet of green light glances off of Harry Potter's forehead and strikes Lord Voldemort in the heart, tearing his damaged soul in two. The agony is unimaginable. You will not read this in any ancient tomes, or ask this of any ghosts that haunt the earth, but you will now know that the death of the deathless feels like an eternity spent alone.

Two inky-black wraiths linger in the air, so close together as to be nearly indistinguishable from each other. Not even a millisecond of time has passed since the Killing Curse was uttered. Harry's forehead is bleeding and Tom Riddle's body has burned to ashes. Of the three beings in the room, only one is breathing.

The large wraith shakes itself as though in horror, hovering above the body of the woman who gave her life to save her son. It escapes past the window into the chill October air, never looking back. The suffocating darkness in the room begins to fade.

Now left alone, the small scrap of soul that has detached itself from the whole slips across the open air. Faster than a blink, it flees straight through the lightning-shaped opening in Harry Potter's head, searching for that feeling of _ wholeness _ and _ completeness_. The infant is knocked back onto its bottom. The soul piece latches on greedily, a parasite twisting the up against the innocent. It relishes in the feeling of _ possession _ and _ belonging_. The boy belongs to it, and it belongs to the boy.

But being attached to Harry Potter's soul is not enough.

The scrap of soul squirms, absorbing and feeling as it acclimates to its new host. It is not used to feeling. The whole of it that it used to be a part of does not remember feeling.

_There is a little boy flying on a toy broomstick there is a little boy eating a birthday cake there is a little boy laughing and smiling there is a little boy playing with a shaggy black dog there is a little boy staring at brilliant green eyes there is a little boy who is loved there is a family— _

The soul piece _ wants_. It wants so badly to be Harry Potter. It wants to wind back the hours and the days and the months and relive the memories of the boy-who-lived forever.

There is movement and noise and people, but the Horcrux is heavily focused on itself. It diverts all extra magical and mental energy to its own thought processes. The boy's soul is strong, but malleable. The scrap of soul feeds easily on the power source lingering in the boy, in the boy's connection to his dead mother. Her body is cooling, but her magic lingers.

Eventually, the physical form of the boy, Harry, is gathered into a swaddling bundle dampened with tears and lifted away. The night air is cool and brisk against the scar tissue on the forehead, but the rest of the body is warm, held close in an embrace.

Tom Riddle never had a family. With time, he convinced himself he didn't need one. With the creation of the diary horcrux, he had decided his own destiny. He had known with the certainty of his own existence that he would never want or need to feel whole again.

The bundle of the boy is placed into a poorly-Transfigured wicker basket, and then they are once again moving at a good pace through the world around them.

The sky is lit with millions of stars. The moon is high and there are few clouds to cover it. The frenzied thoughts of the soul scrap go quiet. It is pensive now. Reminiscing. It is reminded of nights spent in the Astronomy tower. Nights spent at its once and only home.

Was it possible to call Hogwarts home, to love it even with the absence of the people in it? Home was a foreign concept applied to the only place where Tom Riddle had felt like he finally belonged. Hogwarts was his birthright. Magic was his, and the magic that belonged to him could never be taken away. This was the fact he knew to be true above any other.

Deeply and truly, there are magics older than death and older than time.

All across Britain, wizards and witches alike take up the cry: "To Harry Potter—the boy-who-lived!"

They have long waited for these golden years of peace that James, Lily, and Harry will never get to see.

But before there was time, there was light. There was beginning.

Harry Potter's mutilated soul reaches across the expanse of fifty-four years and _ screams_.

* * *

_**.**_

_**December 31st, 1926**_

_**Wool's Orphanage, London**_

_**.**_

Merope Gaunt delivers her newborn child into poverty and obscurity. The boy enters the world the same way his mother departs it: alone.

This part of the story always remains the same, untouched by the hands of time, unmoved by fate herself. Tom Riddle was only ever destined for greatness, and this greatness would never include family.

Tom Marvolo Riddle is left with nothing but his father's name and the cold bite of the winter air in place of the warm touch of his mother.

* * *

_**.**_

_**October 31st, 1927**_

_**?, London**_

_**.**_

Nearly a year later, a wicker basket appears on a front step. The woman who opens the door retrieves a parchment letter and a small, raven-haired infant.

The letter begins something like this:

_ Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, _

_ I am afraid I bear terrible news of your sister and her husband… _


	2. 1: the seaside

A/N: tom meets harry :)

tw graphic animal death in this chapter.

* * *

_**the seaside.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**April 1936**_

_**.**_

Tom Riddle is nine years old and he can talk to snakes. Not only does he talk to snakes, but the snakes talk back. Tom can tell the snakes to eavesdrop and to bite and to slither away.

He hasn't yet told any snakes to go about biting, but he figures it's only a matter of time until he does. The other children (others and others and others) waver between fear and hatred of him. Sooner or later it will become necessary.

At some level, Tom is aware that the other orphans harbour a dislike for him because he is difficult and different.

He is unapologetic. He seeks to be who he is.

And so he must be one of two things, for there exist only two sides in the minds of children: good and evil. Since they don't like him, they of course assume the latter.

Good and evil are such vague, abstract concepts. Who defines them? Not in the simple sense of committing a crime or enacting a betrayal, but in the grand, overarching complexity of life, who cast the final judgement? The children at Wool's would tell you it was God's word. Tom would tell you that a man could only define his own actions by his own judgement, and did this one fact not hold the same for everybody?

It was merely the judiciousness of many against the prudence of few. Tom lives and breathes by his own perceptions. How can he do otherwise, when he is constantly shunned and outcast by his inferiors?

Tom doesn't pretend to be evil. Most of the time he pretends to be good. Neither much appeals to him more than the other. Tom reads fairy tales with his brow creased in resentment. He watches games of make believe unfold in the hearts of the other orphans.

That is not to say that Tom doesn't have imagination or dreams of his own. But his dreams stay in his head. Because the head is really the source of all dreams, because that's where it counts the most, to have such thoughts. To nurture them in the place where they can someday become reality.

So nine-year-old Tom spends a lot of time pretending to sleep in his cot, visions of grandeur dancing across his eyelids. He holds firm that they will not remain visions, not for him. Because Tom knows differently, he knows that while the things in fairy tales will never come true for the other children, some of them may come true for him. Conversing with snakes is a rather blunt example of evidence, but it works.

Sometimes he imagines racing down the streets. His companions, the snakes, follow at his heels. His destination changes as the scenarios he imagines rewrite themselves. He could rule over a lot of people using snakes. Everyone he knows is afraid of snakes. Mrs. Cole, in particular, hates them.

Everyone would have to listen to him, if he was powerful enough. He could wear fine clothes and have people call him Lord. People would respect him, pay attention to him, and he would never again be called a 'poor little orphan boy' by adults who thought they knew better. He would point fingers and have people bow down to him. And if they didn't, if they _ didn't_—

* * *

One spring day in the middle of April, Tom finds himself sitting outside in the grass and talking to a snake. The grass is not quite damp, not quite dry. The morning dew has yet to vanish entirely. Tom can feel the tickle of each blade of grass against his bare forearms; his shirtsleeves are rolled up just past the elbow. The snake he is talking to is a plain garter snake; it boasts no particular intelligence or notable markings.

All of the snakes he has encountered call him '_speaker_'. The snakes tell him they have tales of other speakers, myths and legends of those who converse with them, but Tom is the only one they have ever met personally.

Tom thinks that he must be the last speaker to walk the earth. When he speaks to snakes, he is speaking on behalf of all of mankind. It is the imaginary stuff of men who belong madhouses. But Tom, brilliant and _ special_, knows it must be more.

"_There wasss a great fire. Many flamesss and ssscreamsss. I hear thisss. I hear of ashesss._"

Tom considers the snake for a moment. "_Wasss it a dwelling of importance?_"

"_There were great screamsss_," the snake repeats. Tom resists the urge to snap at it. The network of snakes that bring him news aren't greatly intelligent. Things that snakes find interesting differ widely from what Tom finds valuable. Rarely does he come across the right sort of snake, the type that is capable of complex instructions. This snake, this ordinary garter snake, raises its head slightly, as though to better gauge Tom's reaction.

"_The dwelling isss gone_," the snake finally says. "_The hatchlingsss are dead or fled. The guardian isss dead._"

A house fire, then. Tom strokes a finger down the head and neck of the snake. The creature seems to enjoy the sensation of being petted. Tom marks the event of the fire as wholly uninteresting, then returns to his own internal musings. The cool spring breeze ruffles at his hair like a cat licking itself. There is no one else in his immediate vicinity.

The other children had long since decided to give Tom a wide berth whenever they went outside. He thinks that the berth isn't nearly wide enough. He can still hear them. Not their whispers, no—that kind of behaviour he already dealt with long ago. But there's something in the air around the other children when Tom looks their way. It is more than simple dislike. An adult would have described it as terror.

But Tom can smile and play a role as well as any full grown man. He can use complex vocabulary and argue his way out of nearly anything. He can comport himself. Unfortunately, this type of behaviour isn't endearing in a young boy. This isn't the type of behaviour potential parents want to see—it's disturbing, the way Tom Riddle acts. It's _ abnormal_.

The snake eventually lowers its head back into the grass, and Tom dismisses it with a goodbye. Tom stands up and brushes himself clean of any lingering dirt. He walks back inside, the snake following the line of his small shoulders as he moves with the grace and poise of a boy twice his age. It is nearly supper time, and it wouldn't do to be late. The children he encounters on his way in drop their gazes as he approaches. Tom ignores them.

Tom hates the orphanage. He feels as though he's being pushed down, shoved down into a place he doesn't want to be. He longs to break free.

* * *

Tom rolls a glass marble between his thumb and forefinger. There's a small cloth bag with a drawstring in Tom's other hand. He is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the room he shares with Billy Stubbs. His roommate spends an awful lot of time trying to sneak off and hide in other people's rooms. Tom plans to do something about that, eventually. It would be nicer to have his own room.

The glass is warm against the pads of his fingers. With a sharp twist of his hand, he flicks the marble into the air. Tom watches the trajectory of the glass as speeds up, peaks, then begins its descent.

Then, like pulling a lever down in his head, the marble slows. The air around it becomes molasses, thick and heavy. The marble parks itself in midair like a stalled vehicle. Tom crooks his finger at it; the marble begins to rotate in place.

He keeps it there, watching it slowly spin on an invisible axis. The sunlight glints off the surface, catching the colours and setting them on fire. The marble is burning with intensity, with potential.

This is power. This is only the beginning of what he wants to do, of who he plans to become.

The marble spins and spins—he imagines it shattering. The glass smashing itself into a thousand tiny shards where it floats in the air. He wishes it with all the force he can muster. He wants the glass _ crushed_, he wants to see the shower of glass sand on his bedding as he demolishes the marble. Wants to feel the marble disintegrate under the weight of his will.

Nothing happens, and the glass drops to the floor with a hard cracking sound.

Upon retrieval, the glass marble reveals a chipped, imperfect surface. Scarred from its impact on the floor, it is now duller, less vibrant than it had been. Tom scowls at the ceiling, falling back down onto the bed.

He knows he is special. He is only waiting for the chance to prove it. The chance will come and he will be ready for it. Tom has learned not to wait for parents, for saviours. There is no one to protect you from your own weakness except yourself.

* * *

There was an accidental fire at another orphanage. That was the story passed around at breakfast, from mouth to ear, a ripple across the ocean. Flames of gossip spreading across the crowd. The hushed whisper that reached Tom's ears as a new group of brats were led into the dining hall.

Tom is annoyed. There is barely enough to go around as it is. Not to mention there is going to be _ another _ upheaval to the orphanage power structure with these new additions. Although, he thinks to himself as he looks appraisingly over the short little line of boys, these additions do not look to be much of a threat. One of them—the shortest, scruffiest looking one—wears a rather mullish look on his face. Dull, worn down.

The new boys slide obediently into the chairs pointed out to them, docile like sheep, and Tom allows himself to relax. No trouble, he thinks. No trouble at all.

Their matron asks their oldest boy to welcome the new young ones. Tom watches with satisfaction as the older boy's eyes flicker to Tom in apprehension. But Tom nods imperiously, and the boy proceeds with introductions.

Tom exudes charisma and power, even seated on an unbalanced wooden stool. There should be no doubt as to who holds the strings of the orphanage, the threads of its fate clenched tight in his fist. Tom even offers the runt of the litter a reassuring smile. The dark-haired boy stares back at him, emerald-green eyes glassy in the poor lighting of the dining hall.

The other new orphans give the smallest boy a bubble of space, their eyes shifting this way and that under the weight of the attention from the matron and her helpers. Whether this is the result of dislike is not immediately apparent. Tom doesn't like the familiarity of that gap, that gap which resembles the gap between himself and the children of Wool's.

This is irritating. He, Tom, should be acknowledged; this is his territory and all the children will fall in line behind him and him alone. The introduction of these new, unknown children is disconcerting. Tom doesn't like these unprecedented additions to his environment. The unpredictable leaves room for error, it leaves him feeling exposed.

Tom catches the eye of the youngest boy again. Green eyes blink balefully back at Tom for merely a moment before the boy drops his gaze to the table. This submissive action makes Tom's lip curl, though he is not sure why. The sense of strangeness tugs on his consciousness like a demanding child, and so Tom shakes the thought away, wanting to be rid of it.

* * *

Days pass into weeks. None of the new additions cause trouble, much to the relief of Mrs. Cole and her helpers.

The children are a group of weaklings, Tom thinks disgustedly. A witless lot of brats who do nothing but take up space and resources. A few of them wake repeatedly from nightmares, their cries echoing down the halls of the living spaces. They flinch at matches and avoid the oil lamps. They never sit close to the fireplace. They are shadowy shapes made of ashes rather than human flesh and bone.

The smallest boy, Harry Evans, keeps mostly to himself. He does not speak to anyone except their minders. He does not cry, does not complain. It is never his voice that Tom hears wailing into the night. But Evans wears dark circles under his eyes. He has a pallid complexion and prominent cheekbones that look odd for a boy so young. Tom takes to watching him, and whenever Evans catches Tom's heavy gaze he jerks away as though stung, as though he can't bear anything more substantial than a glance against his skin.

What Tom doesn't know is that Harry Evans is someone who has learned how to survive. Harry has seen the cruelty the world offers the luckless, and he has warped himself to bear it. Harry Evans recognizes bullies and predators, and so he knows when to keep his head down. He wants nothing more than to be ordinary and unnoticed. Attention has only ever wrought him pain.

Tom sees a strange, dark-haired boy who avoids people so violently that the rest of Wool's orphans have difficulties remembering his _ name_. Evans blends into walls and sinks into solitude. He is bland and forgettable. It's a wonder anyone even remembers to feed him. Tom sees Harry Evans and his instincts scream _ danger_.

All this, and Tom has not yet exchanged a single word with the boy.

Careful prodding of the children from the other orphanage reveals nothing but reluctance. All of their previous caretakers are dead. A number of the other children who had lived with them are dead. No one wants to say anything beyond that, as though their tongues have been held hostage. Tom cajoles and threatens in equal measures, but his efforts are for naught. He grows frustrated at this lack of information, but there are no other avenues to pursue. No avenues other than Harry himself.

Tom stares at Harry during mealtimes, trying to puzzle him out. Harry alternates between looking and not-looking. Periodically checking to see if he still holds Tom's attention, perhaps.

The puzzle grows like a hedge maze in Tom's mind: wild and unkempt, full of obscure secrets. At the center of the maze lies the answer, the explanation behind the mask. Because children—normal children,_ ordinary _children—do not act like Evans acts.

Tom has long since separated people into two categories: himself, and then others (who were _ not _ like him). This clear division has been the pedestal upon which Tom has rested his laurels. He is different, _ he i_s special.

Now forced to confront the fact that perhaps he is no longer the only one in his own category, Tom is shaken, though he won't admit it. He can't place the similarities, exactly. But he can recognize that hint of likeness. Tom tells himself it's all fine. All would, as was often said, come to light eventually.

* * *

_**.**_

_**May 1936**_

_**.**_

This year's trip to the seaside is a bore. Tom would rather spend his time running the streets of London, finding and learning interesting things. The other children skip rocks across the water, collect a multitude of seashells, and make large, misshapen mounds out of sand. Tom ignores them all and instead seeks out the only other interesting thing around.

"Hello, Harry," Tom says kindly.

The boy looks up with his curious green eyes. Evans is seated on a large chunk of rock facing the sea. His dark hair, typically in disarray, is finally at home amongst the wild nautical winds.

"May I join you?" Tom adds, when Harry doesn't respond.

Harry shuffles over on the rock, leaving plenty of space for Tom to settle next to him. They stay like that, listening to the bird calls and the shrieking of children playing by the water's edge.

Tom wants a reaction, a response. He is reluctant to break the silence, to give over that final shred of control. He had made a few subtle overtures over the course of the week, trying to lure Evans into conversation. None of it had worked, and Tom had forced himself to admit he would have to grudgingly utilize a more direct approach.

"The other children avoid you."

That elicits a reaction. Finally, Harry turns his head, his mouth pressed in a thin line. Tom drinks in those bright green eyes, entranced.

Harry licks his lips. "Do they?"

"They do," said Tom.

"I hadn't noticed," Harry says blandly. "I've been a bit distracted by all your staring."

Tom's hands clench, but he refrains from scowling. He won't allow Harry to get a rise out of him that easily. "What happened at the other orphanage?" he demands. "No one says anything."

Harry fixes him with a rather unnerving stare for such a small child. Not many children have the proper experience to back the kind of force a look like that requires. "There was a fire," Harry says, like Tom is slow, then resumes looking away.

"You know that's not what I mean."

Silence. Tom wants to strangle Evans, he really does. The two boys sit there, the sea lapping gently against the edge of the rock.

The breeze picks up after a while, dropping the temperature slightly. Harry pulls up his legs, wrapping his jumper-clad arms around his knobby knees. He reminds Tom of a feral cat, what with his wild hair and his skinny, lanky form that seems to curl in on itself.

"I'll find out eventually," Tom tries.

The other boy smiles at that. He looks younger when he does so, more peaceful. The wind ruffles Harry's bangs across his forehead, just enough so Tom can see the small, jagged scar hiding there.

"Will you?" Harry asks challengingly.

Tom feels his conviction settle deep in his gut. "I will," he breathes darkly, and it's a promise.

* * *

Upon returning from the seaside, Tom had strangled Billy Stubbs' pet rabbit and hung it from the rafters.

Its body had dangled from the rope that was knotted loosely around its neck, blood trickling through its fur and onto the floor below. The rabbit's eyes had been turned into a gory pulp, each eyeball somehow crushed within its respective eye sockets. Those round, wide eyes had once been glossy and clear, like marbles. Now they were lifeless.

Tom's hands and fingernails are neatly trimmed and spotless, not a single hint of blood lingering on them. He'd scrubbed them raw in the lavatory and watched the dried flecks of red spiral down the drain. Tom doesn't fully grasp the concept of not rushing into things. His mind sees the path between his desires and reality; it bridges the gap without too much thought to the consequences. He's still too young. He is full of petulance and brimming with confidence.

No one says a word about who might have committed the crime. No one wants to think about it. Billy is too afraid to even cry in Tom's presence, and Mrs. Cole drinks heavily that night.

The next day, Tom gets a new roommate.


	3. 1: the zoo

**.**

* * *

_**the zoo.**_

* * *

**.**

_**June 1936**_

**.**

Harry shows up with his all of his belongings bundled together in his arms. A threadbare grey blanket swaddling a spare set of clothes, a small, battered cardboard box, and a worn pair of shoes dangling by their laces. His glasses sit crooked on his face as he sets everything on top of his bed.

"Happy now, Riddle?" Harry asks wearily. He looks smaller in the cramped bedroom. Smaller than when they had sat side by side next to the water.

"Very much so," replies Tom. "I'd be even happier if you told me the truth."

Harry hangs his clothing up in the cupboard and deposits his shoes next to Tom's. It's a little sloppy, the clothes on the hangers. The shoes are sat crookedly, their laces undone. But as a whole it looks correct: their belongings next to each other.

"I haven't lied," Harry says, still evasive. He sits down on the bed opposite Tom.

"'_I hadn't noticed_'," Tom repeats the words in a mockery of Harry's sarcastic tone. "'_I've been a bit distracted by all your staring._'"

Harry shoots him a funny look, as though surprised Tom remembered. "So you haven't been staring at me?"

Tom scowls, and Harry's mouth twitches in suppressed mirth. "You, Evans, are the most frustrating, annoyingly dense person I have ever met."

Shrugging, Harry rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Are you going to keep bothering me?"

"Yes," Tom spits. Because Evans is _ interesting_. Because Tom wants to know if his new roommate is like him—someone who the other children call 'freak'. "And I will make you tell me if you don't talk."

Harry's body tenses. He goes very still. And then Tom can see Harry's hands flex and stiffen, not quite into fists, but nearly so. Maybe it's the allusion to violence that sets him off. Maybe it's simply Harry's stubborn aversion to talking.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Harry asks, voice measured.

A thrill goes down Tom's spine. "Wouldn't you like to know," he says.

"They say you're a bully," Harry counters, sitting up again. His eyes are wary now. Dark green like poison.

"And you let other people do your thinking for you?" Tom retorts, unimpressed.

Harry rolls his eyes, the line of his shoulders relaxing again as they exchange barbs. "You haven't exactly been friendly. All the staring," he adds pointedly, when Tom doesn't respond right away.

"I like to know who I'm living with," Tom says. "You don't talk to anyone."

"I'm talking to you," says Harry.

Tom thinks this over. This is true, Harry has talked with him more than anyone else at Wool's. And now they are roommates and Harry is still talking to him, albeit rudely. That soothes him, somewhat, that Harry acknowledges Tom is more important than the rest of the rabble.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Harry's bluntness snaps Tom out of his preoccupations. Tom stares at him, as though staring will miraculously make the statement less ridiculous. What in God's name is he supposed to say to that?

But is it ridiculous, really, when Tom knows he can hurt people if he wants to—Harry included? Some of the other children have gone telling on him, meaning Harry now knows that accidents befall those who disagree with Tom Riddle. But Harry doesn't seem afraid, and Tom is by far more interested in knowing why that is so than he is in tormenting Harry.

Harry sighs, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I just want an answer, Riddle." The angry scar is there, a red lighting bolt etched into his forehead. Another aspect of Harry with a story behind it. Tom wonders if it ever hurts, if it ever burns. He wonders if Harry remembers getting it.

"I won't," Tom says defensively, not sure if he is lying or not. "I don't have any reasons to." Not yet.

"And me talking?" Harry presses, searching for—for what, Tom wasn't sure. A truce of some kind? Harry isn't scared of Tom, he's made that quite clear. And Tom isn't interested in hurting him, because there isn't much point to it. He doesn't want Harry as a subordinate, he wants Harry as… as an ally. Because Harry is like him. Tom had never imagined there could be someone like him, but the idea of it is suddenly intoxicating. All he can think about is how he can convince Harry to be more agreeable towards him, so that they can work together.

"We'll get there," Tom states evenly. "You'll tell me what I want to know."

Harry doesn't answer, which is unsurprising. The smaller boy lies back down on the bed, pillowing his arms behind his head.

"They call me a freak," Tom says calmly. "But I'm not, I know I'm not." He watches Harry carefully for a response.

There is no movement, but Tom still has the sense that Harry is now listening attentively despite the contradictory expression on his face. Perhaps Harry feels it as well, feels the tenuous connection that's drawn Tom in. That sense of something greater lingering between them.

_ What's wrong with you_, Tom wants to ask. _ Is it what's wrong with me, too. Can you do the things I can do? _

"I know what it means to be called strange," Tom continues gently, lowering his tone, drifting it away into a cadence he'd once heard used for storytelling. It sounds odd coming from his high, unbroken voice. "To be ignored by those who aren't like us. I want to talk to you, Harry, because I feel like we're the same, you and I. We're not so different."

"Maybe we're alike," Harry breathes, an admission against his own will and better instincts. "But we're definitely not the same."

* * *

**.**

_**July 1936**_

**.**

Tom trails behind Harry like a constant, shadowy companion. For the most part, Harry bears it without complaint. He exchanges the boring pleasantries of a boring life—a 'good morning' upon waking, a 'thank you' when Tom holds a door for him, a 'good night' when the lights go out at the end of the day.

Notably, spending all his time examining Harry's behaviour means that Tom also blends into the obscurity that Harry has wrapped around him. The other children maintain a wary distance, but no one seeks them out. Tom and Harry exist in their own detached pairing, the whispers of 'freak' following close behind.

There are times where Tom sees Harry gravitate towards him. It's like they are magnets. When they sit next to each other, Tom can lean one way and watch as Harry's body matches the movement.

Out of a desire to keep his ability to converse with snakes a secret, Tom starts to avoid the snakes outside. Despite this effort, Tom seems to find Harry in those areas anyways. Lounging around in the same patches of grass that Tom's frequented with the garter snakes. If Harry knows anything about talking to snakes he keeps it to himself, much as he does with everything else. It gives Tom plenty of time to wonder.

Neither of them bring up the fire again, but in the sanctuary of their room Tom knocks things over without touching them and Harry says nothing. Weeks of this go by, however, and Tom is getting tired of waiting. Harry might be willing to make an exception in his solitude due to Tom's relentless pursuit in disturbing it, but he remains obstinately close-mouthed.

"Come with me," says Tom one morning, opening the doors of their shared cupboard to pull out a shirt.

Harry blinks and looks out the window. Daylight has just begun to creep through the curtains. "Where?"

"I'm going into London today." Tom works his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and begins to meticulously do up the buttons. "You're coming with me."

"Why?" Harry asks, and Tom can already see him preparing to dig his heels in.

"Is my company really that deplorable?" Tom asks pointedly as he smooths his shirt down.

"Are you really incapable of going into London on your own?" Harry hits back, quirking his head to the side.

Tom sighs. "What will it take for us to be friends?" he asks bracingly. "I've tried to give you the space that you want. I've been polite..."

"You could start acting like less of a ponce to begin with," Harry mutters, dropping his gaze. But he stands up, shoving his feet into his shoes as he does so. "'Please' is always nice."

"Hm." Tom sniffs, thinking it over. "Would you do me the favour of accompanying me into London," he tries. It doesn't come out sounding like a question.

"Why do you want us to be friends so badly?" Harry adds, like Tom hadn't just done what he'd asked for.

_ Because you're like me_, Tom thinks. _ Because that makes you mine_. But the thought is easier to conceptualize than it is to articulate for a nine year old boy. It is easy to have wants, to have cravings. Tom, who has spent his entire childhood convinced that he was alone in his uniqueness, is thrilled at the idea of companionship. He has not yet entirely embittered himself against the world.

"We could do great things together," Tom says instead. "If you stopped resisting."

"Things like murdering pets?" deadpans Harry, moving towards the cupboard. Tom steps aside, watching as Harry retrieves a shirt to wear. Harry hadn't brought much with him when he'd moved in. Tom supposes any other shirts he'd had would have been burned up in the fire.

The shirt Harry tugs on is too big for him; it sits awkwardly on his skinny frame. The sleeves bunch up thickly around the elbows, and the torso hangs past where you'd expect it to normally stop.

"How old are you?" Tom asks, changing the subject again.

Harry glowers as he hurriedly tucks his shirt in. "I'm nine, like you are."

Tom runs his gaze up and down Harry's tiny, shirt-swaddled form dubiously. "You're nine."

"This jumper is just big," Harry says sourly, rolling up his sleeves after he finishes dressing. "It's not like we got to pick our second-hand clothing." He brushes past Tom with deliberate carelessness, moving crossly towards the door. Then he wrenches the door open, shuffling through without looking back.

Tom, highly amused, follows behind him.

The weather outside borders on sweltering despite the fact that the sun has only been up for a short while. Tom and Harry pass through the brick-walled gate in silence, a small distance between them. The pavement feels steady and solid beneath their feet.

Harry walks with a quick, almost jumpy twitch in his step. Tom, by contrast, has the easy, confident gait of someone who knows where they're going. Tom likes wandering the streets without a set destination. Despite his impressive aspirations, Tom still finds comfort in the anonymity of being in a crowd. People don't think much of little orphan boys, and there's plenty of opportunity in that. Tom can sweet talk his way into a cone of ice cream if he wants to. It's just a matter of finding the right target.

They pass by an empty lot next. Weeds and tall grass poke up around the edges of the barren concrete landscape. Tom watches with interest as a large beetle crawls along the stem of a dandelion. The beetle gleams blue and green in the bright summer light, which gives Tom an idea.

"We're going to the zoo," Tom says, like this has been the plan the entire time.

"Haven't got any money," Harry points out.

Tom shrugs, unconcerned. "I'll get us in."

The walk continues, the direction changing only slightly. The two boys make their way easily and without trouble, passing by glossy storefronts and harried customers. Tom's determined, confident stride seems to give them some allowance of protection from nosy mothers and shopkeepers. If anyone asks, Tom will say that their mother has sent them out on a trip to the shops. This excuse works well enough when Tom is on his own, and he and Harry are similar enough in general terms of appearance that it ought to do the trick.

Harry trudges along, keeping pace with Tom's longer legs. He doesn't seem entirely enthused by the idea of the zoo.

"Have you been to the zoo before?" Tom asks politely.

"Once," says Harry absently. His hands are stuffed into his trouser pockets. "I like the reptile house there."

"Hmm." Tom absorbs this new piece of information, thinking of the snake that had informed him of the fire that had brought Harry to Wool's. Tom still wants the story behind the fire, the story he has strong suspicions of. But he wants Harry to confirm his intuition, wants the knowledge that Harry trusts him implicitly.

The summer heat seems to have driven a good number of families out—it looks to be a busy day at the zoo. Tom is pleased, because that makes the task of entering that much easier. Though it is not the proper time for a school field trip, there is a large group of children, perhaps from a daycare of some kind, gathered by the zoo gate. The children are noisy, chattering loudly amongst themselves as the adults attempt to maintain a semblance of order.

Tom sees Harry's questioning glance out of the corner of his eye. Tom quirks his brow in response, then walks forwards. Harry catches on enough to fall into step next to him.

He and Harry cling to the very edge of the grouping of children, shuffling past the gate with their heads tucked down. The ticket taker, overwhelmed by the lines and the crowd, lets them by without any fuss.

They slip away just as easily as they'd slipped in, detaching themselves from the group of children, Tom's heart beating a little faster in his chest at his success. Unthinkingly, he reaches out and grasps Harry's hand, and then he's dragging Harry through the crowd, careful not to lose hold of Harry's smaller hand. Stumbling slightly, Harry follows, disgruntled. Tom drags them off to the side where there is space to stand.

Harry yanks his hand back almost immediately. Tom frowns at that.

"I got us in," says Tom, wondering if Harry will thank him. "Like I said I would."

"Mhmm," says Harry, his eyes wandering over the crowd.

"We can go look at the reptile house," Tom adds generously. "And see the snakes."

"Okay."

Still frowning, Tom takes Harry by the arm and leads him towards the reptile house. There are fewer children here, likely because they prefer the soft, warm-blooded creatures. Furry, well-known animals like bears and lions. Tom walks over to where a large boa constrictor sits behind a thick glass panel.

Both Harry and Tom move in closer to peer into the containment. The snake sits in large coils piled up atop a wide, flat rock. It appears to be sleeping.

"He was here last time, too," says Harry. He readjusts the glasses on his face, a habitual motion.

Tom doesn't respond, merely places a hand against the cool glass panel. The lights behind them are strong enough that Tom can see himself and Harry reflected in the clear surface—pale and insubstantial like phantoms. Harry is fixated on the snake, watching the slow motions of its body as it breathes quietly.

"Do you think he has a family somewhere?" Harry asks suddenly, looking up and therefore directly at Tom.

"I would suppose so." Tom shrugs. Then he looks around, because there must be one of those signs with information on it. "There," he points. "Bred in captivity."

"Oh," is all Harry says, then he goes quiet again.

They stand there for a few moments, Tom watching Harry watch the snake. Harry's nose is mere inches from the glass. Then the snake wakes up, lifting its head up minutely to examine its new visitors.

"_Greetingss_," says Tom.

There is a pause that stretches on for long, long moments while the snake stares at them. Tom can hear the absence of sound that means Harry is holding his breath. The boa constrictor slowly slithers towards them. Its scales shimmer almost imperceptibly as it approaches the barrier. Once it reaches the glass it raises its head fully, looking from Tom to Harry in turn.

"_Greetingss younglingss_," says the boa constrictor.

"_Thiss iss Harry_," Tom says.

The snake bobs its head once in Harry's direction, its tongue flickering. "_I remember thiss one_."

That's right. Harry said he'd been here before, in the reptile house. Perhaps he'd even been talking to snakes. A quick look sideways reveals that Harry's eyes are wider than usual. Tom can see Harry is struggling for composure, and he hopes that this means Harry will soon give in to him.

Tom tilts his head. "You've met?" he asks.

Harry shrugs as he jerks his gaze from the snake and back to Tom, attempting at nonchalance.

Tom can barely contain the accusations building inside of him; he has to stop himself from shaking Harry, from trying to force him to admit that he's special, too. He doesn't understand why Harry is trying to deny this essential part of himself. _We are better,_ Tom thinks proudly. _We are something more._

"Will you please say something?" Tom asks, hopeful that the word 'please' will encourage a more agreeable response.

But Harry shrugs again, and this time Tom can't stop himself from grabbing Harry's arm and squeezing tight. Not enough to harm or bruise, but enough to intimidate. Tom wants to hear the truth, the truth that he knows with such certainty that he'd stake his life on it.

"Just say something, anything," Tom whispers fiercely, his restraint falling away. "I know you can, I know you don't want to. But, _ please_, Harry, aren't you tired of being alone?"

Harry flinches as though struck. His lips part slightly, like he wants to speak but isn't able to. Like he is hovering on the edge of accepting the friendship that Tom is offering him. Harry wants to say no; he knows he ought to refuse. Tom is not all he seems to be, and Harry still thinks 'predator' when he looks into Tom's eager, hungry eyes.

But Harry remains soft hearted in ways that Tom is not—he craves emotional connection in a way Tom doesn't understand. And so he decides—

"_I am ssorry they put you back in here_," Harry says to the snake, resigned, but he's looking at Tom as he speaks, the soft hissing sounds pitched so that only Tom and the boa constrictor can hear them.

Something unfurls in Tom. A feeling like relief spreads through him at Harry's acceptance. Tom straightens, smiling widely at Harry. "Very good," he praises.

More children wander over, then, bringing their parents with them. So Tom and Harry bid farewell to the constrictor and move on to the next exhibit. Harry doesn't say much more, but a triumphant half-smile lingers on Tom's face for the rest of the day.


	4. 1: the birthday

tw for a few things in this chapter: bullying, mention of multiple child deaths, being forcibly restrained and locked up, panic attack

* * *

_**the birthday.**_

* * *

**.**

_**September - October 1936**_

**.**

The rest of summer goes by quickly. The warm weather turns dreary and damp, leaving Harry and Tom indoors more often than not. Tom doesn't mind the rain much, but water tends to damage their already limited clothing options, and Mrs. Cole hates the dirt and muck that gets tracked inside.

September slips them into the beginning of the school year, and so Tom passes the time as much as he can with classes, trying to alleviate his constant boredom. And, when school inevitably begins to drag, he shifts his focus to Harry instead. Harry is a quick study, but his educational rankings leave something to be desired.

The two of them huddle over books and sheets of paper together as Tom goes over the material with Harry. Harry is obstinate at times—he thinks he's not very smart—but Tom knows better. He sees the potential in Harry the same way he sees potential in himself. So Tom praises and pushes until he gets what he wants. The teachers remark on what a good influence Tom is, and Tom smiles neatly in return.

The world is both smaller and bigger with Harry in it. Tom finds he cares less about the other orphans, that he has little incentive to waste his time terrorizing them for his own entertainment. For one, Harry doesn't like it. For another, it's time Tom can instead spend on more interesting projects, like trying to pulverize glass marbles in the privacy of their room. Harry never engages in these activities; he merely watches, riveted, as Tom practices the impossible. Tom enjoys the audience, the opportunity to show off without fear of being shunted off to an asylum.

The unobtrusive company Harry provides is calming, Tom decides. He congratulates himself on the decision to make Harry his roommate. It's easier to think when Harry is in the room with him, it's easier to do things like shut the cupboard door simply by looking at it. With Harry by his side, all things seem suddenly more possible. Tom has always considered himself special, but having Harry around somehow reassures him that the way he sees things is real, that he's not instead going mad. He can do impossible things; Harry sees them and believes them, and that makes it factual.

And so the month of September flies by, melting into October without much fuss. Harry's birthday falls on the end of October—on Halloween. But this isn't the correct date, according to Harry.

They are seated on Harry's bed as Harry retrieves his shoddy cardboard box from the cupboard. Tom's caught glimpses of the inside a few times, but he hadn't thought Harry would take to kindly to any snooping, so he'd left it alone.

"Halloween was when they found me," Harry explains, lifting up the lid of the box. "Outside on the doorstep." He pulls out a faded blue child's blanket with a clear 'H' embroidered in the corner, holding it up for Tom's inspection. Tom gently traces a finger over the crimson letter, gesturing for Harry to continue, but Harry tucks the blanket away into a cardboard box and says nothing further.

"My mother died giving birth to me," Tom says plainly into the silence. "Mrs. Cole said that she named me after my father, but no relatives came looking for her or me."

"I'm sorry," Harry says genuinely. "Maybe your other relatives didn't know your mother was pregnant?"

"It's fine." Tom waves the concern off briskly. "I am certain I will find the truth someday."

"Did your mother leave you anything to remember her by?" Harry asks softly.

"No," Tom says flatly, and his tone does not invite further discussion on the topic. He carefully toes off his shoes and lies back on the bed. After a moment, Harry follows suit. Their arms are pressed against each other, only slightly. Tom can hear Harry's gentle breathing. Sometimes, after too much exertion, Harry's lungs kick up a protest in the form of wheezing. Tom attributes it to smoke damage from the fire.

"Do you think we're related?" asks Harry.

Pause. "Why do you think that?"

"Because we can both—_you know_," Harry says evasively. "And you think we're the same, anyways."

"Because we are the same, and that's obvious." Tom crosses his arms and stares petulantly at the ceiling, thinking it over. "That has nothing to do with being related, and it's not why we'll stay together."

Harry goes quiet for so long that Tom begins to wonder if the smaller boy has fallen asleep. But Harry is prone to long periods of silence when it suits him, so Tom doesn't think it so strange anymore. Tom talks enough for the both of them, and Harry usually responds when Tom asks him questions. It's familiar, this new companionship, like they had a good measure of each other even before Tom had forced his way into Harry's life. Even if Harry is too kind, too soft, Tom finds he doesn't mind it too much. He is sharp enough for the both of them.

"Tom?"

"Yes?" Tom asks patiently.

Harry hesitates before he speaks again: "Do you think our parents were like us?"

Tom smiles. He likes hearing Harry say 'us' aloud—it's proof that Harry also groups the two of them together. The question, however, requires a bit of thought before answering. "If my mother was like us, she wouldn't have died," Tom says confidently, rolling onto his side so he can look at Harry properly. "So if either of my parents were, it must have been my father."

"That makes sense," Harry says. His green eyes are staring blankly at the ceiling, caught up in some distant contemplation.

"It is a shame that you don't know more about your parents," Tom says sympathetically. "But I will help you find that out someday, too. A birthday present from me to you." Him and Harry are both abandoned boys. Even if Tom never finds his father or Harry's parents, they'll still survive, but if Tom can give Harry a little piece of his past, he'll do his best to do so.

Harry squirms slightly on the bed, bumping elbows with Tom in the process. "Okay, Tom."

"We'll be safe if we stay together," Tom promises. "And I will never leave you behind."

* * *

**.**

_**December 31st, 1936**_

**.**

Tom wakes up to Harry leaning over his bed. "Happy birthday, Tom," Harry says, too loudly, his hands shaking Tom's arm.

"Good morning to you, too," Tom grumbles, but he allows Harry to tug him into a sitting position.

Harry's smiling face comes into focus as Tom rubs the sleep from his eyes. Tom yanks his thin grey blanket up in an attempt to stop any lingering warmth from escaping. He can't remember ever being woken up to a 'happy birthday' before; he's torn between being annoyed at the rude awakening and being ridiculously pleased that Harry cares enough to do it.

"How does it feel to be ten years old?" asks Harry.

"It feels like it doesn't make sense that you're older than me," Tom replies, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling at it until Harry sits down next to him.

"But I am older," Harry says smugly, knocking his shoulder into Tom's.

"October 31st isn't your real birthday," Tom retorts.

"But I was definitely born before December 31st," Harry says. "Because that's at the very end of the year. And when they found me I was already a fairly big baby, so my birthday is definitely before yours."

"You're irritating," says Tom. "You only ever have a lot to say when you want to bother me."

Harry only smiles at him. It's maddening. But a friendly Harry is a sight better than a grumpy, distant Harry, so Tom can let it go for now.

"Do I get a present?" Tom asks huffily. "Or did you wake me up simply to rub it in that you're older than I am."

"Maybe," Harry says. "Did you expect a present?"

Tom shoots him a withering look. "One day I will decide that your antagonistic tendencies are not as amusing as you think they are, and then you will be in a world of trouble."

"Fine," relents Harry. "I do have a present for you. But I'll give it to you later tonight."

"Hmm." Tom pulls himself out of bed and gets dressed, his curiosity now sufficiently piqued.

There isn't much to be done by way of presents at Wool's, where everything they received was secondhand someway or another. Sometimes there would be some extra candy or a piece of dessert for a birthday child. Tom has never gotten a _ proper _ present before, a present that hadn't belonged to someone else before it reached his hands, and he's more excited than he's willing to admit.

* * *

The day passes too slowly for Tom's liking. The matron and her helpers are too fussed about New Year's Eve to bother much with the petty bickerings between the children. Harry stays close by Tom's side all day, hovering with a calm, neutral expression, perhaps sensing that Tom would prefer to spend his birthday just the two of them, away from the humdrum and the monotony of the rest.

It's balanced, the way he and Harry interact with each other, the pull of give and take between them. Harry might prove annoying at times, but Tom never wants to send him away or be rid of him. There's a fine line that Harry treads: the dichotomy between his quiet, unassuming public demeanour and the sarcastic, sharper version he reserves only for Tom. There's also the way that Harry tends to wander off into daydreams if Tom doesn't keep him firmly engaged in the present.

Speaking of 'present', Tom is more ready for evening to fall so he can receive his.

"Soon," Harry says placatingly as they walk in for supper, picking up on Tom's impatience.

Harry must have deliberately held onto this gift as a means to rein Tom in for the day. Clever of him, Tom thinks. He knows Tom won't risk getting into trouble and missing out on whatever Harry has planned.

During dinner Tom picks at his food, but he does make an effort to finish everything after Harry kicks him under the table. He watches as Harry polishes off his own meal quickly, plate tidy and clean, but does not take seconds.

Mrs. Cole bids them all a joyous new year as they file out of the dining room. The chattering children disperse into their own groupings, wandering out to the drawing room or the library. Tom heads directly to their room, Harry keeping pace beside him.

Tom closes the door with a neat click, wishing not for the first time that there was a lock in place.

Harry is already moving towards Tom's bed, kicking off his scruffy shoes before he flops gracelessly onto his back. His hand pats the space next to him, intending for Tom to join him.

"Alright," Tom says expectantly, sliding into place next to Harry on the bed.

"I'm going to tell you what happened on the day of the fire," Harry says, voice so low that Tom has to strain to hear him even though they're next to each other.

Tom can't help the thrill that goes through him, knowing now that Harry trusts him. Trusts him enough to reveal what he'd insisted on keeping secret for so long. Trying not to look too eager, Tom rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, the better to watch Harry's expressions as he talks.

"There were bullies," Harry begins haltingly. "They liked to pick on me and some of the others."

This does not surprise Tom, although he doesn't say so. Harry's quiet disposition likely makes him an appealing target. Additionally, Harry's small stature makes him look even younger than he is. Despite Harry's excellent ability to fade into the background at Wool's, somehow Tom doubts this was the case at the orphanage Harry came from.

"The matron let it happen. The helpers, too. People fought each other for things all the time and no one said a word as long as it was done out of sight. I spent a lot of time looking for places to hide where no one would find me." Then Harry grimaces, as though he's swallowed something particularly bitter.

Tom understands that it must be hard for Harry to say these things, to admit this weakness. Another commonality between them is their inability to admit they've been hurt. The last thing Tom wants to do is to abandon the inflated sense of ego that has kept him sane for so many years. Harry, on the other hand, is used to feeling like a burden, like a waste of space, and he will do anything to keep his emotions in check if it means going unnoticed.

"It was like a game," Harry continues, voice going flat and dull. "If they could catch me before I managed to hide or get away." Unconsciously, Harry wraps his arms around himself, his eyes going distant.

"They're brutes," Tom says soothingly. "And they will never make anything of themselves in this life, Harry."

"I hope that's true," Harry says absently. Then, with more feeling, "They would corner me and hit me. They told me I was a freak."

Tom's own breathing goes funny. He can hear the catches in Harry's throat as the story spills out, spooling into the cool winter air between them. There's a tightness in Tom's chest. He doesn't like the idea of Harry getting hurt. Harry is _ his _ friend, and he is going to be protected by Tom. The bullies must have been bad, Tom thinks, because he knows Harry is only giving him the truncated version of the reality he must have suffered before he came to Wool's.

"But then things changed," Harry says quickly. He turns to face Tom, face screwed up slightly as he thinks hard on his words. "They weren't able to catch me, because things started to happen around me—things that stopped them. They would trip over air when they were trying to grab me, or I could hide somewhere and their eyes would slide right over me like I wasn't there. One time, when they were chasing me, I ended up on the roof. I don't know how I got there and it was hours before someone found me and let me back inside. They said I disappeared. They still said I was a freak, but I didn't care, because it kept me safe."

Harry is breathless now, having ejected more words in one go than Tom has heard over the course of the entire week.

"And the fire?" Tom hears himself asking.

"The fire was me." Harry's face is ashen, darkness falling across his features as though someone had snuffed out all the lights in the room. "The bullies, they—" Harry chokes over the words and Tom startles, suddenly concerned and unsure what to do, but Harry swallows thickly and continues, "—they tied me up and gagged me and locked me in a storage cupboard. They dumped bleach on me. And then they said they were going to leave me there until I died."

"I'll kill them," Tom spits viciously, half-sitting up as though he's been called to action immediately. "Are they here? At Wool's? I'll kill them, Harry."

"They're already dead," Harry says shrilly, and he sounds so terrified that Tom stops mid-motion to look back down at him, shocked. "I set the cupboard on fire and it burned everything. And the bullies, they were trapped in the room with me, I could hear them trying to open the door but it was locked. I couldn't stop it, even though I tried, I tried to stop it, I kept on yelling and trying to get out, but there was still so much screaming, Tom, and I could smell the burning—"

Harry is visibly shaking from head to toe, his skin waxen and sweaty. Tom has read books about people who've gone into shock, but he's never seen anything like it before. Panic crawls down Tom's throat and knots in his gut as Harry begins to hyperventilate, and his limbs feel heavy as he tries to command his brain to think, to do _ something_.

"Harry," Tom babbles urgently, reaching to grasp Harry's shoulders. "Harry, it's alright. It's fine, you're not trapped there anymore, you got out."

Harry is still trembling, great silent sobs wracking his body. His hands cling to Tom, individual fingers vice-like where they hold Tom's forearms tightly. Tom is half-hunched over, his heart thrumming wildly as he slowly releases his grip, sliding his hands down till he is holding Harry's biceps. It is an awkward, distance embrace of sorts.

"I could smell the burning as they died," rasps Harry, his wide eyes fixing themselves onto Tom, and Tom cannot look away. "I threw up in there, because of the bleach fumes. I was coughing so badly it hurt to breathe and I couldn't see a single thing because they'd blindfolded me."

Harry's words regain some of their strength as his breathing begins to even out. His tone takes on a touch of awe as he goes on, "But the flames never touched me, never touched the cupboard. I know I passed out at some point, because I don't know when the fire stopped burning. When they found me they said it was a miracle that I'd survived. They thought I'd crawled into the cupboard to escape the fire. They said that bleach probably wasn't flammable and it was what protected me."

Tom sees the inconsistency in the narrative and feels compelled to point out: "But what about the ropes? Or whatever it was that they used to tie you up."

"There wasn't anything there when I woke up."

So Harry had vanished the ropes, somehow. Harry had set an entire building on fire, burned it nearly to the ground, and had then gone on to free himself of numerous restraints. Tom is both jealous and impressed at the magnitude of what Harry had accomplished.

"They deserved it," says Tom. "Burning alive. They weren't going to stop and they didn't deserve to live. You don't feel guilty, do you?"

Harry doesn't argue back, so Tom repeats, "They deserved it." He's hovering in front of Harry, kneeling on the bed next to Harry's waist. "Sometimes you have to use force to get what you want—that's the way the world is. If you don't take what you want, if you're weak, people will hurt you. So you have to be better than them, you have to be smarter and more powerful. I'm glad you're here, Harry, and that means I'm glad they're all dead."

Tom searches Harry's face for understanding. "Aren't you glad to be here?" he asks haltingly. Dangerously.

"Yes," Harry says, then flinches, pulling his arms back across his chest.

"Good," Tom says, pleased, stretching back to resume his horizontal position next to Harry. "Don't worry about things like that anymore. They won't happen again, because I won't let it happen. And even if someone tried, they'd have to get through the both of us."

Harry doesn't respond to this. But after a while, Harry whispers, "Happy birthday, Tom," one more time, finally signaling the end of the conversation.


	5. 1: the cave

_**.**_

* * *

_**the cave.**_

* * *

**.**

_**January - March 1937**_

**.**

Things are different for a while. There's a constant chasm that exists around Harry, a vast expanse of space that one must cross to reach him. But Tom is nothing if not persistent, and Harry never refuses Tom's demands for company, even if said company is quiet and unassuming.

The sharing of such a personal experience has added a new layer to their relationship. To Tom, it verifies what his instincts had told him about Harry, about them being alike. To Harry, it cements the connection he has chosen to allow, the allowance of trust he has given to Tom.

The new year brings Tom feelings of confidence and power. Tom is now more convinced than ever that his fate, tied with Harry's, will lift them out of their obscurity and poverty.

The tensions from before fade away as the winter holidays end. Tom and Harry resume their studies, and the two of them fall back into their easy rhythm of existing together, Tom leading the way and Harry maintaining his careful distance behind.

Harry doesn't like attention. In fact, Tom would suspect that Harry loathes it. But it's alright, it works, because Tom adores it, he soaks up praise like he was born for it. And it's better that Tom doesn't have to share his successes; it means Harry knows his place—a place that exists slightly lower and to the left of Tom.

It's all too easy to relax in Harry's presence. Tom knows, instinctively, that Harry both practices and values loyalty. And loyalty is always useful when wielded by the right person. So Tom feels no vulnerability around Harry, only a brimming desire to see Harry reach his full potential.

The month of March heralds a season of flowers and rebirth. It is a rare sunny day that sees Tom practicing with (stolen) marbles in their room as Harry watches him.

"Do you want to try?" Tom asks into the silence, the first time he's ever done so. Harry is unpredictable; Tom has to watch his moods carefully, choosing specifically when to poke and prod for a response. But Tom thinks that enough time has now passed since his birthday, since Harry had sealed their friendship by sharing his most closeted secrets with Tom.

Harry looks uncomfortable, cheeks flushing faintly as he turns his head, shifting his gaze to the window. "I'm alright," he mumbles.

"Come on," Tom says soothingly. "It'll be good to practice, won't it? For the future."

"I dunno, Tom. It seems dangerous."

Tom stands up from where he'd been seated at the desk. He walks swiftly over to where Harry, sitting on his own bed, is facing the window.

"Everything is dangerous—the world is dangerous. You want to be able to protect yourself properly, Harry. So you can hurt people when you need to," Tom finishes seriously, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. He watches Harry's face intently, then adds, "So you can keep us safe."

Harry's jaw clenches and unclenches. He says, "Can't I just watch you, Tom? You're already really good at it."

Tom can't help but puff up slightly, though he is well aware that Harry is trying to flatter his way out of Tom's request. "You can do these things, too," Tom argues. "You're different like me—special. So we ought to do these things together." Harry likes when they do things together, Tom knows. Harry likes being asked for his opinion and likes being praised. He likes it when Tom values him as a person, as a friend.

"I don't want to be special," Harry admits.

"Think of it like lessons," Tom says instead. "Like when we do maths problems or study history. Just think of it like that."

Reluctance radiates from Harry, and doubt colours his gaze as he twists around towards Tom.

"You don't want any other accidents," says Tom, gentle as you please, his expression calm and his tone understanding.

Guilt flickers across Harry's face, and Tom would feel the same way if not for the fact that he knows this is a necessity. Harry will learn this because Tom wants him to, because Tom doesn't plan on moving forward without the security of Harry by his side.

"Yes?" Tom asks leadingly, sensing the crack in Harry's resistance.

"Fine," Harry says, sounding angry. "Fine, Tom."

Tom says nothing more, not wanting to push his luck, but leads Harry over to the desk with the marbles. If not today, then someday—Harry will thank him for this.

* * *

**.**

_**May 1937** _

**.**

Late spring finds Harry and Tom back at the seaside. Tom itches to go exploring—he'd forgone last year in favour of sitting with Harry on the rocks. There are numerous nooks and crannies along the cliffs nearby, perhaps ones that will lead to caves. Harry, on the other hand, wants to skip rocks across the waters, and so Tom is willing to indulge him for a while in exchange for a promise to wander off afterwards.

"It's been a year," Tom muses, inhaling the salty air. "Can you believe it?"

"A lot has changed," agrees Harry, squinting against the sunlight as he looks for the best direction in which to aim his flat stone. The wind rushes by around him, pushing Harry's unkempt hair into further levels of disaster.

Tom kicks at the sand beneath his feet, restless. "We've been friends for a year."

"We have." Harry launches his rock; it skips seven times before it dies an uninspired death. "Bugger," he swears.

"Try harder," Tom suggests.

Harry rolls his eyes at him. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Try," Tom repeats, emphasizing the words, "again."

Sighing, Harry casts his gaze back to the shore, searching for a new stone. Tom waits patiently as Harry shuffles about, fussing over his options. Eventually, Harry picks one out, holding it out for Tom to see, his expression sardonic. It's a boring, grey rock that appears to be relatively flat.

"Looks like a fine choice to me," Tom says pretentiously, crossing his arms in his best imitation of a schoolteacher.

That earns Tom a half-smile.

Harry rolls his shoulders, stone held loosely in his hand. "Here goes nothing," Harry says, and tosses the rock with a flick of his wrist, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The two of them watch as the stone leaps across the water: once, twice, three times—

"Wow," breathes Harry, as the rock finally sinks down a good distance away.

Tom says smugly, "See what you can accomplish when you set your mind to it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I think you enjoy being right too much."

"As opposed to… not enjoying it?" Tom asks, sniffing. Even though he understands how Harry thinks, it doesn't actually help explain _ why _ Harry thinks the way he does.

"As opposed to being less smug about it," Harry retorts.

Tom narrows his eyes at Harry. "Let's go exploring now; I want to see the cliffs," he says, then walks off without further ado.

"One day I will decide that I'm only going to follow after you if you ask me to, and you're going to walk off like an idiot by yourself," Harry says nonchalantly from behind Tom.

"You're an idiot if you think you're _ not _ going to follow me."

Harry's caught up to him by that point, having quickened his stride to keep pace with Tom's longer legs. "Witty response, Riddle," he says, like he isn't impressed.

Tom raises an eyebrow at him. "Mature attitude, Evans."

Harry's trying to keep a neutral expression on his face as he turns to face Tom, but he loses his composure at the sight of Tom's too-serious expression, dissolving into choked laughter. It's infectious, Harry's laughter, to the point where Tom has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep his own snort reined in. Even so, Tom can't quite help the way the corner of his mouth quirks up.

The sand beneath their feet fades to stone and gravel as they continue their trek. They can both see the village faintly off in the distance. Harry starts to wander this way and that, tracing patterns into the ground with the toes of his shoes. The trails of disturbed gravel look like snakes. Harry continues ahead, though he never strays more than a few paces away from Tom.

"There are some caves that way," Harry says, pointing back down towards the shore, where a few small caves are dotted along the cliff faces across from them. His sleeves slip down as he does so, the too-large cuffs unrolling themselves down his forearms.

Tom gives the caves the briefest of glances. "They look boring."

"Do you find anything at all interesting?" asks Harry, affecting curiosity. "Other than yourself, of course."

"I find you plenty interesting when you're not deliberately annoying me," Tom replies in turn, watching as Harry attempts to shove the sleeves of his shirt back up over his elbows. "That's why we're friends. Now, let's go this way."

The rocks grow distinctly sharper and more dangerous as Tom leads them uphill. Harry is forced to watch his steps lest he slip and bang his knees up on the uneven ground. Any signs of greenery have long since faded away; there is only the cold stone jutting out towards the sea. Tom has to grasp Harry's arm once or twice to keep him from slipping, and eventually finds himself walking side by side with Harry as they navigate the territory.

"Look," Tom says, pointing. A short distance away from them, the cliff appears to drop off into nothingness. Tom bounds forward a few steps, excited.

"Maybe we should head back, Tom," Harry says reluctantly. He's stopped in place a few metres back. "We don't have any way of checking the time."

"Don't be such a coward," Tom says absently, his pace picking up again. After a pause, Harry scrambles to follow, cursing under his breath. If Harry was to look, he would see that Tom is smirking.

"I'm not," Harry says stubbornly.

Tom creeps right up to the edge. "A long way down," he comments casually, peering at the dark rocks and churning waters below. The breeze is much stronger up here—Tom can feel his hair tousling itself in the wind. "Come here and see, Harry."

The cliff they stand upon drops off so steeply that Tom can clearly see the crumble of boulders that must have fallen away from the precipice as gravity dragged them down. The waters are more violent here; they thrash wildly against the outcrops.

"There's an opening down there," Harry says. He's shivering slightly in the cold, though he's trying to hide it.

Tom squats down, carefully positioning himself so he can crane his head over the edge of the cliff. "That's not too far down. We can climb down on those jagged parts that stick out."

Harry shoots him a disbelieving look. "You're not really going to climb down there?"

"Why not? I'll be able to catch us if we fall, I'm sure of it," Tom says confidently. "I want to see that cave. I bet no one's ever been in there before; it's too hard to get to."

"No one will have gone in there because it's suicide," retorts Harry. "Tom, even you won't be able to save us if we fall onto those rocks below."

"I can," Tom insists, straightening back up and moving over towards Harry. "And we'll be able to do it because we're not heavy enough to disturb the rock formation. A full grown man would likely knock the footholds loose."

"Tom," Harry says, "please. Let's just go back to the group."

"I'm going," Tom says commandingly, shucking off his jacket. "And either you will come with me, or you won't. I want to see the cave down there."

Tom briskly folds and tosses his jacket onto a rock, then rolls up his own shirtsleeves. Then, very slowly, he reapproaches the ledge. The waters below seem further away, somehow, now that he's made his decision to descend. Tom checks that his laces are tied securely, then sits himself delicately on the brim. Looking over his shoulder, he can see Harry watching him tensely. Tom smirks, then slips over the edge.

But it's not fun and games all the way down, and Tom finds his endurance being tested as he clings to the treacherous, slippery crevices in the rock face. When he looks up he can see Harry's worried, bespectacled face regarding him in frightened silence.

Tom keeps going, steadily making his way down to one of the large boulders at the bottom of the bluff. The waves sound louder the closer he gets to them.

"Tom, you're a lunatic!" Harry yells. "Come back here. We can do something else!"

"Not a chance, Evans," Tom calls back wickedly. "How about you come and join me." Tom can practically hear Harry mentally debating the merits of descending after him, but Tom's nearly at the bottom, and so he needs to focus.

It's liberating, to be this close to the wild chaos of the open sea, to scramble his way down the cliff face. Tom knows that it is the sheer force of his will that keeps him stubbornly tethered to the rocks, his fingers gripping almost painfully against the jagged stones.

Some tiny pebbles and debris crumble in the peripherals of his vision. They fall past his head into the sea below. Tom looks up to see Harry has finally conceded to joining in on Tom's adventure. Tom descends nimbly down the remainder of the cliff, landing lightly on a high outcrop of rock. It feels sturdy beneath his feet, sturdy enough that Tom feels confident in focusing his attention on Harry instead of himself.

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever made me do," Harry says through gritted teeth. "We could die doing this."

"Don't be so morbid," Tom drawls. "As if I would let you die."

Harry's climb down is much faster than Tom's; perhaps he's less afraid knowing that Tom waits below, prepared to try and catch him should he fall. Or maybe he's just reckless once he sets his mind to a task, much like Tom is. Tom wonders if Harry feels the rush of accomplishments the same way: the exultant feeling of power that is drawn out of success. Eventually, Harry draws close enough to sea level that Tom scoots backwards, making room on the rock for Harry to join him.

"What if I knock into you?" Harry asks, eyeing the space between them as he bites his lip.

"Then I'll catch you," says Tom plainly. "Now, hurry up."

"Reassuring," Harry snarks, but he swallows nervously as he readjusts his hold on the cliff. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, then leaps over.

Tom grasps Harry's arm before he has a chance to wobble too badly. As soon as he's certain Harry is steady enough to stand on his own, Tom returns his attention to the cave. The water between them and the cave is calmer, likely because it is protected from the currents by the numerous rocks jutting up around them.

"I think we'll have to swim," muses Tom.

Harry's glare could boil ice water. "I hate you," he says, though his tone lacks any real venom.

"We'll dry off soon enough in this weather," Tom says, and starts to roll up the cuffs of his trousers. Harry's already followed him this far; Tom knows he doesn't need to work at any further convincing. He waits patiently for Harry to roll up his own cuffs, then slides down the side of the boulder and dives into the cool sea.

The strong scent of salt fills Tom's senses as he swims over to the cave entrance. The opening is small compared to the sheer vastness of the cliff. Tom clambers back onto land and takes in his surroundings. The cave is larger than he expected; its crevice-like entrance is misleading. Tom suppresses a shiver—whether it is from being soaked by saltwater or from the triumph of his discovery, he's not quite sure.

Harry emerges shortly after, gasping slightly as he crawls up and onto the cavern floor. He stands up and glances around. "It's bigger than I expected in here," Harry admits, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. "I wonder if we're the first ones in here. Hard to see very much, though."

The cave walls glimmer slightly where the sunlight reflects off of the water, but most of the area is drenched in darkness. If only there was a way to conjure some light, Tom thinks. If only he had some large stick to craft into a torch. Tom reaches out to drag his fingertips along the side of the cave, feeling the rough texture of the natural stone. Then he turns to face Harry. "Do you have anything on you?" he asks. "I want to see if I can light something up."

"Um, maybe." Harry fumbles with his pockets, but his hands come up empty. "If I did, it probably fell out into the water when we went swimming."

"Hmph." Tom looks back at the swirling darkness just ahead of them. "Let's find some rocks, then."

He and Harry gather up some smooth, water-worn pebbles. They're about the size of marbles. Harry dumps his findings into Tom's hands, and Tom closes his hands around the stones, concentrating. He lets his eyes close, lets the silence seep through his ears and into his body. Tom feels for the _ something _ inside of him, the bit that makes him special. It's like the click of a little key in a lock, a strange inner sensation that Tom has trained himself to seek out.

The pebbles in his hands begin to glow. Faintly at first, then stronger as Tom shoves the connection further, flooding his hands with power. Tom can sense the light through his shut eyelids, and he feels giddy, ecstatic at the intuitive thought patterns racing through his mind.

"Tom," says Harry, urgent.

Tom's eyes snap open. The stones in his hands are now positively incandescent. The cave around them shimmers wetly as Tom lifts his hands upwards and uncovers the blazing light. He laughs jubilantly, whirling around to face Harry.

"Look," Tom says, his hands held out. "Look!"

Harry's gaze is somewhat reverential, not a speck of jealousy visible on his face. "That's amazing, Tom," he says honestly.

Tom beams at him, smug and thrilled all at once. "Come on," he says, imperious and self-important as he stalks further into the depths of the cave. As always, Harry follows him.


	6. 1: the professor

_**.**_

* * *

_**the professor.**_

* * *

**.**

_**June 1937 - June 1938**_

**.**

Twelve months go by. Nothing monumental changes—not in the orphanage, not between Harry and Tom. It is as though the world is growing used to them; it has adapted to fit the two of them in its overarching narrative. Tom and Harry study and banter and practice in relative peace. Harry levitates bits and bobs in the privacy of their room. Tom leaves glowing pebbles in their cupboard and under Harry's bed.

And on nights where Harry wakes, silent and shaking (not screaming, never screaming, not even after the darkest of nightmares), Tom is there to watch over him and promise to keep him safe.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Tom says, his hands on Harry's shoulders, his face fierce and glowering even in the moonlight, and Harry allows himself to believe it.

Tom talks a lot about the future, about his plans and schemes. How he's going to earn himself a higher education, how he and Harry will move out of Wool's and find their own place together. Harry doesn't contradict him, content to let Tom dictate the course of their future.

Stubborn and adamant that he will make his place in the world, Tom grows and expands, only beginning to fill the mold that he's created for himself. Harry's aspirations seem to center around being Tom's support rather than carving out his own space, because Tom makes space for him, makes space for Harry with his questions and his demands for Harry's attention. Harry will be useful and valuable if he stays by Tom's side. He'll be cared for and protected.

Tom and Harry lay outside in the backyard, a snake draped across both of their chests. Harry drags his fingers over the snake's body, his green eyes distant as they watch the clouds pass overhead.

"Have you been having nightmares still?" asks Tom. It's hard to tell, sometimes. Tom isn't a heavy sleeper by any means, but Harry is so stubbornly _ insistent _ on not being a burden that Tom doesn't always wake up in time.

"They're not so bad lately," Harry says ambiguously.

"Do you… want to talk about them? People say talking about things is supposed to make you feel better."

Harry suppresses a noise; it comes out like a sudden, odd exhale.

"If you want to talk about them, you can talk about them with me," Tom adds. "Because I won't tell anyone else. I'll keep your secrets, Harry."

"I know you would, Tom," Harry says, but he sounds weary. "It's nothing, really."

"It's not nothing if you have nightmares about it."

"It's stupid. It doesn't matter," insists Harry. "They're just nightmares. They'll go away eventually."

Tom isn't deterred at all; he's used to Harry's specific brand of obstinance. "Are they about the fire?"

Harry twitches. "No," he says, but Tom can tell he's lying. Or half-lying, at the least. Harry is so frustrating—trying to get Harry to open up is like attempting to pry open a giant oyster armed with a toothpick.

They lapse into silence as Tom tries to plan his next avenue of attack. He doesn't like that Harry has nightmares. He wants Harry to be well-rested and whole. Harry is already smaller than other boys their age; the dark circles under his eyes make him look sickly beneath the wrong kind of light. A wild urge to fix Harry rears its head inside of Tom every time Harry says 'I'm fine' (when he very clearly is not).

"After Wool's," Harry begins suddenly, "what's going to happen?"

"What do you even mean by that?" Tom says, irritated. "I talk about what's going to happen all the time." He turns to Harry. Blinding streams of sunlight glint off of Harry's glasses; Tom has to avoid looking directly at his face for too long.

"I mean—there's a lot of things to worry about," Harry babbles, "Wool's has food and beds and clothes."

Tom sighs. "I told you, Harry. I'll take care of us. I'm going to graduate with top marks and they'll send me to a better school. And you'll come with me, of course. Those rich simpletons do like their charity, and I intend to take full advantage of that. And then, once we're properly settled, it'll be like a fresh start. I'll get a good job; I can make proper connections and work my way up."

Harry strokes his hand down the snake's head again. "Do you think they'd take me at a better school?"

"They will," Tom says confidently. "I'll make them see that they need to. You just need to keep your marks up in the meantime. We'll keep studying together like we have been."

"And if they don't?" mumbles Harry.

"What do you mean?"

Harry coughs, embarrassed. "If they won't take me."

"I told you; I'll convince them they need to," Tom says crossly. "We'll lie, if that's what it takes. We'll tell them we're brothers and that they're not allowed to separate us. And Mrs. Cole will listen to what I tell her, because she'll be glad to be rid of me. She'll be sorry if she doesn't."

"You wouldn't hurt her, would you?"

"If she tried to keep us apart, I would," Tom promises. "I'm going to be better than all of them, Harry. You'll see."

The snake curled on their chests decides in that moment to slither away. Harry and Tom watch its tail disappear into the grass. Harry doesn't see the world the way Tom does—a vast array of opportunities, a cornucopia for the taking. There is nothing unreachable, not to Tom. Everything exists in the realm of possibility. He and Harry can talk to snakes. They can do things no others can do. Ever since Tom has been old enough to know better he's craved prestigious accolades. As a child he'd vowed to raise himself to higher echelons. He will learn everything; he will do what he must. These are the cornerstones of his entire being and he will see them into reality.

Two birthdays go by, and then winter passes eventually into yet another summer. They are both eleven years old now. Tom is sure that, of all things, he and Harry will last forever.

* * *

**.**

_**July 1938**_

**.**

"Boys? You've got a visitor." Mrs. Cole is at the door, sounding distracted. "This is Mr. Dumberton—sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you—well, I'll let him do it."

Tom and Harry both stand curiously as the stranger makes his way into the room.

"How do you do, gentlemen?" the man says, dressed in a plum suit that looks surreal in the small, dingy bedroom. His long hair, tied back with a lively purple ribbon, is a bright auburn. "I am Professor Dumbledore." He holds out his hand.

There is an indeterminate pause in which neither child speaks. Then Harry steps forward to shake the hand offered to them. Tom mimics the action on automatic, wary.

The man, Professor Dumbledore, smiles at them both, then gestures for them to sit down. Harry nudges Tom and they both go, by silent agreement, to sit upon Tom's bed together. Dumbledore retrieves the single wooden chair in the room to use for himself and clasps his hands together, still smiling.

Is this man here to take them away? Tom exchanges a hesitant look with Harry, unsure as to what he should do. The mystery of this professor unnerves him. Tom is used to knowing everything that goes on inside of Wool's, and this impromptu meeting sparks embers of uncertainty that Tom would prefer to extinguish.

"I'm Harry, and this is Tom," says Harry finally, his tone unfailingly polite. "It's nice to meet you, sir. Is there something we can help you with?"

Dumbledore gives them both an assessing look that Tom dislikes immediately. "I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you both a place at my school—your new school, if you would like to come."

"What kind of school is it?" Tom asks suspiciously. While Tom's academic rankings are notable, Harry has not yet risen to a level that surpasses the expanses of mediocrity into the illustrious bracket of the ambitious. Mrs. Cole once said that the two of them are thick as thieves, although Tom feels privately that she thinks 'thieves' is more accurate a term than she will ever outright state. Perhaps it has been made clear they are not meant to be separated. Tom would sooner refuse to go anywhere, prestigious school or no, than to let Harry vanish from his sight.

"Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities. It is a school of magic."

"Magic?" Harry bursts out, awed.

_ Magic_, Tom thinks. Admittedly, the word has occurred to him once or twice. Harry has even used it a few times, despite Tom's scoffing, derisive remarks that magic is only in fairytales for small children. Magic had been a label reserved for parlour tricks and make-believe. Now, though, Tom can see the appeal of it. The concept of magic is vast enough to include a great number of things; it speaks to endless possibilities and unfathomable power.

"It's magic, what we can do?" Tom asks, attempting to disguise his eagerness. He's not sure if he manages it, what with the strange twinkle he sees alight in Dumbledore's eyes.

"What is it that you can do?"

"A lot of things," says Tom, just as Harry says, "Tom does a lot of things." They look at each other.

"We can make things move," offers Tom, eyes fixed on Harry. "Without touching them."

Harry bobs his head in confirmation. Then, "We can talk to snakes," says Harry. "Is that normal for people with magic?"

"It is unusual," Dumbledore says, his curiosity audible as he continues, "but not unheard of. There have been wizards with such an ability dating back to the founding of Hogwarts itself."

"Is that what we are, then? Wizards," Tom tries the word out as he redirects his gaze to Dumbledore. The word sits nicely on his tongue: wizard. He and Harry are wizards.

"Yes. Hogwarts is a school for both young witches and wizards. You will learn how to control your magic there."

Tom has questions. "Are you a wizard, too? And where is this school? How do we get there? And what about the costs and the school supplies? We haven't got any money."

Harry coughs delicately; Tom has the sense to pretend to look abashed. "Sorry," Tom says contritely, shifting himself awkwardly in place, "it's only that this is all rather sudden, and is a lot to take in."

Smiling, Dumbledore waves a hand, as though to indicate that Tom's outburst is already forgotten. "I do imagine this must be quite surprising, and even thrilling, for two young boys such as yourself. To answer your questions, Tom: yes, I am a wizard. I teach the subject of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Transfiguration involves the changing of one object into another.

"There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but rest assured that this will have no impact on the quality of your education. We have a number of students at Hogwarts who arrive with secondhand things, and it is nothing to be ashamed of.

"Hogwarts itself is located in Scotland. You will travel there by train from King's Cross Station on September 1st, via the Hogwarts Express. I have instructions and tickets for you both—I assume you will both be accepting your invitations?"

"Of course we are," says Tom. He reaches over to grab Harry's hand with a quick squeeze. This is the right thing for them to be doing, he can feel it. A new world is revealing itself to them—a world where Tom can achieve his full potential without the hindrances of his upbringing. "What sorts of magic can you do, then?" Tom demands. "I want to see."

"If you are accepting your place at Hogwarts, then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Tom bristles slightly, but replies evenly, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket and withdraws a long stick of wood. It's been crafted with care, that much is clear. The wood is carved and polished; it is well-looked after by its owner. The boys watch the wizard as he gestures with the wand, their faces attentive and covetous, respectively. Tom wants a wand of his own.

A large, glass orb materializes in the air beneath the wand, dropping into Dumbledore's waiting palm. Dumbledore holds it out and Harry takes it in hand, inspecting it. Tom looks at his round, distorted reflection in the glossy, perfect glass. He will do that at Hogwarts, and he will do greater things, too.

"Will that suffice?" Dumbledore asks casually.

Harry nods for the both of them, still clutching the orb with both hands.

"You will also need to purchase your school supplies at Diagon Alley. I can accompany you both—"

"No, we'll be alright on our own—sir," Tom adds belatedly.

Surprisingly, Dumbledore doesn't push the matter of accompaniment, merely gives them directions to a place called the Leaky Cauldron where a brick wall will lead them into the Wizarding world. From there, they will purchase items off a list of equipment that Dumbledore will give them. Harry gets up to retrieve a pen and notepad, jotting down the instructions in his messy, disordered cursive.

"You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you—non-magical people, that is—will not. Ask for Tom the barman—easy enough to remember, as he shares your name—"

Tom scrunches his face in distaste.

Dumbledore adds, his voice curious, "You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," Tom says carefully. Then, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I do not know of any Tom Riddle," Dumbledore says regretfully.

Tom falls silent, thinking that over. His father had to be a wizard—he'd told Harry so. It makes no sense otherwise. Although, he supposes there may be ways for witches and wizards to die that magic cannot fix. He'll have to perform due diligence to find the answer.

Seemingly satisfied at Tom's non-response, Dumbledore then retrieves two envelopes along with a velvet pouch from his plum-coloured jacket. He offers them to the two boys—Tom snatches his letter up immediately, removing the thick wax seal after a quick inspection, unfolding the thick, crisp paper that confirms his acceptance to Hogwarts. There is also a list of necessary equipment, and the aforementioned train ticket that lists Platform 9 and ¾ as the location of departure.

Harry takes his envelope slowly thereafter, his eyes falling on the elegant address scrawled across the front. The name that rests above 'Wool's Orphanage' is both familiar and unfamiliar.

"Harry Potter?" reads Harry aloud, and Tom's attention snaps away from where he'd begun to peer inside the pouch. Inside rests a generous amount of unfamiliar currency: notably some large, shiny golden coins.

"Yes, Harry," says Dumbledore. "Your matron, Mrs. Cole, informed me that you had been given your mother's maiden name when you were taken in. However, Hogwarts' Book of Admittance registers the name that was given to the child when they were born."

"So my father's family are Potters?" asks Harry.

"It would seem that is the case," Dumbledore says cheerfully.

Harry glances doubtfully at the letter. "Do they know about me?"

"I do not think so," says Dumbledore. "If you wish to meet them, I can arrange to contact the Potter family."

"I—" Harry nearly looks at Tom, but seems to think better of it. Tom feels his lungs constrict as Harry says, "I'll think about it."

"Very well." Dumbledore gives Harry a piercing, appraising look. "If you wish to maintain your mother's surname for the duration of your studies, that can also be arranged."

"There was a letter," Harry says suddenly. "It was with me when they found me."

This is news to Tom. Tom shifts his gaze to stare accusingly at Harry, but Harry still isn't looking at him. Tom had thought that there were no secrets left between them, but apparently this is not the case.

"It has your name on it," continues Harry quietly. "'Albus Dumbledore.'"

"Does it?" Dumbledore sounds quite calm. "May I see it, my boy?"

Harry nods quickly and moves to the cupboard. It opens with a faint creak. Tom watches as Harry pulls his jacket partially out, rummaging inside it until he retrieves a thick, folded letter. It looks like parchment; Tom can see dark ink visible through its back side. Harry clutches the paper in a shaking hand, like he is afraid it will fly away from him. Then he unfolds it, so slowly and carefully that Tom finds himself impatient with the desire to know what it contains. Hesitantly, Harry holds the parchment out to the professor.

Dumbledore takes the letter, looking it over with his half-moon glasses, his face perfectly impassive. "Most curious," he finally says, when he has finished. The professor hands the document back to Harry, who refolds the paper with the same care as before. "That is indeed my handwriting and my signature. Although, I must regretfully inform you that I am neither the Headmaster of Hogwarts nor the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot."

"But did you write it, sir?" Harry asks, voice tiny.

"I'm afraid that this letter was not penned by the wizard standing before you," Dumbledore says regretfully.

Harry appears crestfallen, his young shoulders slumping. "And my surname?" asks Harry, as though to be sure. "It really is Potter?"

"Your name, as it appears in the Book of Admittance, does indeed say 'Harry Potter'."

"And mine?" Tom interjects, a strange sensation twisting inside of him.

"You are as written on your admission letter: Tom Riddle."

Jealousy burns hot in his veins, thundering in his ears. Tom knows he is special, as special as Harry. Just because this Professor Dumbledore doesn't know anything, Tom thinks angrily, doesn't mean there isn't anything to know. He will find the answers he wants, no matter what it takes to do so.

"And there are no magical families by the name of Riddle?" Tom presses demandingly.

"Not that I know of. I am sorry, Tom. Perhaps at Hogwarts, I can help you find any remaining family members—"

"I can do it myself," Tom cuts in sharply. "I'm used to doing things myself." Then, guiltily, he feels Harry's gaze land on the side of his head. He is used to doing things with Harry, now. But he's not about to say that. Harry has family. Harry has a family of wizards who are apparently well-known enough that they could want to seek him out.

Dumbledore smiles genially, then offers his hand once more, shaking firmly with Tom, then Harry. "Very well, then. Good bye then, Harry, Tom. I shall see you both at Hogwarts."

Then Harry and Tom are alone in their room once again. The only evidence of their visitor is the large glass orb sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Tom," Harry says softly.

"Shut up," snarls Tom, confused as to why it suddenly feels like he's had his lungs ripped out of his chest. "Just shut up, _Potter_."

Harry goes quiet.

"Get out."

Harry leaves.

* * *

A/N: comments are much appreciated!


	7. 1: the wands

_**.**_

* * *

_**the wands.**_

* * *

**.**

_**August 1938**_

**.**

Tom grows unbearably distant over the course of mere days. He treats Harry as little more than background decoration and makes no mention of the trip they have yet to make to Diagon Alley. Harry still follows Tom around, quiet and guilt-ridden. But Tom doesn't talk to him, doesn't look at him if he can avoid it. Harry wants to plead with Tom so they can go back to the way things were before. He doesn't want a family of strangers right now, he wants the comfort and familiarity that Tom provides. But he's not sure how to approach Tom—Tom, who lives in extremes and is unforgiving in the face of the things he abhors.

So neither of them speak, and Harry feels himself slowly crumbling to pieces from within.

It's odd how Tom has wormed his way into Harry's life, taking up space in places that Harry hadn't known existed, curling up in them. Tom occasionally flashes danger on the edges of Harry's awareness like a soft, distant siren blaring warnings, but Tom is also _safe_. Tom means companionship and a steady presence to keep Harry from tumbling endlessly into the chasms of his own mind.

Harry hadn't realized just how much of his life had begun to revolve around Tom until Tom had ceased to acknowledge him. Like Tom was a planet and Harry was the little moon orbiting him, and Tom had suddenly turned off all his gravitational pull, and now Harry was drifting off into space with no one to hold him.

Tom grounds Harry. Without Tom, Harry can't help but feel like he's disconnected from the rest of the world around him. Tom talks to him, asks him questions, keeps Harry firmly in the present. The rest of the world, Harry thinks, would simply go on as though Harry Evans didn't exist if it wasn't for Tom. For there were bullies that had picked on him, adults who had willfully ignored him, and other children who had always turned away. But Tom _ sees _ him and likes him for who he is. Harry misses being needed.

The glass orb that Professor Dumbledore had conjured sits at the bottom of their cupboard, untouched. For a while Harry had worried that Tom would smash it out of anger. But Tom hadn't—he'd gone cold instead. It hurts in the brief moments where Harry sees the way Tom looks at him. There's a lingering harshness in the lines of Tom's brow, in the sneering curl of his lips.

Harry misses being friends. Though Tom never tells him to go away (not since that first, horrible day—the first time Tom had _ ever _ told Harry to go away), Harry can't help but feel like Tom is only keeping him around out of obligation.

_Tom promised_, whispers a voice in his head. _Tom promised to help you find your parents. He promised to keep you safe_.

Tom had promised Harry a good number of things. Harry wonders if he should count on any of them now that they aren't speaking to each other.

Despite the fact that Tom ignores him during the day, Harry still prefers the waking hours to the sleeping ones. When evening arrives, when Harry slides reluctantly under his bed covers, his thoughts twist themselves into nightmares. He'd never told Tom about his nightmares. Just like he'd never told Tom about his letter. But Harry hadn't thought that letter would come to mean anything—it was an old, worn memento of a fantasy, of a family he had never dreamed he would have.

When Harry dreams, it is Tom's cold, unfeeling face that he sees. When Harry dreams, it is Tom who is slamming him into the cupboard, locking it shut with a cruel, vengeful motion, trapping Harry inside.

When Harry dreams, he can hear Tom screaming as the world outside the cupboard burns.

But Tom had once promised he would never leave Harry behind, and this promise is what Harry clings to when he wakes, sweating and shaking all over, wishing silently that Tom would cross the room to comfort him.

* * *

"We're going to Diagon Alley," Tom says, the first proper words he's spoken to Harry in days. His tone is perfunctory, devoid of inflection. He could have been simply talking about the weather. Tom is already dressed, his outfit pressed and as wrinkle-free as he can manage without the use of an iron.

"Alright," Harry says, feeling small. He gets up and dresses quickly, doing his best to smooth the crinkles in his shirt as he tucks it in. Harry then empties his rucksack of school books and slings it over his shoulder.

Tom is staring blandly out the window, only coming to attention when Harry clears his throat.

"Do you have the coin pouch?" Harry asks meekly.

"Yes," says Tom. "Now, let's go."

The order is so painfully familiar that Harry has to bite down on the inside of his cheek lest he do or say something embarrassing. He barely remembers to grab his equipment list and the sheet of instructions they'd gotten from Professor Dumbledore before following Tom out the door.

Tom walks briskly in the direction of Charing Cross Road. Harry has to trot slightly in order to keep up, and he hopes that his shoelaces don't come undone, because he's not sure that Tom would stop to wait for him. Harry knows better than to ask if Tom knows where he's going, but he keeps the sheet of paper clutched in his hand, just in case Tom asks for directions.

They walk and they walk and they walk for what seems like ages in the oppressive summer heat. Harry can feel sweat gathering on his brow and on the back of his neck.

Eventually, however, they arrive at a shady, worn-looking bar that sits between a bookshop and a record store. A cauldron-shaped sign reads 'The Leaky Cauldron' in stylized but legible letters. There is a second floor that appears to be reserved for staying guests. Overall, it looks rather plain to be the entrance to something as grand as a hidden wizard shopping district. Harry is wary of entering—it must be strange, for two young boys to be seen entering a bar—but Tom forges ahead as though he already belongs here, chin up and eyes determined.

The inside of the bar much reflects its outward appearance. There is a wizened old man in a shadowy corner smoking a pipe, and a pair of older women wearing rather large hats sitting on barstools by the barman. Harry thinks he can even see a stuffed vulture perched on one of the hat brims.

A menu floating above the barkeep boasts 'Leaky House Soup' as today's daily special, at a cost of three Sickles.

"Hello, sir," Tom says boldly, marching straight up to the bar counter. "Are you the barman? Professor Dumbledore said I ought to speak to you about getting to Diagon Alley."

"Why yes, I am," says Tom the barman. He looks to be in his thirties, but is already prematurely balding. "Are you two young lads off to get your things for Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry says, flashing Tom a quick, hesitant look. He knows Tom hates to ask for help, and prolonging the conversation in the hopes that the barman would hurry up and get to the point would only result in a worsening of Tom's mood. "Professor Dumbledore told us that you would be able to help us get into Diagon Alley."

"That's right," says the barman, kindly. "This way then. It must be your first year at Hogwarts." He squints as he rounds the side of the bar to approach them. "Muggleborns, I take it?"

Harry doesn't know what the word means; it sounds familiar, but he can't remember where he might have heard it. He notices the barkeep is dressed in dark black robes, much like the other bar patrons. Apparently wizards and witches have different attire, too.

"Not quite," says Tom. "We just need to get to Diagon Alley, please."

The barman leads them through a back exit into a small, narrow courtyard facing a large brick wall. It's a bit crowded with the three of them standing together. There is also an oddly clean-looking rubbish bin sitting right up against the wall.

"Now," says the barman, "to enter Diagon Alley, you need to tap a special brick with your wand. Three up and two across from here." The man draws out his wand and gestures at the rubbish bin, counting out the bricks as he speaks. He taps the final brick with a simple motion, and then the wall comes _ alive_.

The bricks move of their own accord, shuffling and turning as they adjust themselves to create a large opening in the wall. Harry watches, awed, as Diagon Alley finally reveals itself to them.

Tom is moving forwards, mesmerized, leaving Harry to thank the barman before hurrying to catch up.

The district is bustling with people, mostly parents with their children, all of them carrying bags of things with shop names Harry has never heard of. He can see Tom's neatly kept black hair a few paces ahead, and so he moves to walk beside him, worried that he'll lose Tom in the crowd.

"It's incredible," Harry breathes, forgetting momentarily that Tom's still mad with him.

Tom doesn't answer; his dark eyes are taking in the tall, slanted buildings that rise up and in at odd, sharp angles. There are street vendors shouting about all sorts of wares—jewellery and strange foods. And everything is so _colourful_, greens and purples and golds and pinks. It's suddenly difficult for Harry to imagine Tom fitting in here; his Tom, who looks clean-cut in his dark grey jacket and crisp white shirt.

"We're going to get wands first," Tom says eventually, after they've drank their fill of the crowds in. His tone is calmer, more gentle than it had been this morning. Harry finds himself relaxing slightly, hopeful.

"Okay," Harry agrees readily.

Tom walks off again, this time at a sedate pace, and Harry trails along next to him, trying to keep a firm awareness of exactly where Tom is at all times despite the fantastical distractions surrounding them. There are even real owls in the skies above, despite the fact that it's broad daylight out. Harry can make out the hooting if he concentrates past the noise of the crowds.

Eventually they reach their destination—an ancient shop called Ollivanders. The sign attached to this shop states that Ollivanders has been around since 382 B.C.. There's a pair of redheaded boys bustling out the doors with their parents; Tom and Harry stand aside to make way for the entrance to clear. Tom looks as excited as Harry has ever seen him, though he's trying hard to mask the emotion.

They enter the shop. It's rather dusty for such an important-sounding place, and there are long, skinny boxes piled all over the floors and tables in tall, precarious stacks. The boxes must have wands in them, Harry realizes belatedly.

Tom strolls up to tap on the bell at the counter.

"Just a moment!"

An old man totters into view. His face is lined and withered, but he, too, seems kindly. White hair sticks up from his head in all directions like frizzy wires. The man claps his hands together upon seeing him and Tom. Harry assumes this man must be Ollivander, the shop owner.

"Excellent, excellent. First time at Hogwarts, I take it?" He squints at them. "Brothers? Cousins?"

"Not quite," Tom says, in the same lilting tone as before.

"Well, let's get you lads measured up."

Ollivander pulls out two bundled tape measures. They shoot out of his hand at an alarming speed, and Harry can't help but jerk backwards. The tape measure follows him, though, stretching this way and that as it measures all parts of his body in their different dimensions. A look at Harry's left reveals an equally disturbed expression on Tom's face. Harry's attempts to squirm don't do much. If anything, the way the tape measure pauses to point its end at his face conveys a sense of… displeasure? Harry doesn't want to think too much about that.

"Interesting, interesting." Ollivander putters about his shop, looking through the stacks of boxes as he mutters to himself. "Very interesting." The tape measures finish their work and roll themselves back up, settling themselves on the dusty countertop.

"Do you make us a wand using the measurements?" Harry asks curiously, trying not to glance too obviously at the piles of wand boxes all around the store.

"Oh, no, no, no. The wand chooses the wizard, my boy. I daresay I couldn't make you a custom wand if I tried." Ollivander is shaking his head as he comes back into view, his arms laden with even more boxes of wands.

"So how does it work?" Tom asks, impatience creeping into his voice.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Ollivander repeats, and drops the packages in his arms unceremoniously on the counter. "Now, who wants to try first?"

Tom steps back up to the counter. "I'll go first."

Ollivander shuffles through the boxes and pulls one out, opening the lid and handing the wand inside to Tom. "Give that one a try."

Tom grasps it greedily, but barely manages to raise his arm before Ollivander snatches it away.

"No, not that one. Here, try this—" He hands Tom a different wand. This one looks longer and more curved than its predecessor.

Another attempt at waving the wand awkwardly is halted as Ollivander grabs it away and hands Tom another new wand. Tom goes through seven more wands in similar fashion, the crease between his brows deepening at each new failure. Harry's beginning to worry that Tom might just explode the entire shop if this process continues. Some of the wands do things—they knock things over or explode violently. But apparently those acts of magic are not what Ollivander is looking for, because those wands are taken away as well. Tom is doing his best not to look angry, but Harry sees the mask starting to slip.

"Hmm." Ollivander stops to look at Tom for a brief moment. "I do wonder…" Then he wanders off to the back of his shop once more, muttering continuously in an undertone.

Harry isn't holding his breath when Ollivander returns with a new wand in hand, which he presents to Tom with a flourish. "This one."

Tom grasps it, and then Harry can _ feel _ the change in the air around them. The wand glows brightly, brighter than any stone Tom had ever lit up. Silver sparks shoot out from the tip of the wand, and once again Harry gets an impression of feeling from the object—the wand is celebrating. Tom is celebrating, too. His face is rapturous, and he looks more powerful than Harry has ever seen him. The wand chooses the wizard, Harry thinks. And this one has chosen Tom Riddle.

"Thirteen and a half inches, yew with a phoenix feather core," says Ollivander, sounding satisfied.

"I'll take it," Tom says in a reverent tone.

"Wonderful," says Ollivander. Then, to Harry, "Now for you, young man." With a wave of his own wand, Ollivander clears the countertop of boxes. "I do think I have a better feel of what to look for now."

He disappears again. But he returns, more quickly, with new boxes of wands for Harry to try. Harry repeats the process—wave a wand, have Ollivander take it away. Now that he knows what to look for, Harry finds himself glancing over the boxes with a heightened sense of awareness. Some of the wands, he can tell, don't like him.

Harry goes through a good number of wands, more than Tom had. He's starting to feel nervous, but there are so many wands in the shop that _ surely _ one of them is meant for him? Tom is still examining his own wand with interest, though his gaze does occasionally drift over to Harry.

"I think," says Ollivander, looking between the two of them. "I see the issue."

Tom looks up. "Issue?" he asks, voice flat.

But Ollivander raises his wand with a flick, and another box comes zooming towards them. "This one, I think, will do the trick."

Harry catches the box in both hands and lifts the lid. The wand inside is made of holly. As soon as his fingers brush against the polished wood, Harry knows this is _ his _ wand. His hand closes around its handle as golden sparks swirl and dance into the air. Happiness bubbles up inside him—a light, heady feeling. Tom had told him so many times that he was special, but seeing this, his wand, is real in a way that no words could have been. Harry is meant to go to Hogwarts, too. He has a wand, like Tom, and he is earning his place at Hogwarts just as much as Tom is.

"Eleven inches," says Ollivander. "Holly and phoenix feather. Very unusual, very unusual indeed."

"Unusual?" Tom asks, eyeing Harry's wand. "How so?"

"It just so happens that the phoenix—whose tail feather resides in your wand—gave one other feather, just one." Ollivander looks meaningfully at Tom, who is still clutching his own wand in his left hand. "Your wands are twin wands—brother wands."

"Brother wands," Tom says softly, his eyes falling onto Harry. "What does that mean?"

"Very curious," Ollivander says absently. "Phoenixes themselves are some of the most independent and detached creatures in the world, and their allegiance is hardwon. For two such wands to choose two wizards such as yourselves… I do think you will go on to do great things."

"So it's very rare?" asks Harry.

"Phoenix feather core is the rarest type," Ollivander says seriously, and his gaze grows intent as he looks directly upon Harry. The temperature in the room seems to cool by several degrees. "For only the most unique owners, as the wands themselves are capable of the greatest range of magic. Terrible, in some cases, but great."

Harry can't help but shiver at the words. Even Tom, standing just to the left of Harry, goes unnaturally still.

"So that will be seven Galleons apiece," Ollivander continues, as though he hadn't just delivered a rather uncomfortable mood upon the shop.

Tom withdraws the pouch that Professor Dumbledore had given them. He undoes the drawstrings and fishes around inside for a while. Harry can hear the clinking sounds of coins knocking against each other. Finally, Tom pulls out fourteen large gold coins and stacks them on the counter. "Will that do?"

"Yes, thank you." Ollivander stows the money into a half-rusted, ancient-looking register.

Tom catches Harry's gaze and jerks his chin towards the exit. A knot in Harry's chest unfurls itself at the acknowledgment.

"Let's go, Harry," says Tom.

The two of them stow their wands away and leave the shop together.


	8. 1: the shopkeeper

_**.**_

* * *

_**the shopkeeper.**_

* * *

**.**

"Pass me the list," Tom says, holding his hand out.

They are back outside, standing in Diagon Alley amongst the witches and wizards. Harry retrieves the list of equipment from his trouser pocket and gives it to Tom, who looks over the items with a serious expression. There's a new air about Tom as he moves; it borders on arrogance. Harry shifts his weight nervously from side to side as he waits for Tom to speak. But Tom's tone is even, almost friendly as he speaks to Harry—

"We can save money if we use the same textbooks," Tom comments. "We could get one set of new ones instead of used."

"Okay," Harry says, bewildered by this sudden change in Tom's attitude.

"The rest of this—wizards robes, brass scales, cauldron, potions ingredients—I think we'll need to get our own set. But we'll see how much these things cost secondhand compared to brand new before we buy them."

"That sounds smart," Harry allows slowly.

"I'll have to see what the classes are like before I decide—you will find out, won't you? What the classes entail. Perhaps some of these other things can be shared as well."

"Yes," Harry says eagerly. "I can do that."

"Good." Tom folds the list up and hands it back to Harry. "Let's get our robes."

Tom's hair, combed and tidy, shines under the warm August sun. His shoes shine too, as much as an orphan with no real wealth can get them to shine. Tom takes immense pride in his appearance and, by extension, Harry's appearance. Harry guilty pats at his own hair in an attempt to smooth it over as he follows Tom to the secondhand robe shop. Tom wants to fit in with the wizards around them; he wants his wand and his robes. Tom doesn't like to be perceived as anything less than perfect, and Harry struggles with his own self-image enough that he feels like he's always lacking.

The sign above this shop reads, in tidy, handwritten letters, 'Nettle's Renewed Robes'. It is much cleaner than The Leaky Cauldron and Ollivanders: the glass windows are glossy and the door is a deep, polished forest green.

A bell tinkles as Tom pushes the door open, holding it aside so Harry can follow in behind him. The inside of the shop is just as tidy as the outside, if a bit plain. The walls are a flat cream colour, with little decoration other than a giant mirror for trying on clothes. There are also two medium-sized change rooms with large navy curtains visible at the back of the shop. A witch standing behind a counter is fiddling with a large bolt of shimmering cloth patterned with stars.

"Hello there," says the woman at the counter. She is wearing a stately set of black robes that are tied round the waist with a bold, pink sash. Her glasses, clear of smudges, reflect the soft golden lamps hanging from the ceiling. "The two of you in for your school robes? My name is Hannah, by the way," she adds.

"Yes, we're starting at Hogwarts in September," Tom says briskly.

Hannah dumps her bolt of cloth on the counter and steps forward to size them up, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. Her knowing gaze drifts from Tom to Harry, and Harry resists the urge to wiggle under the scrutiny. "I have just the thing," she says, after a dreadfully long pause. "Give me a moment to go and grab 'em."

"What a relief," Harry whispers to Tom, as soon as she's out of sight. "I was worried we'd have to go through the tape measure again."

Tom snorts, and Harry smiles at the sound. "I would think that's the least of our worries today," Tom replies.

Then Hannah returns, dozens of cloth bundles draped over her arms and shoulders, like she's a living coat rack rather than a shopkeeper. "Robes, trousers, shirts," she rattles off the items. "Scarves and hats. And cloaks, of course."

"That sounds like a lot," Harry says worriedly. "We don't need all that, do we?"

Hannah tsks at him as she gestures them over to the change rooms. "Of course you need all that, why else would I be suggesting it?"

"The school list states three plain robes, one hat, one pair of gloves, and one cloak," Tom says pointedly.

Hannah levels Tom with a stern stare. "Listen, you're both quite clearly Muggleborn or Muggle-raised from the looks of you," she states bluntly to Tom. "You'll want to fit in, am I correct? These'll be Sickles on the Galleon anyhow, 'cause they're secondhand, so I'm not trying to cheat you if that's what you're worried about."

Tom narrows his eyes. "Just because you say you're willing to give us a good deal—that doesn't mean we actually need all of that."

"Three robes each," Hannah separates out a bunch of dark, black formless shapes of cloth and drops them into Harry's surprised arms. She hands the rest of the clothing off to Tom. "There are Self-Adjusting Charms that last for at least two years. The charms were implemented when they were resold to this shop, so they're practically brand new. Lengths will automatically extend as you need them to. Same goes for the cloaks, shirts, and trousers."

"Do new robes not have these charms on them?" Harry asks, confused.

"They don't, because typically it'll interfere with the other charms built into the material—ones for Self-Cleaning or Anti-Summoning, things like that. Those charms won't extend along with the materials as they expand, so it breaks the magic on the whole thing."

"Self-Cleaning sounds important," Harry says. "Don't we need that?"

"You're going to Hogwarts—there'll be House-Elves to do that cleaning for you. Fancy clothing manufacturers just build the extra charms in to complicate the magic so you can't Self-Adjust them. Then you need to go back every time you have a growth spurt, you see?"

"Alright," says Tom decisively. "I'll try some on. Harry, why don't you ask some of those questions you had? Since Hannah seems so knowledgeable."

Harry nods his head, and Tom vanishes into the changing room with his small mountain of clothing.

"What can I help you with, Harry?" Hannah asks gently.

"Ah—" Harry fumbles for the parchment list that he needs. "Just some questions about classes, and what all the equipment is used for."

"First years on a budget, huh?" Hannah says empathetically. She pats Harry on the shoulder. "If you're shopping secondhand for the rest, you can probably get a better deal on the Potions ingredients if you purchase in bulk rather than the premade sets since there's two of you. And if you're careful in class and don't waste ingredients, you can get away with buying a bit less than what's listed on the premade sets anyways. You only need to pay a small fee to use the school owls at Hogwarts, so you can owl-order more later on if you need it. Just make sure to grab a brochure from the potions shop while you're there.

"Buy the crystal phials, not glass—they're more expensive, but they will hold up better in the long run. Same with the dragonhide gloves. Your hands will thank you later, and the right pair of sturdy gloves will serve you over the course of your entire Hogwarts education.

"Buy the used cauldrons from a thrift shop, not the potions shop—you'll get a better price. Check the bottom for cracks and make sure the thickness is up to standard—most of them have standards printed and stamped on the bottom to prevent fraud. Cauldrons are notoriously dangerous to clean, so only do so as instructed by your professor. Don't want to end up losing a limb!"

Hannah pauses to snort a bit, and Harry only has a moment to wonder if she's being serious or not before she continues:

"Brass scales are much the same as cauldrons—you can likely find a more decent one if you go for the dirtiest-looking ones first. It's more important that it weighs accurately; you can always clean the scales yourselves. Most Purebloods rely on House-Elves to do their cleaning for them—but they'll get rid of perfectly good equipment just because they think it's too much of a hassle to maintain. But back to the point, which is to make sure to test the accuracy of the scale before you buy."

"Hold on," Harry says wildly, overwhelmed, "and let me write all of this down."

Hannah laughs at him, but not unkindly. She patiently repeats everything as Harry scribbles down notes on the back of his equipment list.

"Telescopes are a bit tricky secondhand," Hannah continues. "There's a lot of bits and bobs to them that can go wrong under the care of a reckless owner, leaving you with incorrect or inaccurate readings in class. You can bring them to the shop they were originally sold at and get them professionally re-adjusted for a fee."

"Okay," Harry says. He's running out of space on the page now. "Anything else?"

"Pick up a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. It's not on your booklist, but it'll give you a lot of background information you'll need before you go to Hogwarts."

Harry scrawls the name of the book at the bottom of the page. "'Hogwarts: A History'," he repeats. "Excellent."

"And that's all, I think. I'm usually here anyways, so if you have more questions you can come and ask me."

"Thank you," Harry says gratefully. "We might come do that."

As if on cue, Tom chooses that moment to come swooshing out of the changing room. "These ones I'll take," he says, handing Hannah a small pile of clothing. Harry notes that Tom has also shed his own jacket, which is now draped over his shoulder. He'd probably been listening in the entire time.

"Guess I'll go change," Harry says reluctantly.

"I'll just start to pack these up first, then." Hannah says, gathering up Tom's things.

"No hurry," says Tom, now idly looking through a stack of brochures sitting on the shop counter.

Harry picks up the clothes Hannah had picked for him and walks over to the changing rooms. The room is decently-sized, and there is a floor-length mirror along with a large stool. He pulls the curtain shut behind him, setting the clothes onto the stool.

Just outside, he can hear Hannah explaining to Tom about how she will be magically charming name tags to appear on the clothing, and then discussing the prices.

Harry sorts through the clothes quickly, picking out ones that look as though they'll fit. He's just pulled on a shirt and a pair of trousers when he hears Tom calling him.

"Let's see the fit, Harry."

Embarrassed, Harry straightens his shirt and shuffles out of the change room. Tom scrutinizes Harry with a quick up-down glance then says, "You can pick better than that," and pushes his way past Harry to sift through the options still sitting on the stool.

Harry walks back over only for Tom to pull the curtain shut behind him. "You're too used to wearing clothes that don't fit you properly," Tom says in a low murmur, holding out a different shirt for Harry to try on. "If these are going to last two years, you'll want something that starts off already fitting you." Tom sorts through the rest of Harry's pile in brisk movements, seemingly able to discern the sizes at a glance. Once done, Tom gathers up all the rejects and drapes them over his arm. He then gestures at the remaining articles he's left on the stool. "Try those on. If they all seem to fit, we'll get them."

And then Tom pushes his way back through the navy curtains, leaving Harry feeling disoriented all over again. But he tries the rest on in quick order—nothing is too tight or too small, and since Harry doesn't trust himself to tell what falls under Tom's idea of 'fitting', he decides to just take everything. Three robes, two shirts, one pair of trousers, a thick winter cloak, and a pointed hat.

"How was it?" Hannah asks upon seeing him. On the countertop next to her, Tom's purchases are nicely wrapped into brown packages tied with twine.

"It all fits," answers Harry, lifting up the bundle his arms.

"Good!" Hannah says, accepting the clothes from him. "Now, what name do we want on these?" She sets the things on the counter, raising her wand in anticipation.

"Harry?"

"Last name?" asks Hannah, wand still held aloft.

"Evans," says Harry, firmly. Tom, standing at the counter, is watching him with an intensity that Harry can feel all the way down to his toes. Acutely aware of the fact that they're still in public, Harry doesn't expect any kind of comment or gesture from Tom in response to his declaration of loyalty, but he can tell Tom understands what it means.

Hannah waves her wand in a complex motion over the pile, presumably applying the name to the clothing. Then the clothes lift into the air and begin to fold themselves neatly. Paper and twine appear from behind the counter, swirling and wrapping themselves around the purchases.

"Six galleons, nine sickles, and fourteen knuts," says Hannah.

Tom quietly counts out the coins and deposits them on the table. The price isn't bad at all, Harry thinks, compared to the cost of a new wand. It's less than what he would have expected, given how much their wands cost. Although, the shopkeeper seems nice enough that she must have given them an additional discount on top of the regular prices. And perhaps wands were just expensive items owing to their importance. It would make sense for wands to be very expensive if they were needed to do magic, and required strange things such as phoenix feathers to make them.

"How much is wizard money compared to pounds?" asks Harry.

"I think… it's maybe one galleon to about twenty pence? It changes sometimes," Hannah says.

"Twenty pence?" Tom repeats incredulously, as though unable to help himself. "A single galleon is worth _ twenty pence_?"

"Don't yell at me about it," Hannah says defensively, "I don't set the rates."

Tom doesn't say anything more, but he does glance back down at the pouch in his hand, eyes slightly wide.

Harry, knowing what kind of information Tom probably wants, asks, "How does one earn wizard money here? What kind of jobs are there?"

"Depends who you are. A lot of the wealthier lot—Purebloods and the like, come from old families sitting on large vaults. Then you've got people like me working the shops. Most of the shops here are family-business and such. Then you have the Ministry of Magic, which is full of very important people who keep the cogs of government turnin'." Here Hannah rolls her eyes to convey a strong sense of distaste. Then she continues, "Although, some of them in the departments are decent people, you just never see them at the head of the table, you know? And then you have researchers, who become experts in their respective fields. Their work leads to the patented creation of new spells, potions, or other products. You have professors or scholars who teach classes or produce textbooks. Some people work at Gringotts, which is the bank here. Although, you'd have to be made of pretty stern stuff to work with goblins."

"Goblins," Harry repeats, awed. "That sounds wicked."

"Don't go thinking like that," Hannah says seriously. "They're not friendly, and they'd sooner kill you for offending them. Wizards and goblins don't get along so well on account of both sides being—pardon my language—complete, bloody bastards."

"Interesting," says Tom. "Are there books you recommend on that as well? Or will it be covered in our schoolbooks?"

"Oh, trust me, Professor Binns is going to beat that topic to death when you take History of Magic. If you're truly interested in the subject, you'll be better off buying copies of the assignments and the exams off older students, and then doing your own self-study. Binns doesn't know the difference, so no harm done."

Harry, having pulled out his other sheet of paper, the one with directions to Diagon Alley written on one side, is now taking notes again. "Is there any other information you think we should know for our classes, Miss Hannah?"

"I'd recommend you try to stay out of Slytherin, which is one of the dormitory houses at Hogwarts," she says, after a pause. Hannah taps her wand on the pile of packages, which shrink down to about a third of their previous size. She then tucks all their packages into a paper bag, which she hands off to Tom. "They don't tolerate Muggleborns or Muggle-raised very well there. You can read more about the houses in 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"Not Slytherin," Harry mumbles. "How do you spell that?"

Hannah spells it out and Harry jots it down. Next to him, Tom is subtly raising and lowering the bag of clothing in his hand, testing its weight. There's a small furrow between his brows as he stares at it.

"The charms will wear off in about three hours or so," Hannah says, watching him. "Then they'll expand back to their normal size and weight."

"Excellent," says Tom, his tone a bit more stilted than strictly required. He tucks the paper bag into his rucksack. "Perhaps we ought to be on our way, then. Thank you for your assistance."

"Thanks for helping us and everything," Harry adds on.

"Of course." Hannah smiles warmly at them. "Feel free to drop by again, or send me an owl if you have more questions."

"Definitely," says Harry, nodding. He then sees that Tom is already halfway to the door, apparently having decided that they've overstayed their welcome. "Have a good day," Harry adds hastily, packing away his papers.

Outside the shop, Tom pauses just to the left of the storefront, out of sight of the windows. Harry approaches hesitantly. "Everything alright, Tom?" he asks, kicking at the gravel scattered across the cobblestone path.

Tom is looking at him with that stare again; his eyes are like pools of the starry night sky, dark and endless. "Everything's fine," Tom says quietly. "Harry Evans."

Harry smiles tentatively in response, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hogwarts will be good," Harry assures him. "We're going to belong there and do great things. Together, like Ollivander said."

"It will," Tom says warmly, and this authoritative proclamation is both familiar and reassuring to Harry, who can practically feel the fear and stress of the last week or so melting away. Tom _ understands _ now, he knows that Harry has no plans to leave him. Being a Potter doesn't need to change anything between them; Harry is willing to forgo his heritage if it means proving to Tom that he prizes their friendship above all else.

"Where to next?" Harry asks, trying to swallow down the sudden emotions bubbling up inside of him.

"Bookshop," says Tom breezily. "I think we're going to need a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'."


	9. 1: the ice cream sundae

_**.**_

* * *

_**the ice cream sundae.**_

* * *

**.**

The best bookshop, according to the wizarding family Harry stops along the way to ask for directions, is called 'Flourish and Blotts'. It's located on the opposite side of Diagon Alley, which means he and Tom have to make their way past all the other tempting storefronts before they arrive at their destination.

One shop in particular, Quality Quidditch Supplies, showcases broomsticks in its large display window. Harry wants to stop to look, but Tom is of a single mind when it involves learning new things, and so he continues along to Flourish and Blotts with only a quick glance at the huddle of children around the latest broom model—a _ Cleansweep Three, _ according to the golden script etched on the handle. Harry vows to drag Tom in at a later point. Surely even Tom, who doesn't much care for sports, can see the value of being able to _ fly_.

Flourish and Blotts is extremely busy for a bookshop. There are already a good number of people standing around outside when Tom and Harry arrive. They have to take care not to get separated or pushed about as they enter. There's also a considerable jostle to get to the back of the shop—Harry can see a small crowd is gathered there already.

Harry gazes about the rest of the shop curiously. Bookcases stretch across all the vertical surfaces from floor to ceiling, all of them filled with hundreds upon hundreds of colourful books. There are also books flying through the air and zooming all over the shop as harried shop workers attempt to gather up customer purchases. It must be rather stressful to work here during the month before classes start, Harry thinks.

Finally, Harry's eyes fall upon a large, brightly-coloured sign. Strangely, the picture of the woman in the poster is moving—she is smiling and waving at him from her little hand-drawn frame. According to the sign, a famous author, Bathilda Bagshot, is doing a book signing today.

"She's the author of our history text," Tom explains to Harry. "It would seem that this book is new."

"So should we look for 'Hogwarts: A History' first?" asks Harry. "Since the shop seems so busy. We don't really need a signature, do we?"

Tom pauses, seeming to weigh the value of meeting a public figure against his desire to learn more about the wizarding world. Harry waits patiently as Tom thinks it over, standing as close to Tom as possible so as to not get knocked over by someone's errant elbow.

After a minute passes, Tom says, "I think we'll simply get our books and leave. I'm sure we'll have other opportunities later on, and it won't do to go about befriending people before we know more about how things are done."

So Tom flags down a shop worker, his presence commanding even as an eleven-year-old boy in a crowded shop. Tom tells the young, pimply wizard who wears a name tag reading 'Robert' that they'll need a full set of first-year Hogwarts books and a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"You're in luck," says Robert. "Just sold the second last copy not a moment earlier. Everyone else'll have to wait for owl order." A particularly large book flies towards them at a rapid speed, but Robert leaps up and catches it with a groan. He pants for a moment, the book having knocked the wind out of him. "Lots of exercise working in a place like this," Robert jokes as he hands the book to Harry. "Pick up great reflexes for Quidditch."

The rest of the books are gathered in short order, and Robert packages them up much the same way Miss Hannah had: crisp brown paper, lots of twine, and Charms to shrink and lighten everything. Harry tucks the new package into his own rucksack since Tom's is already full of clothing.

Tom pays for the books as Harry thanks Robert for helping them, and then they both escape the bustle of the shop in favour of the open air in Diagon Alley.

"We're going to need to buy trunks to store everything," Harry says, realizing. "Or else how will we bring all this to King's Cross? And how will we manage to fit an entire cauldron into one?"

"I'm sure wizards have a way of doing these things," Tom answers reassuringly. "We can go back and ask that shop girl next time we're here, if you like."

"Oh." Harry pauses. "Are we headed back to Wool's now, then?"

"I want to read some of these books before we buy anything else," Tom says. "And I want to see if I can convince Mrs. Cole to give us some money for supplies. _Twenty pence a Galleon_," he adds in a mutter.

"Alright," says Harry agreeably. "Should we find out where the rest of the shops are before we leave? It might save us some time when we come back."

"Good idea," Tom comments, pleased. "I thought I saw the Apothecary on our way over here. It would be prudent to make a note of where the rest of the shops are."

So the two of them circle back the way they had come, eyes drifting across the colourful shop signs as they go: Eeylops Owl Emporium, Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, and, of course, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry's attention is captured by the amazing displays, most of which prominently feature lots of magic. At least, from Harry's perspective it appears to be a lot of magic. Perhaps the citizens of Diagon Alley are used to it, but to Harry and Tom all of it is new.

"Look," Harry says, gesturing. "There's an ice cream shop." The colourful banner hanging across the top of the shop declares itself to be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Tom purses his lips in thought, likely trying to decide if it's worth pushing their budget to sample some magical delicacy. "We can go see the prices," he allows. "And see if it's affordable."

Face brightening, Harry takes Tom's hand and pulls him towards the shop. Tom permits himself to be pulled across the street and into the parlour, where the scent of dairy goodness immediately assaults Harry's nostrils. The cooler atmosphere of the parlour compared to the August heat outside is very noticeable. The shop has checkered floors and a long counter filled with various ice cream options. There's an older man scooping up the orders as the young girl at the register rings people up.

A couple paces away, two small children are enjoying a large, pink-brown confection covered in toppings. Harry's mouth is already watering at the sight, and he hopes fervently that the ice cream isn't too expensive in Tom's opinion, because his heart is a tad set on trying something now.

"The ice cream looks very good," Harry says carefully, glancing up at Tom.

Tom is staring up at the chalkboard of prices, calculations running in his head as he works out the value in pounds for each option. "Why don't you grab us a seat," Tom says absently, handing Harry his rucksack and jacket.

Grinning, Harry takes both items finds a small table to sit at. He sets both of their bags carefully on a chair and watches as Tom approaches the register to place their order. The young girl is nowhere to be seen now. Maybe she'd gone to the back for a moment, Harry thinks idly.

The old man is taking Tom's order, smiling with such friendliness that the corners of his eyes have clearly visible crinkles. Tom gesticulates up at the menu, his expression contrite. He's still talking as he motions over his shoulder at where Harry is sitting. Harry, who recognizes what Tom is doing, waves shyly at them both, shrinking his shoulders down slightly.

Moments later, Tom is sliding onto the seat next to Harry, looking pleased with himself. He must have gotten them quite the discount, thinks Harry.

"What flavour did you get?" Harry asks curiously.

"Chocolate and raspberry."

"Toppings?"

Tom's resulting grin is positively dazzling, and Harry can't help but grin back. "Of course," Tom says.

Shortly after that the shop girl brings over a large bowl of ice cream that is covered in chocolate sauce, chopped nuts, and little red sprinkles. "Enjoy!" she says cheerily. There are two red plastic spoons sticking up on either side of the mountainous dessert. Harry can feel his eyes widen as he stares.

Tom, for his part, looks extraordinarily smug as he picks up his spoon. They'd had little opportunity for something as expensive as a proper sundae at Wool's, and so Harry plans to enjoy this treat with all the thrill of multiple holidays rolled into one. Harry snatches the other spoon up and scoops up some ice cream to try. The first thing Harry registers as the ice cream enters his mouth is that flavour is incredible—it tastes like actual chocolate and raspberry, not just flavouring. The little red sprinkles burst on his tongue with a strange fizzing sensation. Even the chocolate syrup taste different somehow. It's milky and not too sweet, like magic had made that aspect of ice cream better as well.

"This is amazing," Harry mumbles numbly around his half-melted mouthful.

"Much better than the carts by Wool's," Tom agrees steadily, eyeing their sundae speculatively.

Although Tom doesn't usually have much of a taste for sweet things, they both make quick work of the sundae, scooping up every last piece of chopped nut and licking their spoons clean.

"This is the best day ever," says Harry cheerfully, once they're finished. It's funny, given the horrible, depressive mood with which Harry had begun his day.

Next to Harry, Tom looks relaxed as he reclines slightly in his chair, legs crossed, pose elegant. Harry admires the way Tom looks so self-assured, how he's always carrying himself with an effortless sort of charisma, the type that convinces old shopkeepers to give them deeply discounted ice cream.

"It has been," Tom agrees again.

"I'm excited to learn about magic," Harry continues. "Like how Professor Dumbledore conjured that orb out of thin air."

Tom's face goes a little funny at that, and Harry realizes that Tom doesn't like Professor Dumbledore much. Perhaps out of an association with the other, less palatable events that had occurred that day. Harry feels guilty, then, that their first encounter with the magical world will always be tainted by bad memories involving the surname 'Potter'.

"Sure," says Tom, his face smoothing back over just as quickly as it had gone sour. "I'd like to learn how to do that."

"We've got a lot of reading to do before term," Harry adds worriedly. Tom reads faster than he does, a skill honed by years of practice at school. Harry had not been much inclined to reading at his previous orphanage—he'd been mostly occupied with trying to escape the notice of the bullies, who did not much like it when Harry performed better than them in school rankings. His studies with Tom over the past two years have helped him improve greatly, but Harry still lacks the confidence to tackle more complex books on his own.

"It'll be alright," Tom says. "I'm sure none of the other students will work as hard as we will. We'll certainly come out on top in the end." Tom sounds so _ certain _ that Harry does feel some of his apprehension fade away. If Tom believes they can succeed, then they will. Even if Harry can't quite find the confidence to, Tom has enough confidence for the both of them.

Sometimes Harry wonders if Tom ever gets bored of having to repeat lessons over with Harry, but Tom seems to enjoy it. He explains things simply and practically, giving examples as he corrects Harry's work. Tom doesn't mind teaching, Harry thinks, because it solidifies Tom's position as the smarter person. Which is fine by Harry, who is willing to work hard to get good marks, but has no strong desire toward grand ambitions like Tom does.

"We should head back now." Tom stands up, hands automatically moving to smooth his shirt. Harry mimics him then grabs his bag, pulling it over his shoulder. They bid adieu to the shop owner—whose name is actually Florean Fortescue, says Tom—and exit to Diagon Alley.

"Hopefully the charms on the packages last," Harry says worriedly. If their purchases were to expand within their bags, he and Tom would be in a great deal of trouble.

"It's not been three hours yet," Tom tells him. "Don't worry, we'll be back in time."

Despite Tom's vocal confidence, their walk back through Diagon Alley definitely carries an air of urgency. Tom keeps firm hold on Harry's hand as they navigate quickly back to the brick wall where they had originally entered earlier that morning. Withdrawing his wand, Tom carefully counts spaces on the wall and taps, watching hungrily as the bricks creak and shift to accommodate their departure.

The Leaky Cauldron is busier now; the early dinner crowd is making its way in. Tom and Harry pass through silent and unnoticed, and then they are back in London—the non-magical side of it, at any rate. Harry lets Tom pull him along until the familiar entrance of Wool's comes into view once more.

It's nearly time for their supper now, so Harry and Tom run up to their room, dumping the contents of their bags onto their beds in a rush so they can make their way down for dinner with the others. Although he'd eaten half of a large sundae only a while ago, Harry finds that he's still very hungry; he polishes his plate in record time. All of the walking around and the general excitement of the day must have eaten up a lot of energy, he thinks.

Tom is as collected as always, eating at his usual pace, so that this time Harry is the one waiting for Tom to finish so they can escape to their room. Harry shuffles in his seat, filled with renewed excitement at the idea of unpacking their school books. The pictures in the books _ move_, like a theatre screen, and it is all incredibly impressive. Harry thinks that even if the books turn out to be boring, he'll want to read them all anyways just for the pictures.

Eventually, Tom finishes his plate and they both excuse themselves. Harry is half-jogging towards their room, giddy, with Tom a pace or two behind him.

Once their door is firmly shut, they both go to where the packages of books lay on Harry's bed. The packages had clearly regrown themselves at some point during dinner, as they now take up a good portion of the bed. Tom reaches for the recommendation they'd gotten from Miss Hannah at the robe shop—Hogwarts: A History—and starts to tear the wrapping off. Harry shoves the rest of the packages aside so he and Tom can both sit on the bed, heads bent over together as Tom reveals the cover.

"Isn't it amazing," whispers Harry, "that the pictures move like that?"

Tom makes a noise of affirmation, his fingers tracing over the title of the book. Below the title is a picture of what Harry presumes to be Hogwarts: a grand, sprawling castle with a great number of towers. Everything around it looks just as incredible. There are lolling grassy hills and a large, glassy lake. The clouds in the background of the picture move as well, as though they are being blown about by particularly a windy day.

"That's where we'll be going," Tom says, a touch of awe in his voice.

"A great big castle," Harry muses. "I wonder if we will still bunk together."

"Probably," Tom says. "It's easier to keep the rooms tidy that way, if everyone sleeps in the same spots."

Tom flips ahead to the table of contents, which Harry thinks is rather long, even for a history book. They both scan the list of topics, looking for what seems to be the most interesting. There's a chapter on Hogwarts' four founders, one on its previous headmasters and headmistresses, and even one titled 'The Chamber of Secrets'.

After a moment, Tom flips directly to the introduction and starts to read aloud in a soft, measured tone.

"Considered widely to be one of the greatest magical institutions in the world, Hogwarts' illustrious history dates back as far as the 10th century. Located in the Highlands of Scotland, Hogwarts is a testimony to the power of unity in magic across Wizarding Britain. For generations, our children, and our children's children, have been blessed to attend a school with such rich dedication to our culture and society. Founded by four of our most prominent historical figures, Hogwarts remains, to this day, a source of pride and joy for many witches and wizards, all of whom regard memories of this treasured place with great fondness.

"The intention of this book is to bring forth those aspects of fondness, shedding renewed light on the place where many have spent their happiest years of adolescence. Hogwarts truly has produced some of the finest witches and wizards the world has ever seen. From its inception until present day, Hogwarts stands as evidence that, on even the darkest of days, there will always remain one safe haven in Great Britain."

Tom pauses mid-passage as the two of them allow the words to soak in.

"It sounds perfect," Harry says honestly. He hadn't ever thought he would consider calling somewhere 'home', but Hogwarts invokes a peculiar feeling of hope inside of him. A siren call that, perhaps, this would be the place he finally belonged in.

"It does," Tom agrees. He turns back to the table of contents, seeking out the chapter on dormitories. After locating the page number, Tom thumbs back through the book. "Let's see what those dormitory houses are like."

Before that, however, they end up reading about the four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Harry likes the story of Hogwarts' creation; it reminds him of a fairytale. Four great friends coming together to create something magical. And Godric Gryffindor is the perfect hero for a book: courageous and determined. Tom goes on to list the traits prized by the founders: bravery, hard work, knowledge, and ambition.

Tom has plenty of ambition, thinks Harry. But Miss Hannah had warned them against Slytherin, saying it wasn't a good place for Muggleborn and Muggle-raised children. Harry can tell Tom is conflicted, too, because Tom's frowning down at the page as though he's been presented with a particularly vexing problem.

"It doesn't say how we get put into a house," Harry says eventually, when it becomes apparent that Tom isn't willing to move beyond the page they're looking at. "Miss Hannah said that we should avoid it, so I wonder if we'll get to choose."

"Maybe," Tom says, his face scrunching up in annoyance. "If that's the case, we'll have to make sure to pick the same house. Slytherin doesn't sound that bad," he adds. "Perhaps the shop girl just had a bad experience there. Cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition all sound like excellent traits to have. And their house animal is a snake, which suits us."

Harry shrugs his shoulders in lieu of a response, not wanting to contradict Tom when they've only made up from their fight recently.

"We'll have to finish the book before making a permanent choice," decides Tom, sitting back as the crease between his brows smooths out. "Perhaps Ravenclaw would be another good option."

"Alright," Harry says reasonably. "We'll finish the book."

They read until late in the night, Tom dumping his glowing pebbles into Harry's hands so they can see as they lie under the covers, learning about their new world of magic.

* * *

_A/N:_

**me, writing this chapter:** ok they'll go to the bookstore and go home  
**harry:** but ice cream  
**me:**  
**tom:**  
**harry, pouting:** ice cream?  
**tom:** ok fine but just this ONCE


	10. 1: the house call

_**.**_

* * *

_**the house call.  
**_

* * *

**.**

_**August 14th, 1938**_

_**.**_

It only takes two days for Tom to finish reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. After that, he moves on to the rest of their book list, meaning he spends every available moment holed up in their room, his nose held close to a book.

Every so often Tom will pause to share an interesting fact, or to ask Harry what he thinks about something, just so Harry doesn't feel excluded or as though Tom is ignoring him again. It's nice that Tom remembers to include him, and the gesture doesn't go unnoticed.

Harry knows that Tom really likes to be good at things, that he'll devote as much attention as required to conquer a complicated maths problem. So Harry can't say he's surprised when Tom says they'll be heading back to Diagon Alley on the weekend to pick up the rest of their things. He's just as eager as Tom is to see more magic, so he's not about to complain.

Tom has Harry tap the brick to let them into Diagon Alley this time. Then, once through the brick entrance, they both move aside and pull on the robes that Tom had suggested they bring with them. Admittedly, Harry feels much better once they're able to blend in with the crowd around them. Diagon Alley is just as busy on a weekend. Witches and wizards move from shop to shop like particularly dedicated honey bees.

Following Miss Hannah's advice, they purchase their cauldrons, brass scales, and telescopes at a thrift shop, but purchase their potions ingredients, crystal phials, and dragonhide gloves at the Apothecary. Harry likes the look and feel of the gloves, mainly because they glimmer faintly as he tilts them back and forth. It's a little piece of magic that he can wear.

Their last stop of the day is to buy trunks. Miss Hannah hadn't given them any advice on trunks, likely because she'd talked about so many other things that it had slipped her mind. The result is that Tom and Harry pay a visit to a trunk specialty shop before realizing that the prices there are too expensive for them. So they revisit the thrift shop of earlier instead, where Tom spends nearly half an hour haggling with the owner, his best smile plastered across his face as he charms the price lower and lower.

Eventually, he and Tom are the proud new owners of two gently-used magical trunks. The trunks, according to the thrift shop owner, are spelled to be magically larger on the inside, which explains how they are supposed to be able to fit an entire cauldron inside of them.

Tom loads all their other shrunken purchases inside the trunks and passes one off to Harry. The trunks have little wheels on the bottom that roll smoothly as they move along. Harry grips the handle of his trunk, his _ magical _ trunk, and feels exhilarated all over again. He's never owned so many nice things before. Tom hasn't either, but Tom does a better job of acting like he's always had expensive items, like he was made to have them.

They wheel their trunks back to Wool's, gratified and cheerful with the day's work. Tom even has a bit of a skip to his step as he smiles at Harry.

That smile doesn't last long, however, because Mrs. Cole is there to greet them at the door.

Earlier that morning, Tom said he had convinced her to give them some extra pocket money for supplies, but Harry now has doubts as to the straightforwardness of such a conversation.

"That Mr. Dumbledore is here again," Mrs. Cole says instead, squinting at the both of them. "You're still going to that school, aren't you? He's waiting in your room for you both."

"Yes," Tom says crossly. "We are. Now let us in."

Mrs. Cole lets them by, still eyeing them suspiciously.

Tom tugs at his trunk petulantly as they approach their room. He is reluctant to enter. Harry nudges Tom gently with his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. Grumpily, Tom kicks their door open and drags his trunk through the threshold.

Professor Dumbledore is waiting inside for them, seated once again on the wooden chair he'd occupied last time he'd been here. He's wearing a bright red suit this time, and he smiles upon seeing the two boys entering the room.

"Hello again, Harry, Tom," Professor Dumbledore greets them.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," says Harry, yanking his trunk over towards his bed.

"Hello, sir," Tom says shortly, propping his trunk up against the foot of his own bed as he glowers.

"I see you have gathered your supplies for the school year," Professor Dumbledore comments.

"Yes," Harry begins hesitantly. "We have everything on the list you gave us, sir."

"That is wonderful," Professor Dumbledore says. "But I'm afraid I have not stopped by to only catch up on your shopping habits, as interesting as they may be."

"Is there something the matter, sir?" Tom asks. "With our acceptance to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, not at all." Professor Dumbledore chuckles, shaking his head. "Distracted as I am, I'd forgotten that you were unlikely to possess the means to contact me should you need to. I am here, as I had mentioned in passing before, to ascertain young Harry's decision on his surname."

Harry nods his head rapidly, feeling Tom's gaze touch the side of his head. "That's right, sir. I've made my decision."

"And?"

"I'd like to keep my mother's surname, please," says Harry. "If that's alright."

"Of course, why would it not be?" Professor Dumbledore smiles again. "Be assured that when you reach Hogwarts, your name will be updated as such on our registry."

"Thank you, sir," Tom interjects stiffly. "Will that be all?"

Professor Dumbledore turns to Tom, his eyes twinkling. His expression is thoughtful as she speaks: "I should think so, Tom."

"Bit excessive for a house call," Tom remarks calmly.

"Forgive me, then. I do enjoy spending time with my students and often forget they lead lives much more interesting than mine." Professor Dumbledore winks at Harry, who feels awkward at being singled out. "I am also here to deliver a reminder that magic is not permitted for underaged wizards outside of school. Accidental magic notwithstanding, of course." Here he looks again at Harry, then at Tom, his gaze lingering on the latter for but a moment too long to be natural.

"That's good to know, sir. And it's nice to see you," Harry says politely, breaking the silence. "Tom and I have been reading our textbooks to prepare for classes. Transfiguration looks very interesting."

Tom kicks repeatedly at the bottom of his trunk, a quiet _ thunk thunk _ noise that echoes noticeably in the small room.

"I'm quite glad to hear that. But I shan't intrude on your hospitality any longer." Professor Dumbledore rises from the chair, offering his hand mildly.

Harry shakes hands. The he looks at Tom, who looks like he wants to cross his arms rather than shake the professor's hand. After a brief second passes, Tom deigns to grasp Professor Dumbledore's hand and give it a firm shake.

"See you at Hogwarts, sir," says Tom.

Professor Dumbledore inclines his head. "See you at Hogwarts, Tom." And then the professor takes his leave without further ado.

"He's annoying," Tom states unnecessarily. "I don't like him."

Harry coughs and chooses not to comment, instead moving to lift his trunk onto his bed. He pulls his wand out from where he'd had it tucked into his back pocket, aiming the tip at the trunk lock. A gentle tap of the wand makes the lock click open. The owner of the thrift shop had helped Tom and Harry key themselves into the trunks—Tom had also insisted that they both be able to open each other's, because they were sharing textbooks, and Harry had readily agreed.

The trunk is unnervingly deep as Harry peers down at its depths. He can see the items they'd purchased today sitting in their respective places, exactly where he'd placed them before. Apparently the floor of the trunk had a built in Sticking Charm that prevented your items from rolling about. Harry nudges at his set of brass scales curiously, then lifts up one side of his trunk, keeping his eyes fixed on the scales. Despite the angle, the scales merely tilt up along with the trunk, its base rooted firmly in place. Interesting.

Then he looks over at Tom, just to see what the other boy is doing. Tom, predictably, has kicked off his shoes and is reading through another one of their textbooks. His trunk, untouched, is still sitting at the foot of his bed. Tom flips a page idly, then looks up as he senses Harry's gaze, quirking his brow in question.

"Just going to put my things away," says Harry.

Tom nods and goes back to reading.

Satisfied that Tom isn't irritated about Harry's sudden fixation, Harry starts to rearrange his things in the trunk to make more room. Then he retrieves his new clothes from where he'd stashed them under his bed. Everything other than the robe he'd worn today is still wrapped up, the red stamp of Hannah Nettle's shop visible on the top of each item's original packaging.

Carefully, Harry unwraps his clothing and tucks the items neatly away into a drawer of his trunk. Once that is completed, Harry moves to the cupboard and pulls out all his clothes from there as well, folding them up and adding them to the rest of his wardrobe in the trunk.

Task completed, Harry regards his trunk in satisfaction for a long moment before he relocks it. Then he moves over to the desk where 'Hogwarts: A History' is and picks up the book, carrying it with him over to Tom's bed. Tom shifts over automatically, making space for Harry as Harry toes off his shoes and crawls up next to him. They sit side by side with their backs pressed against the wall, their shoulders and elbows nearly touching, reading quietly until it is time for supper.

* * *

_**.**_

_**September 1st, 1938**_

_**.**_

Harry wakes well before the sun does, feeling well rested despite the early hour. He's been sleeping without nightmares nearly every night since he and Tom had their first visit to Diagon Alley. Both his and Tom's trunks have been packed for nearly a week now in anticipation of today.

"Tom?" Harry whispers, swinging his legs out over the side of his bed. Usually Tom is awake before he is. Tom says he's a light sleeper; he's always awake whenever Harry has a nightmare.

Tom makes a noise that's not quite a verbal acknowledgement, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Then he blinks a few times as his dark eyes focus on Harry. "You're up early for once."

"It's Hogwarts day," Harry exclaims. "We're going to Hogwarts today. We need to be early."

"We are," Tom agrees, pleased. "This day is the _ real _ beginning of the rest of our lives."

"I can't wait to learn more magic," adds Harry.

"We'll get to practicing as soon as we can," Tom promises. "I've been looking at the exercises in the textbooks and I'm fairly sure we can attempt some of them ourselves, even without a professor supervising."

Harry frowns slightly. "What if it's dangerous, Tom? Our wands are more powerful than what we can do on our own."

"It will be fine," Tom huffs. "It's not as though they monitor children performing accidental magic for dangerous situations. So it must be reasonably safe to practice magic on our own. How else would you be able to study for exams?"

"But they ought to teach us first," Harry protests.

"That's what the textbooks are for," Tom says coolly. "If it reassures you, I'll learn a spell first and then teach it to you."

"Well, alright," Harry says, since he can tell that Tom isn't going to change his mind. "But you'll be careful."

"You can watch to make sure," allows Tom. "And if anything _ does _ go wrong, which I'm sure it won't, then you can go find a professor."

The two of them dress for the day, Tom fussing over their hair and their shirt collars. Harry manages to convince his hair into a style that approaches neat and tidy. Then he carefully cleans the lenses of his glasses.

Tom closes the lid of his trunk, locking it. "Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," Harry affirms.

Tom waits at the entrance as Harry bids farewell to Mrs. Cole. He can't say he'll miss Wool's, but it seems appropriate to go through the motions since they will, presumably, be returning in the summer. A few of the other orphans have gathered in the hall as well, despite the early hour, eyeing Tom and Harry with equal amounts of suspicion and jealousy. But Tom has always been high above the rest, thinks Harry, so they shouldn't be so surprised that he's off to a private boarding school.

"Good bye," Harry says to them anyways. "We'll be back in the summer."

Amy Benson is the only one to wave back, and her polite gesture is only half hearted. Perhaps they're all glad he and Tom will be gone for the school year. Harry decides it doesn't matter much, because he doesn't care what they think and he won't miss any of them. He's going to go learn magic with Tom at Hogwarts.

Harry tugs his trunk out through the entrance to where Tom is standing.

"You won't really miss this place, will you?" Tom asks curiously.

"I don't think so," admits Harry. "But we'll be back here in the summer, won't we?"

Tom shrugs and starts walking. "Perhaps."

Harry thinks about that. He can't quite see how Tom plans to figure out other living arrangements for them, but he doesn't doubt that Tom would be able to do so if he set his mind to it. Still, summer is a long ways from now, so there's no need to worry too much about it.

The Underground is not too far off from Wool's, but navigating the streets with their bulky trunks does make the journey slower than usual. Harry drinks in the sight of London around them—he's not sure when he'll be able to do so again. The noises and the smells and the people; he wants to capture the memories of the mundane world he is about to leave behind.

"So," says Harry, after a few minutes have gone by. "Are we going to try for Slytherin?" Upon reading about the Chamber of Secrets, Tom had been more convinced that it was the house to be in. Harry thought it odd, really, that Tom would want to join a house full of 'Purebloods' who, according to _ Hogwarts: A History_, have been attempting to rid the school of Muggleborns since its founding. But Tom has never been one to shy away from a challenge, Harry knows. And there is the appeal of ambition, of becoming _ more_, which suits Tom more than Harry cares to admit.

"I certainly want to try," Tom says, and Harry resists the urge to sigh outwardly. This means, of course, that Harry is expected to try with him. Tom is stubborn; Harry doubts he'll be able to so much as put a dent in Tom's decision before they arrive at school.

"We'll be fine as long as we're together," Harry says, echoing the sentiment of words that Tom has said to him a thousand times before.

Tom turns and looks at him then, and Harry can see fondness creeping into the edges of Tom's usually-sharp features. "Absolutely."

Thus heartened, Harry tugs at this trunk with renewed vigour.

The London Underground is only vaguely familiar to Harry, who has only ridden it once or twice before. They are going from one train to another, Harry thinks to himself. One Muggle train and one magical one.

There are posters and advertisements plastered all over the walls as he and Tom pay the fare and make their way up a long escalator. It takes Tom a moment to reorient them in the direction of the correct platform, but they find it with time to spare. The air is heavier here, somehow. Thick with a mix of smog and cigarette smoke.

"One train platform found, one more to go," Harry muses.

"Platform 9 and ¾," Tom says incredulously. "You'd think if they were to put one in between at all, that they would put it in the middle."

They both find a bench to sit upon and wait patiently for the train to arrive. When the train pulls up, Harry can't help but wonder if the Hogwarts Express will look the same, or if magical trains somehow look different.

Predictably, Tom refuses to let their trunks out of their sight, waving off the train attendant who approaches them. So they pull their trunks along with them as they board the train, settling into a half-empty compartment together. Tom pulls out another book to read during the trip, and so Harry divides his time between watching the other passengers and responding to Tom's occasional commentary.

The train ride is both too long and not long enough. Harry feels nervous as they arrive at King's Cross. Professor Dumbledore had said there would be a barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 that they would have to walk through in order to reach the Hogwarts Express, and Harry can't help but imagine a horrible scenario where he can't pass through the barrier because he's not worthy enough to go to Hogwarts. Tom would tell him that he's being stupid, that he has a wand and his name on the registry and _ of course _ he's going to Hogwarts, but it still doesn't make Harry's anxiety fade away.

They descend from the train a little too quickly; Harry's trunk lands on the ground with a too-loud _ thunk_. Then he and Tom are navigating once more through a flow of passengers, seeking the magical brick wall which will lead them to their destination. Harry notes the time as they pass a large clock: nearly 10 AM, meaning they ought to be on time even if they manage to get lost. It's much brighter inside King's Cross—the ceiling is made almost entirely of skylights that allow all of the natural daylight in.

Tom walks them over to a map, which he stares at for a brief moment. Harry follows his gaze, eyes drifting over all the thick, bold lines that represent train paths. He spots Platform 9 a moment after Tom does.

"It's this way," says Tom, reaching out to tug at Harry's arm.

"Should we put our robes on first?" Harry asks, allowing himself to be guided along.

Tom falters mid-step, then continues on. "It might make us look strange to the others," he says decisively. "Perhaps we ought to wait until we reach the platform."

This idea seems sound until they get closer to Platform 9. Harry spots a family of three dressed in wizards robes: two parents and their young daughter. The girl, who looks about the same age as Harry and Tom, has a large owl in a cage stacked on top of her trunk, which is sat atop a trolley. The plain brown owl hoots angrily at anyone who gets too close to the family, garnering many odd looks.

"Shut it, Peppi!" says the girl. Her glossy black hair is pulled up into pigtails that are tied with pastel-pink hair ribbons. The parents briefly chastise the girl for her rude language before returning to their own conversation.

The owl, Peppi, looks balefully back at its owner, ruffling its feathers indignantly. The girl crosses her arms and stares right back at it, unbothered.

"I wonder how much an owl costs," Harry muses as they pass by the girl and her parents, giving the owl a wide berth as they do so.

"I'll find out," Tom says distractedly. Then he nudges Harry with his elbow. "There, look, I think that must be it."

Indeed, Harry can see, a few paces away, a large sign indicating 'Platform 9' sticking out from the wall above them. They wheel their trunks over, past the sign until they can see the next sign over which reads 'Platform 10'.

"Alright," says Tom, stopping in place and turning a slow pivot. "This wall appears to be the midway point, so we ought to try that next one over there."

They approach together, though Harry's confidence from this morning is now definitely beginning to fail him. The barrier appears to be nothing other than a plain brick wall. There's an uncomfortable ball of anxiety sitting inside Harry's stomach as he stares at the unremarkable surface.

Tom gazes at the wall, face expressionless. "It certainly looks like a solid wall, not unlike the one at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Professor Dumbledore said we ought to just run into it," Harry says unnecessarily.

"He did," says Tom.

They stand there for another beat. It is only then that Harry realizes Tom is also nervous, and is trying very hard not to show it.

Harry swallows the lump in his throat. "Tom," he says, letting some of the apprehension he feels seep into his tone, "you'll walk through the barrier with me, right? I don't think I want to do it by myself."

Tom's back straightens. "Of course I will." He holds his hand out and Harry grasps it securely. "On three?" asks Tom.

Harry nods firmly in response. "On three."

They count down together: "One, two, three—"


	11. 1: the hogwarts express

_**.**_

* * *

_**the hogwarts express**_

* * *

**.**

The first thing Harry registers upon passing through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ is that the Hogwarts Express is _beautiful_. The massive steam train is painted a glossy black and red, with a multitude of cars that stretch for a very long while down the tracks.

Tom, still clutching Harry's hand, squeezes it once before releasing it. "Let's put our robes on," says Tom, though Harry notes his voice is pitched differently than usual. They walk away from the barrier until they reach the next wall over, then stop in front of it.

Harry sets his trunk down properly on the ground and retrieves his wand from inside his jacket. He then sheds his jacket, opening his trunk up to dump the jacket inside and retrieve his school robes. The robes don't feel heavy despite its sturdy material; the fabric settles comfortably on Harry's arms and shoulders as he tugs it on. Next to him, Tom is doing the same thing.

"We look like proper wizards now," says Harry. He pulls out his hat and cloak next, wedging them underneath his arm. The next thing he retrieves from his trunk is his rucksack, followed by the two sandwiches he'd packed for him and Tom before departing Wool's. Harry locks his trunk and stows his wand into an outer pocket. Then he opens his rucksack and dumps his hat and robes inside. He tucks the sandwiches on top of the clothing before closing his bag up.

When Harry looks back up, Tom is grinning at him. Tom has his cloak draped around his shoulders and one of their textbooks wedged under his arm. "And we're not in Muggle London anymore, either," says Tom. "Which means we can do magic."

Harry glances around at the people on the platform. "Maybe once we're inside a compartment," he allows. "I don't want us to get in trouble if an adult sees us."

"Of course," Tom says agreeably, locking his trunk back up.

The two of them pull their trunks down the length of the platform as they take in the sight of the train. There are a number of older students standing around in clumps, their robes bearing the insignias of their Hogwarts houses. Harry sees that the students who are grouped together in little huddles typically wear the same badges: a pride of Gryffindors or a nest of Slytherins. That'll be him and Tom next year, he thinks to himself. The two of them wearing the same patches on their robes and the same house colours. One older boy, a Ravenclaw, is even wearing a fancy navy-blue cloak with bronze trimmings.

Tom gazes enviously at the cloak for a moment before he turns back to Harry. "Shall we get on the train?"

"Sure," Harry says. "Let's find an empty compartment before they're all taken."

He and Tom hand their trunks off to a train attendant. The attendant checks their tickets, which Tom produces fastidiously from his robes, and ushers them inside. Harry, feeling slightly bereft at the sudden absence of trunk he'd been dragging around all day, quietly follows Tom up and onto the train.

The interior of the train much looks like any other train in London, save for the fact that the people walking about in it are clearly not made up of the usual crowd of Londoners. There are more students with their colour-trimmed robes and house patches here, chattering as they walk down the length of the train, searching for their friends or for compartments to sit in.

Tom and Harry pass through multiple cars before they manage to find an empty compartment. Harry shuts the door behind them as they settle in. They're in a compartment on the left side, meaning they can look out the window at the remaining people on the platform. There are quite a lot of tearful parents bidding their disgruntled, embarrassed children farewell for the school year.

"Seems like there's a great number of students here," Harry comments idly. "I wonder how many will be in our year." He carefully places his bag in the empty space above the seat, then sits down upon the cushioned seat bench.

"If there's more than usual, then perhaps there'll be smaller dorm rooms," says Tom, who now has his feet propped up along the entire bench where he is sat across from Harry. His textbook has been placed on the side of the compartment that Harry is currently occupying.

"Let's hope it's not alphabetical in that case," Harry says worriedly. Perhaps he should have stuck with the surname 'Potter' despite the troubles it had caused him. Harry can't bear to think of an entire school year spent without Tom, without sharing a room with Tom, let alone trying to get through his nightmares without Tom to help him.

Tom frowns, this possibility obviously not having occurred to him until now. Then he says, quite forcefully, "If that does happen, then I'll switch with someone else."

Harry tries to let this reassure him. "Okay, Tom."

"Really," Tom insists. "Don't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy the train ride."

"Okay," says Harry again, injecting some levity into his voice as he does so. "Why don't you try some magic, like you wanted to?"

"Hmm. Alright." Tom pulls out his yew wand and eyes it for a moment. Then he swings his legs back onto the floor so he can sit up properly.

"You can do it," encourages Harry.

Tom sniffs, mildly offended. "I know. Just give me a moment to think of a spell."

Harry is grinning, too excited to even poke fun at Tom's arrogance.

"I'll need something small to aim at," Tom says eventually.

Harry checks through his bag and his pockets, but only comes up with his wand, his sandwiches, and his train ticket. "Will this do?" Harry asks, holding up the little purple ticket.

"Sure," says Tom. "Set it down on the seat. This shouldn't hurt it."

So Harry does so, and Tom points his wand carefully at the ticket. "Swish and flick," Tom mutters, practicing the motion. He repeats the movement a few times, then inhales deeply. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," Tom incants as he waves his wand.

There's a second of pause, then the ticket jerks upwards a few times in an aborted motion—once, twice, then all at once—as it rises to meet the height at which Tom's wand is now pointed.

"Wicked," says Harry, impressed.

They both watch as Tom urges the little slip of paper higher and higher until it hits the ceiling. It falters upon impact and falls down to the floor. Harry picks it up and examines it. It looks the same as it had before.

Tom's face is flushed with pleasure. "You saw that," he says proudly. "I did it."

"You did," Harry echoes. "Is that from our Standard Spells textbook?"

"Yes," says Tom, sounding very content. He lounges back onto the bench seat, then adds, "It's supposed to be one of the first spells we learn."

Harry nods his head, now wishing that he'd thought to bring one of their textbooks with him for the train ride to Hogwarts. While he had finished his reading of _ Hogwarts: A History_, he'd only had time to skim the introductions and table of contents of their other textbooks. Perhaps Tom would let him borrow the book he'd brought with him once he was done with it.

Then Harry suddenly hears a loud whistle coming from somewhere outside.

"The train must be leaving," Harry comments. He can see the same teary-eyed family members from earlier still waving from the platform. "It feels strange to be leaving London."

"Good riddance," says Tom. "There'll be clean air at Hogwarts, like at the seaside."

"That's true," Harry allows. "There's the Quidditch pitch and the Great Lake."

The train is pulling away from the station, now. The backdrop of King's Cross Station slowly disappears from view. Harry shifts over to the window so he has a better angle at which to see. He'd thought leaving London for the first time would feel… different, somehow. But it doesn't, it mostly feels strange, like Harry's mind has not quite caught up to where his body is.

"D'you want me to read aloud?"

Startled, Harry looks back at Tom. "Sure, Tom. Thanks."

Tom's rhythmic narration fills the compartment as Harry watches the scenery through the window begin to rush by, pavement and concrete blurring into grass and blue-grey skies. The peaceful atmosphere does not last long, however, as it is interrupted by someone rapping insistently on the door. Harry jumps and Tom cuts off mid-sentence, scowling.

A pair of identical girls with long, dark-brown hair are standing on the other side of the glass.

Harry stands up and goes to let them in.

"Hello," says the girl on the left. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"I'm Annalise Greengrass," says the other, sounding a bit more apologetic about their intrusion. "And this is Adelaide."

Annalise is shorter than her sister by half an inch or so, and her features are slightly rounder whereas Adelaide's are more accentuated. Both girls have wide, hazel eyes and rich, tan-coloured skin. They also speak in clear, upper-class accents that Harry can't place the source of. They're dressed in robes as well, but also wearing wool dresses underneath. Their stockings are very clean and white, and their black mary-janes are slick and glossy.

"We don't mind, do we?" Harry says quickly, looking at Tom. He's hopeful that Tom will want to make some friends before they arrive, just so they'll have some friendly faces when they start their classes. The girls are pretty—in a sort of elegant way, like dolls—and perhaps are of a wealthy sort that Tom would like to befriend for the sake of ladder climbing.

"Have a seat," Tom says generously, gesturing at the space across from him.

Harry takes that as his cue and moves to sit next to Tom. "I'm Harry, and this is Tom," he says to the girls.

Adelaide purses her lips, clearly thinking something over, and then she slides into the window seat. Annalise is carrying a black leather bag with her. She stands on tiptoe to toss it into the overhead before settling in next to her sister.

"Which families are you from?" Adelaide asks curiously.

Tom bares his teeth in an easy grin. "We're both orphans," Tom says.

Mildly horrified, Annalise makes an awful noise like a hiss, elbowing her sister sharply. "I'm sorry," she says contritely.

Unbothered by her sister's reaction, Adelaide shrugs. "You look like you might have been someone we would have known, is all." Harry wonders, fleetingly, if the two girls know the Potter family. Then he squashes down on that thought ruthlessly, banishing it to the back of his mind. He doesn't want to think about that right now.

"Harry Evans," says Harry formally, then gestures at Tom. "And he's Tom Riddle."

"Pleased to meet you," Adelaide says politely.

"Pleased," echoes Annalise, not half a second later.

Tom is very still, studying the twins with a look of contemplation on his face. "What house do you think you'll be in?" Tom asks them, sounding genuinely curious.

"Slytherin," says Adelaide, at the same time as Annalise, who instead says, "Ravenclaw." The girls glance at each other and sigh simultaneously. Adelaide runs a hand through her hair and then tosses the length of it over her shoulder. It's a motion that Harry's seen older girls and women do, and it looks strange on a girl as young as Adelaide.

"And yourselves?" asks Annalise in return.

"Slytherin," answers Tom confidently, as though there's no other possibility he could have considered.

Adelaide looks impressed. "That _ is _ ambitious of you, Riddle." Harry's mind fills in the context of her reply—she's assuming he and Tom are both Muggleborn.

"Me too," Harry says belatedly. "Slytherin."

"Maybe we'll be housemates, then," Adelaide says seriously. "Although, both our parents were in Ravenclaw," she gestures at herself and Annalise.

"Perhaps," Tom allows. Then, "Have you started on any of the reading yet?"

Adelaide perks up. "I have," she says pompously, leaning back and placing her hands on her hips despite the fact that she's sitting down. It a little silly, Harry thinks again, as though she's trying to be an adult when she's not. Adelaide continues, "I've read through nearly half the assigned texts."

"I've read all of them except one," Tom says, his tone even more smug, "which I plan to finish before we reach Hogwarts."

Offended, Adelaide stares at Tom in clear frustration. Annalise snorts at her sister, a high-pitched, ungainly sound that bubbles up and out despite her attempt to rein it in. Harry makes eye-contact with Annalise, whose gaze flickers briefly from Adelaide to Tom before they return to Harry. Harry has the feeling they've got a lot in common.

There's a new knock at the door. Harry's halfway through thinking that any new additions would likely not survive the currently heated atmosphere of their compartment before he realizes that it's an elderly woman with a food trolley.

The older witch, wizened and hunchbacked, slides open the door of their compartment. "Anything from the trolley?" she asks in a sweet voice.

Annalise immediately begins to search in her robes for money. "Yes, please," she starts, "I have some coins here somewhere—" She pats at her pockets hurriedly. "Ah, here we are." Then she withdraws a small handful of sickles and knuts, which she promptly dumps into the trolley lady's wrinkled hands. "Four Chocolate Frogs, a large box of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans, and as many pieces of Drooble's as this can buy. Please," she adds as an afterthought.

The trolley witch picks out Annalise's purchases and hands them over. "There you are, dear."

"Thank you!" Annalise beams and waves as the elderly witch departs. Then, now addressing the compartment, "Chocolate Frogs all around, I should think." She tosses two of them at Tom and Harry, who catch the boxed sweets easily. The carton is purple and shaped like a pentagon. The name of the factory that makes them is called 'Honeydukes'.

Harry watches, equal parts horrified and fascinated, as Adelaide takes her Chocolate Frog and begins to tear off the wrappings. The frog inside actually starts _ squirming_, like it's trying to escape, but Adelaide takes firm hold of it and bites off one of its limbs. Although the frog goes limp after losing its first leg, Adelaide continues to methodically chomp off all of its limbs one at a time.

"You've got to eat it before it jumps away," Annalise says mildly, now shy again as she speaks to Harry and Tom.

Tom unwraps his own chocolate swiftly and takes a large bite of the head before the frog even has a chance to move out of the box. "It's just chocolate," Tom says unthinkingly, examining the rest of the sweet in his hand with a scrutinizing glare.

Adelaide shakes her head, expression haughty. "There wouldn't be a _ real _ frog inside. That would be disgusting."

The rest of the ride continues much the same, with Tom and Adelaide subtly attempting to slight each other while Harry and Annalise are left to try and run distractions. Eventually the compartment settles down, leaving Harry to nibble at one of the sandwiches he'd packed while Tom reads _ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_.

Sunlight fades into darkness as evening falls upon them, and eventually there are Prefects making their way down the cars, rapping lightly on the doors and telling people to get changed.

Tom, who Harry sees is now on the final chapter of his book, lifts his gaze up briefly to look out into the corridor. "How long till we get there? Did someone say?"

"I'm not sure," says Annalise. "But we must be close."

"Grab the bag, 'Lise," says Adelaide.

Annalise clambers up and off her seat to reach for their large leather bag. Opening it up, she pulls out two black winter cloaks, passing one to Adelaide. Both girls pull their cloaks on in a perfect, synchronized motion.

"We've got to go find our brother before we arrive," Annalise says apologetically. "But we'll see you later on?"

"I'm sure," says Tom cordially. "It was nice to meet you both."

"Thanks for the chocolate," Harry adds.

The girls bid them farewell as they exit the compartment to the corridor. Tom straightens up again after they disappear from sight, his pleasant expression morphing back into one of neutrality. "What do you think?" he asks Harry.

"They were nice girls," Harry says cautiously. "I think they'd be good friends to have. They know a lot about being magical and don't seem like they mind sharing information."

"That is useful," Tom agrees. "I do think that taller one will end up in Ravenclaw. She doesn't seem like a Slytherin to me."

"Guess we'll be finding out soon enough."

Tom nods curtly, looking to the window. "I think we must be nearing Hogsmeade." He retrieves his hat from his cloak pocket and tugs it on. "You should get dressed, too."

"Right." Harry stands and reaches up for his bag. His cloak and hat are still bunched up inside, along with the extra sandwich he'd packed that Tom had refused. Harry pulls his hat and cloak on, then presents himself to Tom for inspection.

"Hold on," says Tom, standing as well. He eyes Harry with a discerning gaze, then reaches out to adjust the fall of the cloak along Harry's shoulders.

"The hat covers my hair, at least," Harry jokes.

Tom snorts at him. "You're fine."

Taking a nervous breath, Harry rolls his shoulders. "I wonder how we'll get up to the castle from the village."

"By bus, perhaps?" Tom muses thoughtfully. "Although, that would be a strange way to reach a magical school."

Harry doesn't have long to ponder it, however, because then they're arriving at Hogsmeade Station, and there are Prefects yelling for students to get off the train. Tom and Harry clamber off together, unsure of where to go. A number of Prefects are holding lanterns as they shout for students of a certain house to follow them.

Tom grasps Harry firmly by the arm as they try not to get pulled into the flow of students. Then, Harry hears someone calling for first years.

"First-years over here, please! Right this way, all first-year Hogwarts students!" A tall, heavy-built adult man holding a large lantern is waving from a half-dozen paces away. He has a thick beard and deep set eyes that are nearly pitch black.

Harry and Tom walk over and join the group of children huddled around him.

The man stares down at them. "That everyone?" he asks, when it's apparent that the rest of the students have all cleared away. "Alright, nobody move. I'm going to do a head count." The group of children fidget as the head count is performed. Once it is completed the man nods curtly, signifying that everyone is where they are supposed to be. "I'm Leroy, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. We will be taking the boats up to the castle. Follow me."

Then Leroy stalks off, leaving the bewildered children to follow him. Harry can make out the heads of the Greengrass sisters walking side by side, perhaps a dozen people ahead of him and Tom. The group of first-years continue down a slippery, narrow path that leads into a thick copse of trees. The lantern bobbing high ahead of them is the only thing that assures Harry that they are on the right trail.

No one is speaking, perhaps because they are too afraid to break the silence of the darkness around them. Tom, still lightly holding Harry's arm, stares out at the trees surrounding them, apprehensive.

Then, quite suddenly, they round a corner, and the trees around them vanish. Many gasps are heard as the great castle comes into view. Hogwarts stands proudly atop a tall, steep cliff that looks out over a wide black lake. It looks exactly like the pictures, except even more impressive up close. The bright, starry night sky glitters off of the windows in the towers and turrets. Harry wishes there was a way to capture this moment into a moving photograph. He would have liked to keep this memory for the rest of his life.

"Four to a boat," says Leroy commandingly, and the children scramble to obey him, laying claim to the small fleet of boats parked on the shore of the lake.

Tom and Harry quickly find a boat for themselves, and two other young boys stumble in after them. One of them is blond and round-faced, but the other is thin and sallow, a dark mop of hair upon his head. Neither speak, so Harry ignores them in favour of gazing back at the castle on the other side of the lake.

"Ready?" shouts Leroy, his hoarse voice carrying clearly across the din. "We're setting off now, hold onto your hats—_FORWARD!_" And the boats begin to move, sailing them closer to the great castle that lies ahead, waiting for them.


	12. 1: interlude, albus dumbledore

_**.**_

* * *

_**interlude: albus dumbledore**_

* * *

**.**

Albus Dumbledore is waiting in the Entrance Hall for this year's new students to arrive. His chosen robes for tonight, a resplendent navy blue, shimmer in the firelight. This will be the first time he has been assigned to greet the new students before they enter the Great Hall. In particular, Albus is very curious about the two young boys he had visited not three weeks earlier. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter: a strange pair that reminds him only too closely of his own misguided youth.

When Albus had visited Wool's Orphanage for the first time, he had engaged the matron, Mrs. Cole, in conversation about the two children in her care. She'd spoken of how a previous orphanage had gone up in flames, how some of the children and nearly all the caretakers had perished in the process.

Gentle application of surface-level Legilimency had revealed further information—she believed that the boy, Harry _Evans_, was responsible for it somehow. They had found the boy locked in a cupboard following the incident, and he had been completely unscathed by the flames. She had also noticed how the other children avoided Harry, noticed that they were quietly fearful of him. She mentioned that Harry and the other boy, Tom Riddle, were strange, solemn children who were constantly wrapped up in each other. She observed that Riddle, in particular, had been a very problematic child up until Harry Evans had arrived at Wool's.

In the month following Harry's arrival, Tom had been persistently seen at Harry's side, though Harry had not exchanged more than a few words with him. Mrs. Cole had testified that Tom had arranged for an unfortunate accident regarding another child's pet rabbit, resulting in the two boys sharing a room. There was no evidence of the crime belonging to Tom, but the matron had suspected it was so. But that had been, most curiously, the last major incident regarding Tom Riddle for the past two years. It was as though Tom, after having gotten what he wanted—the desired companionship of Harry Evans—had felt no need to further terrorize those around him.

Meeting the two boys had only served to further the unease that Albus felt. Harry and Tom were clearly very used to each other, a relationship of give-and-take having already been established. Harry is polite and agreeable where Tom is not. Harry asks questions where Tom does not wish to. And Tom, young and ambitious, views Harry as his own. Albus worries at these ambitions, of who Tom Riddle will grow to be even with Harry Evans to temper him.

Leroy Hamilton shuffles into view, wrenching Albus from his thoughts. There are a number of familiar faces this year, children of prominent families ready to begin their Hogwarts education. Albus can discern the distinct features of the Blacks, the Prewetts, the Greengrasses. It is a generation that will grow up primed to shape the wizarding world, should they decide to do so.

"First-year students," says Leroy loudly. "This is Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Leroy. And hello first years." Albus steps forwards, arms wide in welcome. "I am Professor Dumbledore, and I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. Please follow me for a moment longer, and we will see you all into the Great Hall shortly."

The children follow him into a small, separate chamber. Flaming torches arranged around the walls serve to light the area well enough. Albus seeks out the faces of Harry and Tom in the group, then spots them at the rear. They are, as expected, standing next to each other.

However, Albus does not have long to linger on them. He has a duty to uphold. Clearing his throat, he begins to speak. "As I am sure you are all eager to hear, the start-of-term banquet will be served very soon. However, there is a matter of business to attend to before you take your seats. You will be sorted into your houses, where you will spend the entirety of your Hogwarts education. This ceremony, an honoured tradition, will determine those who will become like family to you during your time at Hogwarts.

"There are four distinct houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has its fine traits, and each house has produced equally fine witches and wizards. During your time at Hogwarts, you will be awarded house points for your successes and, conversely, lose house points in the event of misbehaviours." Here Albus pauses, intent upon watching the reactions of the first-years surrounding him. Tom appears to be bored, but Harry is paying rapt attention. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I wish you all the best of luck in attaining it, for it is a great honour.

"Now, the ceremony will begin shortly. Please wait quietly until I return," concludes Albus.

He departs for the Great Hall's rear entrance, where Armando Dippet is holding court at the High Table, prepared to announce the arrival of Hogwarts' newest students to the inhabitants of the Great Hall. The Headmaster's solemn brown eyes wander over the scores of students for a moment before falling upon Albus. They have grown closer, these past few years. The typically reserved Headmaster has learned to trust and even rely upon Albus' counsel, and they are now what Albus could tentatively term as 'friends' instead of merely colleagues.

"Are the students ready, Albus?" asks Armando.

Albus inclines his head. "As ready as they can be, I suspect."

"Excellent." Armando stands, drawing himself up to his full, regal height as he addresses the Great Hall. "Students, please prepare yourselves to welcome the latest additions to our prestigious school."

Returning to the chamber he'd left only minutes earlier, Albus peers carefully at the assembled young faces. None of the children look particularly guilty, so Albus assumes that they must have been relatively behaved in his absence. Once again, he seeks out Harry and Tom in the group. They appear much the same as before; Harry is alert and attentive while Tom is calm and undaunted.

"Please form a line, single file, and we shall enter the Great Hall."

Albus leads the group of first-years into the Great Hall, walking them under the velvety night sky projected across the ceiling. Many of the children _ ooh _ and _ ahh _ as they take in the majesty of the architecture. Albus leads the line of students up towards the High Table, where he stops and withdraws his wand. With a single motion, he conjures a small, four-legged stool, which lands gently upon the floor.

Headmaster Dippet has the Sorting Hat in his hands, and passes the magical artifact to Albus, who places it upon the stool. Stretching itself as though awakening from a nap, the hat moves in a slow, lazy motion. Then the space above the hat's brim opens up, yawning wide, so that the hat can deliver its yearly song.

Albus listens patiently for it to conclude, and claps along with the rest of the hall as the hat bows in every direction, pleased with itself. He notes some of the children in the group of first-years are now tittering to each other. Summoning the scroll of parchment from his seat at the head table, Albus moves to stand next to the stool. Not too close so as to hear anything said, but near enough to assist a child should anything go awry.

"When I call your name, please place the hat upon your head to be Sorted." Albus consults his list of names, then calls out, "Avery, Lawrence."

A skinny child with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes shoulders past a few others and approaches the stool. He lifts the hat up, sits down, places it upon his head—

"SLYTHERIN!" shouts the hat.

The green and silver table erupts into cheers as Avery, Lawrence stumbles over to them, sliding into a seat with a pleased smile.

"Black, Alphard."

The hat barely touches the boy's head before it declares, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Bones, Eva."

A pause, nearly a minute long, during which the girl beneath the hat fidgets uncomfortably, and then— "RAVENCLAW!"

Thus the list continues, with Albus marking off the names of the children as they are Sorted. None of the first-years last longer than two minutes under the hat, but Albus feels a sense of apprehension as he finally says, "Evans, Harry."

Harry jerks with a start where he stands in the middle of the huddle, his shoulder close to Tom's where they are next to each other. Faltering, Harry exchanges a look with Tom. Poor Harry's nerves are visible on his face. Tom gives Harry a significant look in return, and squeezes Harry's forearm briefly but reassuringly.

So Harry steps forward, then, his gaze now fixed nervously on the Sorting Hat. He climbs onto the stool and drops the hat over his head, which falls well past the curious scar on his forehead and obstructs his eyes.

There is a period of time that stretches on and on as the hat maintains its silence. It is, Albus assumes, engaged in conversation with the young boy beneath its brim.

Harry remains under the hat for long minutes, his small hands gripping the edge of the stool hard enough for his knuckles to whiten. The Great Hall is waiting for him, its breath held.

Then, just as Albus is beginning to worry, the hat shouts in its loud, commanding voice: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Young Harry slides shakily off of the stool, dropping the hat back onto the seat. He stands there for a half-moment, as though in shock. Then, at last, he wobbles his way over to the Gryffindor table.

A hat-stall, thinks Albus, surprised. And a Gryffindor to boot.

But what is more peculiar yet is the pale face of Tom Riddle, who is in the crowd of students who have yet to be sorted. Tom, his face and body frozen in place, is staring mute horror at where the Sorting Hat rests upon the stool that Albus had conjured.

If there was ever a boy made for Slytherin, it was Tom. Albus knows this, knows Tom as the most ambitious young boy he's seen since he'd met Gellert all those years ago. Albus knows the signs, the characteristics, the behaviours. He feels every bit of the weight of his mistakes when he thinks of the relationship between the two first-year boys. Albus sees how Tom is torn between the two things he desires the most: his ambitions and a boy named Harry Potter.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry sits with his housemates, some of whom greet him with exceeding kindness upon seeing how anxious the young boy who has joined their table is. But Harry is facing front, his face full of guilt, his green eyes catching and sticking to the dark, smooth head of hair that belongs to Tom Riddle.

Albus knows he cannot linger. The sorting must go on.

So Albus calls the next student—"Fairbourne, Felicity!"—but another part of him is already quietly counting down the names until he reaches 'Riddle, Tom'.


	13. 1: the sorting

_**.**_

* * *

_**the sorting.**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 1st, 1938**_

**.**

Tom and Harry are standing together in the crowd as Dumbledore calls out: "Evans, Harry."

Jumping, Harry whirls to look at Tom, anxiety in his eyes. Tom grabs Harry's arm to steady him, squeezing once in reassurance. _ You'll be fine_, Tom thinks at Harry, and then he tries to convey the sentiment of this thought through their locked gaze.

Harry seems to understand. He inhales deeply and pulls away, walking straight up to where the Sorting Hat sits on the stool. Though his steps are not confident, Harry doesn't hesitate as he approaches the front of the hall. Tom watches as Harry takes the hat in hand, looking up quickly at Tom as he does so. And then Harry is sitting upon the stool and lowering the hat onto his head. The hat is too large, slipping past Harry's browline and over his glasses.

It is annoying that Tom can no longer see Harry's face, can no longer offer the comfort of a direct glance or a quick smile. But it will be quick, he thinks, and the hat will announce Harry's house—Slytherin—soon enough.

But the hat says nothing, and continues to say nothing for long, long moments.

Tom starts to worry. He can see Harry is tense from the way his hands are holding the stool beneath him. His feet are still. Tom knows Harry is a lively sort of person, one who is constantly moving and shifting about. The stillness is indicative of something having gone wrong.

But Harry remains under the hat, mostly still save the occasional nervous twitch or jerk. Tom knows that Harry is afraid he is not good enough for the things Tom that is, that he's not enough for Hogwarts. Tom knows that this is not true, and that he will, eventually, be able to convince Harry of his own power and worth. But Harry, still sat upon the stool, is likely traumatized by his fear of inadequacy, and Tom is powerless to do anything about it from where he stands.

Agonized against his will, Tom cannot look away, his desperate eyes fixed upon the figure beneath the hat.

Then, after what feels like an eternity, the hat speaks, its announcement loud and assured.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The envisioned future Tom had held deep in his heart shatters.

There is another pause before Harry slips down from the stool. He's in shock, Tom thinks numbly. Harry is in shock and he, Tom, is also in shock.

Harry places the hat back onto the stool, looking out at the crowd for a brief moment. His eyes touch upon Tom in the crowd, and his face changes to something indescribable.

Stricken, Tom watches as Harry shuffles towards the Gryffindor table.

Tom wants to turn around, to see Harry sit down, but his body his frozen. He can only remain as he is, staring blankly at the Sorting Hat that rests upon the stool.

Dumbledore starts calling out more names, and slowly the group around Tom begins to thin out.

Something is stuck in Tom's throat. He manages to swallow it down, dislodging it with herculean effort. There are only a few letters left before 'Riddle, Tom' will be announced, and for the first time in his life, Tom doesn't know what to do.

Of all the scenarios he had imagined, this had not been one of them. Tom had been so utterly sure that he and Harry would go into Slytherin together. Or, barring Harry's acceptance to Slytherin, they would go into Ravenclaw. Tom had been prepared to argue with whoever he needed to that he and Harry belonged in the same house together.

Tom had not been prepared for Gryffindor. He had not been prepared—

Harry's tranquil nature borders on gentle, he doesn't seek trouble out, he doesn't like it, it doesn't make _sense_. Harry doesn't belong in Gryffindor.

_ But Harry once set an entire orphanage on fire,_ a voice in Tom's head reminds him. And Harry hadn't been afraid of Tom, when they'd first met, despite how the children at Wool's had labelled Tom a bully. Harry had lived through years of abuse and ridicule that had been heaped upon him by bullies, but he hadn't flinched away from Tom.

_He even followed you down the side of a steep cliff and into a darkened cave_, the voice adds. _That takes bravery_.

There must be a way around this, thinks Tom. Whatever mistake that's been made can be fixed, and Harry can still go to Slytherin with him and wear silver and green colours. Or Harry can transfer out of Gryffindor, somehow—

"Parkinson, Catherine," says Dumbledore.

Tom's hands are shaking. It takes considerable effort to still them. Tom doesn't want to appear weak in front of the whole school—he will approach the stool and don the hat with a confident, collected demeanour.

"Riddle, Tom."

Given how few children are left, Tom has a clear path all the way up to the hat. He doesn't like how apprehensive he feels, but he walks at a normal pace, snatching the hat from its resting place before turning around to face the crowd. There are a lot of thoughts swirling quickly in his head, their movements ringing. There is a strange, uncomfortable churning in his stomach.

Harry is there at the Gryffindor table, looking extraordinarily guilty. Tom isn't angry with him; he knows that Harry would not have chosen to go somewhere they hadn't planned on. However, Tom may be mad at this stupid talking hat for ruining his plans.

Unsure of what to expect, Tom places the hat upon his head and waits to see what happens.

_ Most interesting indeed. Surprisingly difficult, yes, yes. _

The voice—the _hat's_ voice—echoes in Tom's head. It sounds nearly like his own stream of consciousness, only more distant and most definitely foreign.

_ Why did you put Harry into Gryffindor? _ Tom thinks at it angrily.

Tom gets the impression that the hat is offended at being asked. The hat says, _ I put children where they are supposed to go. The _ why _ is neither here nor there. _

_ Can I convince you to change his house? _ Tom asks desperately, switching tactics. _ How does this sorting work? Can I offer you a future favour, if you do this for me? I could—  
_

_ My decision is final_, the hat booms into the recesses of Tom's mind. _ And no Headmaster or Professor can override my Sorting. _

A huge pit has opened up inside of Tom; a gaping, hungry abyss. Tom swallows, trying to fill up the space, but that doesn't seem to work. Everything feels horrible and wrong; reality around him has fractured into little shards that are spiralling into him like knives. If what the hat says is true, then Harry is in Gryffindor, permanently, and Tom will not be able reach him if he goes into Slytherin.

This thought is unbearable.

Harry is integral to him, to his life. Tom _ needs _ Harry, for reasons that he cannot yet manage to describe. Maybe he needs Harry to fill the empty space that has unfurled inside of him, the hole that aches endlessly the more he thinks about it.

The hat continues, ignoring Tom's mental turmoil: _ Now, where to put _ you?_ Plenty of ambition and plenty of room for courage, I see… but such a desire to _ prove _ yourself… mmm… you would do great things in Slytherin, oh yes... _

_ No, _ thinks Tom, so forcefully and suddenly that it surprises them both.

_ No? _ says the hat. _ Slytherin will help you with your goals… it will nurse your talents… _

_ No_, Tom thinks again, firmly this time. _ I will not go there without Harry. _

_ Are you sure? The path to you wish to take will be much harder this way. _

_ I'm not afraid of a challenge, _ Tom tells it.

Tom gets another weird impression from the hat. This time it comes across as an amused chuckle. _ A work ethic like that could see you in Hufflepuff. _

Momentary horror washes over Tom at the thought of going into Hufflepuff, a house that was known for taking all the rest because no one else would have them.

The hat chuckles again. _Don't worry, I will not be sending you there. You would eat those children alive._

Tom tries to relax, but he's irritated now. He wants this to be done with—he no longer wants to sit here on this stool, pinned by fear and indecision. He will achieve all that he wants to, regardless of what this hat has to say.

_Last chance_, says the hat, perhaps sensing his impatience. _Slytherin will assuredly help you achieve the greatness you desire._

_There is nothing I cannot accomplish. _ Tom's resolve is iron clad. _I don't need a house to get what I want._

_Well then,_ the hat says. _ With daring and determination like that, it better be—_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This last word is called out to entire Great Hall.

As he steps down from the stool, Tom takes savage pleasure in the flabbergasted look on Dumbledore's face.

In another world, this would never have happened. Even though Tom Riddle has always possessed daring and nerve, always been prepared to push the very boundaries of magic to do his will, all of that has never outweighed his ambition. His drive has always stemmed, in part, from that endless ambition; Tom Riddle has never shied away from those spells labelled Dark, or from ancient, complicated rituals that promised dire consequences upon failing.

But what this Tom Riddle has that others did not is simple enough: a reason to _be_ brave, to be willing to make a true sacrifice in the face of something other than himself.

This Tom Riddle has Harry Potter—someone he wants to protect, someone for whom he is willing to compromise for. And this sacrifice, this decision to put another's well being before his own success and convenience, is the bravery that the Sorting Hat sees in Tom Marvolo Riddle.

For Tom has always been selfish, and to give up something as vast and impressive as a house known for its ambition, to reject something that is so very close to the core of his existence? That requires a level of bravery sufficient enough to send him to where he longs to go: Gryffindor.

Tom saunters down to the Gryffindor table with such confidence that when he moves to sit next to Harry, the girl—one of the Greengrass sisters, a part of Tom notes absently—on Harry's left automatically slides to make space for Tom to sit.

Harry is speechless, his eyes wide.

"I told you," Tom says, letting none of the overwhelming relief show in his voice. "I said I would make sure we get to room together." His heart beats rapidly in his chest as he turns back towards the front, and he can't help but think—_what has he done? _

They sit through the last few students in relative silence, save for the raucous cheers of their new house every time they gain a new member, and then the Headmaster is once again standing to readdress the crowd. Tom listens numbly to the brief speech, his mind still caught up in a looping hiccup of confusion.

"Wonderful. I welcome you all to Hogwarts, to a fruitful and prosperous new year. I shall not keep you from your meals any longer—thank you and enjoy."

As the Headmaster reseats himself, food begins to appear upon the table. Tom has never seen such an excess of dishes at once—plate after plate of roasted chops of all kinds, bowls of mashed potatoes, piles of steaks, plates of sausages, and strips of fatty bacon. There are piles of dinner rolls, platters of little cheeses, and a spread of sliced fruits.

Hesitating for only a moment, Tom mindlessly loads his plate with a bit of everything, then watches Harry slowly begin to do the same. Once his plate is satisfactorily full, Tom tries some of it. The food is rich and flavourful. Everything tastes delicious, so the only real question left is to decide what he prefers to eat. The amount of choice is mildly overwhelming to Tom, who is used to whatever cheap pickings Wool's had gotten with their budget of charity donations.

Gazing out at the other tables, he sees that the other tables are similarly crowded with dishes. Tom can't imagine getting used to seeing this much food on a daily basis. Perhaps only the first meal at Hogwarts is this grand?

Tom clears his plate in due time, then stops to look around the people. The older students further up the Gryffindor table are a noisy bunch, laughing and talking with each other. Comparatively, the green and silver table is more subdued, their backs stiff and their motions refined. There's also a strange, transparent figure standing at the Slytherin table. Tom realizes belatedly that it's a ghost. The ghost, whoever they are, is an intimidating man in regal, blood-splattered clothing. Distracted by this apparition, Tom doesn't realize Harry is trying to get his attention until he registers someone whacking lightly on his arm.

"Tom," says Harry. "Tom."

"Yes?" Tom responds, turning his head back. It is hard to focus when everything around him seems so surreal.

"The dessert is here."

Indeed, there is a new selection of items on the table. There are cakes and pies and tarts galore. Ice cream bars, doughnuts, and cups of jello are also littered across the surface. If these portions remain consistent, Harry will actually gain some height and weight here. Tom serves himself a slice of cranberry pie and digs in. Harry has a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a few small treacle tarts on his own plate. The Greengrass girl on Tom's other side—Annalise, he observes—has a pile containing bits and pieces of everything stacked upon her plate.

Tom's eyes search for the matching head of brown hair at another table. He eventually spots Adelaide Greengrass sitting with the Ravenclaw contingent. She is sitting next to an older, taller boy of similar physical appearance that Tom assumes is the older brother spoken of earlier.

"Are you identical twins?" Tom asks Annalise, unthinking.

Annalise bobs her head as her mouth is occupied with a bite of chocolate cake. She swallows, then says, "We are. Adelaide is eight minutes younger than I am." Her large brown eyes stare mournfully at where her sister and brother are seated. "But I suppose we're not that similar, after all."

"It's alright," Harry attempts to reassure her. "We will still have some classes with the Ravenclaw students, won't we?"

"I—yes. We will." Annalise offers a shaky smile. "It will work out in the end, I am sure."

A pale, red-haired boy sat across from them interjects himself into the conversation, saying, "Ah, house doesn't matter that much! All my older brothers are in different houses, too."

Annalise eyes him skeptically for a moment.

"I'm Septimus," the boy adds belatedly. "Septimus Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," Harry says. "I'm Harry Evans."

"Annalise Greengrass," adds Annalise, though she doesn't sound too pleased to do so.

Tom nearly rolls his eyes, but says, "Tom Riddle," to the table. He might have wanted to mock the unnecessary introductions (Dumbledore had already announced their all names to the entire school), but he hadn't been paying much attention to anything else following Harry's sorting, so it would have been hypocritical to complain about the pleasantries.

"My brother's a Prefect this year," Septimus adds. "So he'll be showing us to the dorms. Did you know, Gryffindors get to bunk up in a tower?"

"Fascinating." Tom drags his gaze back to his pie, which is only half-finished. He had already read about the dorms in _ Hogwarts: A History_. He knows that the Slytherin dorms are located in the dungeon basement, just underneath the Great Lake.

Dessert wraps up in short order, and the Headmaster rises once again, calling the room to order with a sharp cracking sound that emerges from his wand. The plates of sweets vanish, eliciting some groans from the students.

"There are a few start-of-term notices I must deliver before we send you all off to bed. No magic is permitted in the corridors, whether it is during classroom hours or not." Here the Headmaster pauses to sternly gaze upon the student body. "Quidditch trials will take place in the second week of term, as overseen by Madam Whittle. Lastly, first-years should note that the Forbidden Forest is, as rightly named, forbidden to all students. Now, Prefects, if you would please escort your charges to their dormitories, I would be much obliged. Good night to you all, and I shall see you again in the morning."

"Headmaster Dippet isn't much for lengthy speeches," Septimus comments, standing up and brushing his robes of crumbs.

"Gryffindors, this way!" A few older students positioned at the head of their table are gesturing. Tom can see the shiny Prefect badges pinned to the front of their robes.

"Septimus!" calls another red-headed boy, likely Septimus' brother. "You and your friends come with me."

"Let's go," Septimus says, scrambling off of the bench. "I'm looking forward to sleeping off all of this food."

Tom, Harry, and Annalise all rise together, following Septimus as he walks towards his brother.

"My name is Nathaniel," says the Weasley. "I'm a fifth-year Gryffindor Prefect. If you have questions you can feel free to come ask me, or ask Septimus to ask me if you can't find me."

Harry and Annalise both respond in the affirmative, and then they are all following Nathaniel and the other prefects through the castle, passing down hallways until they reach an open area full of staircases. Tom, having been making automatic mental notes of the path they'd taken, looks around at the multitude of random staircases leading this way and that. The entire design looks inconvenient and inconsistent, and not at all a thing to build in a school full of young, easily confused children.

"Now you have you be careful," one of the other prefects is saying to them, "because the stairs will move sometimes, even if you're standing on them."

"Great," Harry mutters under his breath, peering suspiciously at the set of stairs in front of them. Then, at a normal volume, "Is there a map of some kind? So we don't get lost?"

"Map?" Nathaniel shakes his head. "There's no map of Hogwarts. It changes all the time. You just have to get used to where everything is generally, and usually Hogwarts will help you get to where you need to be."

That, thinks Tom, is the most ridiculous advice he has ever heard in his life.

"Or," adds Nathaniel thoughtfully, "you can ask a portrait for directions."

Tom eyes the portraits on the walls. The people in them are moving, just like the photographs in their textbooks. But while the photos of people in their books did not talk back, it would seem that the people in these portraits do. Indeed, the portraits are examining the student group with interest, and some of the portraits are even talking amongst themselves. A few portrait people walk over to other frames, leaving their own paintings empty.

"This way," says Nathaniel, and he leads them up the staircase. "See that portrait there? The lady in the pink dress?" He points to a woman in a frame across from them. "That's the Fat Lady. She's the guardian of our dormitory. You can see her from whichever staircase you enter this area from, so you should be able to get to it eventually, even if you don't remember the exact route."

Harry's face reflects some of Tom's incredulity as they go up yet another staircase. They do not appear to be getting any closer to said Fat Lady despite the fact that they are, ostensibly, moving upwards.

"Almost there," Nathaniel says, though Tom has no idea how he's supposed to be able to tell that.

Then, somehow, they find themselves in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She is very large, as her name would suggest, and is wearing a violently pink silk ballgown. Her hair is done up in a massive clump of loose curls that tumble down her chest and shoulders.

"Password?" asks the Fat Lady, batting her lashes at them in an exaggerated fashion and swishing her skirts dramatically as she poses.

"Babbling baboons," says one of female prefects, as though nothing is amiss. Perhaps the outlandish behaviour of the portrait is just normal?

The Fat Lady's portrait swings aside, revealing a round entrance that leads to the room within.

"Remember the password for later," the female prefect then says to the group. "It changes every week, and the new password will be posted in the common room. Otherwise you'll be locked out until someone comes along to help you."

The Gryffindor Common Room reflects much of its house member's personalities. There are a rash of vivid red decorations strung about the place, and a collection of plush armchairs by a roaring fireplace. There are also a few desks and tables for study, and a large bookcase full of thick tomes that Tom itches to look through. Harry is rubbing at his eyes, blinking slowly as he tries to take in their surroundings.

"This way," Nathaniel says. "Boys dorms are on through this door, girls through the other." He and another two male prefects stomp up a long, spiral staircase located at the back of the common room, and the rest of the male students follow. The first-years are brought to the very top of the spiral, likely the highest point in the tower. Nathaniel gestures them into the room, covering a yawn that threatens to emerge from his mouth.

"There you are. Pick your beds and be down by eight sharp tomorrow so we can escort you to breakfast to pick up your class schedules."

Tom eyes the selection of large, four-poster beds and their red velvet curtain hangings. He can see their trunks resting on the floor. He and Harry drag their trunks over to the two beds furthest from the door, leaving Septimus to claim the bed on Harry's right, and the other two Gryffindor boys to claim the beds on Tom's left.

They change into their pyjamas sluggishly, then trudge into the bathroom to wash up. Tom is beginning to feel the toll from the chaos of the day as he brushes his teeth and scrubs at his face with a washcloth. Harry isn't faring much better; he looks about to fall asleep standing up.

Eventually, however, all five boys collapse into bed. The beds here are the comfiest Tom has ever been in; the mattress is very comfortable and the blankets are soft, yet heavy. Tom crawls under the covers and shuts his eyes, telling his mind to quiet itself as he resolves to find some time to talk to Harry privately tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: ok so if anyone wants to argue with me about gryffindor!tom, consider this: pls do not i am very fragile :(

i have my reasons for the sorting, even if the short explanation in this chapter doesn't convince you. harry and tom have a lot of influence on each other—harry arguing for slytherin and not gryffindor, for example—which will result in changes to canon timeline. i'm really hoping you're all as excited as i am to see where this leads... but if this isn't for you, sorry!

in the wise words of dumbledore, who i actually don't really like or care about: 'It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be'. tom will grow into being a gryffindor, even if he's not the perfect one right now.

a few people who left comments on ao3 for the last chapter actually guessed tom's sorting result right, which makes me think i'm on the right track with what i've been writing.

anyways hope the chapter was enjoyable. next chapter will be out likely tomorrow or the day after.


	14. 1: the roommates

_**.**_

* * *

_**the roommates**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 2nd, 1938**_

**.**

Tom wakes before anyone else in their dormitory does. It isn't yet bright outside, but most of the other boys have their bed hangings pulled shut, so Tom doubts any of them will be stirring anytime soon. The atmosphere of their room is fairly warm, but not unbearably so. There is no fireplace anywhere here, however, so Tom assumes that the room must be kept in such a state using magic.

Sliding out of his bed, Tom pads past the window to where Harry is, shuffling a velvet curtain aside and peeking his head in. Harry, of course, is still fast asleep. His body is curled up underneath the covers, as though he's trying to take up as little space as possible. Tom grabs Harry's glasses off of the bedside table and moves closer.

Reaching out, Tom places a hand on Harry's shoulder and shakes once. Harry shifts, rolling onto his back, but doesn't wake up.

"Harry," whispers Tom. "Harry, wake up."

Harry blinks. His green eyes focus in on Tom. "Tom?" he asks, voice thick with sleep. He rubs at his face, then takes his glasses as Tom hands them to him. It takes Harry a moment to regain full awareness of what's around him. Tom allows Harry some time to ascertain where he is, and then a little more time to mentally review what had happened last night. "Is it time for breakfast?" Harry finally questions, giving Tom a confused look.

"No, not yet." Tom turns around and pulls the bed curtains shut behind him.

"Oh." Harry peels his covers back and shuffles over so Tom can slip into place next to him. This anticipatory movement pleases Tom, who crawls onto the bed to lie down. Their bodies lay parallel, as though they are still at Wool's.

While most of the bed is comfortably warm, Tom's feet reach the cold spots below that Harry hadn't touched. Grimacing, Tom pulls the covers back on top of both of them and rolls onto his side, propping his head on his left elbow so he can see Harry properly.

"Are you mad?" Harry asks quietly. "About Gryffindor."

"No," says Tom. "I'm not mad."

They lay there and watch each other for a short while. Harry seems less apprehensive, but still anxious, as his eyes wander across Tom's face. Tom wonders if Harry had nightmares last night. The idea of not knowing bothers him.

"I spent a lot of time talking to the hat," begins Harry. "It said I had a lot of good traits in me, but that I shouldn't go into Slytherin."

"Shouldn't?"

Harry drops his gaze, shrugging one shoulder. "It told me I should go into Gryffindor. I tried to argue with it, I promise."

"I believe you," says Tom, and he means it.

"I didn't think it would let you go into Gryffindor," Harry admits quietly. "I thought we would end up in separate houses."

Tom sniffs. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

Smiling now, Harry nudges Tom's leg with his foot. "I know, I know."

"I'm very brave," Tom continues, rather offended at the placating tone Harry is using. "And chivalrous and all that."

"Sure you are, Tom."

Tom narrows his eyes. "I suppose those are your traits, though. You do like your stories with heroes in them."

"That makes us both heroes, then, doesn't it?" Harry asks. "We're in the house of lions."

"I still think snakes are a better choice," says Tom ostentatiously. "But lions are king of the jungle, which isn't too bad."

Harry doesn't respond right away; instead he shifts to lie on his back. Then he says, "What do you think classes will be like, Tom? Do you really think we'll have classes with Adelaide? I don't think either of them expected to be split up."

"I'm sure we'll have some classes together," Tom says. "If there's about ten students in each house per year, then it only makes sense to have some of the more complex and important classes with another house."

"Annalise feels really bad," Harry continues. "And I think she felt worse when you came over to join us. Like if she had tried harder, she could have gone to Ravenclaw, too."

"Maybe she could have," Tom comments.

Harry turns back over just to shoot Tom a look. "Don't say that to her," warns Harry. "You'll make it worse."

"I'm not an idiot," Tom says, annoyed. "I wouldn't."

Harry huffs a sigh, then runs his free hand through his sleep-mussed hair. "I'm nervous for classes," he admits.

"Don't be," Tom says. "You'll do just fine. How often do I have to say this to convince you?"

That makes Harry fall silent. Eventually, Tom rolls onto his back and stares up at the bed canopy. They lay there until Tom can hear someone moving about on the other side of the curtain. Harry sits up and shifts his curtain aside with a free hand to see who it is.

Septimus is standing in front of his own bed, looking surprised to see them. "Oh," he says. "Good morning. I didn't think anyone else would be up yet." His eyes touch upon Tom, who has also sat up and is visible over Harry's shoulder.

Tom doesn't care what Septimus thinks about them, but he does nurse a vague hope that the red-headed boy sees he and Harry are already good friends and they don't require a third one.

"Good morning," Harry says. "D'you happen to have the time?"

"It's quarter to seven," Septimus answers. Then he adds needlessly, "I thought I'd be the first up, since I'm used to waking up early at home."

"Well," says Harry, after a pause, "looks like we're all the early morning type."

"I'm going to go and brush my teeth," Tom interjects, getting up from the bed. He pads across the floor to the bathroom, leaving Harry to make small talk with the Weasley boy.

By the time Tom returns, Harry and Septimus have changed into their school robes, and the other two boys are now awake. Tom notes that the school robes now have red trim, and there is a Gryffindor badge pinned on the left breast. Checking his trunk, Tom sees that his own robes have been similarly altered. The robes must have changed on their own, he decides, because the idea of someone going through his trunk to alter his dress robes is simply unfathomable.

"Hello," says one of the boys. "I'm Leonard Morden. Leo for short." Leo, dark skinned and taller than Tom, has also pulled on his school uniform. The clothes are neatly pressed, wrinkle-free and crisp lines easily visible, but also clearly secondhand given the soft signs of wear Tom can see along the hems.

"Tom Riddle," Tom says in response, moving towards his trunk to grab his own school robes.

Their final roommate is perhaps only an inch shorter than Tom, with light blond hair and overly large ears that stick out noticeably. "Eldon MacMillan," he introduces himself, self-important. Tom has no doubts that this boy comes from money—he recognizes the type without even needing to see the shiny loafers.

"We should head down soon," Tom says to the room at large, wanting to waste no time in establishing himself as the leader. "Septimus' brother will be waiting for us."

"That's your brother?" Eldon eyes Septimus skeptically. "The prefect?"

"Yes," Septimus says testily as he fusses with his belt. "He got his badge this summer."

MacMillan doesn't say anything more, but he seems to ooze his opinion with his expression anyways, a silent opinion that boils down to 'well, they have to pick _ someone_, I suppose'.

Tom resists the urge to roll his eyes at the poor power play and opens up his trunk, looking through the textbooks. If they're supposed to get their schedules at breakfast, Tom supposes that means they'll have time to return to grab the correct books that they'll need for their classes. Still, Tom packs his dragonhide gloves and two random books into his bag in the hopes that he can save a trip later on.

A few moments later, Septimus and Harry emerge from the bathroom. Tom can tell just by looking that Harry's made a new attempt to fix his hair.

"Pack your bag?" Tom asks him.

"What did you pack?" Harry asks, confused. "We don't have our schedules yet."

"The gloves, and I just put two books in anyways. Just a guess," explains Tom.

"That's smart," Septimus muses, and goes to open up his own trunk. It's a nice, fairly-expensive model as far as Tom can tell. It does look gently-used, but he suspects that it's family-owned given the coat-of-arms on the front. Septimus grabs a few of his own things and stuffs them into a bag.

"Shall we head down?" Tom asks, once Septimus and Harry are done. If the Weasley boy is going to insist on hanging about, he'll at least be a better addition than MacMillan.

"We should wait for the others," Harry says nervously.

Septimus scrunches his face up, thinking. "Wait for Morden, at least," he agrees at last. Then he checks his watch. "We still have some time."

Morden appears shortly thereafter. He eyes the three of them for a half-second, then goes to pop open his own trunk, rifling through it. Tom watches as Morden retrieves a few books—one of them is, notably, a Hemingway paperback—and puts them into his bookbag.

"Just waiting on MacMillan," Septimus says into the silence.

The boy in question emerges after a few long minutes. He looks surprised to see everyone is still standing about in the dorm room.

"Hurry up," says Tom, impatient. "We don't want to be late."

The five boys climb down the stairs to the common room. The first-year girls are there as well, waiting. Annalise is there too, of course. Her hair is styled into large, wavy curls that are held back from her face with a thick black headband. She doesn't wave at them, but she does make eye-contact and smile.

At the front of the room, Nathaniel is standing next to a female prefect with long, dirty blonde hair that is tied up with a bright red hair ribbon.

"Hello, first years," says the girl prefect. "Now that you're all here, we'll do some proper introductions. I'm Genie Jones, fifth-year Prefect, and this is Nate Weasley, also a fifth-year Prefect. Your Head Boy and Head Girl for this year are Abraxas Malfoy and Marigold Goshawk, from Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively. Our Head of House is Albus Dumbledore, who is also our Transfiguration Professor.

"If you have any problems or questions, you should be coming to us in the following order: Nate and myself first, then any of the upper-year Gryffindor prefects, then the Head Boy or Girl, and then Professor Dumbledore last. If you feel a problem requires further, more serious attention, then you may tell a prefect, and they can arrange for a message to be passed along to our Headmaster. But keep in mind, he will be very displeased if you waste his time. Headmaster Dippet takes the tradition and prestige of Hogwarts very seriously, and those who disrespect him or Hogwarts will quickly find themselves in a world of trouble."

One of the first-year girls raises her hand.

"Yes?" Genie points at her. "What's your name?"

"Francisca Valle," says the girl in a slight accent. Her dark hair is woven into a long, thick braid that nearly reaches her waist. "Where are the upper-year prefects? Should they not be here to do their own introductions?"

"The upper-year prefects assist our Head of House in basic administrative duties as well as with patrols," Nathaniel—Nate?—answers. "Right now they are down in the Great Hall with the student schedules."

"Any other questions before I move on?" asks Genie. No one interrupts or raises their hand, so she continues, "Curfew is at ten, and no exceptions will be made. Those caught out after hours will be deducted house points and assigned detention. Repeated offenses will result in further punishments. There is no dueling, spellcasting, or any general mischief permitted in the hallways between classes. Failure to adhere to this will also result in lost points and detentions.

"Quidditch team tryouts are for second-year and above only. You will have flying lessons with Madam Whittle starting in your second week on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, after your last class period. If you have one, you are permitted to bring your own broomstick. Astronomy lessons will be held at midnight in the Astronomy tower. You will be escorted there and back by either Professor Mauboisan or one of the prefects." Genie pauses again to see if anyone else has a question.

"Lastly, as part of House Gryffindor, you are all expected to uphold the standards valued by our founder, Godric Gryffindor: courage, determination, chivalry, and strength of heart. His portrait is located on the seventh-floor landing of the Grand Staircase, which is the structure filled with moving staircases that you encountered on your way to this common room. You will be escorted to all of your classes this week by prefects that have spare periods to do so. If there is no prefect available, you will be escorted by a professor. In your second week, you will be expected to find your classes on your own, so I recommend you make friends with your fellow dormmates.

"In closing, I welcome you all to Hogwarts on behalf of the staff and administration," Genie finishes. "And I do hope you have a very enjoyable first year here at Hogwarts."

A few of the first-years begin to clap, and soon the rest join in. Tom smacks his hands together lightly a few times so he doesn't stand out.

"Very good," Nathaniel says, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Now, Genie and I will lead you all to the Great Hall. Single file please, boys in one line and girls in the other."

The students arrange themselves, Tom taking the lead with Harry just behind him, and soon they are on their way through the round portrait hole once more. Nathaniel and Genie help them navigate the Grand Staircase, which, according to Genie, has a total of a hundred and forty-two staircases.

"You'll spend a good deal of time here when you need to change floors," Genie comments. "So you'll pick up the best routes fairly quickly. That one there," she points, "has a vanishing step that's halfway up. You can tell it's that one because the rug is missing after the middle point."

And so the journey continues, with Genie occasionally making a recommendation or sharing an important fact as they move along at a decent pace. Eventually, they find themselves once again in front of the large doors that lead into the Great Hall.

Genie stops them before they enter, checking her pocket watch before turning to address the group. "When we enter the hall we will be headed to our table, which is the one on the leftmost side, as noted last night. The table order changes once yearly, depending on who won the House Cup the previous year. You will notice that Slytherin is to our right, followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. If we lose to Slytherin or Ravenclaw this year, we shall lose our position."

"So keep your grades up," Nathaniel says cheerfully. "And don't cause too much trouble where the teachers can see you."

Genie rolls her eyes at him. "We'll be entering the Great Hall now. Once you receive your schedules, you are required to stay for breakfast until half past so we can lead you back to your dorms for your textbooks, and then to your first class, which begins at nine sharp. Any other questions for now?"

All the students shake their heads.

"Let's go, then." Genie walks forward and pushes her hand against the door, which slowly begins to creak quietly open of its own accord. The Great Hall looks just as majestic in the daylight, with the ceiling reflecting the azure, cloudless skies above them.

Nathaniel and Genie lead them to the Gryffindor table, where Dumbledore and the older prefects are waiting for them, schedules at the ready. There are only a few others at the table, probably the second- to seventh-years, all of whom have their schedules already in hand and are waiting for the food to appear.

"First-year boys?" says one of the older prefects. "I have your schedules here."

Tom and the others approach, still in their neat little line with Tom at the front. Their schedules are listed on a folded piece of parchment in newsprint lettering. Tom looks it over quickly, scanning the classes. The schedule doesn't list whether they share a class with another house or not, unfortunately.

"Wednesday is so _ long_," complains Septimus. "We're going to be busy all day, and then we still have to have Astronomy in the evening?"

"Astronomy is at midnight," Nathaniel says reasonably. "So you'll still have most of the evening off after dinner."

Harry pulls on Tom's arm to grab his attention, and then they go to sit down for breakfast. Septimus trails after them, his face still buried in his schedule. Once seated, Tom takes Harry's schedule and looks it over, just to be sure that theirs match.

"Ours are the same?" asks Harry.

"Yes," says Tom. "We have Potions first, and then Charms. If lunch is around noon, then each class must be 90 minutes or so."

Annalise comes over to join them, peering over Tom's shoulder briefly to view his schedule before sitting down next to him. "Usually Gryffindor has their joint classes with Slytherin," she tells them. "And Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff."

"Where'd you learn that from?" Septimus demands, obviously concerned that his status as the first-year student with the knowledgeable older sibling was about to be taken from him.

"One of the girls in my dorm told me," Annalise answers evasively.

Breakfast appears on the table, and the offerings are just as plentiful as they had been previously, albeit slightly less given that a morning meal was generally a smaller one. The group fills their plates with helpings of sausage, toast, and scrambled egg.

"Which books did you bring, Tom?" asks Harry.

"I only brought Charms," Tom admits. "But we'll have to go back for our cauldrons and such anyways."

"It was a good effort to be prepared," Septimus says placatingly. "Imagine if we could have avoided going back at all."

After breakfast wraps up, the fifth-year prefects walk them back to their dormitory to pick up their things. The staircases don't seem to make any more sense even though this is their third time traversing them.

"What about our cauldrons?" asks a dark-haired girl. Tom thinks she might be the girl from King's Cross, the one with the stupidly loud owl, but he can't be sure. "Are we supposed to just _ carry _ them all the way to the Potions classroom?"

"We will help you Charm your cauldrons and scales for transport to the Potions classroom," says Genie. "And then you will leave them in the storage cupboard there between classes."

"What if we want to use them outside of classes?" MacMillan asks. "To practice for exams, or some such."

"You can go sign them out with Professor Slughorn," Nathaniel says. "This is just a safety precaution to ensure your cauldrons are properly cleaned, and that there is no opportunity for them to be tampered with."

"Not that anyone would tamper with your cauldron," Genie says hastily, shooting Nathaniel a look. "But it's better if you don't have to manage your own cauldrons until you're older, when you know how to care for them properly."

The first-years trudge back up the stairs to their rooms and retrieve their belongings. In order to make carrying everything feasible, they have to put their brass scales inside of their cauldron. Harry packs their Potions textbook into his bag, which he slings over his shoulder, and then awkwardly picks up his cauldron with both hands, which are now free.

Tom doesn't pick up his cauldron right away. He walks over to the door and opens it, kicking the door stop down.

"Good catch," Septimus says. He's tall enough that he can see over the scales piled into his cauldron. "Wouldn't want to fall down the stairs because we were trying to get the door open."

"Thanks, Riddle," says Morden, and nods his head once before he walks past Tom and out the door.

MacMillan lifts his own cauldron and heads through the doorway without saying anything.

"That's everyone," says Septimus cheerily. "Time for our first Potions class at Hogwarts!"

Tom and Harry exchange an excited glance. While Potions wouldn't have been Tom's first choice, he's still eager to see what a class of magic is like. Would they get to brew potions right away? Or would the professor have them cover theory first?

Tom knows that children raised by magical relatives will likely have an advantage of familiarity with their school subjects, or perhaps some of them will have even had tutors, but he also knows that most children their age are lazy and abhor learning. Tom has already read the entire Potions textbook once, and he's looked over the first chapter twice. He is well prepared.

Therefore as Tom strides down the stairs, cauldron in hand, he feels confident that he will be able to adapt to whatever happens.

* * *

A/N:

i accidentally went over my usual chapter length by like, a thousand words. so if the ending is a little abrupt, that's why oops.

hogwarts scheduling is referenced from a tumblr post that can be found linked in the ao3 version of this story.


	15. 1: the lessons

_**.**_

* * *

_**the lessons**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 2nd, 1938**_

**.**

Once they are downstairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, Tom sees that both fifth-year prefects are gone. Tom looks around quickly for Genie or Nathaniel, but they both appear to have gone for classes of their own. There is a new prefect standing by the empty fireplace. She does a quick count of the people standing around—ten first-year students—and then clears her throat to get their attention.

"Nathaniel and Eugenia have History of Magic, so I'm going to be the one to escort you all to the Potions classroom," says the prefect. She has curly brown hair, freckles, and a long, pointed nose. "My name is Louisa Laine, sixth-year, and I play as Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We've got ten minutes to get to class, so everyone fall in line and don't dawdle!"

The Potions classroom is located on the very bottom floor of Hogwarts, in the dungeons. There are torches along the walls that light up as they walk past. Prefect Laine walks at a brisk pace, meaning they have to keep up lest they fall behind and lose sight of her.

"If you lot don't walk faster, you're never going to make it to your classes on time," she shouts over her shoulder.

They've only just reached the dungeons when they run into their Slytherin counterparts. Tom recognizes the two boys who had been sorted first last night: Lawrence Avery and Alphard Black. The Slytherin prefect is a sallow-faced boy with beady eyes. He sneers at Louisa, who waves sarcastically at him in return.

The first-years of both houses continue down the hall until they reach their destination. Professor Slughorn—short, pudgy, and already in possession of a receding hairline—is standing just outside the door.

"Why, hello!" their professor booms jovially, his moustache twitching. "Welcome, welcome to your first Potions class! I am Professor Slughorn. This must be very exciting for you all, yes. Do come in and find a seat—two to a table, if you please."

Tom takes in the sight of Professor Slughorn's lavish velvet jacket, and the polished gold buttons of his waistcoat. But Tom doesn't have long to linger on his professor's expensive tastes, because then they are being ushered into the classroom.

The classroom that seems to quite literally be a _dungeon_, only with tables and chairs in it.

The entire room is rather unreasonably cluttered. There are rows of empty crystal phials across the shelves, jars of potions ingredients in large, glass cabinets, and stacks of scrolls piled in the farmost corner. There is another long row of low cabinets along the opposite wall, and a large double door that ostensibly leads to where their cauldrons will be stored. Candles hang from the ceiling in metal bowls that dangle precariously above their seating arrangements. Tom and Harry grab a seat together in the front row. Leo moves to sit with one of the other girls in their year, leaving Septimus to pair off with Annalise in a bid to escape being left with MacMillan. Neither Annalise nor Septimus look very pleased with their arrangement.

There's a large blackboard at the front of the classroom, but nothing is written on it just yet, so Tom pulls out his quill and parchment, setting them neatly on the desk. Harry does the same, and then places their Potions textbook on the table between them.

"Always nice to see you two, Miss Laine, Mr. Carrow." Professor Slughorn is beaming at the two prefects, who both look extremely uncomfortable to be standing within two metres of each other. "We missed you at my end-of-term gathering last year, Miss Laine! You must find some time to attend my dinners this year; Mr. Carrow enjoys them, doesn't he?"

"I do, sir," Carrow says, sounding like he'd rather peel his fingernails off one by one than admit to 'missing' Prefect Laine. Then he adds, in a more respectful tone, "They're very social. I enjoy meeting many of your former students."

"I'm just very busy with Quidditch practices, sir!" Louisa says, deliberately not looking at Carrow as she does so. There is a bright, fixed smile on her face.

Professor Slughorn shakes his head, forlorn. "Of course, of course. You Gryffindors do take your Quidditch very seriously, though I suppose I must say it pays off! However, I cannot claim to be glad to hear that myself. Perhaps this year my house will best yours in the race for the Quidditch cup, eh?" He winks at her.

"Maybe so, sir," Louisa responds, smirking. "I think we've got a stellar team, though."

"Well, I best not keep you both any longer. I shall be sending some invitations along shortly, please do keep an eye and ear out," Professor Slughorn says teasingly. "And do tell your sister hello for me, Miss Laine. She's been working at the Ministry, has she not? As an Unspeakable, of all things! Very exciting, very excellent pupil of mine..."

"Yes, sir," Louisa says quickly. "I'll be sure to do so."

"Good day to you both then!"

Both prefects nod and bid a hasty farewell, exiting the classroom rapidly and immediately parting ways as they do so.

Looking pleased with himself, Professor Slughorn turns back to the classroom of students, as though he had entirely forgotten that they were there. Which, Tom suspects, he might have actually done.

"Welcome!" Professor Slughorn says, clasping his hands together as he moves to the front of the class. Pulling his wand from his robes, he gestures at the blackboard, where words begin to appear in a precise, handwritten script. "First-year Potions on a Monday morning! Why, I remember my first class back in the day—I was a Slytherin, you know—in this very classroom. Wonderful, wonderful memories." The professor smiles at them all. "But of course, you don't want to hear an old man blather on about his youth. We are here to discuss my favourite subject, which is, in my opinion, one of the most important classes here at Hogwarts! Potions has been taught here since its very inception, and has remained, at its core, one of the fundamentals of a proper Hogwarts education."

Here Professor Slughorn pauses to observe them, his face now unusually serious. "Make no mistake, while potion-making does not involve a lot of complex wandwork, it does require a keen, creative mind. Not all pupils of mine will find themselves with a talent for potioneering, though I will of course be doing my best to bring you all up to snuff on the subject! Over the course of this year, we will be covering many basics of potion-making. Most importantly: the preparation of potions ingredients, the intricacies of timing, the proper cauldron stirring techniques, and the types of bottling procedures."

Tom jots down notes as Harry flips to the table of contents in their text, where the topics Professor Slughorn has named are listed.

"After learning these skills, we will be focusing our efforts on six main potions that make up the Hogwarts first-year curriculum," Professor Slughorn adds, waving his wand once more. The names of the potions appear on the blackboard—Tom writes them down as well. "As you can see, these potions make up the first section of your textbook! Fret not, for you will be well prepared by the time I ask you to brew any of these. But I do wonder… can anyone tell me what a successfully brewed Cure for Boils looks like?"

Tom raises his hand.

"Yes...?" Professor Slughorn asks leadingly, pointing at Tom.

"Riddle, sir. Tom Riddle. A successfully brewed Cure for Boils will have pink smoke rising from the cauldron."

"Wonderful! Absolutely correct, Mr. Riddle. One point to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn beams. "I don't suppose you could also tell me what warning is given prior to brewing this potion?"

"It states that an incorrect brew may have the side effect of causing boils rather than curing them," Tom says confidently.

"Correct once again! Take another well-earned point for Gryffindor, Mr. Riddle. Now," Professor Slughorn continues, refocusing on the class at large, "I will perform roll call, and then we shall discuss how to prepare ingredients according to the instructions in your textbook."

The rest of the class passes uneventfully, with Professor Slughorn delivering a detailed lecture on terminology in regards to ingredient preparation, such as the difference between crushing and mincing. They are assigned six inches on the various uses of a silver knife in potion making, due next Monday morning.

Some of the Slytherins stare at Tom as they pack up their things. Tom isn't sure what to make of it, because most of their faces seem to be permanently fixed in a state of unfriendliness regardless of who they are looking at. He is unfortunately not close enough to try and discern their thoughts at a glance. Perhaps they are just threatened that he is smarter than they are.

Another prefect, this time a sixth-year male Ravenclaw, shows up to escort them to their Charms class. They pass back through the Grand Staircase, parting ways with the Slytherins, who are being led to their Herbology class by a fifth-year Slytherin prefect.

The Charms classroom is located on the third floor. They pass down a long corridor of rooms with labelled classroom numbers until they reach Classroom 2E, where their prefect drops them off. The door is wide open, so they all decide to go inside.

This classroom more closely resembles a lecture hall, with long rows of tables and bench seating that face two large blackboards. Together, the ten first-year Gryffindor students barely manage to fill the first two rows of seats. There is plenty of space for them to spread out their belongings, which everyone is eager to take advantage of. Large, tall windows on either side of the classroom allow plenty of sunlight to flood into the room. There is also a heavy oaken desk with an empty navy chair at the front of the room. Since the professor has yet to arrive, people begin to start up conversations with each other.

Septimus eyes the Charms textbook that Tom retrieves from his bag. "Are you both sharing all your books?" Septimus asks in a quiet murmur.

"Yes," Tom answers, suspicious. "I thought it would be a waste of money for us to have two copies of the same thing. I'm going to research if there are ways to copy books, and if there isn't, I will try to come up with one myself."

"You're a very quick reader," Septimus agrees easily. "So I bet you could do it. I've got all my older brothers' books." He yanks out his own Charms book and proudly opens up the cover, revealing four names that have been scratched off and replaced. "This one would have gone back further, but Jon spilled bubotuber pus all over it during his turn, so we had to start over."

"That's funny," says Harry, leaning over to look. "So how many names do some of your books have?"

"I'm kid number seven," Septimus says, rolling his eyes. "Hence my name. But I think only the History of Magic book was closest to having all seven of us in it—it's the only textbook that hadn't changed in over three decades, according to mum—but now we've got this new one by that Bagshot woman, so I get to be first!"

"That's nice," Harry comments affably.

Their professor sweeps into the classroom just then. She is a tall, graceful woman with long silvery hair that is pinned up into an equally graceful chignon. She settles at the teacher's desk, dropping a large stack of tomes onto the glossy wooden surface. Clearing her throat loudly, she gazes patiently at them until they all settle down. Her face, only faintly lined, is radiant in the brightly lit room.

"Hello students, my name is Professor Yeung, and I will be your Charms instructor this year," she says, her voice crisp and clear even as it echoes in the large classroom. She steps around the desk to stand before them, her heeled boots clicking against the stone floors. "Charms is the most multifaceted subject you will encounter at Hogwarts, and therefore one of the classes most steeped in theory." Some of the students groan upon hearing this, and her smile grows wider.

"However," she continues, "I firmly believe that it is this very variety that makes it such an enjoyable subject. No two charms are exactly the same, but many of them will fall under the same laws and categories. It is my job to ensure you have a solid understanding of the types of charms, how they work, and why they work. Following this, we will see our knowledge put into practice in the form of practical application. Does everyone have a copy of the required textbook?"

Nods all around. Professor Yeung sweeps across the first row, watching as a few students scramble to pull their books belatedly from their bags. She pauses briefly in front of Harry and Tom. It's not long enough to be noticeable to anyone else, but it's long enough that _ Tom _ notices. She says nothing further as she resumes her walk, so Tom can only watch as she circles back to her post at the front of the room.

The rest of Charms class is filled with Professor Yeung's lecture on the characteristics of basic charmswork. She doesn't assign them any written homework, but she does assign them readings. Tom, who's already read everything, makes a note of it anyways, just in case someone asks him about it.

Both Genie and Nathaniel are waiting outside for them to escort them to lunch.

"Looks as though you're all stuck with us," Nathaniel says cheerfully. "At least for lunch periods. The professors have been told to let Genie and I out a few minutes early so we can come grab you lot. I, personally, am of the opinion that the older prefects are passing off their duties to us simply so they can snatch up all of the good food before we get there."

Genie snorts. "All I ever see you eat are roast beef sandwiches, Nate."

Nathaniel pulls an exaggerated face at her. "Then let's hurry before all my roast beef sandwiches are gone!"

Lunch is just as compelling as their lessons. Tom doesn't think he'll grow tired of simply seeing massive amounts of food appear on the tables. He does wonder what happens to the leftovers; it's something else to research about Hogwarts, when he finds the opportunity to do so.

"Are we allowed to take any food with us?" Annalise asks Genie.

Genie nods and says, "You can take whatever you like. Just be careful not to leave a mess anywhere, or else the House-Elves will have to clean it up."

Annalise eagerly grabs two apples and an orange from the table and jams them into her bag. "Excellent."

Some of the other first-years titter with laughter, but Tom notes that a few of them end up sneaking food into their bags. Harry also grabs some fruit and tucks them into his rucksack.

Tom returns to eating, but the peace of the meal is disrupted as a large, brown owl swoops down from the ceiling towards their table, hooting loudly all the while. It skids slightly into a plate of rolls, sending the rolls cascading all across the surface, and stops right in front of the rude girl with pigtails from the train station.

"Peppi," the girl says, "you git! You've knocked all the rolls over!" She bends down to gather a few of the rolls up, which she places into a small pile on the table.

The owl shakes itself off, holding out its left leg to her. She huffs, then removes the letter quickly, tucking it into the pocket of her robes. Then she and the owl stare antagonistically at each other for a while as the rest of the table watches them in fascination.

"You can have the rolls," she finally tells it. "Since they fell on the floor, no one else is going to eat them."

"_HOOT!_" The owl snatches up two rolls with its claws and soars away, narrowly missing the exit as it does so.

"Your owl's an idiot," says MacMillan.

"At least my owl doesn't _ state the obvious_, MacMillan!" the girl shouts back.

MacMillan goes purple as everyone around him valiantly tries not to laugh. Even Tom smirks down at his plate. Then Genie tells everyone to mind their business, and reminds them that owls are only supposed to come in the mornings. Eventually, the table resettles.

Harry finishes eating first and pulls out his schedule to look at again. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next," he says. "And then Herbology."

"That's my favourite class: Defense," Nathaniel comments idly. He does indeed have a roast beef sandwich on his plate. Tom wonders if Nathaniel actually has any other friends, or if he's only sitting with them out of a mix of duty towards his little brother and his prefect status. "Professor Merrythought teaches it. I wouldn't have learned half as much stuff as I know now if it wasn't for her."

Following lunch, they are escorted to the third floor, where they enter Classroom 3C. Professor Merrythought is another witch with greying hair. She is much less strict, however, and seems content to let the course of her lecture drift off on tangents whenever something interesting occurs to her. The class is very intriguing, though, and Tom takes lots of notes on the spells he wants to try.

The day ends with Herbology (with the Hufflepuffs), which goes about as well as one would expect from young children who have been cooped up in classrooms all day. Professor Beery seems more preoccupied with delivering his passionate lecture with as many exciting hand gestures as possible, although Tom still has a hard time believing that plants can be that interesting.

Professor Beery escorts them to dinner, and by that point most everyone is too exhausted to cause any trouble.

However, it is at dinner that Adelaide finally makes an appearance, running over to her sister and enveloping her into a tight embrace. The two girls talk together in low voices for a few moments before Adelaide returns to the Ravenclaw table. Annalise is holding a letter in hand as she takes her seat across from Tom and Harry, who are already eating. The plates of food seem to appear whenever you sit down, meaning that dinner is a set course for everyone. A balanced plate of food appears before Annalise; it is filled with green beans, mushrooms, and a lean pork steak. A smaller plate containing a dinner roll and a pat of butter appears slightly to her left.

Tom eyes Annalise's letter with mild curiosity. "Letter from home?" he asks.

"Yes," Annalise answers, seeming to snap out of a daze as she puts the parchment away.

"How's Adelaide doing in Ravenclaw?" questions Harry.

"She's fine." Annalise blinks, then adds, "Our brother is looking after her." Then she adds again, as though to further explain herself, "He has late class on Mondays, which is why he's not here right now. Sixth- and seventh-year schedules are different, which is why dinner goes for over two hours."

Indeed, the table is less crowded than it had been at lunch, and is mostly occupied by lower years. Tom looks over to the Slytherin table again—the students there are sitting in little groupings. But there is a clear hierarchy to it, he notices, and if he watches them long enough he can see the evidence with his own eyes. There are the hesitant motions of deference and the little twitches of a dropped gaze that give it away.

Tom can't help but feel a small, sharp pang inside of him when he thinks of that sea of silver and green. He's pushed the thought down almost all day, banished it to the back of his mind, but it's hard to ignore what could have been when all he has to do is glance over at it. Slytherin would have seen him swiftly along the path to the greatness that he craved. He can sense the power that passes through the hands of the students there, the ones with the shiny shoes and the arrogant smirks. If Tom had gone to Slytherin, he would have been the best of them all.

A sudden noise startles Tom back to reality. Harry is laughing at something Septimus is saying. Tom doesn't know what they're talking about, but he doesn't even have half a second to be annoyed at Septimus because now Harry is looking at Tom and smiling so widely that his face must hurt.

Tom had told Harry that he wasn't angry, and he isn't, _ he isn't_. He wishes he could stop thinking about it, because it only makes him feel worse, and he doesn't _ want _ that.

So Tom smiles back, firmly pressing down on any persistent thoughts that threaten to upset his current, contented mood. He's made his decision, and he will stand by it no matter what. Tomorrow they will have class with Dumbledore, and Tom will show him that he's just as much a Gryffindor as any of the students at his table.

* * *

A/N:

i think the pacing of this chapter is a little clunky, but i wanted to make sure we had the proper introductions for some specific characters for later on, so i couldn't just skip through the entire day.

(side note: is it really a tom riddle era fic if we don't have slughorn trying to collect people? it really is not.)

next chapter, as mentioned, will prominently feature the boys' first transfiguration class with dumbledore.

p.s. i'm also working on a separate tom/harry one-shot, which you can maybe expect to see shortly!


	16. 1: the request

_**.**_

* * *

_**the request**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 3rd, 1938**_

_**.**_

Tom is beginning to find their schedule stifling. They are escorted to and from their Tuesday morning classes, and whenever they aren't in class they are in the company of their classmates. He hates the lack of privacy, and the fact that he has to be polite and make conversation with the others.

At Wool's, everyone else had known to leave him and Harry be. Tom commanded Harry's attention whenever he felt like it, and Harry was always eager and available to listen to what he had to say. With all of these new people around, Tom feels like he's competing for attention, and not only is he competing, he is _losing_.

Harry still sits with him and walks beside him and talks to him, but it's not the same. While Tom knows that nothing deep down has changed, things have become distinctly more burdensome. Socializing is a chore that Tom no longer has the energy for. What he really wants is to go to the library, but that means he has to ask either Genie or Nathaniel where it is. And, given their current proximity, others would ask if they could come along. And then Tom would have to say yes, not only because Harry would want them to come along, but because Tom wouldn't be able to say no to them without seeming rude.

Lunch reveals the same spread of food as yesterday; Tom eats without giving it too much thought. Harry is reviewing their schedule again, chattering to Annalise, who is sitting across from him. The name printed across the top—Harry J. Evans—stands out to Tom. Some time after their trip to Diagon Alley, but before their arrival at Hogwarts, Harry had explained to Tom how his name had come to be.

* * *

_"The letter was addressed to my mother's sister," Harry said nervously. He was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt as he spoke. "There was no mention of my father's surname, and since my mother's surname was Evans, that was what they used for me." _

_"And your father?" Tom had asked. "What was his name?" _

_Harry hesitated. Tom noticed this, and he tried not to let the hesitation anger him. Harry had told the shop girl that his name was 'Evans', and he was going to tell Dumbledore that he wanted to be known as 'Evans' during roll call. Harry had chosen Tom, and Tom would have to remember that lest he let his temper get away with him. _

_"His name was James," Harry said finally. "So that's my middle name." _

_"Harry James," Tom repeated, deliberately leaving off the surname. _

_"Yeah," said Harry, still looking down at his shirt buttons. Then he added, "It said the same thing on my Hogwarts letter. Harry James. So I wonder if that's the middle name my parents gave me." _

_Tom did not point out that Harry could probably ask Dumbledore and find out the answer. If Harry was named after his father, it would be easy enough to find a 'James Potter' in whatever registries wizards had for their citizens. Tom would do the research himself, and then, after deciding what he thought about it, he would bring his findings to Harry. _

_"Do you think your middle name was from your father's side?" Harry said, after a moment had passed. "It sounds properly magical." _

_"Maybe," Tom replied, puffing up slightly. "I'll find out and see at Hogwarts, won't I?" _

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Harry, sounding out the syllables. "I guess we'll see." _

* * *

Tom has worked himself up into a proper strop by the end of lunch, just before they're scheduled to walk to their Transfiguration class.

It takes a good deal of effort to tame his growing restlessness into an image of conscientiousness. Harry picks up on this, of course, and likely attributes it to Tom's dislike of their Transfiguration professor. If Harry wants to believe that, then Tom will let him. Soon this week will be over, and then they can finally find themselves some privacy without Weasley or Greengrass looking over their shoulders.

"I'm excited for Transfiguration," Septimus is saying. "Everyone always says Professor Dumbledore is one of the best professors at Hogwarts."

Tom wonders if he can get away with tripping Septimus in the middle of this corridor without anyone noticing.

The Transfiguration classroom is located on the first floor, in Classroom 1. It's a bit arrogant, Tom thinks, to occupy the very first classroom on the first floor. The large glass orb that Dumbledore had conjured during their very first meeting is still sitting in their cupboard back at Wool's. Harry had considered bringing it, Tom knows, because Harry likes to collect things of sentimental value.

The door of the classroom is open, so all ten first-year Gryffindors file into the room for their first lesson with their Head of House. Dumbledore is standing by at a large blackboard with many things already written upon it. Tom recognizes the Transfiguration alphabet, which is used to calculate and construct basic Transfiguration spells.

The desks are in groupings of two, so Tom urges a surprised Harry into a pair of seats in the front row.

Dumbledore is welcoming the students as they all settle in. Today he is dressed in bright red robes with gold rope trimming along the edges. His blue eyes skim across Tom and Harry briefly, and then he turns his attention to class as a whole.

"I assume that, by this point in the week, you are all quite thoroughly sick of roll call," says Dumbledore, and some of the students laugh in response. "So I will invite each of you to introduce yourselves to the class at large, in the hopes that we may get to know each other a little better. Please tell everyone your name, a bit about yourself, and what you hope to learn at Hogwarts. Let's start with the left side and go on from there."

The girl with the pigtails and the owl stands up. "I'm Samantha Chang," she says. "My parents are both Hogwarts alumni. I'm excited to learn how to make things I want using magic."

"Pleasure to have you here, Miss Chang," says Dumbledore.

There are two more students after Chang, and then it's Tom's turn to speak. "Tom Riddle," he says politely. "I was raised in an orphanage in London. I enjoy reading and I'm very eager to learn as much about magic as I possibly can."

"Very nice, Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore speaks with the same warm tone he'd used with the other students, much to Tom's annoyance. He would have liked having a reason to dislike Dumbledore more publicly, but it seems that Dumbledore plans to treat him like any other student.

Harry goes next. "Er—I'm Harry Evans," he starts nervously. "I grew up in an orphanage, too. Tom and I live at the same one. I'd like to learn about how to use magic to improve things."

"A wonderful goal to have, Mr. Evans."

The rest of Transfiguration goes by passes slowly. The introductions take up a good chunk of time, and by the end of it Tom is overly familiar with all the names and faces of all the students in their year. Dumbledore concludes their time with a brief overview of the topics he plans to cover over the course of the year. The students begin to pack their things, eager to head back to their dorm rooms.

"Mr. Evans," says Dumbledore. "If you wouldn't mind remaining behind for a few moments, I should like to speak with you about a question you had earlier. I shall escort you to Gryffindor Tower afterwards myself, should you require it."

Confused, Harry nods.

"Sir, I can wait for Harry," Tom says loudly. "I know how to find the tower, so I can walk Harry back after."

"That would be most kind of you to do so, Mr. Riddle. You may wait outside the classroom, if you like."

Disgruntled, Tom stuffs his book into his bag and walks out of the room. He tells Nathaniel, who is waiting to take them all back to their dorms, that he's staying behind for Harry, and not to worry about them getting lost.

Tom waits impatiently in the corridor for Harry to reappear. It feels like ages have already gone by; Tom wishes he had a watch to check the time. Eventually, Harry exits the classroom. Tom waits to make sure that Dumbledore isn't with him, and then starts off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower, Harry following at his side.

"What did he want?" asks Tom.

"He wanted to see my letter," Harry says awkwardly. "The one he said he hadn't written. And he wanted to make sure I didn't show it to anyone else, and I said that I hadn't."

Tom frowns. He still hasn't seen the letter, mostly because he'd been too angry after finding out about it to ask for it, and after all the excitement of Diagon Alley and their new school books, it had slipped his mind. "I suppose you said you'd give it to him." He doesn't wait for Harry to answer before he adds, "That's alright. No avoiding that; it's got his name on it, and he's our professor."

"Yes," Harry nods, relieved. "I told him I would bring it to class on Thursday."

"I'd like to look at it before then," Tom says. "If that's alright, of course."

"You can look," Harry says quickly. "I don't mind. I think Professor Dumbledore assumes I've already shown you, anyways."

That decided, they continue through the hallways until they reach the Fat Lady. Harry says the password, and they climb through the hole into the common room. Tom is surprised to see that Adelaide is sitting at a table with her sister. Septimus spots him and Harry immediately, and moves his cloak and bag off of the chairs next to him. It looks like he'd been saving them a space to sit.

"Hello," says Harry, taking his customary seat across from Annalise. Tom sits on Harry's left, meaning he's now across from Adelaide.

"Hello, Evans, Riddle." Adelaide nods her head in greeting.

"Adelaide was just telling us about how Ravenclaw also lives up in a tower," says Septimus. "And they have Herbology with the Slytherins and Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

"Are people from other houses allowed to be in other common rooms?" Tom asks suspiciously.

"'Lise and I are siblings," Adelaide says crossly. "So I asked Professor Dumbledore and he said it was fine with him, as long as I only come in with an escort and not on my own."

"Professor Dumbledore is very nice," Annalise agrees.

Tom pulls out his Herbology textbook and opens it up to the pages they'd been assigned to read today. He can feel Harry watching him do it, and he knows that Harry knows that he's already read this page before. But Tom's had enough of socializing with his housemates for today, and he's going to use the assignment as an excuse to ignore them at least until dinner time.

* * *

It is not until late evening that Tom and Harry are able to curl up in Tom's bed, the bed curtains pulled shut as the rest of their roommates are fast asleep. Harry pulls out his letter and hands it over to Tom for inspection.

_ Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans, _

_I am afraid I bear terrible news of your sister and her husband. It is with great sadness that I must inform you that your sister Lily and her husband James sacrificed their lives to protect their young son, Harry, when their home in Godric's Hollow was attacked last night. _

_As you may know, Wizarding Britain has been at war with a terrible dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He has targeted the families of many Muggles and Muggleborns, and believes that the only way forward is to extinguish those who he considers lesser than himself. It is this ambition that led him to attack Lily and James, with the intent upon killing them and their child. _

_The boy still lives, Petunia. Your sister has placed magical protection on her son, your nephew, that will last as long as he remains in a home with his blood relatives. As his only remaining kin, I would ask that you take in Harry and treat him as your own. Until his seventeenth birthday he will be considered a child, and therefore safe under the protection your sister has created for him. Without this protection, both he and yourself will be targets for those who support Voldemort and his associates. _

_I implore you to understand the situation at hand, and to exercise the capacity for empathy which I know you possess. _

_Yours, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, _

_Supreme Mugwump, _

_and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

"What do you think?" asks Harry, once Tom is finished.

"I wonder if we can look up this Lord Voldemort in the library," Tom says. "And see if he's still around. It doesn't seem to me like these wizards are in the middle of a war."

"I can ask where the library is," offers Harry. "I think I heard Genie say she would show us sometime, though." Harry thinks for a moment then adds hesitantly, voicing a thought he's likely been carrying with him for a while now, "Tom, do you think this Voldemort is still out there, trying to find me? This letter doesn't say whether or not he's dead."

"He won't find you," Tom says assuredly. "Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in all of Great Britain."

Harry doesn't answer. He merely refolds the letter and puts it back into the box of belongings he had brought with him from Wool's.

Tom watches this carefully, then says, "And we'll research spells in the library, too, to protect ourselves. I'll find the most powerful spells and learn them all, which I was going to do anyways." Harry is still quiet, so Tom adds, "And I'm going to see if we can stay at Hogwarts during the summer, Harry. So don't worry about any of this; I'll take care of it."

* * *

_**.**_

_**September 4th, 1938**_

_**.**_

Their second Potions class goes just about the same as the first. Professor Slughorn asks questions, Tom answers them, and Professor Slughorn awards Tom points, much to the chagrin of the Slytherins. Harry watches the proceedings with interest, Tom notes, but doesn't interject at any point, even if he knows the answer.

Professor Slughorn then retrieves a large box full of various vegetables, telling them that their job today is to practice preparing the vegetables as though they are potions ingredients, and that they will be graded on their ability to demonstrate a practical understanding of the terminology.

"As long as you're giving it your best effort, I won't be deducting marks for sloppy chopping!" Professor Slughorn says encouragingly. "Everyone will have time to improve by the time we brew our first potion. Although, I do expect those who struggle with today's instructions to come see me about practicing outside of classroom hours." He waves his wand, revealing a set of instructions for each type of vegetable on the blackboard.

Tom and Harry make quick work of their selection of greens. An unpeeled carrot, a handful of peas, and a tomato quickly become sliced, mashed, and juiced respectively. Professor Slughorn comes by to inspect their work.

"Excellent job, boys. Very good, although I can't say I would have expected less!" He beams at Tom, who drops his gaze bashfully.

"Thank you, sir," says Tom.

"You'll come see me after class, won't you, Mr. Riddle? Just a quick question I wanted to ask you…"

"Of course, sir."

"Good, very good." Professor Slughorn nods and moves on to the next table.

"I'll wait for you," says Harry, once Professor Slughorn is out of earshot. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know," Tom admits. "We'll have to see, won't we?"

Class ends, and Tom takes his time packing up his things. Professor Slughorn waits for the rest of the students to leave, then moves from behind his desk to approach Tom.

"You may have overheard my conversation with Prefects Laine and Carrow on Monday," Professor Slughorn begins without preamble, "but I do plan to host a little something special for select students—private invitation only, you know—to come by my quarters for a start-of-year celebration."

"That sounds wonderful, Professor," Tom says. He's fairly sure he knows what's coming next, and he knows what he plans to say.

"Now, I know it's only your first week, but I would much enjoy if you were to be able to attend!"

"I would very much love to. But, sir, perhaps this is too forward of me, but…" Tom deliberately trails off, affecting embarrassment.

"Oh?" Professor Slughorn asks. "You can go ahead and ask me, Mr. Riddle. I promise I would not think any less of you, whatever it is!"

"Well, seeing as I don't know very many people yet, I would feel better if there was another familiar face there with me—aside from you, of course." Tom contorts his expression into one of absolute innocence, and looks back up at Professor Slughorn. "Would it be alright if Harry came with me?"

Professor Slughorn looks thoughtful. "That would be your desk partner? Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, sir."

"You were both hatstalls, weren't you? And Albus tells me you two boys came from the same orphanage?"

Tom fills in the context of 'hatstall' in his head, and files the term away for later research. "Yes, sir. We grew up together."

"Then I would be very pleased to host you both," Professor Slughorn says happily.

"Thank you, sir." Tom flashes Professor Slughorn his best, brightest smile. "We look forward to it."

"Excellent, excellent," says Professor Slughorn. "Now you best be on your way, wouldn't want to keep you—or myself—from your schoolwork!"

Tom nods and takes his leave, scooping up his bag and exiting the classroom. He immediately spots Harry, who is leaning against the wall where he's been waiting for Tom.

"Professor Slughorn's invited me to a dinner party this Saturday evening," Tom says immediately. "And we're going to go to it."

Harry has the most incredulous look on his face. Tom almost feels insulted purely because he's the one on the receiving end of it. "If he invited _you_," Harry begins, like he's talking to a particularly obstinate toddler, "why am I going? I mean, I know why you want me to go," he corrects hastily. "But I don't think it's a good idea for me to just show up uninvited."

"It'll be fine," Tom says, because he's sure it will be. Things always work out when he wants them to. "Professor Slughorn said it would be fine if you came with me."

"I don't want to go to a dinner party," Harry says, but his tone is resigned. "You know all those older Slytherins will be there—Slughorn's always talking about them. And MacMillan might be there. I heard him talking about how Professor Slughorn and his father are friends." For a moment, Harry seems hopeful that the mere mention of MacMillan''s name will incite a sudden desire to abandon the idea of Professor Slughorn's party.

"Which is why it's important to go," Tom points out. "Because if we don't, then the likes of MacMillan are going to be cozying up to Professor Slughorn and stealing all of his connections."

"Connections don't work like that, Tom. You can't steal them, they're intangible."

Tom ignores him and starts walking towards the corridor that will take them to the Herbology greenhouses. Harry snickers and then goes to follow.

* * *

A/N: this chapter barely got a proper edit session, so if there are mistakes it's my bad oops.

also, sorry for the slower updates recently! it's mostly because i got clubbed in the head with a new tom/harry story idea, which you can check out on my profile. i'm really proud of it, so i would appreciate if you please take a look :)

as for this story, it is being continued, don't worry about that! i have had to slow my pace a little because of the additional plotting i have to do now that they are at hogwarts. once i've worked my other story out of my system, we'll be back to the usual updates here.

also, thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out an error with my timeline, which has now been fixed.


	17. 1: the scar

_**.**_

* * *

_**the scar**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 4th, 1938**_

_**.**_

That afternoon, the Gryffindor first years have their first flying lesson with Madam Whittle and the Slytherins. Harry and Tom both marvel at the Quidditch Pitch—which is vast and green—and its huge spectator stands. Neither boy has ever seen anything like it. There are three tall posts on either end of the field, and each post has its own metal hoop stacked on top.

Madam Whittle is waiting in the field for them. She is wearing a pair of high-waisted black trousers, black riding boots, and a crisp white shirt. Her hair is shoulder length, black, and mostly pinned back by a pair of goggles that rest on her head. Just in front of her, there are a considerable selection of broomsticks resting in two long lines that face each other.

"Hello, hello," says Madam Whittle. "Prefects, thank you for escorting the students. Louisa, I expect you to actually be _ booking _ the pitch with me directly, unlike your predecessor. Anyone who shows up unannounced will be kicked out; I don't care who their parents are."

Louisa grins at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now," Madam Whittle says, turning to address the first years. "Everyone please find yourselves a broomstick. Do _ not _ pick them up until I say so. If you have brought your own broomstick, you may join a row and set it on the floor in front of you."

There is a brief shuffle as they all scramble to find a place to stand. Harry and Tom end up standing across from each other. MacMillan and Chang are the only Gryffindors that have their own broomsticks. Nearly half of the Slytherins have their own, and a majority of them seem to be fairly expensive models.

"Broomsticks are dangerous," says Madam Whittle, as she begins to walk down the line of broomsticks. She's taking the time to look carefully at each student as she passes.

Some of the students who don't have their own brooms look slightly nervous under her scrutiny.

Madam Whittle begins to gather up the leftover broomsticks as she continues speaking, this time in a lighter tone. "They are also very useful and very fun. That said, no one here is required to take an exam on their flying ability. I'm not here to grade you on how fast you can go, or how quickly you can turn."

She pulls out a miniature broomstick from her robes, which she sets down upon the grass and enlarges with her wand. Tom notes that it's the latest model of broomstick—the one he'd caught Harry ogling at when they'd gone to Diagon Alley.

"I'm now going to demonstrate the proper way to call and mount a broomstick," says Madam Whittle. "Now, I am ambidextrous when I play Quidditch, meaning I use can both hands. Most of you probably have a dominant hand; this will typically be the hand that you use for writing. For the sake of this demonstration, I'll be using my right hand, which is usually more common. Afterwards, should anyone require a second demonstration with the left hand, I will then do so."

Their flying instructor holds out her gloved hand above the broomstick and says, in a clear voice that carries across to all the students, "_Up!_"

The Cleansweep leaps upwards quickly, smacking into her palm just as her fingers clamp down around it. A few of the Gryffindors clap, drawing eye rolls from the Slytherin contingent.

"As you can see," says Madam Whittle, "the broom will respond to your call. Now, let's what happens when your call is less than ideal." She sets the broom back down upon the field, and then says, more quietly, "_Up._"

This time, the broom wobbles once, and then rolls over in place.

"Confidence is key," says their instructor. "You must call the broom, and then be prepared to catch it. Quick reflexes aren't everyone's forte, but if you call the broom properly, then you should be able to grasp it. If you find that it still isn't working, then try again with your other hand."

Her gaze sweeps across the two rows of students again. "Does anyone have any questions so far?"

Most of the students seem impatient to get on the brooms. The Slytherins, in particular, are shifting from foot to foot. Tom looks over at Harry, who is watching their instructor with his full attention.

"Does anyone require a second demonstration?"

No one says anything.

"Alright." Madam Whittle walks back to where she had started at the beginning of her lecture. "No one is to mount their broomstick. I repeat: _no one is allowed to mount their broom. _ On my say so, you will all attempt to call your broom to your hand, and I'll be walking around to assist you as need be. You are permitted to place your broom back down and try calling it again, if you wish. Do not _ drop _ the broom; place it nicely down on the ground. Once everyone has successfully called their broom at least once, then we'll move on to proper grasping and mounting techniques."

Tom looks down at his broomstick. It is clearly an older model, given that it belongs to the school. The bristles look slightly worn, and a few of them are bent and uneven. He holds his right hand out over the broom, waiting for their instructor to give the signal.

"One, two, _ three!_" calls Madam Whittle.

There is a commotion as all twenty students attempt to call their brooms at once. Many of the brooms remain on the ground for a few moments as students shout "Up!" over and over.

"_Up!_" says Harry, and the broom leaps immediately into his hand.

Tom takes a breath. "_Up!_" he says, feeling a little stupid as he does so. The broom jerks towards him, but doesn't fully leave the ground. "_Up!_" he repeats, firmly this time, and the broom leaps towards him. Tom catches it, pleased.

"Nice!" Septimus says to Tom. He looks very excited with the broom in his own hand. "I guess you've not ridden a broom before?"

"No," says Tom. "Have you?"

"Not a lot," Septimus says. "My older brothers moved out with theirs already. Nate doesn't have one, and Jon won't let me near his because he says I'll break it."

"Very good!" Madam Whittle says loudly, interrupting everyone. "I think everyone seems to have gotten their broom up at least once. Everyone please keep your brooms held in your dominant hand, and watch me carefully." She then swings her left leg over the broom, her right hand gripping the handle as she does so. "See the grip?" she asks, nodding down at her hands. "You don't want it too close to the end, or too far down the handle."

Madam Whittle holds the position for a few more moments before dismounting. "Alright, now you will all still be _ staying on the ground_. No one is to have both feet off the floor just yet. I want to see everyone mount their brooms, and I will look over your grips and postures."

Some of the Slytherins are muttering at this point, but everyone does as they are told, mounting their brooms and holding still for inspection. Madam Whittle passes by each student, tutting and correcting as she goes along. Tom gets told his hand is too far down, and even MacMillan gets a minor correction as to the angle he's standing at.

"Okay," says Madam Whittle. "Now that everyone is suitably positioned, we will move on to the next step, which is kicking off from the ground." She stops then, as though to see if anyone is foolish enough to try it without her permission. "Broomsticks are very sensitive; they will respond to body movements very easily. You will keep your posture as I have shown you, and then you will kick off _ hard _ from the ground, as though you are intending to jump up a bit into the air. You will then hover above the ground, not more than a foot or so, and then you will land by leaning forwards, aiming back down."

Her fierce stare scans the rows of students again. "To repeat: you will kick off, hover for a bit, and then lean forward to return to the ground. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "Yes, Madam," is heard all around.

"Very well. On my count: one, two, _ three!_"

Only about half the students manage to make it off the ground properly right away. Harry and Septimus both manage it on the first go. Tom kicks up a second time, and then finally finds himself up in the air. He hastily corrects his posture, then lands back down on the ground as instructed. Annalise, who is next to him, fails a third time, looking mildly distraught.

"You need to be more confident," Harry tells her. "The broom is there to help you get off the ground. You just need to trust it."

Annalise makes a face, her left hand white-knuckled around the broomstick handle.

"If you hold it any harder, it's going to break," Septimus tells her.

That makes Annalise look up, just to glare at him. She replants her feet firmly on the ground, then kicks off. This time she manages it; she hovers for a few seconds, surprise on her face. Then she comes to her senses and returns to the ground, stumbling slightly as she does so.

"Nice job, just be more careful with the landing," says Madam Whittle, who is now approaching them. "Anyone here need any help?"

"No," says Tom. "We've all got it."

"We're good," Septimus adds on. "Thank you."

Once assured that no one is about to impale themselves on a broomstick, Madam Whittle allows them all to fly at a low altitude. Most of the Slytherins zoom off immediately in their little groups, leaving the Gryffindors to keep to their own half of the pitch.

Harry takes to the air like a natural, flying figure eights around Septimus and Annalise. There's a bright smile on his face as he leans this way and that to complete the turns. Tom, hovering casually in the air, watches as Harry effortlessly loops around and around their classmates.

"This is fun!" Harry says, grinning. "This is my new favourite class."

"You should try out for Quidditch next year," says Septimus. "My brother Jon was on the Ravenclaw team, as a Beater. Sometimes I got to come here and watch him play at games."

"Maybe." Harry looks doubtfully over at the Slytherins with their shiny, newer brooms. "I don't know much about Quidditch, anyways."

"I can tell you later," Septimus says excitedly. "Quidditch is the best sport ever. I have this book, '_The Noble Sport of Warlocks_', that talks all about it."

Annalise sniffs, looking offended at the title of the book, but she doesn't say anything. She's still hovering in place on her broom, as though afraid that if she set her feet back down upon the ground, she would not be able to kick back into the air.

"Tom, isn't flying great?" asks Harry, swooping over to pull up next to Tom. His hair, now windswept, looks even more frazzled than usual.

"It's alright," Tom replies neutrally. "You're very good at it, though."

Harry smiles faintly, looking a little embarrassed. "Thanks, Tom."

* * *

By the time they file into the Great Hall for dinner, Harry's hair has reached new levels of total disaster.

Madam Whittle had made the rest of them who were merely hovering around start to move, and Annalise had ended up colliding with Harry mid-flight, sending them both tumbling to the ground. No one was hurt, because they hadn't been very far up at all, but seeing as the Quidditch field had been freshly mowed last week, there had still been dried blades of grass all over the place. Harry, who had landed underneath Annalise, had taken the brunt of the grass bits, and was still mostly covered in it.

"You've still got grass in your hair," says Annalise guiltily, reaching up to swat a few pieces away.

Harry reaches up to ruffle his hair. "How's that?"

"Better," says Septimus.

After dinner, they head back to their Common Room with Nathaniel and Genie. Tom overhears Harry asking Nathaniel where the library is as they pass through the portrait hole.

"I can take you there tomorrow," says Nathaniel. "After dinner."

Harry glances over at Tom, then says, "That's okay, I don't need to go there right away. Maybe you can just write the directions down, and then I can figure it out later?"

"Sure," says Nathaniel, shrugging. "Just give me a moment."

Tom wanders over to what is now their usual table, placing his bag on the tabletop. The rest of the little group Harry's collected comes to join him. Annalise sets her satchel neatly on the chair across from Tom. Septimus glances at the space next to Tom, as though considering it, but ends up sitting next to Annalise anyways.

"I can't believe we have to stay up until midnight today," Annalise says to Tom. "And then we still have morning classes tomorrow!"

"It does seem ridiculous," Tom concedes. "They ought to have it at the end of the week, so we can have the weekend for sleeping."

"I'll be glad once we don't have to take it anymore," Septimus says. "Nathaniel says he's rubbish at star charts, so I bet I will be, too."

Harry walks over just then, list of directions in hand. He sits down on Tom's right hand side, placing the parchment on the table and shoving it over for Tom to look at.

"What's that?" Septimus asks.

"It's just directions to the library," says Harry.

Tom hopes no one asks about going together, and his wish is granted when Septimus says, "Eh, it's too early to be thinking about researching things now! We haven't even started using our wands properly yet."

Annalise is already ignoring them in favour of pulling her Charms textbook out, clearly intent on getting some work done before their Astronomy class.

So Tom folds the parchment of directions up neatly and hands it back to Harry, who twists his body to put it away. As Harry moves, Tom can see there's _ still _ grass in his hair.

"Hold still," says Tom imperiously, once Harry's settled back into his chair. Harry goes still, eyes fixating on Tom's face, and then Tom reaches out to brush some of Harry's bangs out of the way. He's barely touched anything when suddenly there's a sharp, stabbing pain in his hand.

Harry reacts as well, jerking backwards in his seat, his eyes wide as he says, "Ouch!"

Both Annalise and Septimus are looking at them oddly, now. "Are you alright, Harry?" asks Annalise.

"Sorry," Tom starts, thinking quickly, "I—I just knocked my hand into you, didn't I?"

"Erm," says Harry, sounding confused as he rubs at his forehead. "It's alright, Tom." He rubs a bit more at his forehead, where Tom knows the strange red scar rests underneath the fringe. "I'm fine," Harry adds, this time to Annalise. "Just a bump."

* * *

Tom barely pays attention to Septimus and Harry's following conversation on Quidditch, and only absently takes notes on Professor Mauboisan's Astronomy lecture later that evening. He keeps thinking about the strange pain in his hand when he'd touched Harry's scar. Even the memory of it makes his hand twinge slightly. Tom can't remember if he's ever touched Harry's forehead there before, but he doesn't think he has. Harry must be wondering about it as well, because Tom will occasionally look over to see Harry staring back at him.

By silent agreement, neither of them say anything further until they're back in their dorm. Tom deliberately lags behind in the bathroom, taking his time washing up. Harry notices a bit late, but manages to linger behind anyways. Septimus shoots them both an odd look, but says nothing else as he bids them good night, likely too tired to bother trying to puzzle it out.

"What was that?" asks Harry, once they've ascertained that all the other boys have gone.

It's two hours past midnight now, but Tom feels wide awake. "I don't know," he admits.

Harry turns to face the mirror, lifting his fringe of hair to reveal the angry red lightning shape etched into his forehead. "Do you think it's magic?"

"I don't _ know_," Tom repeats, frustrated. He stalks over to stand next to Harry. Tom can see his own reflection; his face is twisted in annoyance. "Maybe we should try it again," he suggests hesitantly.

They continue to watch each other for a few moments, both of them reluctant. Tom has no particular desire to inflict pain on himself or on Harry.

"I guess," Harry starts, "we need to be sure."

"Right," says Tom. "It wasn't even that bad. It didn't hurt that much."

"Right," repeats Harry. Then he takes a deep breath, turning to face Tom. He then goes to hold his hair out of the way again, swallowing nervously. "Okay," Harry says. "Give it a go, then."

Tom stretches an arm up slowly, extending a finger. His hand hovers just in front of Harry, who is now staring cross-eyed at it. Though he's nearly touching now, nothing has happened. Perhaps Tom is only imagining the tingle of _ something _ in the air between them, a feeling almost like magic.

"Alright," says Tom, fighting the urge to bite down on his lower lip. "Here we go."

As soon as his finger presses against skin, the acute, razor-like pain returns, and Tom jerks his hand away on pure reflex. It feels… wrong. Like he shouldn't ought to be doing it.

Harry, wincing, prods gently at his forehead. "It doesn't hurt afterwards, it only hurts while you're touching it."

Tom frowns. He wonders if it's just him, or if someone else nudging Harry's scar would produce the same effect. However, he doesn't exactly trust anyone else enough to allow them to try, which sets them in the middle of a dilemma. Again, Tom curses his lack of knowledge. He needs to learn things, and learn them quickly. There is too much going on here in this new, strange world of magic. Finding his bearings is vital; he can't afford to dither around talking about Quidditch, of all things.

"We'll have to research," Tom says grimly.

At first, Harry doesn't respond; he's clearly thinking hard on the problem, just as Tom is. "Do you think it's some kind of magical illness? Genie said that if we had trouble to ask to be taken to the Hospital Wing, that they have potions and things there."

Unwillingly, Tom's thoughts are dragged backwards in time, to when he had speculated on the cause of his mother's death. He had assumed that his father had been magical. Tom is a common name, one he despises, but it seems there are wizarding Toms as well, so it's not completely out of the question for his father to have been a wizard. His mother, however, had died after giving birth. Tom doesn't know her name, or even exactly what she had looked like. Mrs. Cole had only told him his mother had said that he looked like his father.

Perhaps his mother could have been a witch, too, then. Unless there is some obscure magical Riddle family that Dumbledore has not heard of. Tom frowns harder, knowing that Harry is waiting for some kind of response. He can't think clearly at the moment. There are too many variables at play. If his mother had been a witch, then where is her family? Why had they not come looking for her, if they had magic to do so? Had she been taken ill by some magical disease? Did Harry have something similar?

"Tom?" asks Harry. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yes," Tom says, still lost in thought. "Let's do that."

Exhaustion seems to hit all at once; the thought of sleeping drags down on Tom's consciousness like a heavy weight. Tom follows Harry back into their dorm, and then they crawl into their respective beds. Though his mind is still churning, Tom feels everything inside of him begin to calm as he drifts off to sleep at last.


	18. 1: the library

_**.**_

* * *

_**the library**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 7th, 1938**_

_**.**_

Tom wakes up feeling refreshed despite his lack of sleep. Last night's discovery has returned him to his focus. He'd been too caught up in the boring pleasantries of the lax Gryffindor lifestyle, too distracted by 'making friends'. While he's already begun to prove to all the professors that he's different, that he's special and important and smarter than the rest, he still must do better. It is not enough to satisfy the weak expectations set by the students and the faculty. Tom has high standards for himself, and he will achieve them.

"We'll visit the library after classes today," Tom tells Harry. Their roommates are preparing for the day, so they're likely not paying too much attention to Tom and Harry's conversation.

Harry merely nods in response, but his gaze is firm and his expression is determined. It reassures Tom to know that Harry will take this seriously and prioritize it over socializing. Harry is friendly to almost everyone; Tom has no idea how he manages it.

As far as socializing goes, Tom plans to single out the rich and influential, then insinuate himself into their circle of acquaintances. The Greengrass girls seem to be a good start; the family is apparently both wealthy and powerful in Wizarding Britain. Septimus Weasley seems useful enough as a sidekick, he's certainly well-connected, if a bit dull. MacMillan would have been a better choice if he wasn't so annoying.

"I have to give Professor Dumbledore the letter today, too," Harry adds. They have double Transfiguration as their last period today.

Tom keeps himself calm at the thought of three hours spent under Dumbledore's twinkling gaze. "That's fine," Tom adds. "I will wait for you, and then we'll go to the library." It will give them an excuse to stay behind again, away from the prying eyes of their classmates.

But, just in case, Tom tells Septimus during breakfast that he and Harry need to sign out an additional copy of their Standard Spells text later on today. Septimus doesn't question it, he merely tells them that he'll save them seats later at dinner.

"The owls are here!" says Chang loudly.

Tom and Harry both look up as the usual swarm of owls makes its way into the Great Hall. One of the owls swoops down towards Annalise, who seems anxious at being singled out as the recipient. The owls holds a scrawny leg out, shaking it. Annalise unties the letter quickly, and then the owl flies off again.

"Your parents again?" asks Septimus. He's in the middle of scooping piles of scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Yes," Annalise says. "I'll read it later." She tucks the letter away, then smooths her skirt down.

"Have you been able to talk much to your sister?" asks Harry. "You'll at least have the weekend to see each other, right?"

Annalise smiles at Harry. "That's the plan."

Another owl delivers a copy of the Daily Prophet to MacMillan. He tips the owl with a knut, then sets the paper upon the table before he goes back to eating. Harry is eyeing the paper curiously, and MacMillan must notice because he says, "My parents got me a subscription. They say it's important for me to be up to date on recent events."

"That's a very sensible decision," Harry agrees. "Do you mind if I have a look once you're done?"

MacMillan seems surprised at the compliment. "Of course," he says, now flustered. "I'll pass it to you at dinner, how's that?"

"That's perfect, thank you," says Harry, and returns his attention to eating his bangers and mash.

The day's classes are expectantly typical. Tom answers multiple questions in class, endearing himself to the professors with his polite, conscientious attitude. He reels the behaviour in slightly for Dumbledore's class, wary that Dumbledore will find a reason, however small, to scrutinize his actions. But no such thing happens that Tom can discern. Dumbledore seems content to treat Tom as though he's any other student. It's irritating, because Tom can't shake the feeling that Dumbledore is watching and waiting for him to slip up.

Harry stays behind after class to deliver his letter into Dumbledore's hands. It only takes a minute, and then Harry rejoins Tom outside in the corridor. They walk for a moment before Tom asks, "Did he say anything else?"

"No," says Harry. "He just said thank you, and that he'd be returning it to me once he'd finished looking into it."

Tom considers this. "Do you think he'll tell you if he finds anything out?"

"I dunno. I can try and ask him." Harry shrugs.

"Alright," Tom says, shelving the topic away for later. "Let's have that sheet Nathaniel wrote out."

Harry digs the parchment out, and then passes it to Tom. Tom looks it over. The library is on the first floor, meaning it's not too far from where they currently are.

"I think we should be able to find it very easily," says Tom. "Great big library like that can't be hard to find."

He ends up being right, of course. They find the library after navigating only a few corridors. There are even a few signs leading up to it, ones that were likely put out to direct new students. Tom and Harry pass through the large, ornate doors—were all the doors to important places in this castle just naturally big?—into a huge room.

There are tall glass windows set high up into the walls, and multiple unlit chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The library reminds Tom of Flourish and Blotts; the bookshelves extend up and up, past where one would expect to be a regular height for books to sit. Quite a few empty tables are scattered here and there, and there are clear markers that are posted at the corners of certain shelves for each section of the library.

A librarian is seated at the information desk. She eyes them as they walk in, but she doesn't greet them. So Tom and Harry wander further down, past her table, reorienting themselves in the new environment. There are hardly any students in here; Tom spots a pair of Ravenclaws ensconced in a far corner, their heads buried in some books. And there's a Slytherin girl, too, asleep with her head resting on one of the tables.

"What are we looking for?" asks Harry, eventually.

"I just want to see what the sections are first," Tom tells him. "Then we'll ask the librarian where 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' is, just so we have it to show Septimus. And then we'll have to make a list of topics to read about, and narrow it down from there."

Tom notes that there is a section for each of their school subjects, along with a few others like Divination and Arithmancy. He knows from his readings that those are both elective classes they can choose to take in their third year. There are, however, additional sections on subjects like Healing, Warding, and Wizarding Mythology. He briefly wonders if wizards make a habit of studying Greek or Roman myths, but then they finally reach what appears to be the back of the library, and Tom finds himself distracted.

"'The Restricted Section'," Tom reads aloud.

"Nathaniel said we can only go in if we have written permission from a professor," Harry says.

Well, that shouldn't be too hard to manage. Tom figures the main issue will be his young age, but eventually he ought to be able to convince someone, likely Slughorn, to write him a pass.

"Something for later, then," Tom says. He turns around, walking back towards the front desk.

The librarian looks up as they approach. Her light brown hair is pulled back severely into a high ponytail, which only accentuates her plump features further.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had some book recommendations for Muggleborns to read," Tom says. "Specifically to help them acclimate to wizarding culture."

"Bit early for reading," says the librarian, gazing at him and Harry curiously. "Usually it's just the Ravenclaws in here at this time of year. But I can give you a few good ones to start you off." She stands up, straightening her clothes. Then she walks slowly around the desk, looking up at the bookshelves around them as she draws her wand out. "How many books are we thinking?"

"As many as you think are necessary," Tom says firmly. "We want to know everything there is to know."

"Very well." The librarian waves her wand in a practiced motion, pauses, then repeats it again. She does this a number of times, and Tom notices that there are now books floating slowly towards them.

"Do the books ever hit people?" Harry asks, probably thinking of the madness that had happened at Flourish and Blotts.

The librarian shakes her head. "Not me or anyone," she says. "And certainly not in _ my _ library."

The books pile themselves neatly onto the counter as she continues to wave her wand in a swooping motion. A final book comes drifting over towards them; the librarian yanks it out of the air and sets it on top of the pile.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Ah, one copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' please, if you have it," says Harry.

With another wave of her wand, the librarian summons one more book to add to their pile. "Class texts are restricted to a two-day loan period only."

"That's fine," Harry says. "We won't need it that long."

She peers at them, then says, "You'll need to decide whose name you'll be putting which books under."

"Doesn't matter who," Tom says. "Unless there's some kind of limit on how many we can have."

"No limit. Three weeks per regular book, and then you must return or renew, depending on if there's a wait list," says the librarian. She divides the stack into two equal piles. "Half each, fair?"

"Sounds good," Harry tells her.

"Name and house, then, if you please."

Tom and Harry finish signing the books out, then find a quiet nook to settle into for reading. Spreading the books across the surface of the table, the two of them look over the titles. Some of the books look informative, but boring. A few others sound interesting: 'The Complete Wizarding Guide to International Travels' and 'Fifty Tips and Tricks to Blending in With Muggles'. Tom supposes that they are expected to read the Wizarding perspective on Muggle culture, and then fill in the rest of the context themselves.

"What do you think?" Harry asks quietly, mindful of the library setting despite the fact that it's practically empty.

"They look like a reasonable place to start," says Tom. "I expect it'll take us a few weeks to get through all these. Then I want to see if we can read up on more specific things, like the topics in your letter, and also how to get better at magic more quickly."

"On top of homework," Harry says glumly, but then he perks up. "But at least we won't have to be escorted everywhere next week. I want to explore the castle."

"We can do that," says Tom. He's curious about what secrets the castle has tucked away in its corridors—not to mention the fabled 'Chamber of Secrets' that has an entire chapter dedicated to it in _ Hogwarts: a A History_. "I bet a place like this has all sorts of interesting things lying around."

* * *

Tom works on his new self-assigned readings both throughout dinner and after it. What's most irritating about the books the librarian had selected is that nearly all of them are written by witches and wizards of magical heritage. One of the books even goes as far as to compare Muggles to animals, which does seem to explain the Pureblood's negative perception of Muggleborns. It's a wonder any of the magical people here even know to cross the street without getting hit by a vehicle.

"That's a lot of extra reading," says Septimus, as Tom places some of his new books on their usual study table.

"I like to get ahead." Tom offers Septimus a wide, fake smile.

Harry, who has pulled out their new Charms assignment to work on, also looks up at their roommate. "Tom's very smart," Harry says loyally. "He always got top marks when we were at our old school—ah, Muggle school. He helps me catch up on my studies when I need it."

This comment strikes Tom differently. It's not that he isn't used to Harry saying nice things about him—really, it's a regular occurrence—but it's more that now Harry is saying these nice things about him to _ other _ people. Tom, when he interacts with their teachers and their classmates, is wearing a mask. Harry, however, has only ever cycled between his usual cheerful self and the numb, dull boy that had tried to put Tom off when they'd first met.

But Harry is happier as Tom's friend; they are better off together. This much Tom knows to be true. Harry lacks the drive to see himself to his full potential, but Tom will help him reach it. And Harry will be someone that Tom can trust to have his back, because Harry knows him, and Harry is always anticipating the things Tom wants and needs.

It is because of this understanding that Tom sees their current situation in a new light. Because Harry, who can be very blunt and, honestly, rather snarky when he wants to be, is putting on a front. Not a complicated one, no, but Tom _ knows _ Harry, he recognizes the little shifts and tells that Harry has. He can tell when Harry is acting differently.

So it's a bit odd to only now realize what Harry's been doing. While Tom's been occupied with impressing everyone and learning as much as he can, Harry has been setting the stage for them both, keeping himself quietly at Tom's side while building the tedious social relationships that Tom hates managing.

Tom would have alienated nearly all their roommates on the first day without Harry to temper him. Tom knows that he could have charmed everyone later on to make up for it, but the point remains that Harry has been doing a good deal of the pandering for him, normalizing Tom's anti-social behaviour and endearing him to their Gryffindor classmates.

So Tom shoots Harry a smile—a quick, real one—and then goes back to reading.

* * *

"Thank Merlin that it's only one more day until the weekend," says Septimus, stretching his arms out. "We'll finally get some sleep. I think waking up this morning nearly killed me."

The five of them are lounging around in their dorm, about to go to bed. Harry is sitting cross-legged on his own bed, and Tom is leaning against one of the bedposts. The two of them are facing Septimus, who has laid himself out, spread-eagled, on top of his covers.

"Back at home," MacMillan interjects from his spot across the room, "I had to wake up at six every morning for my tutor lessons. This is nothing, really."

"It's nice that you're used to it already," Harry says politely. Personally, Tom would like to just strangle MacMillan and be done with it. Maybe some of the books in the library will have creative, untraceable hexes in them.

Morden, who has been quietly reading their Transfiguration textbook in his own bed, suddenly starts to move, reaching for his curtains. "I'm going to go to bed, if that's alright with you all."

"Yeah, sure," says Septimus. "We'll keep it down."

They all watch as Morden pulls his bed hangings shut.

"Fun bloke," MacMillan mutters under his breath. "Guess I'll head to bed as well."

Septimus goes to bed shortly after that, leaving Tom and Harry in the dark. Tom pulls the curtains around his bed shut, then goes to flop down on top of Harry's bed. Harry is holding the copy of the Daily Prophet that he'd gotten from MacMillan. That, too, Tom realizes, is another thing that Harry's done. Tom wouldn't be surprised if Harry continued to convince MacMillan to fork over his newspapers, just so Tom could read them without having to pay for them or ask for them.

Harry, who has now set the paper aside, has a patient expression on his face as he waits for Tom to say whatever it is he's come by to say.

"On Saturday," Tom says quietly, without preamble, "at Professor Slughorn's party. I want us to make a very good impression on everyone there."

Harry nods seriously. "I know."

"And," Tom adds, "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore at the end of the year, to see if we can stay here over the summer. But that will take some work, so it'll be best if the rest of the staff like us. It'll be harder for him to argue against it."

"Do students ever stay over the summer?" asks Harry.

"I don't think so," Tom admits. "From what I've read, it seems that only the caretaker and some of the faculty stay on. But they will have to make an exception for us, I'll make sure of it."

"I'd like to stay here," Harry says. "Especially if it could just be us two, and we could practice magic."

Tom feels warm with gratification at Harry's words. "Yes, it would. Just like at Wool's."

"What do you want me to do at Professor Slughorn's party?" asks Harry, after a moment has passed.

"Whatever you think is best," Tom says off-handedly. "I trust you."

Harry seems happy to hear that. "I wonder if Nathaniel and Genie will be there."

"Maybe." Tom shrugs, indifferent. "They are prefects, so perhaps Professor Slughorn will want them there."

"I wonder what kind of people we'll meet," Harry says. "Do you think there will be lots of adults? Professor Slughorn always talks about the Quidditch players he knows—"

Tom lets Harry talk about Quidditch until he starts to doze off, and then Tom bids Harry goodnight. While Harry is fast asleep, Tom lies awake in his own bed, still thinking.

Now that he's gotten used to the newness of Hogwarts, Tom is finally ready to adjust the plans he'd once made at Wool's, before he'd found out that he and Harry were wizards. There are a good number of issues he wants to deal with before the end of the school year. To cement his place in Gryffindor, if not Hogwarts, as the best student. To look into his heritage and find out the truth about where his magic had come from. To find out what kinds of powerful magic exist, and which ones he can start to learn immediately. To research the cause of the strange pain that occurs when he touches Harry's scar, and to find out what exactly the letter Harry had loaned to Dumbledore means.

* * *

A/N: some pretty solid realizations in tom's part here. harry is important! friends are important! i think we _might_ be going back to harry's pov soon, but no promises.


	19. 1: interlude ii, albus dumbledore

_**.**_

* * *

_**interlude ii: albus dumbledore**_

* * *

**.**

Albus Dumbledore's office is quiet and uncluttered. There are a few orderly stacks of parchment rolls upon his desk—student assignments that are waiting to be graded. The stacks are organized by house and by year. A space usually reserved for first-year student essays is empty, as their first written assignment is not due until next week. Albus looks forward to seeing not only what this year's bright minds have to offer, but also what he can do to help them improve.

The fireplace off to his left burns brightly in the small room; it would be easy to relax in the warm, cozy atmosphere. Albus himself sits in his desk chair, hands steepled beneath his chin as he gazes indirectly at the flames.

The letter that young Harry had delivered after Transfiguration this afternoon now rests calmly on Albus' desk. Spell after spell Albus had cast upon it, seeking the answers that refused to be uncovered. The handwriting is his; the embedded magical signature verifies its authenticity. He does not doubt that the letter was penned by Albus Dumbledore.

It begs the question, then, if _ he _ had not written the letter, then what Albus Dumbledore had?

Albus recalls the most recent Potter graduate of Hogwarts: Fleamont, who has a wife, but no known sons or daughters. There are certainly Potter-surnamed Muggles that exist, but Albus does not much believe in coincidences, not anymore.

After gently probing some of his fellow colleagues for information, Albus has begun to piece together the picture that is composed of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Two young boys, allied together before they had even been sorted, and all the more inseparable afterwards. Harry is mild with his temper and kind with his demeanour. Tom, conversely, displays a high-level of restraint that none of the other professors seem to realize. Only Albus, with the experience of his own failures, recognizes in Tom those dangerous traits that appear benign. Albus sees anti-social as antipathy, and ambition as aggression.

Mostly, Albus worries. This world—their world—teeters on a precarious edge. He knows he does not have the strength to lead them over it; he has fallen to the vice of power before and he no longer trusts himself to resist its call. What he can do, however, is shape the generation that will see the landscape of Wizarding Britain change—whether the change is for the better remains to be seen.

The strange letter now in his possession merely solidifies Albus' ominous feeling that the tenuous peace holding their society afloat is about to snap.

"Time travel?" Albus asks into the silence of his office. "An alternative universe?"

The crackling fire provides no answer.

"Lord Voldemort," says Albus, trying the name aloud. Nothing happens, which is not unexpected—names are not spells, although this name admittedly feels taboo enough to be one. _ Flight from death_. Voldemort is not the first dark wizard to fear death, and he certainly will not be the last.

There is not much to be done at this time. Albus lacks both information and the means to seek it. A letter such as this is infinite in meaning, and he would be foolish to treat it as prophecy. He must keep watch and wait for the signs to make themselves known, lest he act too rashly. He will not forget the anxious hunger in Tom Riddle's eyes, or the stories of terror that the orphanage matron had told to Albus in quiet, measured tones.

Suddenly, the bell above his fireplace tinkles, signalling an incoming Floo call.

Albus stands, then moves to kneel in front of the fireplace, waving his wand to open the connection. He watches the flames to see whose face will appear.

Nicholas Flamel appears, his features flickering in the chaos of the fire that is projecting his image. "Albus, how are you?"

"Well as I can be," Albus replies conversationally. "What can I help you with today, Nicholas?"

"I've looked over the notes you sent me, dear friend. I believe you are on the right track—many uses of dragon's blood have fallen out of use in recent decades, and you are correct to search for even the most obscure of myths in an effort to uncover them all. I have procured some books that I believe will aid you in your research."

"I greatly appreciate that, thank you."

"I'll have them along by owl post as soon as I receive them," Nicholas continues. "I must say, Albus, I am immensely pleased by your return to research! I've always known you've had such potential for greatness, ever since we first met. You were such an ambitious, precocious child, and I knew you would go on to do truly incredible things."

Albus smiles, but the emotion behind it is bittersweet. "I would not do half as well without your support, Nicholas."

"Ah, don't be absurd! I'll leave you to your work now, but I shall eagerly await your updates. I predict this shall see publication before the end of this school term!"

Nicholas bids Albus farewell, and then closes the Floo connection.

Silence reigns in the office once more, save for the occasional crackle of the fireplace. Albus returns to his chair and sits down, revisiting his thoughts from earlier. This Saturday marks the first Slug Club meeting of the year; Albus knows that Horace has invited both Harry and Tom to attend.

Horace fawns over Tom, despite the fact that is only the first week of classes. He'd even gone as far as to ask Albus about the boy's backstory, which Albus had reluctantly provided. But Tom is a brilliant boy according to Horace, and is destined to go places. Albus does not doubt that Tom would agree with this sentiment.

Tom Riddle, the boy who should have gone into Slytherin. The mere existence of a boy such as Tom in Gryffindor House sets Albus ill at ease. But the Sorting Hat has stood untested for centuries—it would be madness to assume a single boy could alter the core of Hogwarts so deeply. Whatever traits of Godric's that Tom possesses, they must be buried very deeply indeed.

So far, Tom does not display any outward signs of violence or aggression, but Albus does believe at least some of his behaviour is influenced by the presence of Harry. What Albus would like to do is to earn Harry's trust, to find out just how much Harry knows about Tom, and to learn the story behind the fiery death of Harry's old orphanage. But how to do that when Harry is attached at the hip to Tom, Albus does not know just yet.

Tom's attendance at the Slug Club would have been the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry alone, but that avenue, too, has been foiled by the bond Tom and Harry seem to share. Albus knows too well how easy it is for Harry to fall prey to Tom's promises of companionship, for Harry to be lured in by the praise and affection that Albus has no doubt Tom bestows upon him. Albus knows this from experience, and thus he cannot, in good conscience, allow Harry's fate to mirror his own.

So Albus will do what he wished someone had done for him; he will guide Harry, he will protect him and shield him from the heartbreak borne from the darkness that lives inside a tainted soul.


	20. 1: the dinner party

_**.**_

* * *

_**the dinner party**_

* * *

**.**

_**September 9th, 1938**_

_**.**_

Harry wakes on Saturday morning feeling both excited and nervous. Today is their first official full day of Hogwarts without classes—they will finally have time to go wandering around the castle. He and Tom also have to return the copy of Standard Spells they had borrowed from the library, and then attend Slughorn's dinner party later in the evening.

The rest of their dormmates are still asleep, so Harry tiptoes over to Tom's bed and tugs the curtains aside slightly. Tom is awake, of course, and already reading a book.

"Good morning," says Tom, putting the book aside. "Isn't it still early?"

"Busy day today," Harry says. "Lots to do."

That makes Tom smile. "Quite right."

"Do you think the rest will mind if we leave without them?" Harry asks, moving to kneel on Tom's bed. "Or should we wait for them to wake up." He's fairly sure he already knows Tom's answer, but the confirmation will make him feel a bit better about going to breakfast without their classmates.

"They'll be fine without us," says Tom, pushing back his comforter so he can swing his legs over the side of the bed.

The Great Hall is mostly empty given the early hour on a Saturday. Most students are taking advantage of the school year's first weekend to sleep in, so Tom and Harry have plenty of seats to choose from. As they sit down, a few plates of breakfast foods appear before them. Tom pours some orange juice into a goblet for Harry, then pours a second one for himself. Harry decides upon oatmeal with fresh fruit and a sprinkling of cinnamon on top.

Looking up at the staff table, Harry sees that it's mostly empty as well. Perhaps some of the teachers go home to their spouses over the weekends. However, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn are both seated together and immersed in conversation with each other.

As though sensing Harry's gaze, Professor Dumbledore looks up and over at the Gryffindor table. He smiles slightly at Harry before his attention is once again directed to something that Professor Slughorn is telling him.

"I'm going to sign out some more books later," Tom is saying. "And give back the one I finished reading." He pauses, then adds, "Unless you want to read it, of course."

Harry tries to recall the title of the book Tom had been reading. "Was it the compilation of articles on the Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

"Yes," says Tom. "There was an anonymously-published directory that lists the twenty-eight families that are considered to be pureblooded."

"Oh," Harry says. He stops to eat a scoop of his oatmeal, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. "Was there anything interesting?"

"Greengrass, Weasley and MacMillan are all on it. But Potter is not."

Harry isn't sure if Tom expects him to respond to that. "What does being on the list mean?" he finally asks.

"It means they come from pedigree," Tom says in a monotone. "They're all families of some influence."

What Harry gathers from this comment is that Tom means to befriend as many of the names on the list as possible. "Can I see the list?" asks Harry.

Tom hands the book over to him without comment. Harry flips until he finds the directory, and then scans the list of surnames. "I suppose most of these will be at the party tonight," he says.

"I should think so," says Tom, who is now already back to reading a thick book titled 'The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know'. "Professor Slughorn seems very popular amongst the students."

That was one way of putting it, Harry supposes. Professor Slughorn is very… enthusiastic about making friends with his students. He certainly has his favourites, and Tom is on his way to becoming one of them. While Harry is sure that the 'Slug Club' will open many doors for Tom in the future, he does wonder how the rest of the student body, the ones left on the outside, will view such nepotism.

After breakfast they head to the library as planned, where Tom drops off the book on the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and Harry hands back 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'. Tom then proceeds to sign out 'An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe' and 'Magical Moral Perspective'.

"Should I expect you again in a few days?" asks Madam Fieldwake. She does not sound judgemental; she's merely stating her question as a fact.

"Probably," Harry says. "Thank you for helping us so much."

"Not a problem." She waves it off.

Tom and Harry spend the rest of the morning walking about the castle and familiarizing themselves with the grounds. They don't see any of their classmates until lunchtime, where they are greeted by the sight of Adelaide at the Gryffindor table. Harry looks around for the older Greengrass brother, but he doesn't seem to be at the Ravenclaw table today.

"Hello," says Harry, taking a seat next to her. "Nice to see you here, Adelaide."

"Hello," says Adelaide. "I heard you all had quite the time flying the other day."

"It was an educational experience," says Annalise, exchanging a humorous look with Harry.

"Anyways," says Adelaide pleasantly. "Professor Slughorn has invited Annalise and I to a start-of-year party tonight, so we won't be here for dinner."

"Oh?" asks Tom. "He's invited Harry and I as well."

There is a pause.

"So we'll all be there together," Annalise says lightly.

At that moment, Harry wishes he hadn't chosen to sit between the Adelaide and Tom, because they are now both visibly annoyed at each other.

"Well," says Septimus cheerfully, breaking the awkward tension, "since I haven't been invited to any fancy parties, I think I'll just have extra dessert tonight." Harry worries that Septimus is upset at having to spend dinner without them, but Septimus actually seems as though he doesn't mind being left out.

As though reading Harry's mind, Septimus catches Harry's gaze and adds, "My brother Jon went to a bunch of them. He said it's usually just a bunch of stuffy people trying to get one over each other, but it's really excellent for once you're job hunting."

"Reassuring," Adelaide says, deadpan. "We've only got, what, seven more years to go?"

* * *

Seeing as neither of them have dress robes to change into, Tom and Harry simply wait downstairs for Annalise to descend from the girls' dorms so that they can escort her to Professor Slughorn's party.

When Annalise finally does arrive, she is wearing a pretty light grey wool dress with a high collar. There are tiny little gold buttons that run down the front of it, too. Her hair is styled in loose curls that are held in place by two pearl-studded barrettes.

"You look nice," Harry says politely.

"Thank you, Harry," says Annalise. "Adelaide said she'd meet us there, so we don't need to fetch her."

"Let's be on our way, then," Tom says briskly. "I'm sure Professor Slughorn won't mind if we're early."

The hallways are mostly empty now, as many students have already gone up to dinner in the Great Hall. As they grow closer to the dungeons, Harry wishes he'd thought to wear a jumper under his robes, because it's much cooler down in this part of the castle, especially now that evening has fallen.

Tom leads the three of them straight up to Professor Slughorn's rooms, where a shiny bronze plaque on the door proclaims itself to be guarding the rooms of Professor Horace Slughorn. Tom knocks perfunctorily on the door three times, then takes half a step back to wait.

The door swings open, revealing Professor Slughorn's jovial smile.

"Hello! Mr. Riddle, Mr. Evans, Miss Greengrass." He squints at Annalise for a moment. "I would have assumed you would have arrived with your sister."

"Adelaide insisted we not trouble ourselves to go out of our way to escort her," Annalise says.

"Very kind of her, yes," Professor Slughorn beams down at them for a moment, then starts suddenly. "How rude of me, please do come in and make yourselves comfortable!"

Professor Slughorn retreats from the door, making room for them to pass through the threshold. "I had just received an owl from your mother this morning, Miss Greengrass. Utterly delightful, I must say…"

Annalise nods quickly. "I'll be sure to send her your best, Professor Slughorn."

The inside of Professor Slughorn's private rooms are just as lavish as the man's sense of style. The space could only be described as opulent; from its velvet curtains to its polished silver baubles, the entire area reeks of wealth and affluence.

"You have very nice quarters, Professor," says Tom.

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle." Professor Slughorn leads them over to a large round table, where there are already a few students seated. "I suppose some introductions are in order. Here we have Mr. Avery and Mr. Black! Both in your year, of course. I've taught all their older cousins, all wonderful students. And here we have Miss Parkinson and Miss Diggory."

Of the four students introduced, Avery and Black merely incline their heads (mostly in Annalise's direction), Parkinson waves, and Diggory offers a friendly smile.

It seems that Tom isn't the only one intent on collecting a majority of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Harry thinks. Professor Slughorn certainly seems pleased with the little group he's gathered tonight.

"Professor?" asks Harry. "Will students in other grades be attending tonight?"

"Oh, no, not tonight, I'm afraid. I wouldn't be able to fit everyone here!"

Tom seems disappointed, thought Harry doesn't think anyone else will be able to pick up on it. They move to take their seats—Harry on Tom's right side, and Annalise on the left. On Harry's other side is Diane Diggory, first-year Hufflepuff.

They all sit awkwardly together for a few moments, and then thankfully there is another knock at the door. Adelaide enters the room with a Ravenclaw boy.

"Miss Greengrass and Mr. Nott," Professor Slughorn says, and then repeats his earlier round of introductions.

Adelaide sits next to her sister, and the Nott boy seats himself as well.

Then, as apparently the group has been rounded off, dinner is served. Professor Slughorn begins to systematically question his way around the table—asking about famous relatives and then inquiring on the closeness of said relations. By the time he finally reaches Tom, Professor Slughorn is a little too much into his wine goblet.

"Mr. Riddle! Such a fine young student, very knowledgeable, very impressive indeed. I have excellent, wonderful hopes for you, and I know your other professors do as well. Why, even dear Albus told me he thinks you have great potential."

Tom raises a brow. "Really, professor? I wasn't under the impression that Professor Dumbledore had taken much notice of me at all."

"Nonsense. I'm sure he thinks very well of you indeed, Mr. Riddle. We professors have a good eye for talent, see? Charmaine says you're an absolute wonder at Charms theory already! I can only wait with bated breath for once we begin the practical aspects of coursework, Mr. Riddle."

"You're too kind, sir," Tom demurs.

Professor Slughorn waves it off. "Ah, it's nothing but the truth." He hums happily for a moment, before shifting his eyes over to Harry. "And Mr. Evans! Why, Amanda—Madam Whittle—tells me you have quite the talent on the broomstick! Might I be seeing you on the Gryffindor team next year? A good number of their team will be graduating this year, I think."

Harry flounders at being suddenly put on the spot. "I might do that, professor. I hadn't given it much thought, really."

"I'll have to introduce you to some good friends of mine, all professional Quidditch players, you know. On the national teams! It never hurts to have hobbies and interests outside of school, it certainly does not. Well-rounded students are just as appealing as scholarly ones! I would think that an energetic young lad such as yourself would excel at playing the role of Seeker, perhaps?"

"That does sound nice," Harry says nervously.

"I would be sure to bring it up to Miss Laine, Mr. Evans. Make sure she knows you are very interested in the role… Though she might be a little suspicious if she hears I've been urging you to apply! Goodness knows we have a bit of a fun rivalry going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor during games. Bit out of hand at times, but it's all in good fun, yes, all in good fun."

The rest of the dinner is uneventful, although Harry does learn that the Greengrass family is heavily involved in the magical healing industry of Wizarding Britain. Harry hopes that the rest of the 'Slug Club' dinners are less stilted, seeing as none of the students from the other houses seem overly interested in making friends, and Professor Slughorn's constant brown nosing makes it difficult to have any individual conversations.

Diane chatters animatedly about her father's work at the Ministry, and this endears her to Professor Slughorn, who somehow narrows the topic down to the specifics of flying carpet trading in Eastern France.

"Why, would you look at the time!" Professor Slughorn exclaims. "I've kept you all too long—though it has been quite the evening, if I must say so myself."

"Thank you for having us, professor," says Alphard Black stiffly. "It's been a pleasure."

The two Slytherin boys walk off together, leaving the rest of them to part ways. Professor Slughorn offers to escort Diane, as she is the only Hufflepuff, back to her dormitory, so everyone is ushered out into the hallway as he locks his door.

"Good night everyone!" Professor Slughorn says to them all, and then walks off with Miss Diggory at his side.

Nott is still hanging around, waiting for Catherine Parkinson and Adelaide. Annalise hugs her sister goodbye quickly, then watches as the group of Ravenclaws walk off together.

The remaining three of them, Harry, Tom, and Annalise, start walking up towards Gryffindor Tower, mindful of the now-approaching curfew. Since evening has fallen, all of the hallways on the ground floor are now lit by candles. The dungeons are chillier than they had been when they'd arrived for dinner. Harry rubs his hands together in an attempt to preserve the feeling in his fingers.

"That was enlightening, if uneventful," says Tom into the quiet of the hallway. "I suppose it'll be more exciting once we get to meet the older students, or Professor Slughorn's famous friends."

"Or when Harry plays Quidditch," Annalise says with a smile.

Harry flushes. "That won't be until next year, if I could even make the team without a broomstick."

"I'd bet that you fly better than everyone in our year, Harry. Don't be so modest. There are school brooms for those who don't have their own."

"He'll be at a disadvantage, though," Tom comments. "All those Slytherins had newer racing models."

"Harry can manage," Annalise says. "He's a great flier."

Tom's jaw twitches, but only Harry sees it. Annalise is staring straight ahead at the darkened corridor, as though trying to remember which way to go.

"I know that," says Tom, irritably. "We'll have to find a way to get Harry a better broom, is all I meant."

They reach a T-shaped intersection and Tom turns them left, hardly breaking stride as he does so. Harry keeps quiet and follows, not particularly wanting to further the conversation now that Tom's annoyed.

"_We _ will," says Annalise, sounding pleased. "Adelaide is more coordinated than I am, so maybe she can convince our parents to get her a broomstick, and then we can loan it to Harry for games."

Harry feels like he ought to say something at this point. "You really don't need to do that, Annalise. I wouldn't want you to pay for a broom if I don't even end up needing it—"

"Of course you'll need it," Tom and Annalise say simultaneously, and then they both glance at each other.

So Harry goes back to being quiet and minding his own business (though technically what they're discussing _ is _ his business) all the way until they reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry says the password, and then they all climb through the hole into the common room.

There are still a few students lingering in at study tables by the windows, but the area is mostly quiet and empty.

"Good night," Tom says to Annalise, a clear dismissal.

She sniffs at him, but retreats up the steps to the girls' dorms, her grey wool dress swishing around her legs as she goes.

Tom drags Harry up the opposite set of stairs to their dorm room, where the rest of their roommates are lounging around in various states of sleepwear. Harry pulls his robes off and sets them down on top of his bed before turning to look at Tom. Tom is rifling through his trunk for something, an expression of consternation on his face.

After a second of searching, Tom pulls one of his library books out and tucks it under his arm. He closes and locks his trunk before straightening up and looking over at Harry.

"Let's go," Tom says, and then turns on his heel and walks back out of the room.

Bemused, Harry hurriedly picks up his jumper from where he'd left it draped on his bed. He only catches up with Tom midway down the spiral staircase.

"I want to show you some things in the book I've been reading," Tom says.

"Okay," says Harry. "What is it?"

"It's a 'Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic'," says Tom. "I wanted to see if what Dumbledore said about doing magic outside of school was true."

The Common Room is mostly deserted now. It would seem a majority of the students have either gone to bed, or are hanging about in their dorms. Tom and Harry grab two of the coveted armchairs by the fireplace, settling in. Tom opens the thick book on his lap to a page he had bookmarked.

"So what does it say?" asks Harry, fighting back a yawn as he leans forward on his elbows.

"There's something called the Trace that lets the Ministry track if there's any magic performed in the same areas as under-aged magical children." Tom gestures down at the appropriate passage in the book. "The Trace is supposed to automatically break once you turn seventeen."

Harry thinks on that. "But what about in places like Diagon Alley? Where there's magic everywhere? How do they tell where the magic is coming from?"

"They can't," Tom says flatly. "I don't think it would work properly for children like Septimus or Annalise, either, since they're raised in wizarding homes."

"So that means they can do magic at home?" prompts Harry.

"If there's a parent present to take the blame for the magic, I would assume so." Tom frowns down at the page. "It's a rather unfair advantage, really. But we can practice spells now that we're at Hogwarts, and then we can just do theory during the summer."

"That's smart," Harry says, nodding.

Tom turns to the next page, then adds, "And we could go to Diagon Alley and practice there, just so long as no one sees us."

Harry is unable to suppress his yawn this time. "That's really smart, Tom. That way we can stay ahead of everyone else." By 'we', Harry really means just Tom, but he knows Tom doesn't like it when he tries to say he's not as smart.

"Exactly." Tom seems pleased as he shuts the book. "I think we should head to bed now."

"Okay, Tom." Harry yawns again, rubbing tiredly at his face with his left hand.

Tom stands quickly, walking over to nudge Harry out of the armchair. Harry lets himself be prodded into an upright position and herded towards the staircase. He notes that the fireplace is nearly burned out, and that the clock on the mantle reads well past midnight. But Tom's hand remains resting against the small of Harry's back, even as they sleepily trod up the steps to their dorm.

* * *

A/N: feel like i ought to insert a disclaimer that neither of the greengrass girls will ever be love interests for tom or harry in this story, just in case people were wondering if there would be any temporary romances before the endgame ship of tom/harry.

tom just gets very jealous easily ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and he's only 11 so he doesn't know how to handle it (yet). the only option he has to assert dominance is to make sure harry spends as much extra alone time with him as possible :)

annalise: *compliments harry*  
tom, irrationally jealous: I KNOW THAT. I ALREADY KNOW HE'S GREAT.


	21. 1: the study group

_**.**_

* * *

_**the study group**_

* * *

**.**

_ **September - October, 1938** _

_**.**_

Harry finds himself settling into the routine of Hogwarts more easily than he'd expected. The second week of classes are easy enough, mainly because Tom already has the layout of their schedule memorized. Though Harry does think he'd be able to find their classrooms on his own if necessary, he knows that Tom likes being the knowledgeable one who's walking them places.

On Thursday afternoon, Prefect Laine invites them all to watch the Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team.

"We only need one new Chaser this year," says Louisa, eyeing Harry carefully. "But next year half the roster will be gone and then we'll be needing some fresh meat." Harry wonders if Professor Slughorn has been talking him up, but Louisa doesn't expand any further, so perhaps he's not meant to know.

Watching the Quidditch tryouts is fun. Even Tom attends, though he has his library books with him again. Harry and Septimus cheer their housemates on as they zip around the pitch, and eventually a fourth-year girl named Penny Johnson is chosen to join the team.

"So you're trying out next year, right?" Septimus asks Harry, as they all walk back to their common room.

"I—maybe," Harry says, confused. "Why does everyone seem to think that?"

"Harry," says Septimus, "you fly better than I do, and I've _been_ on a broom before."

"You'd be a very good addition to the team," Tom says confidently, not about to be outdone. "I'm sure Prefect Laine will see that. And I hardly think she's the type to play favourites, so any positions will be earned on pure talent."

"Well," Harry says, shrugging. "It's not until next year."

"But you have to _ train_," says Septimus. "I can owl my brother and see if he has any tips, and there are books on the special kinds of Seeking methods that professionals use to find the Snitch—"

As the month progresses, Tom continues with his mission to read the entire Hogwarts library in his first year. Harry, on the other hand, befriends more of the other students. Harry cheerfully greets Diane Diggory in Herbology class, and he waves at a surprised Catherine Parkinson in the hallways. The Slytherins, though, Harry leaves alone, because he's not sure what to make of them, and he has the feeling that Tom wants to be the one to handle them.

Professor Slughorn still goes out of his way to dote on Tom, to no one's surprise. But Tom is so good at being humble and polite about it that Harry doesn't think anyone will pin any of the blame on Tom when they can instead simply attribute the wrongdoing to Slughorn's usual favouritism.

Professor Dumbledore, however, treats all his students equally, including Tom. Perhaps due to the fact that he is their Head of House, he is kind and patient with all of the first-years in their class, and he always provides plenty of encouragement. Harry finds he prefers the calm atmosphere of the Transfiguration classroom over their other, more demanding classes. Because while Transfiguration is tricky, Harry is more motivated to do well in the class because of Professor Dumbledore's teaching style.

What is strange is how Professor Dumbledore acts as though the letter Harry had given him is merely a distant memory.

Though sometimes Harry will catch Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes during class, or during meals, and he has to wonder if it has any meaning. Surprisingly, Tom also seems to have forgotten about the letter for now, as he is too intent upon his readings. The readings are something Tom deems as necessary for 'catching up' to his counterparts in the magical world.

Overall, Harry and Tom continue to adjust. Harry catches his thoughts drifting off less now that there are so many people to talk to. Back when it had been just him and Tom at Wool's, it had been easier to let his mind wander off on tangents. There had been times when Tom and Harry would simply laze about in comfortable silence, either in their room, or outside on the grass in the backyard of the orphanage. It had been during those quiet moments that Harry could close his eyes and drift away to the distant part of himself that often seemed so out of touch with the rest. The little part that only Tom ever seemed to be able to ground.

But nowadays they sit in their little study group: him, Tom, Septimus, and Annalise. Occasionally Adelaide will join them, but she seems to prefer spending most of her time in the Ravenclaw tower. It is probably for the best, seeing as Tom still doesn't like her; he claims he can barely tolerate their current company as it is. Harry just thinks that Tom is being dramatic. Tom probably wouldn't admit to being fond of anyone except Harry, even if he was being held at gunpoint.

As they begin practical lessons, Harry finds himself constantly in a good mood. He has Tom, he has his new friends, and he is learning how to do real magic. Tom, who had already been practicing spells in his spare time, has no trouble with anything, and so he instead spends all his class time trying to get Harry up to the same level. This has the added benefit of assisting Septimus and Annalise, who are usually nearby and watching as Tom gives Harry advice. But it only takes a few days until Tom is starting to help them as well, adjusting their wand movements and correcting their pronunciations.

The professors award Tom plenty of house points, both for getting his spells right and for helping his classmates out.

One particular class finds them in Charms with Professor Yeung, who has a pile of small pots sitting on her desk. Charms class is especially fun now that they've moved past a lot of the theory, so Harry is excited to see what they'll be doing with the pots.

"Today," says Professor Yeung, "we will be practicing the Fire-Making Charm. As you know, the purpose of the spell is to create fire with the intention to _ harm _ an object. I will be passing out fire-proof containers containing marshmallows. You will practice by aiming your wand _ only _ at the marshmallow inside, and then casting the spell. Anyone who did not hand in their homework during the previous class is not permitted to practice the spell until they complete the assignment."

There's a lively murmur that passes through the room; everyone is excited to cast the fire spell. Tom had even wanted to practice it beforehand, but Harry had put his foot down, saying he wasn't about to let Tom accidentally burn their entire common room down, no matter _ how sure _ Tom was that he wouldn't be doing such a thing.

Harry and Tom each get their own porcelain pot with a marshmallow inside of it. Professor Yeung reassures them all that each pot has special charms on it to prevent it from getting too hot, so they should be able to touch the pot if necessary. Then she demonstrates the wand movement and the incantation for everyone a final time.

"Given your current burgeoning levels of magical strength, I expect you to put forth _ slight _ power into the spell. The goal is for a roasted marshmallow, not a pile of goo."

The class is set loose after that, and the word '_Incendio!_' soon fills the air.

Tom scorches his marshmallow on the first try. It does look a little too burnt around the edges, but it fulfills Professor Yeung's requirements. She awards Tom a point to Gryffindor anyways, simply for being able to cast it at all, then hands him a new marshmallow to try again.

Harry is still struggling with his. Most of the other students are as well.

"Not to worry," says Professor Yeung to the class. "It's a complicated spell that takes getting used to."

"_Incendio!_" says Tom. This time his marshmallow chars like it's supposed to.

"Nice," Harry tells him. "Looks like you got it this time."

"Here," says Tom, shuffling over along the bench towards Harry. "I'll show you." He reaches out with his own wand, doing the wand movement slowly so that Harry can see it more clearly.

Harry tries again. "_Incendio!_" Then he frowns at the marshmallow, which remains as white and unblemished as ever.

"Hmm," says Tom. "Your pronunciation is fine, so it must still be the movements. How about we both cast it together and you copy what I do."

"Okay."

So both he and Tom aim their wands at Harry's marshmallow, and this time Harry mimics Tom's motions. "_Incendio!_"

The marshmallow promptly bursts—no, _ explodes _into flames, cracking the pot.

Annalise shrieks, knocking her pot into Septimus, who yelps in shock.

Professor Yeung charges over and wandlessly smothers the flames with a fluid wave of her hand. "What," she says, sharply, "did you two do?" She looks from Tom to Harry, not angry, but definitely not at all pleased. "Did I not say to keep your spells to a low level of power? You shouldn't even be capable of such a thing at this stage!"

"I don't know," Harry says, anxious. "Tom was just showing me the spell and then—" Harry's not sure how to describe exactly what just happened without sounding at fault, so he instead adds, "I swear we weren't trying to put a lot of power into it, Professor."

Professor Yeung stares calmly at Harry, who squirms under the intensity of her gaze. Harry almost wishes she would yell at him instead, because the way she's looking at him with a knowing, disappointed look in her eye makes him feel worse.

"Marshmallows do not simply burst into flames, Mr. Evans," she says, her voice still level. "You would not be the first student to get accidentally carried away in my classroom, and I doubt you will be the last, but I do not tolerate such excuses. Charms can be just as dangerous as hexes if you are not careful enough."

"I think it was my fault," Tom says, after a pause. "I got too excited to show Harry how to cast it. I'm very sorry, Professor Yeung, and it won't happen again."

Harry blinks. Professor Yeung turns to look curiously at Tom.

"Very well," she says slowly, not entirely convinced. "One point from Gryffindor for reckless behaviour, no matter how well-intentioned. Here is a new marshmallow, Mr. Evans. Please exercise caution in trying again."

The next time Harry casts the spell it works properly, and neither Tom nor Professor Yeung says anything further on the subject for the rest of the class.

* * *

"_Wandlore,_" Tom says later that evening, apropos of nothing. He sets a book down upon the table with a thump.

Tom had taken them both directly to the library after dinner. He'd left Harry behind at a study table before he'd gone off single-mindedly searching through the shelves. Harry, resigned to cluelessness until Tom had come back with whatever he had gone looking for, had begun working on their latest potions assignment.

"There's hardly anything on it in the library," Tom continues, frustrated. "They'll cover it in our sixth year, but only barely. It is a trade passed from master to apprentice, meaning there is little public knowledge available. Perhaps we'll have to write to Ollivander and see if he knows anything else."

It takes Harry a while to make the correct mental leaps to catch up with Tom's line of thinking. "Is this about what happened in Charms class?"

"Yes," Tom says tersely. "I think it has to do with our wands."

Harry looks at his own holly wand, which is resting upon the table. Since they'd started classes, Harry hadn't given much thought to the fact that their wands shared the same core. Although, that discovery had been what had finally led Tom to forgive him for the whole business with the secret letter. Tom thinks that they're destined to do incredible things together. And Tom's so sure of this that Harry can only hope that he's right, because Harry wouldn't be able to handle disappointing him otherwise.

"We'll have to find somewhere to practice without Annalise or Septimus around," Tom says, sitting down next to Harry. "To see if we can do it again."

"Tom," says Harry worriedly. "What if we catch something on fire? We don't know how to put things out yet."

Tom shoots Harry a patient look. "I'll practice that too, don't worry about it."

"Well, alright," Harry says, casting a dubious gaze over at his wand.

"I also haven't found anything about the wizard in your letter," Tom says in a low voice. "There's no known families by that name, let alone any lords. Nothing in the recent editions of the Daily Prophet and nothing in articles from 1927."

"Maybe… maybe someone just made it all up?" Harry asks hopefully. "Maybe it's just a very good forgery of some kind."

"Professor Dumbledore seemed very convinced it was real," Tom says, thinking aloud. "Unless he was only pretending? But he'd have no real reason to do that unless the letter was his to begin with, and in that case it's not a forgery at all." Tom grimaces down at the book on the table. "This is just going in circles—we've nothing to go on until we get better at magic." He sounds annoyed at this, and Harry doesn't blame him.

"I think we should just wait for Professor Dumbledore to give the letter back," Harry says. "He'll know more than us, and I think he'll tell me if he learns anything."

"We'll see," Tom says, dismissively. "But back to the wands. We will write a letter to Ollivander and see if he can tell us anything more. And if not, who else we could possibly contact."

"Okay," Harry agrees.

Then Tom goes back to his reading, so Harry assumes the conversation is done for the time being.

Harry tries to refocus on his Potions homework, but he finds himself too distracted to jot down another two magical attributes of newt's eye. It's unfair that his past has to be so complicated and confusing. Harry doesn't want to be the cause of all this trouble, he doesn't want to be _ special_. It should be Tom with the mysterious letter and the wizarding heritage, not him.

And Tom could have gone to Slytherin, if it hadn't been for Harry. He would have gone to the house where the cunning and the ambitious lived. The worst part of it all is that Harry can picture it. He can see Tom as one of those tall, aristocratic boys that stalks the hallways. Tom is clever and well-spoken—he has all the makings of what people probably expect the son of a notable family to be like.

"Harry," says Tom. "Is something wrong?"

Looking up, Harry can see that Tom's stopped reading to stare at him. Harry realizes he's been just sitting here with his quill in hand, doing nothing.

"No," Harry says. "Just—just thinking on what to write next."

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"It's alright," Harry says hastily, tucking his essay away. "I think I'll finish it later."

To distract himself properly, Harry pulls out a fresh piece of parchment and begins to draft the letter to Ollivander.

* * *

Soon enough, Halloween is upon them. Harry'd nearly forgotten all about the day, what with all the things that have been going on, so it comes as a surprise when Tom brings it up casually at breakfast.

"It's Harry's birthday today," Tom says, serving himself a helping of toast and jam.

"Oh!" says Annalise, dismayed. Her hands, wrapped around an orange, go still. "Happy birthday Harry! Why didn't you say something sooner? We haven't gotten you any presents!"

"Erm—" says Harry. Truthfully, it hadn't occurred to him that anyone other than Tom would be getting him a present. "It's not a big deal, really. It's Halloween today."

"Well, who cares about Halloween," says Septimus. "It's your birthday! You know what we should do, we should skive off History of Magic last period and do something fun. We'll have to be back in time for dinner, though. Nathaniel says they do a nice big feast for Halloween."

"Do you think Professor Binns will notice?" Annalise asks. "Four of us is a lot to go missing." Surprisingly, she turns to look at Tom and says, insistently, "We could get caught."

"Binns wouldn't even notice if the entire class went missing," Septimus argues. "We could head out for a walk on the grounds, maybe? The weather's not too bad, if a bit chilly." And then he, too, glances over at Tom.

Tom adopts a thoughtful look. "It wouldn't do to get caught, so leaving the castle might be a wise choice. We could go down by the Black Lake; it'd be less likely for people to be there at that time. What do you think, Harry?"

"Ah, that could be nice," Harry says, dithering.

"Then it's settled," Tom says, pleased. "We'll go together, after Defense class. Make sure to fetch your cloaks and coats during lunch."

"Good," says Septimus, returning to his breakfast.

"I'll owl-order you some chocolates from Honeydukes," Annalise says to Harry. "A gift from Adelaide and I."

"It's alright, really," says Harry, uncomfortable. "I don't really have the money to get you anything in return."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course we're going to get you presents. Right, Septimus?" Annalise jabs her elbow to the left, making Septimus choke on his orange juice.

"_Blimey_," Septimus says, coughing. "I'm going to get Harry a gift! There's no need for violence."

So after Defense class the four of them linger behind their classmates. Tom goes over to tell Morden where they'll be and why, leaving Harry, Septimus, and Annalise to pack up their things and wait in the hallway. MacMillan eyes them oddly as he passes by, but he doesn't say anything. Harry hopes he's got enough goodwill with MacMillan for the boy not to tell on them, because that would be rather disastrous.

"Second month of classes," Septimus says, glancing surreptitiously over his shoulder, "and we're already skiving off! I don't think any of my brothers have ever done that before."

"Good for you," says Annalise absently, but Harry notes that she's watching the other end of the corridor carefully.

Tom returns shortly after that, his cloak draped around his shoulders. "Well," says Tom, a jaunty smile on his face. "What's school without a bit of breaking the rules?"

They proceed down the hall just outside the Defense classroom. Harry pulls his own cloak on quickly. The rain has held itself back today and the grounds are mostly dry. They all head down the Viaduct, towards the courtyard at the end of it, where red and orange leaves are scattered across the stone floor.

Septimus continues to look backwards every so often, which only serves to make Harry feel more nervous about the entire thing. But Tom seems unperturbed as he strides down the grassy hill that leads to the Black Lake.

"What will we do once we get there?" asks Annalise.

"Harry has a great talent for skipping rocks," says Tom. "But I'm sure we can think of other things as well."

The air is colder by the lake, but the waters are fairly calm. Harry pulls his scarf tighter around his neck in an attempt to prevent any of the chill from seeping in.

"It's cold," says Annalise bitterly.

"_Focillo,_" Tom says promptly, aiming his wand at her.

Annalise squeaks, nearly dropping her bag.

Tom raises his eyebrows at her. "Better?" he asks.

She scowls. "Yes, thank you."

Tom casts it on Harry and Septimus as well, then returns his wand to his robes. Harry feels warmer almost immediately. Tom walks right up to the edge of the lake, looking out at the mountains surrounding them.

"What about you, Tom?" asks Harry, moving to stand next to him.

"I'm fine," Tom says absently, but Harry notes that the tips of his nose and ears are pink. "Let's skip some rocks."

It takes them a while to find enough rocks of the proper size. Tom has to cast the Severing Charm on the ones that are too bumpy, turning them into thick, flat shapes.

"You'll have to show us that spell later," Septimus says as he tosses a rock across the lake. The stone skips once before it sinks unceremoniously into the water. "It'll be dead useful when mum gets me to help with her gardening over the summer."

"It's in 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'," Tom says. "We'll be learning it eventually in class." He flips a large stone over in his hand a few times, still looking out at the water.

"But it'll be nice to learn it early, won't it?" Harry says gently.

Tom glances over at Harry. "That's true. I suppose we can cover it after dinner, if you like."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Tom." Septimus tries another stone; this one manages two skips. "I'm really rubbish at this," he says mournfully.

"It's in the wrist motion," says Annalise. She flicks her own stone, and then watches as it skims across the water, touching six times before it sinks. "You have to hold the right angle."

"I am," Septimus protests. "I'm holding it like you are and everything."

"Let me show you," Annalise says, and steps over to correct him.

Harry skips his own rock a total of thirteen times. It disappears into the water with a barely visible plop. He can feel that Tom is watching him. Harry scoops up another one and tries again—but this time he only manages a total of seven skips.

"Are you going to toss?" Harry asks Tom.

Tom, his face now flushed pink from the cold, shakes his head. "I'm fine," he says. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Harry prompts curiously.

"How we're both celebrating our birthdays at Hogwarts this year."

That brings a smile to Harry's lips. "It's really nice, isn't it? Nothing at all like birthdays at Wool's." The contentment of the past two months washes over Harry again. Hogwarts is already his favourite place in the entire world; he can't imagine a better birthday than the one he's having right here, right now.

"The first here of many," Tom says, his words like a promise.


	22. 1: the pressure

**_._**

* * *

**_the pressure_**

* * *

**.**

**_November 1938_**

**_._**

The beginning of November marks the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry and Septimus talk endlessly all afternoon about who is playing (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw), what the teams are like (Gryffindor has a solid line-up of Chasers, but Ravenclaw's Seeker is better than theirs), and where the best place to sit is (near the middle, but closer to the Ravenclaw end, so they can see the goals).

Tom is as disinterested in the sport as ever, though he does make an effort to wear his Gryffindor hat and scarf to the game. Some of the other Gryffindor students have handmade signs with them, and Harry watches as they set about waving them enthusiastically in the air while they wait for the game to start.

Their group has only just found seats when Adelaide walks over to them.

"Where's Sebastian?" asks Annalise.

"He said he'd be studying in the library," Adelaide answers. Then, to the group, she adds, "Our brother. He's got his OWLs this year."

"Nasty business, OWLs," Septimus says somberly. "Not looking forward to those."

"Your housemates won't be bothered that you're fraternizing with the enemy?" Tom says to Adelaide.

Adelaide rolls her eyes, smoothing her skirt out as she seats herself. "If they take it that seriously, then I'll be sure to tell them they ought to have better things to do with their time. It's just a Quidditch game."

"Look," says Septimus, "the players are coming out!"

Harry turns his attention towards the pitch. The two Quidditch teams are filing out, brooms in hand. All of them are clad in standard Quidditch gear: helmet, goggles, gloves, and guards for their shins, arms, and legs.

From the announcer's box, Genie Jones clears her throat. "Hello, Hogwarts! Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, played between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. This year's team Captains are both new to their Captaincy. We have Louisa Laine for Gryffindor, and Adrian Valle for Ravenclaw!"

Madam Whittle, standing in the center of the pitch, has a large trunk of Quidditch balls resting at her feet. Both teams approach her, positioning themselves around the trunk.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Whittle calls, her voice amplified so that the entire pitch can hear her.

The players clamber on their broomsticks, their expressions eager.

Then Madam Whittle kicks open the trunk, a motion which is accompanied by a sharp blow of her whistle, which releases the Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the Golden Snitch into the air. The Snitch disappears almost immediately—Harry barely has time to catch a glimpse of the golden sparkle under the overcast autumn sun before it's gone.

The players are now in the air, moving the Quaffle and the Bludgers around the pitch. So much is happening at once that it takes Harry a while to adjust to the constant action. Genie is still providing commentary, though how she can keep track of all the gameplay is beyond what Harry can understand.

"It's so _fast_," Harry says aloud, without thinking.

"And the brooms only get better every year," Septimus says. "There's always a new Nimbus, or a new Cleansweep, or a new _something_, because everyone's always competing with each other."

"Laine scores for Gryffindor!" Genie calls out. "Ten to zero for Gryffindor!"

The Quaffle falls back into Ravenclaw possession, and Harry watches as it moves up the field. One of the Ravenclaw Chasers is forced to drop the Quaffle when she gets hit in the arm with a Bludger.

"Pucey takes a hit to the arm from a Bludger! Nice hit from Isaac, there. Not looking very good for Ravenclaw so far, gentlefolks. Pucey is their best Chaser and—oh, there's _another _Gryffindor goal by Laine! Twenty to zero, Gryffindor still leading the way."

The Ravenclaw Chaser, Pucey, is hovering in the air, clutching her arm. Her face is clearly screwed up in pain.

"Won't they call a time-out?" Harry asks worriedly. "I think her arm is broken."

"If she leaves the pitch now, Ravenclaw'll be down a player," Septimus says. "She's just got to stick it out for now."

Harry watches as Pucey pulls out her wand with her left hand, aiming it carefully at her right arm. There's a faint glow, and then a splint complete with white bandages appears, wrapping itself tightly around her injury.

"Pucey's patched herself up," reports Genie, sounding impressed. "Good for her! Seems like she plans on seeing the game through till the bitter end."

The game continues for another twenty minutes, with Gryffindor continuing to score points against the Ravenclaw Keeper. They're up seventy to ten when Pucey narrowly avoids getting hit by another Bludger.

"This is insane," Tom says.

Looking over, Harry can see that Tom's actually put away his book, and is currently paying rapt attention to the Quidditch match. Tom's bent forward, his elbows braced on his knees, his eyes narrowed as he surveys the pitch.

"You're not incorrect," says Adelaide. "But what makes you say so?"

"How do people not die playing this game?" Tom demands. "They don't even pull the injured players off the field. And those Bludgers move _on their own_, even when no one is hitting them!"

"Well," says Septimus. "Nothing really bad happens in Hogwarts Quidditch matches. Sometimes players do get really badly hurt in professional games, but no one's died in years."

Tom stares at him.

"It's nothing magic can't fix," Septimus adds hastily.

"Looks like Roper's spotted the Snitch," Genie shouts excitedly, sending the crowd into a frenzy. "He's spotted the Snitch!"

The Ravenclaw Seeker, Roper, is zooming towards the Gryffindor side of the pitch. Harry's searching gaze finds the Snitch, which is hovering low by the bottom of one of the goalposts.

"Where is it?" Septimus asks wildly. "I don't see it!"

"Down there," Harry says, pointing. "By the left goalpost."

Genie calls another ten points to Gryffindor as Penny Johnson scores, but the Gryffindor Seeker is not even halfway across the pitch towards where the Snitch is.

One of the Gryffindor Beaters whacks a Bludger in Roper's direction just as Roper nearly slams into the Gryffindor goalpost in an attempt to catch the Snitch. Roper swerves at the last moment, avoiding the post—unfortunately, this means he ends up catching the full force of the Bludger on the tailend of his broomstick. It sends him spiraling down into the stands, where he falls off his broom and lands in a heap on the ground.

The crowd waits with bated breath.

"Did he catch it?" Annalise asks, sounding worried.

Then, slowly, Roper rolls himself onto his knees, panting. One of his shin guards has fallen off, and his helmet is twisted slightly. But he manages to extend his left arm, waving it around in the air.

"Roper's caught the Snitch! One-hundred and fifty points to Ravenclaw—_Ravenclaw wins!_" Genie announces, and the Ravenclaws begin to shout in celebration and triumph.

"Wow!" says Septimus. "I'm not even mad we lost—that was brilliant."

Harry is torn between being exhilarated and being appalled. Despite the fact that they'd only been watching, Quidditch had looked like fun. Dangerous, certainly, but fun all the same.

The walk back inside involves a detailed discussion of all the major plays, complete with exaggerated hand gestures. Annalise and Septimus get into a minor argument over who the best players are.

"Nathaniel says when we win there's usually a party in the common room after," Septimus says.

"Well, we didn't win," Annalise says, miffed. "So maybe next time. It was very well done for Ravenclaw, though," Annalise concedes. "We'll be hard pressed to win the Quidditch Cup or the House Cup if Roper keeps that up."

"_A hundred and fifty points_," Tom says suddenly, irritated. "Even I won't have earned that many points by the time the holidays are here."

"Oh, cheer up, Tom," says Septimus, patting Tom on the arm. "It's not like everyone doesn't know by now that you're the smartest in our year. Quidditch glory is just _different_, that's all."

Tom suddenly looks over at Harry. "You don't still plan to play after seeing all that, do you?" he asks.

"I dunno," Harry says. "I'd like to try. I'm sure they wouldn't let students play if it was that dangerous, right?" There's a thrill to being on a broomstick that just isn't comparable to anything else. Unless Harry makes the team, there'll be no real reason for him to have a broomstick at all, which will mean that he won't get to fly anymore.

"You would think so," Adelaide says smartly. "But there's broken bones, sprains, and concussions. Magic won't fix the pain or the trauma."

Harry can't help but grimace at that, and out of the corner of his eye he sees that Tom catches his expression.

"Oh, stop scaring him off," Septimus says. "It's Quidditch, so there's bound to be some injuries. Besides, Harry's really excellent on a broomstick, you just haven't seen him—"

"Even _professional _players get injured, Weasley," Adelaide says.

"Let's not worry about this until next year," Harry interjects. "We don't even know if I'll make the team or not."

Annalise looks as though she wants to argue, but a sharp look from Tom cuts her off. "If Harry doesn't want to," Tom says flatly, "then he doesn't have to."

That puts a halt to the conversation, and Harry finds he feels surprisingly relieved about not having to think about it any longer.

* * *

The following week finds Professor Dumbledore taking down the names of students who will be remaining over the holidays. Tom and Harry both put their names down alongside some of the older Gryffindor students. They're the only two students in their year to do so, which Tom is extraordinarily gratified about. Clearly, Tom plans to make good use of the mostly-empty school to practice more spells. Harry can't help but worry about the potential dangers of that, but there's not much he can do to talk Tom out of it at the moment.

As Harry had jotted his name down on the list, he'd watched Professor Dumbledore's face very carefully. But their Head of House had merely smiled gently at Harry, and made no mention of the letter which he had yet to return. Harry hadn't wanted to press the matter further, so it appears the mystery will continue for a while longer.

A more pressing matter is the slew of exams they're due to take in the week before all the students leave. Annalise alternates between fretting obsessively and avoiding her schoolwork entirely, a state of affairs which irritates Tom to no end.

Septimus of all people draws up an outline of all the topics they need to cover for each subject. He shows it to them at breakfast, though he's visibly a little nervous about it. There's a separate list for each class they have, followed by bullet points underneath each heading of all the spells and concepts they need to know.

"This is really helpful," Annalise says grudgingly as she looks it over. Then she adds, biting down lightly on her lower lip, "Do you think we'll have to know all ten attributes of ghosts from the text?"

"I think Professor Merrythought might have mentioned it, yeah," says Septimus, rubbing at the back of his neck. "But anyway, I figure if we divide everything up we can summarize the topics more easily. Sort of like splitting up chores, right?"

Tom, leaning over to see as well, hums in approval. "That's very good, Septimus," he says.

Septimus brightens. "Yeah? And I thought, well, only if you wanted to, but you could maybe look them all over, Tom? Once we've finished up, I mean. Since you're doing the best in class and all."

"Of course," Tom says, smiling. "Feel free to spread it around after to our housemates and such, if you like."

Harry smiles, too, because he's happy everyone is finally getting along the way he knew they would. What Tom still calls their 'study group' is now like a real group of friends. Even if Tom is only playing nice and using the situation to his advantage, it's more than Harry could have originally hoped for.

Where Tom sees talents and connections, Harry sees people and friends. But Harry knows that as long as Annalise and Septimus look to Tom first, as long as they acknowledge that Harry and Tom are not only separate from the group, but also more important, then things will continue to be perfectly fine.

"Post is here," Annalise says, looking up at the ceiling. She scans the owls for a moment, and then her shoulders relax as none of them approach her.

However, a tawny owl does swoop down to land in front of Harry. It shakes its leg out, displaying a small roll of parchment.

"Must be from Ollivander," Harry says, untying the piece of string holding the scroll in place.

"Oh?" asks Septimus, though he's paying more attention to his bacon than he is to Harry. "What'd you write to him about?"

"Just a question about wandlore," Harry says quickly. "It came up as a subject in, ah, Tom's extra readings, and I was curious." That makes a plausible enough excuse that's close to the truth, he thinks.

"Must be a very interesting profession," Annalise comments. "I wonder how long you have to train to become a wandmaker."

"Suppose that's a question for next time," Tom says breezily.

Harry unrolls the message and reads it, then passes it over to Tom.

.

_Dear Mr. Evans,_

_The event you describe is most curious. There have been myths regarding the power of twin cores, but little is recorded as concrete history. I would suggest, as a starting point, that you research the history of the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is located in America._

_Best,_  
_Garrick Ollivander_

_._

"More research," Tom says quietly to Harry.

"It can wait till the holidays, can't it?" Harry asks. He lets some of his worry seep into his tone, hoping that Tom will pick up on it and relent.

But Tom jerks his head in a negative, his mouth pressed in a firm line, and goes back to eating breakfast.

A peculiar tension hovers during the day's classes. Tom is even uncharacteristically silent during class, raising his hand less and offering less help to Harry than usual. Harry doesn't like it, but he doesn't know exactly how to fix it. He tries to distract Tom more often throughout the day in an attempt to wear Tom out before bedtime, but Tom seems capable of pushing himself past the normal limits of exhaustion in eleven-year-olds.

Tom opts to skip out on lunch, choosing instead to go for a walk around the grounds in the snow. Harry goes with him, glad that he'd started the habit of keeping extra food in his bag. He snacks on an apple while he watches Tom stomp around, brooding.

"Everything is irritating me," Tom says eventually. "There's too many things we need to know and don't. I'm spending all my time listening to our classmates complain about their exams. Maybe if they spent more time studying, instead of talking about _Quidditch _and playing _Gobstones_, then they'd be able to do their spells properly."

"It's only our first year here," Harry says mildly. "We don't need to know everything right away."

"Things were easier when it was just us," Tom continues, as though Harry hadn't spoken. "We work best when it's you and I together, like with burning the marshmallow."

Harry doesn't respond, because the answer he wants to give is not the one that Tom wants to hear. He likes having friends—he likes Annalise and Septimus and Adelaide.

"No one else understands," Tom says. "They all take magic for granted."

"They're used to it," Harry agrees hesitantly.

Tom whirls to face him, expression serious. "We'll show them, though. That you don't need a name and a certain kind of blood to be the best. And, someday, they'll have to listen to what we tell them to do, because we'll be incharge."

"What will we do?" Harry asks. "Will we join the Ministry?"

"Maybe." Tom frowns and resumes his pacing. "Professor Slughorn certainly has a lot of contacts there; it would likely be easy to get jobs there after we graduate. But the same could be said for anyone else in his little club, so there's probably a better path for us to get what we want."

Harry tries to think of something to say to that, but evidently Tom doesn't expect him to say anything, because he just keeps on talking.

"Also, I think the scar and the wands are all related," Tom says, looking Harry in the eyes. "I'm sure it's more evidence that you and I were supposed to find each other. Our magic is meant to work together."

"But what about the pain?" asks Harry, confused. "What do you think that means?"

Tom shrugs. "Perhaps it's just a side effect. I haven't read anything that suggests that a scar, even a magically cursed scar, ought to react that way to someone touching it."

"Oh," says Harry. "I wonder if there's anyone we can ask. The matron, maybe?"

"No," says Tom. "We keep this to ourselves unless something else changes. It's not hurting us actively, so there's no reason to go about telling people until we figure it out for ourselves. Think of it as an advantage, Harry. We can do things that people aren't expecting of us."

Harry finishes his apple and clutches the core awkwardly in his hand. He doesn't feel particularly powerful or special, he just feels like a regular person with a strange, mysterious past. Sometimes, Harry feels like all he does is wait for Tom to explain things to him.

"Let's go back inside," Tom says. "It's almost time for class."

So Harry follows Tom to Herbology, trying to disregard the bad feeling settling into his stomach.

* * *

The end of the month brings a pleasant, but not entirely shocking surprise. Professor Slughorn invites them to a holiday party, something he calls 'a little festive gathering of friends', all the while dropping hints that there will be any number of influential witches and wizards in attendance. Tom stays behind after class to try and get more names out of Professor Slughorn. He must be rather successful too, because he spends the rest of the evening looking people up.

"Shouldn't you be studying, Tom?" asks Annalise. "Our fall exams are less than a week away."

Tom has yesterday's morning edition of the Daily Prophet in hand. One of the headlines on the back page reads: DUMBLEDORE DISCOVERS: TWELVE USES OF DRAGON'S BLOOD.

Harry squints at the article. One of the uses of dragon's blood is, apparently, as a top-notch oven-cleaner. The article covers each of the twelve uses, and then goes on to proclaim Professor Dumbledore's work as one of the most important magical discoveries in over a half century.

"I think I'm well-prepared," says Tom. "I'd rather research Professor Slughorn's guests. What do you know about Joscelind Wadcock?"

"She's a Chaser for Puddlemere United," Annalise says immediately, glancing back up from her study notes. "Did you know, she has the record for the highest number of goals in a season?"

Septimus snorts. "One of my brothers used to have a poster of her up in his room. Had a huge crush on her, he did."

"Hmm." Tom turns the page of his newspaper. There's a slowness to the motion of it. Harry focuses on Tom's face, on the slopes and planes that he knows so well. The curl of Tom's hair and the shape of his jaw.

He looks tired, Harry realizes. Not noticeably so, for Tom wouldn't ever allow himself to show weakness in front of others, but there are faint shadows under his eyes, a tightness around the edges of his expression.

Harry fiddles guiltily with the corner of the study guide they'd prepared together as a group. He wishes he could do something more to help, but Tom's only ever irritable and stubborn when Harry tries to get him to slow down.

But it's only until the holidays, Harry tells himself. And then he and Tom will have two weeks alone together to rest up without the stress of classes to bog them down.

"Tom," says Annalise, hesitantly. "Can you please explain to me about the mice to snuffboxes transfiguration? I just want to make sure mine won't grow whiskers again."

"Sure," Tom says, pleasant expression fixed on his face as he tears his attention away from his newspaper. "Why don't you show me how you cast it."

So Tom goes through the motions with her, then makes a few suggestions on how to improve. Harry and Septimus both pause their own studying to watch as Annalise practices the wand movements and the incantation. Without any mice on hand, however, it's hard to tell whether or not she would actually be successful.

"Oh, I just don't know," Annalise says, miserably. "Maybe I should go see Professor Dumbledore for help."

"I don't see why you're so worked up about it," Septimus tells her. "You're pretty good at Transfiguration, usually. I don't think a few whiskers are that big of a deal."

"I know," Annalise says. "But I need to do well. These are our first exams—the marks are important!" She twists at her hair nervously with her hands. "I just want to make sure that I'm not forgetting anything important."

"You will do well," Harry says, trying to reassure her. "We've been studying all this time and everything. It'll be good, Annalise, and we're all going to do really well."

"I hope so," says Annalise, her voice still doubtful.

"It'll be _fine_," Tom says, irritableness creeping into his tone. "We did not write up that entire study guide for nothing. I've looked it all over and it's all correct. All you need to do is memorize the concepts and the answers."

"I—" Annalise swallows a gulp of air, struggling for composure. Then she exhales loudly and says, "Okay. I—I think I'll head to bed, now." And then she stands quickly, throwing her things into her bag and vanishing up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"She's going to drive us mad if she keeps that up," Septimus says. "All that worrying over nothing. Let's hope she's better once end-of-year exams come along."

Harry looks at the stairwell, thinking hard. "We haven't seen Adelaide in a while," Harry says finally. "Do you think she's stressed, too? Should we check on her?"

"I highly doubt that Adelaide is the type to become a gibbering mess about exams," Tom says, which is probably the nicest thing Harry's ever heard him say about her.

Septimus catches Harry's gaze, shrugs, and goes back to his own studying.

* * *

A/N: tom is a scheming little imp, but we do love him. next chapter we're going back to more focused tom/harry interactions!


	23. 1: the cold snap

_**.**_

* * *

_**the snap**_

* * *

**.**

_**November 1938**_

_**.**_

Louisa Laine comes over to their study table a few days later, coughing once to get their attention. It's only Septimus, Harry, and Tom sitting together, as Annalise is studying with her sister in the library, which she's been doing more often lately.

"Hello, Louisa," Harry says to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," says Louisa, nodding. Then she proceeds directly to her point: "Professor Slughorn told me he was inviting you lot to his party?"

"That's right," Tom says cautiously. "Has there been some change in the time?"

She considers them for a moment. "Did he tell you you're allowed to bring a date?"

"Erm, no," says Harry. "Aren't we… a bit young for that?"

Louisa laughs at him. "Well, yes, obviously. But it doesn't mean you can't bring a friend." She casts a look across him, Tom, and Septimus. "If I were you," she adds knowingly, this time directly to Tom, "I'd find a way to use that. Anyhow, good luck with your exams! Keep your chins up. I promise they're not as bad as they seem."

And then she walks back over to the fireplace, where some of her friends are sat together. Tom's eyes follow her progress thoughtfully. "She's smart," he says. "That was unexpected." He seems impressed.

"Well," Harry says, "you can come with us, Septimus, if you like."

"I dunno," Septimus says. "I mean, it'd be neat to meet whoever Professor Slughorn invites. But I don't think I'm much for a fancy party, you know? I wouldn't know what to do."

"I don't know much better," Harry admits. "But it'd be more fun if you came with us." Harry's already expecting for Tom to be talking to Professor Slughorn's more influential friends while he, Harry, stands idly by, so having Septimus around will be an improvement on what Harry pictures as a fairly boring evening.

"But if people are expecting dates to these things," protests Septimus, "shouldn't we be going in pairs? It'll look odd if you and Tom show up with just me."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tom drawls. "Harry and I will escort the Greengrasses. So then you can invite whoever you like, and we'll consider you both to be our extras."

Harry doesn't think that Tom really cares about going with the Greengrass sisters. It's likely that Tom wants to do it because it will be both convenient and impressive. If anyone is to be considered Tom's extra, it'll probably be him, Harry, who had only been originally invited to the Slug Club at Tom's request.

Septimus blanches. "Who am I supposed to invite?"

"If you want suggestions," Tom says flippantly, "then I would say start with Eva Bones, from Ravenclaw. She's from a notable family that seems well-connected to the Ministry. Being in Ravenclaw likely means she's pragmatic enough to recognize the benefits of the offer, and also be inclined to return the favour later on. And she's pleasant enough to be around, from what I've gathered."

"That's—I don't even _ know _ her!"

"Exactly." Tom nods. "Makes it less awkward, I should think. If she's friendly, then all the better. If not, then it's simply a favour to call upon later on."

Septimus shifts uncomfortably. "Do you think she'd want to go, though? With me?"

"I'm sure she would," Tom tells him. "I'll even be the one to ask her, if you like."

That seems to relax Septimus entirely; the tension drains straight out of his shoulders. "Would you? That'd be great, Tom, thanks."

"Of course," Tom says, smiling. "It's always nice to make new friends."

Unfortunately, Tom's holiday party schemes do not end up going exactly according to plan. How something a simple as a holiday party can lead to all this trouble Harry has no clue, although he supposes that their upcoming exams might have something to do with the stressful atmosphere.

It is during breakfast the next day when Tom brings up his plan, only to be met with a doubtful look from Annalise.

"Adelaide is going with Nott," Annalise explains uncomfortably. "An event like this means our parents expect us to have a... _ proper _ escort. From a Pureblood family, preferably."

"Right," says Septimus, shaking his head. "You can all just forget about it, then. I don't really need to go."

It seems that Tom is not about to let that happen, however.

Tom narrows his eyes at Annalise, and then says, "But Septimus can escort you, can't he? Harry and I will simply attend on our own. Would that be acceptable to your parents?"

"My family's full of blood traitors," Septimus says. "Not sure how they'd take that."

"I can try," Annalise says, after a long pause. "I will write them later today." Evidently, even attending with Septimus is preferable to finding another person to escort her.

"You do that, then," Tom says curtly.

* * *

The response that Annalise gets from her parents during dinner does not seem very positive, because she furrows her brow as she reads it, her lips pursed in a deep frown. Harry's noticed that she and Adelaide seem to alternate receiving letters from their parents.

"Well?" Tom demands. "What did they say?"

"Nothing," she snaps automatically, and then scowls at the page. "It's fine. I will go with Septimus, and then we can all attend as a group."

"Good," says Tom.

Harry wonders why, exactly, Tom is so intent upon them all going together, but the answer is not immediately apparent to him.

Escorts now settled, the topic turns inevitably back to exams as they return to their common room. Annalise frequently complains about being unable to remember things, but she also rebuffs any offers made to help test her recall. Harry props his chin up on his hands and mostly listens to the conversation.

They're at their usual table when Tom's explaining something to the group again, gesturing with his wand as he does so. The motions are exaggerated and more irate than usual. Harry fiddles with the pages of his notes again, wishing that their exams were already over and everyone had gone back to the way they'd been on his birthday.

"But Tom," says Annalise. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. It's not _ my _ fault, you're just not explaining it properly—"

"Then maybe you should try being smarter, instead," Tom snaps, finally fed up. "Because it's certainly not _ my _ fault."

Annalise flinches as though struck, her warm brown eyes filling with tears. She turns her head to the side, staring at the wall, blinking furiously as she attempts to remain stoic.

"Tom—" says Harry.

"No, Harry," Tom says sharply. "No. I've wasted enough time and effort with all of this exams nonsense. We all know that I could have passed these a month ago if I wanted to. I have more _ important _ things to do."

"Like what?" Septimus demands, angry on Annalise's behalf. "You've got no right to talk to her like that, Tom. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with _ me_," says Tom. "But what's the purpose of trying to help you when you can't even follow simple instructions!" He stands abruptly, slamming the cover of his book shut. "Harry, let's go. We can come back when she admits she's wrong."

Septimus turns to look at Harry, who blanches in response. "Sorry," says Harry, hoping that Septimus understands. Then Harry looks at Annalise, who is sat still as a statue, her cheeks wet with tears.

"You," says Annalise through gritted teeth, "are a right bastard, Tom Riddle." Her face is flushed red as she speaks, and her lower lip trembles, like the words are foreign to her.

Tom smiles nastily. "A bastard that's better at magic than you are, Greengrass. Don't you forget that."

"Come on, Tom," Harry says roughly, reaching over to tug on Tom's arm. "Not in the common room."

Septimus gives Harry a doubtful look, but says nothing as Harry leads Tom away from the table and out of the common room. Once outside the door, Tom takes a sharp turn and stalks off in a different direction. Harry, who had been planning on taking them to the library, hurries to catch up.

"They're useless," Tom says, seething. "They've no ambition and no intelligence. I might as well be speaking to a group of infants." His strides are long and fast; Harry struggles to keep pace with him.

"Not everyone can be as smart as you, Tom," Harry tries. "I think they're really trying their best, especially Annalise. She's just not very confident, is all."

"I don't care," says Tom.

"Tom," Harry says, unsure. "I ask you for help all the time."

"That's different," Tom tells him. He's still walking faster than Harry is; his quick steps are almost violent in nature. "You're different. You're like me. When I tell you something, you do it properly."

"But you've been helping me this entire time. Even when we were just at Wool's," Harry insists. He takes a deep breath, then continues, "I need your help just as much as they do, Tom. I'm not any better at magic or anything, it's just that you're _ used _ to helping me."

"You're different," Tom repeats, turning to look directly at Harry. "You're mine."

Harry sucks in another breath without even meaning to.

Reaching over to grab Harry's hand, Tom drags them both down another corridor. Harry has no idea where they're going, but he can see from the windows that it's already very dark outside. It can't be that close to curfew yet, he thinks. But the fact that he doesn't know where they are makes him feel uneasy.

"Tom," Harry protests, stumbling along as Tom pulls them around a corner. "I'm not different—I'm hardly smarter than Annalise is. You're only saying I'm as smart as you are, and telling me how to do things, but I'm really not special or anything." Shame floods into his stomach at the admission, but Harry steels himself against it. Tom has to see that their friends are just as worthy of help and attention as Harry is.

"Stop that," Tom says angrily. "Stop saying that. It's not true."

"But—"

"No, Harry." Tom's stopped in the middle of the corridor to put himself in front of Harry. His hands grip Harry's arms tightly as he gives Harry a firm shake. "I couldn't care less whether the rest of them fail their exams or not, so long as _ you _ do well on them. Do you understand me?"

Harry doesn't answer right away. He's been made motionless under Tom's fierce gaze. Tom's dark eyes bore into Harry's, commanding Harry's attention and demanding that he submit.

"Do you understand?" Tom repeats. "I don't care about them, Harry. They don't matter. They have their uses, but I'm not above ridding us of them if I want to or need to."

Harry feels terrible. His throat is closing up and his heart hurts. He knows that he only has one argument left available to him, now. "Annalise and Septimus are useful, though," Harry says mechanically. "Like you said before, they're both from important families. So you have to be nice, Tom, even if you don't want to, or else they'll won't want to help us in the future."

"I know that," Tom snaps. Then he seems to register Harry's expression, because he relents and adds, "I just wish I didn't have to pretend, that's all."

"I understand," Harry says, and he does. He does understand, even though the entire notion of it makes him sad.

Tom's expression goes soft, then. His grip on Harry's arms has slackened, and the set of his shoulders is now less intense than it had been mere moments ago.

"Harry," says Tom gently. "You are very important to me. I would never pretend to be nice around you, and I would _ never _ want to be rid of you. You are the one person whom I trust implicitly, and I greatly appreciate all the things that you do for me."

Tom's misreading the situation, but he's doing it in such a way that Harry wants to cry out of frustration—because Tom cares about _ him_, and that makes Harry feel good, even though the rest of it is not very good at all. Harry clears his throat once, twice. It's suddenly very hard to speak. "I know that, Tom," he finally says.

It does not help that Tom's kind words soothe the worst fears that Harry has: that he's not doing enough to help Tom out, that he's not measuring up to all the things Tom wants out of him. Because Harry is torn between his desire to do right by his friends and his desire for Tom's approval, all of which makes everything inside of him feel messed up and confused.

"Good," says Tom, his tone still soft and low. He reaches up and carefully smooths some of Harry's bangs away from his face, revealing the lightning bolt scar. "I want you to remember what I just said the next time something like this happens."

Harry doesn't want there to be a next time. Taking a last low, shuddery breath, Harry jerks his head away to look at their surroundings. "Where are we?" he asks.

"Fifth floor," Tom says easily, his entire demeanour now calm and composed. "There was an abandoned classroom here that looked interesting the last time we went exploring. I think it would be perfect for us to practice spells in."

"But it's got to be close to curfew now," Harry says worriedly. "We should really be going back."

"I suppose." Tom gazes thoughtfully out at the burning candles that light the hallway. "We'll just come back here during the holidays, after our exams."

* * *

During breakfast the next morning, Tom and Harry approach Septimus and Annalise at the Gryffindor table. Harry's apprehensive about what's going to happen, but he's hopeful that Tom will be able to patch things up between the group.

Septimus looks wary, but he shifts over to make room for Harry to sit next to him. Tom, still standing, is watching Annalise, who is studiously ignoring all of them at once. Her eyes look a little red, as though she'd been crying all night.

"Annalise," says Tom. "I would like to apologize."

Harry watches as Septimus starts to serve himself breakfast, though his hand twitches slightly as he reaches for a piece of toast. While Septimus doesn't seem mad at Tom or Harry, he also doesn't seem inclined to intervene, which is probably for the best.

Annalise says nothing in response to Tom's words, but she does lift her gaze up to where Tom's perfectly repentant face is gazing at her.

"I think, with all the stress of exams, my patience has been tested rather much lately," Tom continues. "And so I snapped at you last night without thinking of the consequences. None of that, of course, excuses my poor behaviour. Therefore, I would like to apologize for upsetting you. I hope you accept my apology, and that we can remain friends."

"I—" Annalise says, flustered. She blinks at Tom for a moment, her eyes slightly wide, seemingly surprised by the apology. "Well, yes. Alright, Tom. I accept." Septimus coughs then, and Annalise shoots him a glare. But she adds, "And I'd like to apologize in return for being ungrateful to you, when I know you were only trying to help me."

Tom smiles. "All is forgiven, then." And then he moves to sit down next to Annalise.

Septimus lets out a loud sigh of relief, and Harry agrees whole-heartedly with the sentiment of it.

Things remain somewhat tense for the rest of the week, but Tom is effortlessly behaved as he returns to the role of tutor—providing explanations and advice to everyone as they count down the days till their exams. Harry notices with relief that Tom has cut back on the hours he spends reading books outside of their class texts, and that the tired look Tom had been carrying around has at last begun to fade away. In other developments, Annalise begins to spend more time with her sister, which Harry thinks might be because Adelaide is better equipped to handle her nervous breakdowns.

The actual week of exams passes in a blur. Harry finds himself possessed of more knowledge than he'd realized he'd retained, scribbling furiously on parchment as he tries to capture as much as possible on the page for each question asked. The lessons Tom had given him seem clearer in his mind than anything else—Tom seeps into all of Harry's thoughts, like a tinted lens that covers everything all the time.

The results of their exams are not to be released until the last day before winter break begins, meaning the students will have their marks to take home with them for the holidays. Professor Slughorn's Christmas party is scheduled for the following Saturday, meaning that many students will be returning via Floo to attend.

The day of their results finds all of Gryffindor awake bright and early, as everyone is eager to check the list of rankings that's been posted up in their common room. Individual marks will be handed out to students as they leave Hogwarts for the holidays, but the top ten ranked students for each year are to be pinned to the large announcement board mounted on the wall.

Tom drags a barely-awake Harry downstairs, even though they're both in their pyjamas. There's a crowd of upper-years around the board when they arrive, so he and Tom have to wait for some space to clear before they can approach the lists.

At the top of the first-year ranking is, unsurprisingly, the name Tom Riddle.

Tom is followed by Alphard Black in second, and then Adelaide in third. Harry glances further down, and is surprised to find his own name written under tenth place.

"Seventy-fifth percentile," Tom says thoughtfully. "Next time we'll have to do better."

"We?" asks Harry. Tom's already top of the class, so Harry's not sure how Tom thinks he can improve.

"I'll have to teach you better, obviously," Tom replies, nudging Harry back towards the stairs so they can return to their dorm.

Harry pauses. "Right," he says.

The two of them climb up the steps to their room, their footsteps in sync. A few other students come clambering down to check the lists, so Harry's forced to move up and in front of Tom in order to avoid crashing into them.

"Plenty of time until the year-end exams," Tom says cheerfully.

"You're a menace," Harry tells him, slowing now so that Tom can pull up beside him. "I ought to return all your library books without telling you."

"You wouldn't," Tom says, though he does glance over at Harry to observe his reaction.

Harry merely offers Tom a smile, and goes to grab his day clothes out of his trunk.

* * *

A/N: big thank you to user waitingondaisies for her invaluable input on this chapter!

re: the guest who commented on the length of the story, yes i will be covering all seven years of hogwarts. not everything will be extremely detailed, but i feel first-year requires closer attention as it sets the stage for the rest of the story. following tom's birthday, the pace will start to pick up again.

hope you all enjoyed the bit of delicious tension we got :)


	24. 1: the holidays

_**.**_

* * *

_**the holidays  
**_

* * *

**.**

_**December 1938**_

_**.**_

Hogwarts is quiet during the holidays. The hallways have grown colder due to the absence of students in them, and Harry finds himself more relaxed with only Tom around. There's less pressure to be watchful, to keep an eye out for the little nuances in their classmates' behaviours. There's less of a need to try and anticipate the things he ought to be saying and thinking and doing.

Tom seems more himself too, much to Harry's relief. He's less restrained when there is only Harry around—the distant, pleasant expression that Tom has worn so often since they came to Hogwarts has faded away in time for the holidays. The familiarity of Tom's unfiltered personality is welcomed by Harry, who had only been allowed snatches of it during the busyness of the school term.

Their typical snarky banter has also resurfaced in the space left behind by their classmates. Tom rolls his eyes and makes droll, biting comments, to which Harry responds delightedly with as much sarcasm as he pleases. And he can tell Tom is enjoying himself, because he smiles more—his real smile, the one that Harry likes to think is reserved for only when it's just the two of them.

Overall, it's nice to be practically alone at Hogwarts together. It lets Harry look forward to the possibility of entire summers spent here at the castle, soaking up the sun and enjoying the magical atmosphere.

Aside from relaxing, Harry also spends a lot of time catching up on the extra readings that Tom's been doing. While he doesn't have enough time to read everything, Tom knows well enough what to pick out and shove in Harry's direction. So Harry reads up on wizarding culture, on the various departments located in the Ministry, on the underage wizarding laws. All of it is actually very interesting, much to Harry's surprise, even if some of the books are a little difficult for him to read. Tom has even placed bookmarks in all the most important chapters and passages, so Harry can get straight to the main points without having to struggle through the rest.

He and Tom also spend a lot of time in the common room, reading side by side. It's a pleasant activity that lets Harry feel like he's being useful, that he's doing his share by learning enough to keep up with Tom's constant streams of speculation and discussion. If Harry knows more, then he can help Tom talk through his ideas properly, instead of Tom having to stop and explain things to him all the time. Tom already essentially tutors Harry through some of their classwork, and Harry would hate to fall behind on anything else.

When they'd gotten their marks, Tom had gone over them in great detail. Of course, while Tom was good at everything, it seemed Harry's strengths lay in Defense Against the Dark Arts and, shockingly, Potions. Harry hadn't expected to be very talented at anything specific, let alone in a class where Tom was the clear favourite, but Harry's Potions marks were nearly as good as Tom's were. And, best of all, Professor Merrythought had written down that Harry had an aptitude for Defense! So Harry is feeling fairly good about being a proper wizard, and is even hopeful that someday he won't need to ask for help at all.

With Christmas looming near, Harry finds himself with a new problem, albeit a less stressful one. The issue is, Harry badly wants to be able to get gifts for Tom, Annalise, and Septimus, but he's not sure how to do so. His plan has been to ask Professor Dumbledore for help or advice, but he's not sure how to accomplish that without Tom around.

However, the perfect opportunity presents itself when Professor Dumbledore approaches the Gryffindor table during breakfast one day, coughing delicately to get their attention. While most of the professors have gone home for the holidays, Professor Dumbledore has remained at the castle and been present during most of the meals.

"Mr. Evans," Professor Dumbledore says. "If you would be so kind as to stop by my office after breakfast, I believe I have an item I need to return to you." Their Head of House is wearing the navy blue robes from the day of their Sorting. Under the bright morning sun that shines down from the enchanted ceiling, the fabric is brilliantly luminescent.

"Yes, sir," Harry says politely, blinking to clear the sudden spots in his vision.

"Very good." And then Professor Dumbledore inclines his head at both Harry and Tom before departing once more.

As Professor Dumbledore reseats himself at the staff table, Harry turns to look at Tom. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Tom says. "I want to know what he has to say about the letter. I'll see you back in the common room once you're done."

So after finishing his eggs, Harry bids Tom a temporary farewell and heads to Professor Dumbledore's office. He gets lost along the way and has to ask a portrait for directions, but eventually he finds himself in the correct place and knocks on the door that lists Albus Dumbledore, Head of House Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor.

The door opens of its own accord, revealing Professor Dumbledore standing behind his desk. The square-shaped room isn't overly spacious, but everything is nicely organized, making the room look larger than it is. Harry glances around at the tall bookcases and neat stacks of parchment. The scholarly look of the tidy room reminds Harry unexpectedly of Tom.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. Welcome to my office," Professor Dumbledore says, smiling. "Won't you please have a seat?"

Harry settles into the comfy maroon chair in front of the large desk and waits politely for Professor Dumbledore to speak. He wonders, idly, if this office was the very place that Professor Dumbledore had first written about his discovery on dragon's blood.

"I have run a number of spells on your letter," Professor Dumbledore says. He pulls one of the drawers in his desk open, retrieving Harry's letter from it. "Unfortunately, I have no further information to share with you. Truly such a fantastical mystery I have not seen in many years, Mr Evans."

"But you're sure it wasn't you who wrote it, sir?" Harry asks doubtfully. It's difficult to believe that Professor Dumbledore would be unable to find any insights. If Professor Dumbledore couldn't find anything, what hope could he and Tom have?

"While this was penned by _ a _ Professor Dumbledore, I can assure you that it was not my hand which wrote this letter." Professor Dumbledore then offers the letter out to Harry.

"Oh," Harry says, taking the letter back. "Should I be worried, professor? Of this… Lord Voldemort person coming after me?"

Professor Dumbledore shakes his head. "I have heard of no such person, lord or otherwise. But I will assure you that you are most safe and protected behind these walls, Mr. Evans."

"I know that, sir," Harry says. 'Hogwarts: A History' had called Hogwarts the safest place in Wizarding Britain, and Harry wholeheartedly believes it. He can think of no place where he feels safer than he does at Hogwarts. "It's just, well, I think Tom was a little worried, and it'd reassure him to know that you think it's not an issue."

"That is very considerate of you, Harry." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkle for a moment. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Well," Harry begins slowly. "I was wondering, sir, if you had any ideas on how I could make presents for my friends using magic? If it's not too much trouble, maybe you could show me a Transfiguration spell, something like that."

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore says, leaning forward. "You do justice to Hufflepuff, Mr. Evans, with your loyalty."

Harry doesn't think it's particularly loyal to want to have presents for your friends on Christmas, but he figures it's probably rude to say so to his Head of House.

"Thank you, sir," Harry says.

"Firstly, however, I should like to extend my congratulations to you on such a wonderful scholarly placement this term." Professor Dumbledore smiles, and Harry feels almost guilty, because the only reason he'd done so well was because Tom had helped him.

"Secondly," Professor Dumbledore continues, "I am pleased to inform you that I have just the spell to help you…"

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Tom asks immediately upon seeing Harry enter the common room.

"He doesn't know anything," Harry says honestly. He plants himself down in the armchair opposite Tom's. Another benefit of the empty school is they can sit where they like. Tom is perched imperiously in his own armchair, a small stack of notes on the table next to him.

"Or so he says," Tom replies darkly. Then he looks over at the roaring fireplace. "I wouldn't be surprised if he _ had _ found something, and had simply chosen not to tell us because he thinks we're too young for it."

Harry shrugs. He doesn't have an opinion one way or the other, but he does think that Professor Dumbledore is more trustworthy than Tom makes him out to be.

"Either way, it's as I suspected. We'll just have to keep seeking answers on our own."

"Yeah," Harry says, and he's a little disheartened to realize that, though he's not sure why. It's always been him and Tom doing the important things together, because Tom is the one person Harry can rely upon to help him no matter what. Even when Tom had been mad at him, they'd still gone to Diagon Alley together. And Tom had forgiven him, which Harry hadn't quite felt he'd deserved, but he'd been infinitely glad that it had happened, because he couldn't imagine going to Hogwarts without Tom to support him.

"Anyhow," Tom says, sitting up. "I've got some articles I really think you should read. There _ is _ a dark wizard out there, only by the name of Gellert Grindelwald."

"Oh?" Harry asks, now curious. "Do you think he calls himself Lord Voldemort, too?"

"I don't think so. He wants to dominate all the Muggles, turning them into a subservient social class. There's no talk about anything to do with Muggleborns. It's about those who have magic and those who don't. He has a base called Nurmengard Castle that's located in Austria." Tom pulls a few worn-looking articles out of his bag, which he passes over to Harry. "He was abroad in America over a decade ago."

Harry flips the papers open to look at the headlines. "Ten years is a long time."

"He's not very good at what he does, is he?" Tom says flippantly. 'Though I suppose trying to take over the world requires a bit more effort than most endeavours."

"I suppose," Harry echoes.

"If it's just him to worry about, I think we're safe," Tom decides. "We're not Muggles, and if anyone does come looking at Wool's, we'll have plenty of proof that we're wizards."

"That reminds me," Harry says. "Professor Dumbledore said that he doesn't think that Lord Voldemort is an issue. So I think we're likely safe from him as well. Though I guess," he adds reluctantly, "he might have said so just because he thinks we're too young to handle it, like you said."

Tom nods. "I don't think we can rely on Professor Dumbledore for anything, Harry. Even if he does mean well, as an adult responsible for our safety he's likely not to tell us anything."

"You're right," Harry says somberly. "Not for the important things." While the adults here at Hogwarts are nicer, kinder, more lenient than the ones from Harry's old orphanage, Harry knows better than to wait for adults to help him when he really needs it.

Harry folds the articles back up and places them into his bag. "Anything else?" he asks.

"We should go use that classroom on the fifth floor after dinner," Tom says. "So I can finally test my theory."

So that evening finds Harry and Tom replicating the marshmallow incident in the unused classroom. The classroom has a musty smell to it, but is mostly clear of dust and dirt. Tom and Harry set their things onto one of the many student desks, and then they get to work. It doesn't take long for them to confirm Tom's suspicion as fact.

As they watch the baked squash they'd taken from dinner burn to a charred lump upon the stone floor, Tom reaches over to grab Harry's elbow.

"See?" Tom says, greedily watching the fire. "It's more powerful when we do it together."

Harry looks down at the wand in his hand, and then looks at the flames. He can feel his wand humming slightly, the pulse of magic within it buzzing against Harry's fingertips. But there's a chill moving slowly down his spine, coating it in ice. Harry doesn't like looking at the fire too long. It reminds him of other things.

"Yeah," Harry says absently, forcing himself to stare at the wall, where his and Tom's shadows are clearly visible. He can easily tell which one is which, because Tom is taller and his hair lies flat.

Eventually, Tom puts the fire out with his wand ("_Aguamenti_.") and runs them both through a few more spells. The Levitation Charm makes the lump of burnt squash smack into the ceiling, and the Softening Charm turns its consistency to that of a melted marshmallow.

"I wish we could practice more offensive spells, too," Tom says, looking thoughtful as he examines their handiwork. "More hexes and curses and the like. All we do in Professor Merrythought's class are defensive spells. I don't think shooting some colourful sparks from our wands is going to be a very strong deterrent to anyone with half a brain."

"We'll get an opportunity eventually," Harry says.

"I'd like to be sure I'm doing it right, though," Tom insists, starting to pace the room. "Imagine if we ran into some bullies in the corridors? It would be tantamount to idiocy to cast an offensive spell for the first time in that kind of scenario. If we're going to be the best at magic, then we need to practice everything, not just defense." Clearly, Tom has given a lot of thought to his argument. "We can start with some simple ones, like Diffindo. It's not covered until next year, but I'm confident we'll be able to do it."

"Well, okay," Harry says. There is no way for them to practice any offensive spells on people outside of class, so it probably will be fairly safe if they only practice on objects here in this classroom.

"Besides," Tom adds, stopping in front of Harry. "They'll be useful in the Muggle world too, once we're allowed to do magic there. I've been reading about all kinds of useful spells—we won't have to worry about finding a place to live or anything. Wizards can make things like tents bigger on the inside, too. Or we could find a house, bewitch the Muggles to move out, and make the entire thing disappear from sight."

"But only when we've gotten rid of the Trace," Harry says carefully. He's not sure what to think of Tom's idea, because it's not exactly honest, but having a place of their own does appeal to him. Perhaps someday they could have a place that felt like Hogwarts.

Tom frowns. "Well, yes. It would be nice if we could do that now, because then we wouldn't have to go back to Wool's at all. Perhaps I'll approach Genie or Nathaniel after break, just to see if they know anything about any students remaining over the summer. That way I don't have to ask Professor Dumbledore first."

Harry doesn't much want to go back to Wool's anymore, either. Before they'd left for Hogwarts, Harry couldn't have imagined ever having a place he wanted to call home. But Hogwarts, with its comfortable beds, warm fireplaces, and cheerful inhabitants, is what Harry imagines a home ought to feel like.

"I hope we do get to stay." Harry sighs, glancing around at the classroom they are in. Even in this cold, unused room, Harry feels a certain level of fondness towards the stone walls and their tarnished candle holders. Hogwarts has its own magic within its walls, and Harry thinks he can feel it well enough to know that when he leaves, its absence will be noticeable.

"If we don't," Tom says, his expression serious. "Then I'll take care of us, Harry. Like I always have." And Harry knows, with more sureness than he's ever felt, that he believes in Tom's promise.

* * *

Annalise and Septimus show up in the Gryffindor Common Room a half hour before they are all due for Professor Slughorn's Christmas party.

"Professor Dumbledore said we could use his Floo and come here, because he knew we were planning to attend together," Annalise is saying. Her dress is a bright, shimmering red, and there are matching red ribbons in her hair. She's also wearing a pair of white silk gloves that glow faintly with reflected firelight.

Septimus, on the other hand, is wearing a plain set of dark navy robes, and his hair is slicked back into a style Harry's never seen him wearing before. Septimus is also holding himself more stiffly than usual, like he's unused to being dressed so formally.

Harry takes a moment to mentally thank Miss Hannah for convincing him and Tom to purchase more clothes. As it is, what Harry is currently wearing still comes across as more casual than formal, but it's still much nicer than what he usually wear to class.

"Kind of neat that Professor Dumbledore knows we're friends," Septimus says.

"Neat," Harry echoes. Then he adds, "Will Professor Dumbledore be at the party tonight?"

"I think he mentioned stopping by," Annalise says. She's fussing nervously with the lines of her dress as she talks, as though distracted. "But not for very long. I suspect Professor Slughorn may try to keep him, though. Everyone's been talking about his publication on the twelve uses of dragon's blood."

Tom sniffs. "That's nice for him."

"I've got presents for you both, as well," Annalise says to Harry. "They're in my purse, so remind me if I forget later."

"My mum says she'll be sending something along when it's closer to Christmas," Septimus adds, not wanting to be left out. "So you can keep an eye out for an owl."

Harry smiles. "That sounds really nice, thank you."

"By the way," Annalise adds. "Adelaide and I told our parents about the fall term rankings. I think they might be more understanding about us all being friends, now."

"Excellent," Tom says. "Will your mother be attending tonight? I know Professor Slughorn mentioned her before."

"No, she won't be." Annalise shakes her head quickly. "She was... one of Professor Slughorn's favourites. He was her Potions professor from her OWL year until she graduated, so they keep in touch. But our mother, well, she's only a housewife. Professor Slughorn likes that she's well-connected, but all she really has is her social standing." Then Annalise winces, as though worried she'd said too much.

"All good," Septimus says, snorting. "Who'd want their mother attending something like this, anyways? Great way to get embarrassed, if you ask me."

"Our brother is coming, however," Annalise says. "So I suppose you'll finally be introduced properly. Just make sure to make it brief, and don't talk about any of the things we do together."

"Well, alright," Septimus says. "Any particular reason, or is he just a nosy git?"

"He's a nosy git," Annalise says, then laughs nervously. "I mean, he's alright. But I don't want him to go telling my parents. I don't think they know how much time we spend studying together."

"Who do they think they spend all your time with, then?" Tom asks rhetorically. "Yourself?"

"I've told them about Septimus," Annalise says uncomfortably. "And I mentioned Diggory and Chang, because their families are also pureblooded, even though they're not old families. But—Adelaide and I, our parents—they're really not that bad! I just want some time for them to warm up to the idea, is all."

"It's fine," Harry reassures her. "They'll come around soon enough, right?"

"I'd think so," Annalise says, though she sounds unsure.

"We should head down soon," Septimus says, checking his watch. "My dad said we ought to be at least ten minutes early. That way people see you first when they come in. No one else really knows us, so at least we'll look like we're a decent enough sort to be early, if not important enough to get away with being late."

So the four of them fall into line, with Tom and Harry in the front, and Septimus and Annalise walking together just behind them. Harry adjusts his robes a bit more, and then makes a last minute attempt to flatten his hair. Tom had tried to help him earlier, but it seems Harry's hair has a mind of its own, holiday party or no.

"You look fine," Tom murmurs under his breath, so that only Harry can hear. In the background, Septimus is asking Annalise about her family's plans for Christmas.

"Thanks," Harry says, though he doesn't really believe it. He tries to tug at his robes again, but is stopped by Tom's hand grasping onto his wrist.

"Relax," Tom says gently. "It's the holidays, Harry. We're going to have a good time."

So Harry takes a deep breath, tries to smile, and refocuses on walking forward, comforted by the pressure of Tom's hand holding onto him.

* * *

A/N:

happy finals season (i have a final today lol)

i'm hesitantly estimating maybe... three to four more chapters for first year, and then we'll be moving on. really it just depends on how much my characters run away with me when i'm wrapping this year up.

second year will definitely be a lot shorter than first year, and will only feature three or four major events, based on my plotting so far.


	25. 1: the gift

_**.**_

* * *

_**the gift  
**_

* * *

**.**

_**December 1938**_

_**.**_

Professor Slughorn had decided to host his holiday party in the large music hall that is typically reserved for choir or orchestra practices. The ceiling here is just as high as the one in the Great Hall, though it is not enchanted. Its gold baroque pattern is quite fixed and unmoving, albeit pretty to look at. Looking further around the room, Harry can see that the party's theme—elements of gold and crystal arranged tastefully on the tables—is unexpectedly simple considering Professor Slughorn's extravagant tastes.

"It's all very pretty," Annalise comments, sounding similarly surprised.

There are a few people milling about near a punch bowl by the wall. Harry only recognizes one of them, Prefect Laine, who is immersed in conversation with an older girl dressed in stately gold robes. There are even a few waiters and waitresses walking about, each of them bearing trays of appetizers and shots of alcohol.

"Should we go get a drink?" Septimus asks.

None of them seem eager to move just yet, as no one answers him immediately. They're saved from having to make the decision to move, however, as Professor Slughorn comes walking over to them. He already has a crystal goblet in hand, though his steps are steady as he stops in front of their group.

"Ah, hello! Happy holidays to the four of you. You're all looking quite sharp tonight. Please, have a drink or two—we've got some plain punch for you youngsters—and enjoy the merriment! And, oh, Mr. Riddle, there are some former pupils of mine I should love to introduce you to—"

"Of course, sir," Tom says. "I'd love to meet them."

"Well, not everyone is here just yet, but make sure to seek me out later if I forget!" Professor Slughorn laughs lightly, then claps a friendly hand onto Tom's shoulder, adding, "And congratulations on your top ranking, Tom. I said from the very beginning that we ought to expect great things from you, and I have never been so pleased to be proven correct!"

The change from surname to first name doesn't escape Harry's notice, and it certainly doesn't slip past Tom, who grins widely at their professor.

"Thank you, sir. That means a great deal, coming from you."

Professor Slughorn hums happily for a moment, giving Tom's shoulder another pat. "You're an excellent student and it is an honour to teach you." Then, as he finally refocuses on the group of them as a whole, he adds, "All of you! All talented students."

"It's nothing, really," Tom says modestly. "It's a group effort, sir. Septimus came up with an excellent outline while we were preparing for our exams."

"Ah, is that so, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Slughorn turns to look at Septimus, who flushes.

"Well, yes, but it was just an outline." Septimus shifts awkwardly in place, though he's trying valiantly to maintain eye contact with Professor Slughorn.

"No, it was really helpful," Annalise says suddenly. "It was a really good outline."

That catches Septimus by surprise. "Thanks, Annalise," he says.

"Very good on you, Mr. Weasley," Professor Slughorn says loudly. "But I do see some other guests I ought to greet, so if you all would excuse me!" Then he takes off towards the door, where Harry can see some other adults have just arrived.

"Let's go and get drinks," Tom says, and he leads them all over to the punch table.

One of the bowls is clearly labelled 'alcohol-free', so they each pour themselves a cup. Harry takes a sip of his drink, which is a rich, red colour, and is not surprised to taste the sharp flavour of cranberry juice as well as a hint of mint. As they move away from the punch to allow others near it, they hear someone calling out to them.

"Annalise!"

They look over to see Adelaide clad in a dark purple dress with silver stars patterned all over it. She's striding quickly towards them, the Nott boy at her heels. The two sisters embrace, and Nott nods curtly once in the direction of the group.

"This is Bertrand Nott," Adelaide says to the rest of them. "You've seen each other at Professor Slughorn's start-of-year dinner."

"Pleasure," says Septimus, holding his hand out to shake.

Nott stiffly accepts the gesture, shaking once with each of the boys in turn, though he looks pained as he does so. "I'll fetch you a drink," he says to Adelaide, then turns and walks away.

"He's nice," Septimus says mildly.

"He's a bore," Adelaide says in an undertone, her gaze flickering over to the short line of people who are waiting for drinks. "But I'm stuck with him for the evening. You're lucky," she adds to Annalise. "You get to go with your friends."

There's a bit of a pause, then, as no one seems to know what to say. Then Nott comes back, two drinks in hand. He hands one of them to Adelaide, then looks over at the rest of them.

"Let's go and find my cousin," Nott says, taking Adelaide by the arm. "It was nice meeting you all," he adds brusquely. "Have a good evening."

Annalise is the only one of them who waves goodbye at the retreating pair, leaving Harry to ponder the meaning of such an abrupt departure. He doesn't have long to think about it, however, because then Tom spots some important person or another, and the socializing has officially begun.

Harry eventually finds himself, as predicted, ensconced in a corner with Septimus at his side. The two of them had chosen to eschew the conversation of higher society in favour of enjoying the various appetizers that have been provided for the evening.

"Wait," says Septimus. "Isn't that Joscelind Wadcock, over there? Tom said she'd be here tonight." He jerks his head over to the left a bit. "In the green dress robes."

Joscelind is a tall, tan-skinned woman with a long nose and dark brown hair pulled up into a braided bun on the top of her head. She looks at ease in the crowded social setting, as though she's been to many such events before. There are thin gold bangles glinting from where they hang around her wrists as she makes her way through the crowd towards the punch bowl.

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Septimus says slowly. "I would kill for an autograph."

Harry thinks about it. He'd like to ask her questions about Quidditch, and what it's like to play professionally. "We could," Harry agrees. "We're all guests at this party together."

"Right." Septimus nods, huffing a breath. "Exactly. We've been invited to talk to people at this party, so we _ should _ go talk to her."

Neither of them move for a moment.

"We're Gryffindors," says Harry, trying to sound confident. "We can do this." He seizes Septimus by the elbow and walks them over before he can overthink it any further.

Joscelind seems to sense their approach before they even get there, because by the time Harry and Septimus pull up to the punch bowl she's already looking at them. There's an aura about Joscelind that radiates perfect confidence; the set of her shoulders, perhaps, or the way her brow quirks when she smiles.

"Hello, boys," she says kindly.

"Hello, Ms. Wadcock," Septimus stutters out nervously. Then he adds in a rush, "My name's Septimus Weasley, and I'm a really big fan of yours. My brothers, too. We follow all your Quidditch games on the wireless."

"That's wonderful," Joscelind says, smiling. Then she turns her warm gaze to Harry, who feels himself flushing under the attention. "And you?"

"I'm Harry Evans. I don't know much about Quidditch just yet, but I'm really interested in learning more," Harry says nervously.

"That's just as wonderful. Muggleborn, I take it?" she asks curiously.

"Yes," Harry says hesitantly.

"Harry's really good at flying, though," Septimus blurts out. "He's going to try out for the house team next year." Then he gives Harry a nudge, as though to encourage him to speak.

Joscelind eyes Harry for a moment, likely taking in his plain black robes and his short, skinny stature. "Seeker, if I'm guessing correctly?"

Harry nods wordlessly.

"Well, Quidditch is a very exciting, very noble sport. Lots of glory, lots of thrill-seeking. It's the perfect thing for the right kind of person." She pauses to regard both Harry and Septimus with a serious expression. "That said, the most important part of any Quidditch game is your team. If your team doesn't support you, if you can't count on them to watch your back when it matters, then you might as well not play at all."

"Your team's really good," Septimus agrees. "Everything you do is so incredible, like you've practiced it a dozen times even though it's all happening so quickly."

"We certainly have practiced everything a good deal more than a dozen times," Joscelind says.

It is then that Tom and Annalise come up to them. "Hello Harry, Septimus," says Tom. Then he looks up at Joscelind, who is offering him and Annalise a friendly smile.

"Tom, Annalise, this is Joscelind Wadcock," Septimus says nervously. "Ms. Wadcock, this is Tom Riddle and Annalise Greengrass."

"Hello," Tom says, bowing neatly.

"Pleased to meet you," Annalise says, dropping into a curtsey. Then she straightens, looking shy. "I have thirteen copies of your Chocolate Frog card," she adds.

"Quite the fan," Joscelind says, nodding. "And your dress is very pretty, by the way."

"Thanks," Annalise says, blushing as she smooths at the non-existent wrinkles in the fabric.

"We were just talking about Quidditch," Septimus says. "Ms. Joscelind was telling us about what playing professional Quidditch is like."

"Yes," Joscelind continues, "I was just saying how important teamwork is. Even a team with the best Seeker in the world falls apart if the Chasers, Keeper, and Beaters don't do their jobs. A stray Bludger could knock just about any Seeker out of the sky if it wanted to."

"That sounds like very wise advice," Tom says slowly.

"Tom was worried that Quidditch would be too dangerous for Harry to play," Annalise says. "But it really isn't, right? Not for Hogwarts students."

"Quidditch, like all endeavours, has its risks. But Quidditch here is safer than most, as your Professors are watching, and you do have a trained Mediwitch on hand should something really go wrong. But that is not the same as being not-dangerous." Joscelind wagged a finger at them, then continued, "However, I do find that those with a taste for recklessness do often find themselves with a taste for Quidditch, and, personally, I find that the rewards certainly live up to the risks of it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry says honestly. "Thank you for the advice."

* * *

Their little group of four ends up leaving early as Annalise is expected home by a certain hour. Septimus is meant to be escorting her back to the Floo in Professor Dumbledore's office. They're standing just outside the hall, prepared to say goodbye, when Annalise makes a noise and begins to dig through her purse.

"I have your presents," Annalise says, retrieving three small, gift-wrapped boxes. Each box is a different colour, but they are all wrapped in bright white ribbons. "One for each of you, from Adelaide and I."

Septimus takes his and gives it a little shake. "Thanks, 'Lise," he says.

"Only Adelaide calls me that," Annalise says, her tone a bit testy as she frowns at him. "But you're welcome."

Harry tucks his box into his pocket. "I've got something for you both as well," he says nervously, and then he feels Tom's surprised sideways glance.

"Oh," Annalise says. "You didn't have to do that, really!"

"You can consider these to be from Tom and I," Harry says, and hands over three small packages wrapped in parchment: one for Septimus and two for Annalise.

"Merry Christmas," Septimus says. "And Happy New Year, since we won't see you until January, either."

"And happy birthday, Tom," Annalise adds. "Harry told us you were born on New Year's Eve! There's a second gift in your box, Tom, for your birthday."

"Yeah, happy early birthday!" Septimus says, smiling. "It's sort of neat, to start the new year at the same time."

Annalise shifts her weight from one foot to the other, clearly dithering about something else. Then she suddenly leaps forward to grab both Harry and Tom into a tight hug. "I shall see you both in the new year," she says, voice quiet.

Harry pats at her back awkwardly. "See you," he says, and Tom makes noise of confirmation.

As Annalise withdraws, she flickers her gaze over to Septimus, whose ears have gone a bit red. Harry only has a moment to wonder if she's going to hug him as well, but then Annalise is holding out her arm, which Septimus takes.

"We should get going," Annalise says, and she seems sad to leave.

"Good bye," Tom says. Harry knows he isn't that sorry at all to see them go. "See you both in the new year."

Septimus waves at them before he walks off, Annalise at his side.

Once they are out of sight, Tom gives Harry a questioning look, a look that's laced with a mild hint of… jealousy? Or annoyance. It's hard to tell sometimes, with the way Tom's mood can change at the drop of a hat. Harry likes to think that he adjusts pretty well, that he knows what Tom's thinking, but on a rare occasion like this, where Harry does something surprising, it's not so simple.

"It's a surprise," Harry says, because he knows this must be about the Christmas gifts. "I've got a present for you, too."

This seems to mollify Tom somewhat. "I still want an explanation later," Tom says, which Harry assumes is because Tom wants to know what Harry had gotten them, given that they had no extra money for buying presents.

It is because of this assumption that Harry rolls his eyes. "You can't be happy with just getting a present, can you?"

"No," says Tom. "Because I want to know where or how you got them."

"Where's your Christmas spirit?" Harry asks, spurred on by the stubborn look on Tom's face. "You know, the spirit of giving and receiving without questioning your friends to death about where they got your gifts."

"It better be a good present, then," Tom says seriously. "Or else you'll wish that I had questioned you to death."

Harry snorts. They've now reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, so Tom gives the password and they climb through together.

Not a second after they enter their dorm room, Tom says, "Very well, let's have it," and then proceeds to stand there, his eyes landing expectantly on Harry.

"It's not Christmas yet," Harry says, unamused.

"I want to know," Tom says. "We can do presents early."

Harry knows Tom just wants to be first, to know what Harry's gotten as gifts before the rest of their friends do. And that's alright, Harry decides, because they'd never put much importance on the holiday at Wool's—they'd only ever bothered with each other's birthdays.

"You still owe me a gift for my birthday, too, I hope you know," Harry says, but he goes to open his trunk up anyways.

"Don't worry," Tom says, seating himself imperiously on Harry's bed while he waits. "I have a plan to make us some money. I'll be able to get you a present then."

Harry doesn't like hearing Tom say that, because it doesn't leave Harry with much to do. "Do I get to help?" he asks.

"Of course," Tom says immediately.

Harry turns around to peer at Tom suspiciously, to see if he can catch any of the signs that mean Tom is only humouring him. But Tom is straight faced, still sat on Harry's bed and waiting for his gift.

While Harry cherishes Tom's promises to take care of him, to take care of them both, he knows better now than to think Tom can do everything by himself. Harry is very much aware of the frail nature of Tom's ego, of Tom's need to be in charge and in control. But Tom's said before that he trusts Harry to do things, which means Harry needs to do _ more_ so Tom doesn't end up overworking himself again.

"Okay," Harry says at last, his hands clasped tightly around Tom's present. He walks around the foot of his bed to stand in front of Tom. "Hold your hands out."

Tom splays both of his hands out, palms up.

Harry hovers his hands above Tom's, but something is still missing. "Close your eyes," Harry adds, and then sets his jaw firmly as Tom stares back in annoyance.

After a battle of wills, Tom shuts his eyes, shaking his hands impatiently. Smiling, Harry opens his hands up, allowing the object he'd been holding to drop into Tom's waiting grasp.

Tom's eyes shoot open almost right away, barely giving Harry time to pull his hands back to reveal the object properly.

"You're hopeless," says Harry, but he watches Tom's face carefully as Tom examines his Christmas present.

Lying across the palms of Tom's hands is a snake carved from stone. The stone looks like any one of the many stones they'd chucked across the Black Lake: smooth and vaguely discoloured. Harry had spent a great deal of time on it, trying to make it look like the snake that was shown on the Slytherin badges and banners. Harry wanted to show that he understood just what Tom following Harry to Gryffindor had cost.

"Thank you, Harry," Tom says, running his finger down the back of the snake, touching gently at the little ridges that represent the scales. "This is… perfect. When did you find the time to make this?"

There had been a number nights of when Harry had let Tom think that he'd gone to bed early so that he could repeatedly practice the spell Professor Dumbledore had taught him while Tom read books down by the fireplace in their common room.

"It's a Transfiguration spell," Harry says. "I just had to practice loads of times to get the shape the way I wanted it."

Tom turns the snake over in his hand a few times, examining all of the angles. "You'll have to show me," Tom says eventually, smiling over at Harry. "So I can return the favour. And I'll find a spell to make them unbreakable."

Moving slowly, Harry sits down on the bed next to Tom, close enough so their arms are touching. He can feel warmth coming from Tom through their shirts and jackets, which is comforting.

"Okay," Harry says, content and relaxed at seeing Tom happy. "I feel really good about this year," he adds. "I think things are going really well."

"They are," Tom agrees, and then they both lapse into silence. Eventually, Tom leans over to set his snake down onto Harry's bedside table. He nudges Harry with his elbow, then lies back on the bed. Harry mimics him, lying back and looking up at the bed canopy.

"Are you still going to try for Quidditch next year?" Tom asks.

Harry tries not to squirm. Their arms are still touching, and so Tom will feel it if he does. "I want to," he says truthfully. "Do you think I'd be good at it?"

"Of course you'd be good at it," Tom says. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Harry doesn't have an answer to that, so instead he refocuses on the canopy above them, trying to see if he can find shapes in the texture of the fabric.

"I only worry you're letting those two pressure you into it," Tom continues, after a pause. "You should only try out if it's what you want."

"I like flying," Harry says, trying to shove down his self-doubt so that Tom can see it is what he really wants. "And I think I'd really like to try Quidditch."

"Alright," Tom says. Then, more firmly, "Very well. We'll have to see if Annalise's plan to get you a broomstick will work, then."

This time Harry does shift a bit, because he's not sure how he feels about the Greengrass sisters obtaining a broom for him. It's not quite being dishonest, because the broom won't really be his, they'll only be loaning it to him, but the idea of having something so expensive still doesn't sit right. As though sensing Harry's unease, Tom rolls over onto his stomach, peering at Harry.

"If you want to play," Tom says, "then you will. Owning a broomstick will not be an issue. We're at Hogwarts now, Harry. We can do magic. I'm not going to let the things that held us back at Wool's keep us from achieving our goals here."

* * *

A/N:

hello hello it's me again with a new chapter!

also, i've decided to (finally) cave and make a tumblr sideblog specifically for my writing. so if you want to see me try to be cool on a regular basis, or maybe even ask me some questions, you can find me at duplicitywrites dot tumblr dot com.

i will be posting updates, excerpts, and sneak peeks at other things i'm working on :)

anyways, to end this lengthy a/n, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	26. 1: the new year

_**.**_

* * *

_**the new year  
**_

* * *

**.**

_**Christmas Day, 1938**_

_**.**_

Tom wakes up to Harry tugging on his arm and chanting, "Tom, wake up, it's Christmas," over and over.

"I'm awake," Tom says, trying to shake Harry off of him. "I'm _ awake_."

"We get to open presents," Harry says cheerfully. "Presents!"

"Yes, yes," Tom says. "Very exciting. I wonder if we got anything useful." Chocolates are better than nothing, but Tom doesn't particularly care for sweets when there are far more interesting things to be gifted.

"Tom," Harry says, voice disapproving.

"I'll just have to drop hints next time," Tom says, unbothered as he gets out of bed. "In fact, what would be best is if they got us the next year's books so we wouldn't have to buy them." As Harry retreats to arm's length, Tom takes a moment to ponder over Harry's exuberance over holidays and presents.

The spirit of it is all fine and well, but really it's all just a game, the act of presents. Flashes of money and power and favours. Of course, Tom doesn't doubt that absolutely none of that had crossed Harry's mind when he'd gone out of his way to make his presents, and Tom is rather glad that Harry had chosen to handle it, because it seemed to win respect in the eyes of his friends, and would perhaps result a bit of leverage to call in later on.

Harry leads Tom by the arm downstairs to the common room, where Tom can see there is a large assortment of presents resting underneath a large tree. There are some older Gryffindor students who are already awake and playing Exploding Snap by the fireplace.

All of the gifts for Tom and Harry are grouped in two piles on the left side of the tree. Harry kneels down and pulls them all out.

"Let's open them upstairs," Tom says, not wanting to give up any more moments of privacy if he doesn't have to. He takes some of the boxes from Harry, then marches back up the stairs to their blessedly-empty dorm.

Tom picks up his gift from the Greengrass twins, tearing neatly into the wrapping paper and revealing a cardboard box. Opening the box up, Tom dumps its contents onto his bed. One of the items is a leather wand holster, which Tom snatches up for closer examination, wondering which sister had had the sense to pick it out.

"I've got one, too," Harry says, waving his own holster around. "Did you read the card?"

Tom hadn't. He picks it up, eyeing the artistic cover. It's animated, which means there is snow falling across the picture of a sparkling night sky, like it's a flat snow globe rather than a Christmas card.

Flipping it open, Tom reads the sharp cursive that distinguishes Annalise's handwriting from Adelaide's.

.

_Dear Tom,_

_Wishing you a Merry Christmas, a Happy Birthday, and a joyous New Year._

_Annalise & Adelaide Greengrass_

.

"It's a nice card," Tom says neutrally. "Who do you think picked out the holsters?" He reaches for the second item, which is a large, dark grey quill. There's a tag attached to it that reads 'self-inking'. Tom places the quill onto his bedside table so it doesn't get crushed accidentally.

"I dunno," Harry says. "It could have been either of them, really."

"I would have said it was Adelaide if I thought she cared enough to choose something she thought we'd like," Tom says thoughtfully. "Perhaps Annalise is smarter than I thought she was."

Harry exhales a large puff of air, frowning.

"Let's see what Septimus got us," Tom says, just to change the topic.

So Harry pulls out the large package that is addressed to both of them, unsticking the note card taped to the top.

.

_To Harry and Tom:_

_Merry Christmas! Hope you two are having a good time at Hogwarts._

_See you both soon,_  
_Septimus W._

_P.S. Nathaniel says happy holidays._

.

"Should we have sent Nathaniel a card?" Harry asks.

Tom is in the midst of unwrapping the package. "I don't think so," he says absently. "Septimus is our friend, not him."

Harry watches over Tom's shoulder as the wrappings fall away. There are a number of things inside of the box. The first thing Tom notices is a pair of Quidditch gloves, which he picks up and hands over to Harry. "See," Tom says. "Everyone has faith in you." There's a note taped to the gloves that say '_To Harry, for Quidditch_'.

Pulling the gloves on, Harry examines his hands, a small smile on his face. "These are really nice," Harry says. "My name is even stitched on them, look!"

Tom looks over to see Harry's name—H. Evans—embroidered on the edge of each glove. "They are nice," Tom agrees. "Very thoughtful of him."

Next is a box of homemade cookies, which Tom also hands over to Harry. Then, lastly, there is a medium-sized black book with a leather cover. On the book is another note, but this one reads '_To Tom, for organizing your thoughts_'. Tom opens the book to reveal a multitude of blank, lined pages.

"A journal," says Harry. "So you can document all your great successes."

Tom's not sure if Harry is poking fun at him or not. Turning the journal over, Tom sees that his full name has been embossed on the back.

"Septimus asked me what I thought," Harry says shyly. "I thought you'd like all of it on there."

"I do," Tom says. Out of all the Toms in the world, there is only one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Seeing his name in print reminds him of that fact, of the fact that he is utterly unique, despite his plain upbringing.

Harry and Tom make short work of the rest of their gifts. Chocolates from some of their classmates they are friendly with. A card from Professor Slughorn wishing them both a happy holiday. Even a six-month subscription to the Daily Prophet from MacMillan.

"Miss Hannah sent us a card," Harry says. He's holding a bright red card with a large drawing of a snowman on it. "And a box of sugar quills. We should have sent her something."

"There's always next year," Tom tells him.

"Next year," Harry says, "it will be nice to be able to get everyone presents. You said you had a plan, right?"

"Of course I do, Harry. And you're going to help me."

Harry smiles at that, grinning so widely that it threatens to split his face open. Then, suddenly and without warning, Harry catapults himself over to Tom, wrapping Tom up into a hug.

"Merry Christmas," Harry says to him, his head knocking slightly into Tom's as he holds them both together.

Tom hugs back, feeling strange. He's used to Harry being close, to the feel of Harry's arms or legs bumping and nudging against his own, but he thinks this is the first time they've ever hugged like this, like Harry's joy is overflowing and flooding into him, filling him with warmth.

"Harry," says Tom, once they've pulled away from each other. The words are slow like molasses, and Tom has to swallow thickly before he can continue, "Why don't you show me that spell you used to make my snake?"

Harry is still beaming at him. "Yeah, of course!" he says, and leads Tom over to his trunk, where he retrieves a handful of stones that Tom recognizes as ones he'd once set aglow. Sentimental as he is, Harry keeps everything, and it pleases Tom to know that everything he's touched clearly holds a heavy amount of significance to Harry.

"We can use these," Harry says. "And I'll show you the wand movements."

Tom settles patiently onto the bed, watching as Harry plays the role of teacher, and thinks that perhaps Christmas presents have their uses when they're from the right person.

* * *

_ ._

_**December 31st, 1938** _

_**.**_

The castle is deathly quiet on the last day of the year. Tom and Harry sleep through breakfast in the Great Hall, tired after a long night spent practicing spells. They'd carried a handful of walnuts to the empty classroom on the fifth floor, and Tom had proceeded to split them all open using _ Diffindo_. But today is Tom's birthday, which means that there is the expectation that today will be different.

He and Harry attend lunch together as usual, and Harry loads them both up on extra food, saying that he has a plan for the evening that requires they skip dinner. They've found that, given the holiday season, less professors and prefects in the castle also means less rounds of the castle. So if Tom and Harry can manage to ensconce themselves somewhere before curfew, they can stay there for most of the evening without getting caught.

After lunch they go to the library, where Tom does his usual cycle of replacing the books he'd finished reading. Tom asks the librarian where to find a book that teaches a spell to make things unbreakable, and she directs them to a few books in the Charms section on the right side of the library.

Tom pulls all the recommended books off of the shelf and starts flipping through. Harry sets his own little figurine down on the table—a lion in mid-roar, all its sharp teeth on display—and tugs one of the books over to look at.

Eventually they find something that looks like it will work. Tom copies down the information with his new self-inking quill, and then they head over to the courtyard so they can test it. Tom casts the spell on one of the lion rejects he'd made, then attempts to smash it upon the stone floor. The stone creature smacks into the ground, rolling with the motion for a while before it slows to a stop.

Harry walks over to examine the result. "It looks good," Harry says, picking up the lion and holding it at eye level. "I think it worked."

So Tom casts a _ Finite _ on it, and then has Harry try the spell next. Harry casts quickly and quietly, his brow furrowed as he focuses. Then Tom takes the lion in hand and tries to snap its tail off. It doesn't move, so he hands it over to Harry, who eyes it pensively for a moment.

"Toss it," Tom says.

Harry seems to hesitate, but then he chucks it at the ground. It bounces and lands in a patch of snow just off to the side.

Tom walks over to fetch it. The stone is still in one piece; it appears unscathed from its journey across the floor. "You did it," Tom says. "Well done." He walks back over to his bag and retrieves the snake that Harry had made for him. "Now this one," he says, holding it out. Tom wants Harry to be the one to cast the spell to protect it. "And I'll do yours," he adds, just in case that isn't obvious.

"What if we did it together?" Harry asks.

That makes Tom pause. "I think it still works either way," Tom says, after thinking about it. "It might be more resistant to a _ Finite _ if we cast it together, but it's not fully necessary." Truthfully, Tom just wants a piece of Harry all to himself, something Harry has made especially for him that isn't touched by anything else.

"Okay." Harry doesn't seem to think too hard about Tom's reasoning, and so they both switch creatures and cast the spell again.

Tom tucks his snake back into his bag once they're done. "Now what?" he asks Harry.

"We're going back inside. But we'll go back to our dorm first, to drop off all the books."

So they do exactly that, and Harry casts the Shrinking Charm on their blankets, rolling them up and stuffing them into his bag. Tom can see the sun is beginning to set just outside their windows. The days may be shorter, but he and Harry have been making the most of their evenings alone in the castle together.

Harry leads them back out to the Grand Staircase and towards the Astronomy Tower. Professor Mauboisan was one of the members of faculty who had gone home for the holidays, but the tower is still available for students to use. They climb up the long staircase, and, once they reach the top, Tom casts the only locking spell he knows on the door, just in case someone tries to barge in. He's not sure how well it will hold, but it ought to give them some warning at the least.

Harry unravels one of the blankets, unshrinks it, and lays it out upon the floor. Then he kicks off his shoes and crawls on top of it.

Tom can't help but ask. "Is this like a picnic?"

Pausing mid-motion, Harry looks back up at Tom. "I thought it would be a nice place to ring in the new year," says Harry. "You can see the stars the best from here."

So Tom removes his own shoes and settles down on the blanket, pulling his knees up to rest his arms on. "Excellent," Tom says, and he watches carefully as Harry's shoulders relax.

Harry smooths out the corners of the blanket before he joins Tom in the middle, bunching the second blanket up behind them. It reminds Tom of the times they had spent outside on the grass, lying side by side with the garden snake on their chests.

"I want us to be able to stay here all the time," Tom says. "All summer." Just him and Harry and the rapidly darkening night sky.

He had never noticed how nice it was up here in the Astronomy Tower—perhaps because they'd only ever come here at night, surrounded by classmates. It's more peaceful with only Harry next to him, with the last vestiges of sunlight passing softly through the large windows. Tom feels calmer up here, as if the rest of the world can afford to fade away for a while.

"I really hope so," Harry says quietly. "But it's alright if we can't, you know."

"I'll make it happen. I'll be the best student they've ever had, and they won't say no, not to me."

Tom wishes he could have seen the Slytherins' faces when they'd seen the name 'Tom Riddle' at the top of the class list. He would have liked to see their pretended indifference in the face of the fact that Tom is better than them all in every conceivable way. Perhaps he'll get to see a bit of it once the students return from break.

Harry lounges back on his elbows, looking out at the vibrant sunset. The two of them sit for a while. The only sounds in the large room are that of Tom and Harry's quiet breathing. Tom runs his hand across the soft blanket beneath them, thinking about all that has happened and all that will happen. The year is drawing to a close, and much has changed since his last birthday.

Slowly, in the absence of the sun, the air around them begins to cool. Tom reaches behind him for the extra blanket and drapes it around their shoulders. He's soaking in the quiet, taking in as much as he can of the feeling of being high above the ground.

Eventually, Tom can feel Harry start to get a bit restless. It's not unexpected, because he knows Harry likes to move around all the time. From his feet to his facial expressions, Harry is a constant reminder that the world around them is always alive and changing.

"Tom," says Harry. "Do you want to eat?"

Tom makes a vague noise of affirmation, and so Harry goes to dig in his bag for the sandwiches he'd wrapped up. They eat slowly, mindful of the crumbs. Once finished, Tom stretches out languidly on the blanket, flattening his legs out from their cramped position. Harry rolls onto his stomach so he can look at Tom's face, and Tom readjusts the blanket on top of them both.

"It's hard to think we'll be spending six more years here," Harry says. "It seems like such a long time."

"Plenty of time to learn everything," Tom says. "And to find out what we want to make of ourselves."

"Politics?" asks Harry, after a pause.

"Maybe," Tom allows. They had talked about the Ministry before, but the option is looking less and less appealing to Tom after an entire evening of being introduced to Professor Slughorn's boring Ministry friends. "Only if it would allow us to surpass the tedium of working at the Ministry. We'd have to find a way to make ourselves very well-known before attempting to run for any position."

"I bet you could do magical research," Harry says. "Invent new spells or potions."

Tom shifts his body so he's lying partly on his side, facing Harry. "I could do that."

Encouraged, Harry continues, "It would get your name in the papers, wouldn't it? Like with—well, like with Professor Dumbledore."

"What about you?" Tom asks, ignoring the comment about Dumbledore for now. "Did you want to play Quidditch? Professionally, like that woman?"

Harry shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know," he says. Then he adds, "I thought we would do things together."

"We will, but you can do other things, too," Tom says generously. "I won't stop you." As long as Harry knows where his true loyalties lie, Tom supposes that it's alright if Harry decides to pursue some hobbies on the side.

"I'm okay with what you want to do," Harry says. "I haven't even played Quidditch properly yet."

Tom eyes Harry speculatively. He can see a hint of the scar peeking out from underneath Harry's fringe. "That's true enough," Tom allows.

"Miss Joscelind said the most important part of Quidditch is teamwork," Harry reminds him. "But I think that goes for anything, don't you? It's better to do things together."

The allusion to the two of them makes Tom smile. "It does," he agrees, rolling onto his back once more so that he can gaze up and out at the window.

Harry shuffles a little closer, so that he appears on the edge of Tom's peripheral vision. His green eyes look large and unnaturally luminous in the dim lighting. Tom reaches up with his left hand to touch lightly at Harry's forehead, pushing past the unruly hair to reveal the lightning bolt buried underneath. Harry is holding very still, his gaze fixed on Tom.

"You've had this your whole life?" Tom asks, just to be sure.

"Yes," says Harry.

"I wonder," Tom says, "if that wizard who killed your parents gave it to you." He pulls his hand back, letting Harry's bangs fall back down over his brow.

"Because there's magic in it," Harry says, and it's not a question.

"Exactly. Only, I'm not sure how it relates to us, because I hadn't met any other wizards before I met you."

"Maybe it reacts to anyone who has magic that touches it?" Harry asks hopefully.

Tom shakes his head. "It must be to do with us, I'm sure of it. But I suppose we can test it out and see. I didn't want to do it before, because I wasn't sure if they'd be able to keep the secret, but perhaps we could ask Septimus or Annalise to try."

"Once break is over, then," Harry says.

But Tom doesn't want to think about their winter holidays being over just yet. He's not yet ready to surrender the freedom of being himself, of holding Harry's full attention whenever he wants it. Harry's not the same when the others are around; he's less selfish and less focused. Tom needs Harry firmly grounded and fully dedicated to the task of conquering Hogwarts, so that Tom can fulfill the promises he's made and achieve his goals of acknowledgement and power.

"I'm going to prioritize," Tom says. "Regardless of whether we stay here or go back to Wool's, reading up on the extra things can wait for now. I want to make sure we practice spells as much as possible, and I want you to improve your class ranking."

"I can do that," Harry says, nodding. "I'll work harder, Tom. I promise."

"You're already good at magic," Tom says seriously. "I think we only need to make sure you get enough practice. Once you've learned something, you know it." He's watched Harry long enough and tutored Harry through enough topics that he has a good idea of how Harry learns things and retains information. "It's just a matter of repetition," he adds.

"And what about your other plans?" asks Harry.

"As we get closer to the final exams," Tom continues, "I will make another study guide. This time, we will charge the other students who want to use it. They've all seen that I'm the best, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince them. We'll have Septimus and Annalise do a majority of the information gathering and organizing, just like before, and we'll keep the most detailed version with the most notes for our own use."

"That's good," Harry says. "And I can help with getting it all organized."

"No, you will help me write it," Tom tells him. "You know how I think and you always understand what I say. It'll be easier for you to write something in ways the other students can read and comprehend."

Harry seems surprised at suddenly being handed such an important task, which bothers Tom more than he wants to admit. "You can handle it," Tom says impatiently, when Harry still hasn't responded. "I know you can. I'll have to find a spell to prevent the document from being duplicated, and if I can't cast it myself, we'll have to get an older student to do it. Perhaps Nathaniel or Genie. And then I'll have to go around promoting it for a while, and that'll take time as well. So what'll be best is if I spend my time compiling more detailed notes on our subjects, and then give them to you to summarize. That way you'll be reviewing it at the same time."

"But you'll still look it over, won't you?" Harry asks, looking nervous. "I don't want to make any mistakes."

"I will look it over," Tom reassures him. "But I'm sure it will be fine, Harry. We can start early, and it won't take as much time as it did for our first one."

"Alright." Harry's mouth flattens, but he looks more determined now.

Reassured, Tom goes to sit up. "I'm going to check the time." Retrieving his wand from his new holster, Tom raises his wand and says, "_Tempus_." It's a quarter past eight, which means there are still hours to go until the new year.

"Not long left," Harry says. "Good bye to 1938."

Tom doesn't answer. He's thinking again. Of all the things he wants to be and how he will get there. The people who look down on him—Dumbledore, the Slytherins, the constant parade of potential adoptive parents at Wool's—they will see him for who he truly is.

When midnight finally comes, Harry lets out a quiet whoop. Someone has set off fireworks in the distance; multi-coloured lights dazzle across the starry night sky. Tom stands up, leaving the blanket with Harry, and goes to watch by one of the large windows. While the lights of the fireworks are near, the stars behind them seem very, very far away.

Tom hears Harry stand up to join him. "Happy New Year," says Harry, from just behind Tom's shoulder.

The beginning of their first full year as wizards at a school for learning magic. Tom gazes out at the grounds of Hogwarts, at the mountains and the hills and the forest, drinking it all in. All of this splendour and power at his fingertips, all of it _ his _ for the taking. And Harry by his side, trusting and loyal.

"Happy New Year," Tom repeats, and allows himself a small smile at the thought of it.

* * *

A/N:

once again, comments and feedback are welcomed, and you can find sneak peeks and other random content on my tumblr duplicitywrites

AMAZING FANART for this chapter can also be found linked on my tumblr at: .com [slash] post [slash] 189983713469


	27. 1: the twins

_**.**_

* * *

_**the twins  
**_

* * *

**.**

_**January 1939**_

_**.**_

On Monday, January 2nd, Hogwarts finds itself lively and full once more. The Hogwarts Express has redelivered all of the students to their dorms, and they will resume their classes tomorrow. Noisy chatter fills the Gryffindor common room as the students trickle in, their faces bright and refreshed after a period of relaxation at home.

Annalise shows up in the common room with a little stone butterfly on a chain around her neck, and Harry offers to cast the charm to protect it.

"I can do it," Tom says, already sliding his wand down into his hand. "Hold still." He takes the butterfly and taps his wand lightly to it, casting the charm. There are patterns on the wings, Tom notes, though he's not sure exactly what type of species the butterfly is supposed to be.

"Thank you, Tom," Annalise says. "How was your birthday?"

"It was very good, thank you." Tom reholsters his wand, and then looks around to see if Septimus has arrived. "I've come up with a new plan to study for the end-of-term exams," he says. "And I want us all to work on it."

"Oh?" Annalise asks, nervous at the mention of exams. "But they're so far off still."

"All the more reason to begin early," Tom tells her. Her preoccupation with her marks still annoys him, and he hopes Adelaide will once again take her sister off his hands come exam time.

When Septimus shows up, Tom asks to cast the charm on his creature as well. Septimus pulls out a falcon perched on a rock. The bird's wings are spread, as though it is about to leap into the air.

"It's really neat," Septimus says, once the deed of the spell is done. "Did you carve these yourself? I asked Jon if it could have been made by magic, but he said he didn't know any spells that would make something this complicated."

"It's a Transfiguration spell," Harry says. "So it's a bit like carving, only you have to do it in your mind. You have to visualize all the parts exactly how you want them to look."

Tom has already noted that his snake has a lot more detail than the others, and so he decides to direct the conversation back to his plan for their next study guide. After he's done explaining everything, both Septimus and Annalise are agreeable to his idea.

"I'm sure I can convince Adelaide to spread the word in Ravenclaw," says Annalise. "Since they're the only house we never have any classes with."

And so the rest of the first week back goes by quickly. Tom notices that the students in other houses are taking more notice of him now. The Slytherins eye him curiously during Potions class; Tom holds back his smirk. Soon, he tells himself, everyone will see things the way they ought to.

* * *

Later on in the month, Tom goes to Genie and asks her if any students have ever stayed at Hogwarts during the summer. The look he gets in return is mildly pitying, which he immediately hates. He doesn't want to be seen as a charity case; he wants to have_ earned _ his place here.

"I haven't heard of it," she tells him. "But that might simply be due to the fact that such things are kept private. I would recommend you ask Professor Dumbledore to see if you can obtain permission to stay from Headmaster Dippet."

So Tom relays this information to Harry, who in turn looks skeptical.

"Going back to Wool's won't be so bad," Harry says.

"Professor Dumbledore seems to like you, so we'll have you ask him."

Tom doesn't want to speak to Dumbledore anymore than he has to, and it will be better if Harry is the one to maintain a friendly relationship with their Head of House, the same way Tom is doing with Professor Slughorn.

Harry shrugs, acquiescing.

The next day, Harry stays behind after Transfiguration class to ask, and Tom stays behind just outside the classroom to wait for Harry.

When Harry finally emerges, Tom can read the answer right off of his face. Tom's nails dig into his palms as Harry comes up to him, and Harry must be able to read his face just as easily, because Harry's expression immediately turns contrite.

They walk for a while, not speaking.

Tom levels out his breathing and unclenches his hands. His hands are smarting where his nails had dug into his palms.

"You tried," Tom says eventually.

Harry still looks unsure, so Tom attempts another statement. "It's not your fault, Harry. What excuse did he give you?"

"He said that Hogwarts isn't meant to have students stay over the summer. Most of the staff leave, and there isn't anyone to care for any students."

"But some of the staff do stay on?" he asks.

Harry shrugs. "The gameskeeper, Leroy. And one or two of the professors."

If there are still adults at the school during the summer, then it stands to reason that remaining at Hogwarts is a possibility, and Dumbledore is simply being obstinate. "Did he say he would ask Headmaster Dippet?"

"No," Harry says. "I didn't think to ask about that, sorry."

"It's fine, I doubt he would have done it. He'd likely say it was too trivial to bother the Headmaster with," Tom says, seething.

Wisely, Harry doesn't answer. He merely allows Tom to stew in a sour mood for the rest of the day.

If Dumbledore isn't willing to help them right now, then Tom needs to try another path. Either somehow convince Dumbledore to petition on their behalf, or find another professor willing to do it for them. Tom would like to try asking Professor Slughorn, but seeing as the genial professor is good friends with Dumbledore, it likely won't end the way Tom wants it to. He doesn't have enough sway over their Potions professor to manage that kind of power just yet.

Though he has the feeling it won't work, Tom embarks on the arduous process of trying to charm his way into Professor Dumbledore's good graces. Harry is likeable, sociable, and friendly, but he lacks the skill of manipulation that Tom has practiced to the point of art. So Tom does his best, but as Dumbledore continues to treat him with the same detached manner he always does, the resentment Tom holds for their Head of House only continues to fester.

* * *

_**.**_

_**February 1939**_

_**.**_

February brings the return of Quidditch matches. Ravenclaw plays Slytherin, and Ravenclaw once again secures a victory due to their excellent Seeker. However, this time Roper takes a Bludger to his leg and has to go to the Hospital Wing to get his bones mended.

"See?" Septimus says. "If Gryffindor had a Seeker like that, then we'd have the Quidditch cup for sure. You really must try out next year, Harry."

Tom eyes Roper's limp body on the floating stretcher; the Seeker's face is taut with pain and discomfort, though he attempts to smile at his teammates, who are walking with him.

"The Beaters need to do a better job protecting Roper." Annalise's gaze is also following the progress of the Ravenclaw players across the pitch. "He's their best player."

"Exactly," Septimus says. "Like Joscelind Wadcock said, it's about the whole team."

"Good thing the Gryffindor team is full of great _ Chasers_, then," Adelaide says idly. "If only the rest of the players were up to snuff."

Tom glances at Adelaide, who looks stoic as usual. She catches his look and raises her brows at him. There is a stone owl pinned to her cloak, its eyes also wide and judgemental. Holding back a scowl, though not sure exactly why he feels the need to scowl in the first place, Tom drags his gaze back to the pitch.

A few days after the match, Professor Slughorn hosts another little gathering of his favourite first year students. The atmosphere is just as stilted as last time, if not more so, because of the strange dissonance between the Slytherins and the rest of the houses. Harry is now on good terms with the two girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, though Nott remains uninterested in social interaction to the point where Tom wonders why he bothers attending at all.

Oddly enough, it is Adelaide that lends Tom further insight to the situation with the Slytherins. They are all seated at a table in the library, working on their latest Herbology essays, when some of the first-year Slytherins walk by, their eyes lingering on Tom a moment too long to be considered normal.

"You've broken all the unspoken rules, Riddle," Adelaide says to him, once their group is alone again. "We don't have Muggleborn students hit the top ranks in their first term, let alone take first place. They don't know what to make of you."

"They'll see once we finish the year," Tom says. His hands flex around the edges of his textbook. "They'll see it's not an accident that I'm doing better than they are."

"Maybe so," Adelaide says. "But I'd be careful, Riddle. They're watching you, yes, but that's not necessarily a good thing. End-of-term exams include practicals—they'll be waiting for you to slip up."

Tom wonders if Adelaide is jealous that he'd outranked her as well, but she seems content to continue writing her essay. So he decides to give her words a bit of weight; he keeps a closer eye on his surroundings when the Slytherins draw near. He tries to decipher the calculating, measuring looks that he gets during Potions class, and eventually he decides that he doesn't trust them.

It's infuriating, how those boys are all a part of an inner circle, one composed of only a certain type of Pureblood scion.

Before they had only been background noise in Tom's mind: irritating, but tolerable. But now they stare at him with distaste in their gazes, and Tom wants to tear them apart—he wants to see them kneel.

* * *

It is nearly the end of February when Tom drags Harry, Septimus, and Annalise to the unused fifth-floor classroom.

"Harry and I used this room to practice spells during the winter holidays," Tom says. He paces a slow loop around the empty space, watching Septimus and Annalise to see their reactions.

Septimus looks around, setting his bag down on one of the desks. "That's neat," he says. "So will we use this for our exam revision?" Tom appreciates that Septimus is ready to work hard at a moment's notice. It's one of the things that makes him more tolerable compared to the rest of their classmates.

"Yes," says Tom. "But just us, you understand."

"And Adelaide," Annalise says, pulling out a chair with a loud squeak. She opens her bag up and proceeds to lay her textbooks neatly on the table; each item is positioned at square angles in regards to the edge of the desk.

Tom nods, conceding. "Only if she helps."

"She will help," says Annalise absently, laying her quill out perpendicular to her textbook, and it seems the matter is settled.

The rest of them pull out their school things and work quietly for a while. Harry pauses every so often to ask Tom for his opinion on phrasing, but otherwise everything is blessedly silent. When it draws closer to dinner, Tom begins to pack his quill and parchments up.

Septimus checks his watch. "We've got some time yet," he says.

"Oh, I know," says Tom. "There's something I want us to try."

Harry has put away all his things before Tom has even finished talking. He knows what Tom means to ask them. So they both wait for Annalise and Septimus to do the same, and then Tom explains to them about Harry's mysterious curse scar and his theory of it being a connection between them. He leaves out the letter and Dumbledore's involvement, but he does include the fact that they think a dark wizard might have caused it.

"Does it usually hurt?" asks Annalise.

Harry shakes his head.

Septimus and Annalise exchange a quick look. Then Septimus coughs. "I'll do it," he says.

One careful prod later, nothing remarkable happens. So Annalise tries as well, though she looks frightened to do so, and still there is no pain. Harry rubs at his scar thoughtfully afterwards, looking to Tom to see what he thinks.

"So it's only with me," Tom says, trying not to sound too satisfied. "I told you so," he adds to Harry, for the benefit of the two others who are with them.

"What do you think it means?" Annalise twists her hands together, frowning.

"We don't know," Harry says. "Tom's been looking at books, but there's nothing about curse scars like mine."

Septimus purses his lips. "So whatever this is, it's not like a regular curse scar. I might be able to ask my brother Atticus during Easter break. He works as a healer in St. Mungo's. He's seen a lot of things, so he might have a better idea of what books to look at."

"Make it discreet," Tom says. "We don't want this spread around."

"Yeah." Septimus nods, oddly resolved for an eleven year old. "I understand. I'll make sure to keep your names out of it."

* * *

_**.**_

_**March 1939**_

_**.**_

The warmer spring weather means students are once again spending more time outdoors. The professors have been loading them up with revision on top of their regular schoolwork, with the implication that some work is to be done over the Easter Break. But their study group is well ahead in regards to review, and so their hard-earned free time is spent lounging around by the Black Lake.

Harry has taken to carrying around Tom's notes with him everywhere, dutifully chipping away at his compilation whenever they have some quiet moments to themselves.

"If the curriculum stays the same," Septimus says, watching as Harry scratches out half a sentence, "you could even keep this for next year's students."

"That would be excellent," Annalise says, leaning forwards. "Like the older students who sell copies of the History of Magic exam answers."

Harry makes a non-committal noise, then crosses his current sentence out and starts a new one.

Tom had nearly forgotten about the copies of the exam. It hadn't been a priority before, as he and Harry likely wouldn't have bothered to buy a copy, but now that it's a plausible use of funds, Tom pauses to consider it in more detail.

"Is tutoring a common activity here at Hogwarts?" Tom asks. He hadn't noticed it at all, but it could still be happening.

"Sometimes," Septimus says, "the professors will pair the smarter students with the ones who need help. Or your parents can hire professional tutors during the summer."

"And those are expensive," Tom clarifies.

"Well, yes." Septimus nods. "But I can see where you're going with this, and I don't think it'd work the same way. A lot of students here already study together in groups; especially the Hufflepuffs. A study guide is one thing, but tutoring students individually isn't something that people look for. Students typically just go to the professors for help when they need it."

"What we have is fine, anyways," Annalise adds. "We could just invite a few more students to join us. I think Catherine would like to, and maybe Leo and Francisca. Maybe even some of the Hufflepuffs, if we can pry them away from their pack."

"Diane would come if we asked her," Harry says, looking up from his parchment. "She thinks it's neat we're all such good friends."

"After Easter break," Tom decides, after thinking about it. "Once we've got ourselves more organized."

* * *

Annalise and Adelaide have their birthday on Thursday, March 16th. A large package arrives in the morning post for them, and so their group gathers together outside after class to open it.

Sitting in their usual spot by the edge of the lake, the girls untie the rope and open up the box, which reveals a plethora of colourful wrapping paper with the Quality Quidditch Supplies logo patterned all over it.

"The Comet 180," Adelaide says proudly, pulling a broomstick out of the box. "It was just released this past winter."

Rummaging in the wrappings, Annalise pulls out a second, matching broomstick. "One for each of us," Annalise says, sounding surprised.

"Well," Adelaide says, "what did you expect? There's two of us."

"I don't even like flying," Annalise says quietly.

Adelaide hesitates, her gaze flickering over the rest of the group. "You can fly with me, so you don't have to worry about falling off," Adelaide says finally, reaching for her sister's hand. "The other broom is for Harry to use, isn't it?"

It does seem rather odd that Annalise would receive a gift clearly not meant for her, but perhaps it's simply easier for their parents to buy two of the same expensive thing for their daughters. Tom watches as Harry shifts guilty at the implications of Annalise missing out on a birthday present only because the girls had wanted to help him.

"Right." Annalise works her way up to a smile. "And Septimus, you like flying, don't you? So you can borrow it as well."

Septimus nods. "That would be really nice, thanks."

"Let's go write a thank you letter," Adelaide says, standing suddenly, pulling Annalise up with her. "We shall see you all at dinner."

The girls take their brooms with them, leaving an awkward silence in their wake.

"Strange, that," says Septimus. "Don't their parents know that Annalise doesn't like flying?" He exchanges a concerned look with Harry and Tom as he speaks.

Harry shrugs wordlessly. He's watching the sisters' steady progress back up to the castle.

"Not to mention," Septimus continues, "they get letters from home all the time, but they never talk about any of them."

"It may just be private," Tom says.

"Maybe," Septimus says, unconvinced.

When they see the girls at dinner, Annalise makes a noticeable effort to act cheerful, and so the incident is tucked away into the back of Tom's mind, noted but not forgotten.

* * *

_**.**_

_**April 1939**_

_**.**_

Tom spends Easter break reading up on the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is so much information available that it is hard to know where to start. So Tom makes a list of the most notable witches and wizards who had graduated from Ilvermorny, and then begins searching through their histories and lineages for connections to him and Harry. He's yet to see exactly what Ollivander wants them to find out, but he is learning interesting things, so at least his effort isn't wasted.

Readings aside, Tom notices that Harry watches him more carefully during the break. Harry is quick to drag Tom up to bed if the time grows too late, or if Tom so much as yawns in his immediate area. Amused by the fussing, Tom lets Harry do as he wishes. He's always able to read in bed with his curtains pulled after Harry has fallen asleep, so it's not difficult to let Harry think himself successful at his self-directed task of getting Tom to slow down.

Both Greengrass sisters have also chosen to remain behind for the two-week holiday period. So on one sunny afternoon, Tom and Annalise sit in the Quidditch stands while Adelaide and Harry fly around the pitch with a borrowed practice Quaffle.

Harry has been so busy obsessing over his revision notes that he's hardly had time to practice flying. So Tom had insisted they all come outside to enjoy the good weather and give the brooms a proper go.

"Will Adelaide try out for the Ravenclaw team?" Tom asks.

Annelise frowns, looking up from where she'd been doodling on a spare piece of parchment. "I don't think so. She doesn't care much for Quidditch. She just likes flying."

Tom makes a noise in response, and then they watch as Harry does a loop in the air, laughing all the while. Adelaide claps approvingly, then throws the quaffle to Harry, which he catches easily.

"Thank you for getting Harry a broomstick, by the way," Tom says. "He'd never ask for it, but I know he's very excited to play Quidditch next year."

"Harry's a good person," says Annalise. "And he'll be great on the team." Her gaze is a little unfocused as she resumes doodling. Despite her attempts at pretending otherwise, she's been quieter than usual since mid-March, and Tom knows that Harry has been worrying about her again.

"If there is anything I can do to return the favour…" Tom lets his sentence trail off purposefully.

Annalise turns back to him. Her eyes look dim despite the sunny weather, and her soft features seem more weary, like she's carrying a great weight on her shoulders. "Maybe someday," she says. Then she adds, with some attempt at vigour, "Thank you, Tom."

Though he knows he's only twelve now, and therefore not as powerful as he will someday be, Tom feels the odd need to clarify further exactly what he's offering.

"Someday, I'm going to be someone great and powerful," he tells her. "And as long as you stay with Harry and I, I will help you with whatever you need."

"I believe you," she says, so quietly that Tom has to lean in to hear it. "It's the idea of someday that makes everything worthwhile, isn't it?"

Tom nods at that, and while they go back to watching the Quidditch pitch in companionable silence, Tom's mind is whirling away with the possibilities.

* * *

Later that day, when Harry is helping Annalise fly a slow circle around the pitch, Tom approaches Adelaide in the stands.

"I want to trade favours," Tom says to her. "Something now for something later on."

Adelaide is still holding her Comet 180. She sets the broomstick down upon the seat and turns to look at him. "Yes?" she asks, her brown eyes flashing with fiery hints of amber. It is then that Tom sees before him, very clearly now, the sharp girl that had wanted to go to Slytherin.

"It's to do with Harry playing Quidditch."

Her brows pull together and her shoulders straighten. "If you're going to say it's too dangerous for him to play _ now_, after all the trouble I've gone to—" Adelaide says hotly, crossing her arms.

"No," Tom snaps back, incensed. "I'm not. So if you would listen to what I have to say first, that would be greatly appreciated."

So Adelaide listens. Tom explains what he wants, which is simple, and then adds on what he has to offer, which is based on what little he's guessed. Together, they both come to a tentative agreement.


	28. 1: the year end

_**.**_

* * *

_**the year end  
**_

* * *

**.**

_**April 1939**_

_**.**_

When Septimus returns from Easter holidays, he doesn't have much news to share. The four of them wander off to a corner of the library to talk, as there are too many people in the castle at the moment to sneak off to the fifth floor.

"Atticus said that it sounds less to do with healing and more to do with other kinds of magic," Septimus tells them in a low voice.

"What kinds?" Tom asks, peering sharply at him.

Septimus looks reluctant, but he says, "He said that it sounds like dark magic was used. Which makes sense, because you said you think it was a dark wizard that caused it."

"Hmm." Tom frowns. He glances over at Harry, who is trying to disguise his worry.

"You won't go looking for that, will you?" Annalise asks in a faint tone. "For dark magic."

"Those books are kept in the restricted section," Septimus adds, grimacing. "So it would be hard to get access without raising questions."

"So we shouldn't," Annalise says. "We shouldn't go looking for it." Her hands are clasped tightly in her lap. Then she looks nervously over her shoulder, as though she's expecting someone to come over and chastise them.

"If it is dark magic," Tom says, thinking how to phrase it so that their friends will go along with it, "then all the more reason to find out what's happened. We don't know if it will be dangerous in the long term."

Harry shifts in his chair. Tom reaches under the table to place a hand on Harry's knee, willing him to stay still, and Harry does, though he bites down on his lower lip, his green eyes flickering over to Tom.

"It could be," Septimus says. "So maybe we should tell an adult."

"If they find out there's dark magic involved," Tom says, voice low, "it will bring up an investigation, won't it? Because as Hogwarts students with no magical parents, we're considered wards of the school." He's done his research—he knows the laws. He knows that Septimus and Annalise must have some idea of them as well, and so they will understand the severity.

"Yes," Annalise says, her eyes wide. "That's all true. Ever since Grindelwald, the Ministry has been more strict about cases involving the use of dark magic."

"So then there would be nothing stopping them from taking Harry away," Tom finishes.

Harry goes even more still, like he's become a statue, and Tom has to flex his fingers against Harry's knee, a silent reassurance that he will never let Harry out of his sight.

"That won't happen," Septimus says. "They wouldn't do that. They can't just take students away from Hogwarts."

Truthfully, Tom doesn't think it will happen, but he doesn't doubt the small possibility of it. If this helps convince their friends to simply keep their mouths shut and do as they're told, then Tom will push this point to its extremes.

"Harry's a Muggleborn. And a student," Annalise says, sounding uncertain. "There'd be no reason for them to suspect him of any wrongdoings."

Tom hesitates. This part is not his to tell, not quite. So he looks to Harry, who has remained still and quiet while Tom has made his points. Harry looks back at Tom, gauging what Tom wants him to do.

If they are committing to these relationships, then perhaps sharing Harry's heritage will prove advantageous. Especially as both Annalise and Septimus are Purebloods themselves, they'll know more about the old ways than what Tom has learned from reading. So Tom jerks his head in a nod; Harry takes a slow, deep breath to steady himself.

"We've got magical heritage," Harry finally says. "Tom and I. We don't know where Tom is from, but I'm related to the Potters."

Annalise actually gasps, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle the sound. "But Harry," she whispers. "Why didn't you say anything? My mother says the Potters have been trying for children for _years_—" She cuts herself off, her expression now scandalized, then adds, even more quietly, "Unless they didn't want people to know."

Tom understands her reaction immediately. While infidelity had not occurred to him before, due to the nature of the letter Harry has in his possession, it is a plausible reason for secrecy to present to their cohorts.

"It would be bad," Septimus says. "If it got out that Harry was related to the Potters." Then he sighs heavily, glancing out the window. "So you're right, Tom. We should keep this to ourselves for now. I don't know what would happen if all this got out, but it's better not to test it. The Potters are a decent sort, according to my dad, but that doesn't mean they won't move Harry somewhere else because he's illegitimate. I know some parents send their children to Durmstrang so they don't have to bother with them. They have the option for year-round boarding, there."

Tom's read about Durmstrang. It might have been an appealing option if not for the fact that some of the students there seem to be dark wizards in the making. Harry wouldn't enjoy a place like that, Tom thinks. Though Tom would have been able to survive there, even flourish there, he wouldn't have been able to protect the both of them as perceived Muggleborns in a school known for its preference for blood purism and strict discipline.

"We'll keep Harry safe." Annalise's sudden conviction startles all of them. She continues, her voice firm, "We'll keep the secret. He belongs here at Hogwarts with us."

And Tom can't help but agree with her wholeheartedly.

* * *

Septimus turns twelve on a rainy day—April 23rd, to be exact. With only a month and a half left of classes, many students have taken to lounging around the common room to chat and play games instead of studying. As decided previously, Tom has expanded their group to occasionally include a few others: a rotating selection of various first-years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

But today it is only their group ensconced at their table, books scattered across the surface as they work on their study guide project. It is only when Nathaniel comes over to ask why they're studying on Septimus' birthday that they find out that he's turned twelve at all.

"You're just as bad as Harry," Annalise says. "How are we supposed to know unless you tell us?"

"We've had bigger things to worry about," Septimus says. "You know, research and things."

Annalise glares at him. "Nothing that can't wait for _one day_."

"It's raining," Septimus protests. "We can't even go outside."

"Then we'll do something like, I don't know," Annalise says, flustered. "Play Exploding Snap. Or Gobstones."

So they borrow a few sets of Gobstones from Nathaniel and his classmates. The four of them play a few rounds together, and—despite the childishness of the game—the others seem to enjoy it, laughing loudly every time someone gets a face full of foul-smelling liquid. Tom continues to treat it like a child's game until he loses his first Gobstone, and then it's officially war, because Harry's grin is full of undisguised mischief, and Tom's not about to lose to _that_.

Nathaniel sits with them, claiming the need to referee the match, but he also helps to Vanish the mess the Gobstones make, which is nice of him seeing as the rest of them won't be taught the spell for another three years.

They play until it is time for dinner. Nathaniel follows them down to the Great Hall, chattering happily about his upcoming OWLs while the four of them listen attentively.

"Do they release rankings for OWLs?" Tom asks.

"No." Nathaniel shakes his head. "The only ones who can access the marks are Hogwarts and the Ministry. But you can release your marks to potential employers in the future, should you wish to, but most of them will be looking at your NEWTs. Getting your OWLs is merely a stepping stone to the higher levels of the classes you want to take."

Tom supposes that getting into the classes he wants will be proof of status enough.

"Although," Nathaniel continues, looking closely at Tom for a moment, "they do release the name of the top performing student every year. The one with the most OWLs and the highest marks."

Harry gives Tom's elbow a playful nudge. "That will be Tom, then," Harry says confidently.

Septimus snorts. "Might as well just give the title to him now."

Tom smiles genuinely, basking in the knowledge that his reputation is secure in the eyes of those around him. At least in Gryffindor, among his housemates, his superiority is now recognized.

He'll generously give the rest of the school one more year. It will be long enough for Tom to show that his successes aren't the product of coincidence, and then Dumbledore will see just who is allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer.

* * *

_**May 1939**_

The panic of looming exams has finally begun to sink in.

There is a rush of students trying to complete their final essays and assignments on top of their review, and Tom finds himself high above it all, perfectly prepared to take any of their exams at a moment's notice. Their study guide has been looked over numerous times by Tom and Harry both, and most of their classmates are now eager to seek out an easier way of revision.

Fourteen sickles from each copy sold, with a small portion split to Septimus and Annalise, and soon Tom finds himself and Harry in the possession of twelve galleons. Not a fortune by any means, but well worth the effort put in considering they all would have been revising anyways.

Annalise goes so far as to try to refuse her portion of the money, saying that she has no need for it, but Harry stubbornly insists to the point where she eventually caves, though Tom suspects she plans to spend it on sweets to share with them.

The four of them plus Adelaide split the cost of the History of Magic exam answers, and set about memorizing the parchment provided. They're all sat in the library going over the questions when Septimus stands to stretch his legs out.

"It feels like we've been indoors for months," he says, rolling his shoulders. "Think I've forgotten what sunlight looks like."

"You should go out flying," Tom says smoothly. "Take a break from all of the memorization." He bumps Harry with his elbow. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Harry looks up, blinking. "Yeah? Sure, Tom."

Annalise stifles a yawn, pushing back in her own chair. "That might be nice, to get some fresh air. It's only a bit cloudy, so I think we could catch some of the sun before it's time for dinner."

Tom watches as Septimus puts his things away. "Let's go, then," Septimus says.

Annalise throws her textbook into her bag, eager to go along, but Harry glances curiously in Tom's direction.

"Are you coming?" asks Harry.

"I've a few more chapters to read," Tom says, flashing his teeth. "I'll be done by dinner, certainly."

Harry squints. "You should come, Tom."

It's Adelaide that lays a hand on Harry's forearm, her pleasant smile devoid of any hints of wrongdoing. "Don't you worry, Harry. I'll make sure Tom doesn't work too hard. Go take my sister out flying, won't you?"

Harry frowns, his eyes flickering between Tom and Adelaide. "If you're sure."

"Go have some fun," Tom says. "You deserve it, Harry. Practice for next year, when you make Seeker."

This comment has the desired result, which is Harry's cheeks flushing with pink. Harry averts his gaze to where Septimus and Annalise are waiting for him to join them. "Okay," says Harry. "See you at dinner?"

"See you then," says Tom.

He and Adelaide watch as their three companions depart. Then, once they're alone, Adelaide shuts her Potions textbook with a quiet thump. "That was almost too easy," she says. "You know him very well."

Tom sneers at her. "Of course I do." Harry is his; he knows Harry better than anyone else ever will. All of the interesting pieces that make up the whole of his counterpart.

"Don't you feel a bit bad? Hiding things from him."

"It's for his own good," Tom says mulishly, rolling his parchment up. "I should think _you _of all people would understand that."

Adelaide's taunting expression falls away. "You're cruel, Tom."

Tom offers her a wide smirk. "Tell me something I don't already know."

* * *

_**June 1939**_

The atmosphere of the common room is best described as 'tense' in the remaining days before final exams. Tom finds their group often surrounded by other first-years when they go to study in the library. According to Adelaide, they are considered to be a top tier group due to the presence of both herself, Tom, and Harry. The three of them had ranked highly during the winter exams, and it is finally occurring to their classmates that insinuating themselves amongst the most intelligent will perhaps lead to improving their own marks.

Annalise is holding up fairly well this time, much to Septimus and Harry's relief. She spends a lot of time with Adelaide, and though she remains anxious and jittery, Tom finds her more tolerable.

Most of Tom's free time is spent with Harry; it has become common practice for the two of them to sometimes wander off together, and neither Septimus nor the Greengrass sisters question it.

Harry and Tom practice casting various spells over and over: Harry with the spells from their curriculum, and Tom with new spells he's been wanting to try. Tom learns the Knockback Jinx, which he practices on chairs, and Harry tries to save the chairs from their untimely demise upon the floor by casting _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Tom teaches himself the Shield Charm, too. It takes more tries than usual as the spell is rather complex, but eventually Tom can feel his magic coalesce into the invisible, intangible form of a shield directly in front of him.

However, when Tom asks Harry to cast a spell at him, the pulse of magic flares up against Tom's shield, and Tom feels as though a heavy weight attached to his brain has just been dropped down a very tall cliff. He barely has a moment to try and tighten his hold on his shield before the entire thing flashes brightly and blinks out of existence altogether.

Harry steps forward and reaches for Tom's forearm, holding it still. Then he looks at Tom's wand, raising his own up carefully next to it. Though the woods are not the same, the wands look balanced: the dark wood of Harry's holly wand and the lighter tones of Tom's yew one. The wand in Tom's hand hums gently, a resonance that sends a tingle down his wand arm.

"They're alive," Harry says quietly. "I think they recognize each other."

Tom tries to see if he can feel Harry's wand, too. But it's hard to tell. Tom is used to being acutely aware of where Harry is, so much so that the close proximity of Harry's presence drowns out nearly everything else.

"It's nearly time for dinner." Harry puts his wand away, taking a step to the side.

Tom blinks, pulled from his trance. His wand has gone back to normal. Both warmth and magic still exist in Tom's hand, but less intensely than before.

"Alright," Tom says warily. "We'll try again another time."

However, with the rush of exams and all the year-end fussing, they never get the opportunity to.

* * *

Their first exam, on a Monday morning, is Transfiguration. Tom had convinced Prefect Laine to conjure some animals for them to practice their spells on, and so he feels reasonably sure that their group will perform well.

Tom reviews the method of turning a desk into a pig for the hundredth time. He practices the match-to-needle Transfiguration until he can do it with his eyes closed. Even Dumbledore will have to admit Tom is the perfect student once Tom achieves the highest marks for the second time. While there is no place for favouritism in Dumbledore's classroom, failing to recognize Tom's talent will surely raise suspicions in the eyes of the other professors. So if Dumbledore fails to do so, Tom will only have a new advantage to use against him.

Annalise shows up late to breakfast on Monday, dark circles under her eyes. There is still a bundle of notes wedged under her arm as she sits down next to Harry.

Septimus pours her a glass of orange juice. "Come now, what's done is done. You're going to do great, Annalise. A few more minutes of cramming isn't going to do anything but make you more nervous."

"But it might help," she insists, dropping her notes upon the table.

Septimus shoves the cup of juice at her. "Drink. Eat. You'll do worse if you're hungry and thirsty."

"I just need to do very well," Annalise mutters to herself. But she takes the orange juice and drinks it all down, then serves herself a small helping of oatmeal. She stares at it for a long moment, not eating, then says, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Have some water," Tom says. "It might help settle your nerves better."

Annalise pours herself a glass of water and drinks all of that in one go, too. Harry takes her glass away and hands her spoon back to her.

"Just think of it this way," Septimus says. "Once it's done, you'll be free all summer! So that's something to look forward to."

Tom watches as Annalise inhales and exhales deeply. Then she eats a mouthful of oatmeal, chewing slowly. "It will be okay," she says, swallowing. "It will all be fine. We're all going to do very well."

"That's the spirit," Septimus says.

As breakfast draws to a close, Adelaide comes over, takes Annalise by the arm, and leads her back out to the corridor. Though Adelaide says nothing to the rest of them aside from a perfunctory greeting, her eyes do catch onto Tom's, holding his gaze for a moment before she turns away.

Tom goes back to eating. Annalise is now Adelaide's responsibility. He's not worried about his own exams, so there's nothing left to do but finish his food and wait for the year to be over.

* * *

Their exam week goes by faster than expected. A few students even come by to thank Tom for his aid in organizing the study guide. Another recent development is that Leo and Francisca now sometimes sit with their group during meals. The two of them are quiet enough that Tom doesn't pay too much mind to their addition. They're not interesting or useful enough to register as more than followers.

Much to Tom's satisfaction, however, Harry seems confident about all his tests. Their practicals had gone exceedingly well, and Tom knows that, come next week, the results will reflect their hard work. He's eager to see where Harry and the rest end up on the list.

"Next year," Annalise says, "we'll have people queuing up to join our group."

It is now Friday evening, and Annalise has been more cheerful now that all of the exams are done, though Tom suspects another crisis will surface on Sunday night, which is the night before their marks will be released.

"We might even get to be picky," Septimus jokes. They're sat at their table again, and Tom allows his gaze to drift across the common room, curious to see if anyone is listening in on them. No one is actively looking, but Tom likes to think that a claimed table is as good a start as any. People know to come here to find them.

"Well, I like us as we are now," Annalise says. "Having others around is nice, but it's good when it's just the four of us, too."

Four, not five. Tom finds it interesting how Adelaide isn't always included in the headcount. Though Adelaide isn't always free to spend time with them, Tom thought the last few months had rather solidified her as a part of their group. But perhaps her house allegiance means she will always remain, to some degree, an outsider.

If Tom hadn't followed Harry to Gryffindor, perhaps that could have been his fate. To watch Harry from a distance that would be close, but not close enough. To watch as Harry made friends with Septimus and Annalise. To mostly see Harry at meals, Potions class, and Slug Club gatherings.

"I like our group, too," Harry says, holding out a quill. Tom takes it automatically. Then he looks to see what it is, and realizes that Harry's opened up their box of sugar quills, probably to celebrate the end of exams, and has handed one of the quills to him.

Tom unwraps the candy and sticks the feather end of the quill into his mouth, drifting back towards his previous thoughts. The sickly sweetness of the sugar quill will serve as an excuse to not engage in conversation for the time being.

"You should come over this summer," Septimus tells them. "We've got some lands behind our house, so we can go flying. I can borrow one of my brother's brooms, and then we can play a game or two. Maybe Harry and I can play against Adelaide and Tom? And you can referee, Annalise."

"That would be nice," Annalise says, accepting the sugar quill that Harry holds out to her, adding, "Thank you."

Septimus pauses, looking thoughtful. Then he says, in a light voice, "I'll help you convince your parents, alright?"

Annalise nods, though she avoids looking directly at any of them as she does so.

"Tom and I would have to find a way to get there," Harry says. "Where exactly do you live?"

So Septimus starts to explain where his house is, and the conversation eventually turns to forms of magical transportation, and how Harry and Tom can perhaps ask to borrow the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron in order to travel to the Weasleys'.

"It's good you both live together," Septimus says. "I can send post to you both over the summer. Sometimes mum gets tetchy about who's using Flynn to send mail, and I don't want to be accused of hogging him."

"Yeah," says Harry, smiling at Tom. "We're really lucky."

Tom has always known that Harry would have a tremendous impact on his life. While Tom may not believe in fairytales, in heroes or saviours, he believes in the connection he shares with Harry. The two of them are inextricably linked in so many ways that it's hard for Tom to imagine a world without Harry by his side.

Where would Tom be, alone in Slytherin, surrounded by the likes of Avery and Black and Carrow? Although, with Professor Slughorn as his Head of House, perhaps Tom would have been able to convince the Headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Still, as far as exceptions go, more allowances might be made for him and Harry together, as it is easier to justify two students instead of just one.

"Must be nice having someone your own age at home," Septimus adds ruefully. "Nate is amazing and everything, but I can tell he thinks he's too old to do some of the things I want to do. Which is fine," Septimus adds hastily. "I don't blame him or anything, because he still spends a lot of time with me anyways. I just imagine it would be nice to have a sibling my age, you know? Most of my brothers are so much older than I am."

"There's perks to being youngest," Annalise says. "You don't have any of the responsibilities of being firstborn."

"That's true," Septimus says. "I guess I forget that there's more that goes on once we're adults."

The conversation seems to have reached its natural end, so Tom pops the remainder of his sugar quill out of his mouth, smacking his tongue to try and regain some of the feeling in it.

"I'd like to meet your brothers," Tom says. "It'd be nice to hear about what kinds of jobs there are for when we graduate." Speaking with the older Weasleys will also give Tom more insight as to how the more moderate side of Wizarding Britain views things.

"Atticus stops by a lot," Septimus says, nodding. "So you can ask him questions yourself."

"Excellent," Tom says. He wraps up the stick of the sugar quill in its wrappings and sets it upon the table. "Harry and I will be sure to come by."

* * *

On the first Monday in the second week of June, their marks are released. The introduction of practicals means that a number of the rankings have shifted a good deal.

Tom, of course, still finds his name at the top of the list.

His name is followed by Lestrange, Black, Nott, and then Adelaide. Adelaide's position comes as a surprise, but as her name is followed immediately by Harry's, Tom decides that perhaps the other boys had simply somehow managed to do better than her.

Adelaide certainly doesn't seem to mind. She and Tom are eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table, having both woken up extremely early this morning, and she's been perfectly pleasant the entire time. At least, as pleasant as she usually is around him.

When Septimus, Annalise, and Harry finally come downstairs to join them, Tom can see they're in the middle of a whispered argument. Septimus nudges Harry with his elbow as they approach, and Harry shakes his head, his jaw tight.

"Congratulations on your ranking," Adelaide says to Harry, interrupting whatever it is that's going on. "Well done."

Harry startles. "Oh, thank you. You, too," he adds. "Congratulations." Then he moves to sit next to Tom, helping himself to some eggs, now firmly focused on the task of getting breakfast.

"Was there something you wanted to share?" Tom asks Annalise and Septimus, who are both still standing.

The two exchange a glance. "Nothing," says Annalise, obviously lying. "It's nothing."

Septimus sits down next to Harry, and Annalise sits next to Adelaide. Tom cuts into his sausage, waiting. Then, after a moment, Septimus says, "Someone tripped Harry in the corridor."

Harry drops his fork back onto his plate with a loud clatter. "It was just an accident," Harry says, sounding angry. "I told you, I just wasn't paying attention."

Tom knows Harry is lying. He can tell right away and he knows exactly why. Adelaide had warned him that his successes would not come trouble-free and this is the proof of it.

"Who was it?" asks Tom.

Harry doesn't answer; he merely glares at Septimus and Annalise, as though daring them to try and talk. Annalise pours herself a glass of water and takes a long sip of it. Septimus, however, still looks as though he wants to speak.

"Who was it?" Tom repeats, this time directly to Septimus. "Who tripped him?"

Adelaide kicks Tom under the table, because Tom's voice is rising in pitch and there are now more students in the Great Hall who are around to hear him. But Tom doesn't care, because he's angry and he _wants _people to hear.

"Septimus," Harry hisses. "I told you not to say anything."

"It was the Slytherin boys," Septimus says. His blue eyes are fixed on Tom, and his voice is steady as he speaks. "I don't know which one, but it was them."

Tom exhales. All the tension in his shoulders vanishes and he leans back on the bench, now composed. "I see."

They'd picked Harry because he was an easier target. They'd probably thought they would get to Tom that way as well, since most people know that he and Harry are close.

"It wasn't anything," Harry says, but no one acknowledges him.

Tom pours himself some water, just to make a point of doing so, and Harry watches the movement. He's worrying, Tom can tell. No matter, Harry ought to know by now that Tom can and will be able to handle these things.

"They won't try anything else now," Adelaide says in an undertone. "It's too close to the end of the year to cause much trouble. But they'll be taking their marks home with them, and their parents will demand answers."

Septimus coughs. "Will yours?"

Adelaide levels him with a flat stare. "I'd say that's neither here nor there, Weasley."

So Tom resumes eating his breakfast, ignoring Harry's insistent nudges at his foot. They only have a few days left at Hogwarts, and Tom is not about to waste them on those pathetic excuses for Slytherins. Let them think their actions have no consequences for a while longer. Tom has all summer to decide just exactly what he wants to do next year.

* * *

A/N:

reminder to vote for the epilogue POV on the poll on my profile, which will end on december 25th, midnight PST.

the epilogue chapter will be posted before the end of 2019, and book two will start in 2020 (details to come).

thank you all for reading, and please (please) feel encouraged to leave a comment!


	29. 1: epilogue, septimus & adelaide

A/N:

poll results as of when i was writing this were going back and forth between septimus and adelaide. so i made the decision to split the epilogue into two parts; septimus has a the majority of the word count because i had the preference for it. on the bright side, this means you all got a longer epilogue!

also, it feels very weird for this year to have finally come to a close. hope you all enjoy this chapter.

p.s. get ready for my rambling author's note at the end :)

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

**_epilogue_**

* * *

**.**

_**Septimus Weasley**_

_**September 1938**_

_**.**_

Being practically at the end of the alphabet means Septimus gets to watch as most of his classmates are Sorted. A lot of the names he knows and recognizes—some are prominent families, others are children of people that his parents and siblings work with.

The wizarding community is not so large that any magical families go unnoticed, though his mum would say that some people would deliberately act as though your blood, or lack thereof, would mean you were beneath notice. Septimus thinks it's the opposite. People recognize the children of gossip and scandal. People notice Muggle surnames.

So when Harry Evans is called to the front of the room, people notice. When Evans sits under the hat for long, long moments, people notice _ more_.

But as Evans goes to Gryffindor, his face pale and noticeably shocked, Septimus _ sees_. He sees Evans look back at the crowd of first years, how Evans' eyes go wild and pained as he meets someone else's gaze.

Septimus looks over to his left. A taller boy with neat hair and a proud posture stands in the space where Evans had been momentarily fixated. This boy, too, is stunned: jaw slackened, eyes stricken. Septimus wonders if they're brothers, if they'd planned on going to the same house together.

But no, after 'Evans, Harry' is a girl named Felicity Fairbourne. She is sent to Hufflepuff.

"Greengrass, Adelaide."

Septimus knows about this family. Wealthy and well-known for adhering to tradition. Their eldest child, Sebastian, is in the same year as Nathaniel is.

Greengrass approaches the stool with every inch of poise and grace expected from the daughter of a noble house. Her brown hair hangs in loose curls around her face as she seats herself confidently upon the stool. She seems certain of where she'll go. Septimus envies her; he wishes he had a better idea of what house he'll be headed for. Nathaniel thinks he'll be sorted into Hufflepuff, but Septimus isn't sure if it fits.

"RAVENCLAW!"

As the hat is pulled from her head, Greengrass seems surprised. But she slides obligingly from the stool and walks over to the Ravenclaw table where her brother is waiting for her. It is common for siblings to be Sorted to the same house, so Septimus thinks it makes sense. The girl certainly looks like the brainy type.

The next name Professor Dumbledore calls is, "Greengrass, Annalise."

Another, identical girl startles into motion. She makes her way up to the hat, her steps jerky and harried. The Sorting Hat is dropped upon her head, where it sits for a moment. Not as long as it did with Evans, but longer than with her sister.

Annalise Greengrass has her eyes screwed shut and she appears to be mumbling under her breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Greengrass jumps off of the stool, stumbling and nearly falling over. Septimus feels bad for her, but really, Gryffindor isn't a bad house, and he doesn't get why people seem so against being Sorted there.

Septimus watches as she heads to the Gryffindor table and takes a seat, bumping into the bench as she does so.

After the twins' Sortings, nothing out of the ordinary happens. More names are called; more students are Sorted. Two more boys go into Gryffindor house along with Evans. Septimus is now waiting for the tall boy to be called to the front, interested in what the result will be.

"Riddle, Tom."

This boy also walks with grace in his step. Septimus would have had him pegged as an heir to some house or another if not for his Muggle surname. Perhaps he's a half-blood, with manners like that.

Riddle pulls the hat onto his head. His mouth is set firmly, his brows pulled together in deep concentration. He's going to argue, Septimus realizes belatedly. Whatever house Riddle had originally thought he was going to go, he was now going to argue for Gryffindor so he could join Harry Evans. Septimus wonders if Annalise Greengrass had tried the same thing, only to fail in her attempt to join her sister.

Minutes pass. Professor Dumbledore remains calm where he stands at the front of the Great Hall, his expression smooth and polite, as though they are all listening to an interesting lecture on Transfiguration.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Septimus blinks. While Riddle had seemed extremely confident in going up, part of Septimus is still surprised at the Sorting Hat's declaration.

As Riddle steps down from the stool, his dark brown eyes move almost expectantly to Professor Dumbledore. So Septimus also goes to look, and what he sees is an uncharacteristic expression of shock on the professor's face.

Riddle walks over to join Evans at the Gryffindor table. Annalise Greengrass automatically shuffles over so that Riddle can sit down next to his friend.

By the time Septimus' name is called, he has a feeling that he, too, will be sent to Gryffindor, and this assessment proves correct; as soon as the Sorting Hat is dropped upon his head, he only hears a light chuckle before his house is announced as—"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

* * *

The next day, Septimus wakes up to his alarm going off. Nathaniel had given him an alarm clock for his tenth birthday, and it is now at last being put to good use.

Reaching over to his side table, Septimus grabs at the device and shuts it off. The magic built into the alarm ensures that he will be the only one to hear it, so that if he wants to wake early he won't be disturbing his classmates. Alarm now settled, Septimus goes to check the time.

Quarter past seven.

Septimus rolls out of his bed, shoving his curtain aside so he can plant both feet firmly upon the ground. A quick look around shows that all the rest of the beds are closed off, meaning his dorm mates are likely sleeping. Moving to the end of his bed, Septimus is about to open his trunk when he hears a rustle of curtains behind him.

Harry Evans is peeking out, green eyes curious. Behind him, Tom Riddle is also there, though his face is impassive. Though it's strange to see them like that, Septimus decides it's probably better not to act like he finds it odd. Truth be told, it isn't that odd anyways. Obviously they're already a lot closer than anyone else is, and Septimus isn't about to go accidentally offending them on the first day of classes.

"Oh," Septimus says. "Good morning. I didn't think anyone else would be up yet."

* * *

Septimus is beginning to think his classmates are a bit… unusual.

Nathaniel had made it sound like all the most straightforward types of people were in Gryffindor, but Septimus feels this is rather far from the truth.

Though Septimus has been eating meals and sharing a dorm with Harry and Tom, the two Muggleborn boys are somewhat reserved around him. Harry is friendly enough, but his actions and words revolve around Tom, who seems at best disinterested and at worst disdainful, though he's fairly good at hiding it. But seeing as Harry and Tom are already such good friends, Septimus thinks it shouldn't be impossible to befriend them both properly if he works at it.

Annalise hangs around as well; a lost, mewling kitten without her sister. Septimus still feels bad for her, and even though he thinks that she doesn't like him much he tries to be nice anyways. Septimus has his brother, Harry and Tom have each other, and Annalise has no one. If it had been him, all alone and friendless in his new Hogwarts house, he would have been crushed. Harry seems to empathize with Annalise as well, because Septimus can see him making an effort to include Annalise in their conversations.

There is nothing to be done about the Sortings now; they all must learn to make do. But Septimus can only stand by as Annalise watches the Ravenclaw table with a guilt-ridden gaze, as Tom stares with carefully disguised longing at the Slytherin table. And then there is Harry, who examines Tom's regretful expressions with a small frown on his face. It seems no one is truly happy with the way things turned out.

Still, Septimus tries. He makes jokes and asks questions and engages his new friends in the hopes that they'll someday be as glad to be here in Gryffindor as he is.

* * *

_**.**_

_**June 1939**_

_**.**_

Annalise, Harry, and Septimus are making their way down from Gryffindor Tower after having checked the class rankings posted on the board. Harry had ranked sixth place. Which makes sense, given how hard he'd been working on compiling Tom's notes together during their revision. Septimus also assumes that Tom has been making Harry practice spellcasting when the two of them wander off together.

As for his own marks, Septimus thinks he's done well enough. He's not a genius like Tom and he's not as motivated as Harry. His marks are good and he's proud of himself, which is reward enough on its own.

They're nearly at the Great Hall when Septimus spots a gaggle of Slytherin students loitering in the corridor. Avery is sat upon one of the windowsills, his pointed nose angled in the air as he talks. As Septimus and his friends draw closer, the Slytherins glance over at them.

Lestrange eyes Annalise and Septimus each in turn, and then allows his gaze to linger on Harry.

Harry is talking to Annalise, walking backwards a few paces ahead so that he can face her as he speaks. He's trying to distract her from thinking about their marks and so he isn't paying attention. Septimus _ is _ paying attention, but he's not fast enough to stop what happens next.

He's not fast enough to knock Harry out of the way, or to give any kind of warning, but he is fast enough to lurch forward to grab Harry's arm just before the purple spell smacks into Harry's feet, sending him toppling over.

Harry lands awkwardly against Septimus' shoulder and chest, his breath knocked out of him. Septimus stands Harry back up, careful to avoid looking over his shoulder at the Slytherins.

"Keep walking," Septimus mutters. There'd be hell to pay if they were caught dueling in the corridors, depending on who came across them, and Septimus isn't about to try and navigate the politics of whichever prefect or professor happens upon this mess.

Once they are out of earshot, Annalise says, "Who cast that?"

"I'm not sure," Septimus admits. "But it was one of the Slytherins, I know it was."

Harry's eyes have been distant since Septimus had set him back on his feet, but at the word 'Slytherins' his gaze snaps back to the present. "It's not a problem," Harry says. "It's fine."

"But Harry," Annalise says, doubtful. "We should tell a professor if they're going to start attacking you in the hallways."

"It's not an issue," Harry insists. "Just drop it."

They walk a few more steps. "We should tell Tom," says Annalise. "I bet he'll have a plan on what to do."

"No," Harry says, now irate. "We're not going to say anything to him, alright?"

Septimus looks Harry over skeptically. His adamance to not tell Tom is a bit much. "If they keep this up, Harry, then he'll find out eventually," Septimus says.

Harry doesn't respond right away. Then he says, "I just don't want to cause any trouble. I can handle this, alright? It doesn't need to become a problem. Besides, it's almost summer now. They'll forget about all this by the time we're back for our second year."

Septimus doesn't think so, but he's wise enough not to push it for now. The three of them enter the Great Hall. Tom and Adelaide are seated together at the Gryffindor table, not speaking to each other. Septimus doesn't get how anyone can want to sit around in silence all the time, but those two seem to do a fine job of managing it.

"I still think you should say something," Annalise says to Harry. "It's not right for them to get away with it."

"Exactly," Septimus says. "So you should tell Professor Dumbledore."

"I don't want to," Harry whispers. "Now please, shut up!"

It's the most vehement Septimus has ever heard Harry be, which is almost enough to get Septimus to leave it alone. Almost, but not quite. He nudges Harry with his elbow as they approach their friends, and then resists the urge to sigh as Harry shakes his head in defiance.

Septimus has noticed that Harry hates to think he's being a bother. He constantly lurks in Tom's shadow, he downplays his achievements, and he doesn't ask for help until it's shoved into his face. It's all not very good, but hopefully things like ranking on the school list and playing Quidditch will help Harry out more.

Tuning back into the present, Septimus sees Tom staring at them.

"Was there something you wanted to share?" Tom asks.

Looking at Annalise to see what she will do, Septimus tries to gauge just how willing she is to go against Harry's wishes.

"Nothing," says Annalise. "It's nothing."

Septimus grimaces. He doesn't blame her for not wanting to say anything, because Tom's been irascible before and this likely won't be any different. Tom is protective of Harry, that much is plain to see, and so they all know that telling Tom the truth will have consequences. This is probably what Harry is hoping to avoid—inciting Tom's anger and stoking a desire for vengeance. But Harry needs to know he has worth, too. That he's worth fighting for.

The three of them sit down. Tom appears busy with his sausage, but the air around them is still thick with tension.

"Someone tripped Harry in the corridor," Septimus says at last.

Tom will cross lines to defend Harry, Septimus knows, and so he feels a bit like he's just unleashed a dragon upon Hogwarts. He tells himself that Tom would have found out soon enough anyways. It's doubtful that Harry would have been able to keep the secret all summer; Harry's a pretty terrible liar. And Septimus doesn't want to see Harry get bullied or hurt, so if that means letting Tom pull some underhanded Slytherin tactics, then fine. Septimus is fine with that, because Harry is their friend, he's important and cared for, and that matters more than keeping toes behind the line at school.

Besides, if Tom thinks that Septimus is willing to help him break the rules, then Septimus will be able to head off any real trouble before it gets out of hand.

Harry stays moody all throughout breakfast, good mood from his ranking forgotten, and Septimus wants to tell him it's for his own good, but it probably wouldn't be well received. Harry is stubborn like that.

It's alright. Septimus can handle Harry being mad at him for a while. He'd rather have Harry be mad at him than see the situation get any worse. Even if Harry only keeps his head down, it won't be enough to deter bullying, not while Harry and Tom continue to perform well in class, drawing attention from both the good and bad sides of Hogwarts.

As Septimus watches Tom, who is now relaxed and calm as he pours himself a glass of water, Septimus thinks he's made the right choice in telling. Tom will handle it, and everything will be fine.

* * *

.

**_Adelaide Greengrass_**

_**June 1939**_

_**.**_

Septimus Weasley must have asked his brother and Genie Jones to check in on them, probably to make sure that Tom didn't do anything reckless on the ride back to Hogwarts. The group of them have barely had five minutes alone in their compartment at a time for the entire train ride. Riddle looks increasingly annoyed each time Nathaniel or Genie have to leave to tend to their Prefect duties. They leave only to return some time later, as if they're coming and going in shifts.

Adelaide doesn't mind the interruptions—they're a welcome distraction from her other thoughts.

Her sister Annalise is quiet as she watches the scenery pass by through the window, her hands clasped together in her lap. It's been a week since their marks were released and they've had time to come to terms with the results they will be bringing home to their mother and father.

Sebastian had come by earlier with some of his friends, peering closely into their compartment as if to check that his sisters still existed. But Nathaniel had been sitting with them then, telling an animated story of how he had been trying to Transfigure his dinner plate into a mushroom during his OWL when the girl next to him had accidentally conjured an entire pack of toads by mistake. So Sebastian had kept walking on by, much to her relief.

Evans has his feet pulled up on the seat, his toes wedged under Riddle's leg as he leans against the wall with the window. It's a shame that the two of them have to go back to that Muggle orphanage for the summer. They'll have to do their homework in secret and they won't be able to practice any magic.

Adelaide fingers her list of marks in her pocket. The folded piece of parchment has lost its crisp folds from the number of times she's opened it up to look at it. She's done well, sure, but she wonders if it's good enough. She'd fallen down the ranks since the winter exams, because her strengths lay with theory rather than ability, but hopefully it's acceptable to perform below the skill levels of Pureblood boys. It's a bittersweet silver lining that carves a deep hole in her gut, so she tries to think about something else.

"So we're all going to get together this summer," Weasley is saying. "And we should try and meet up at Diagon Alley, too. When it's time to purchase our new school things. We can visit Fortescue's together and get one of those giant sundaes."

"One with lots of flavours," Annelise says wistfully. "So we can try them all."

Adelaide doesn't want to burst the fantasy, just in case it can come true, so she stays silent, watching the interplay.

"Harry and I went there for the first time this past September," Riddle says idly. He has a book on his lap. Perhaps the librarian had made an exception for Hogwarts' newest bibliophile and allowed Riddle to take some books home with him for some extra reading. Riddle's charming enough when he wants to be, according to Annalise. Adelaide's only seen it a few times during Professor Slughorn's parties, but she believes it. Riddle, like her, could have gone to Slytherin.

Adelaide could have gone to Slytherin, because Slytherin would have been an acceptable house to go to. An acceptable house for escape.

But it's for the better, really. She hadn't expected Annalise to go to Gryffindor—neither of them had. So now, with her marks and her house and her standing, it will fall to Adelaide to be the model daughter. Annalise has always been a bit slower to start, a bit too quiet for their parents liking. But Adelaide loves her sister, more than the world, more than life itself, and so she will bear the burden of being the focus of their parents' attention if it means Annalise can be free.

Ravenclaw would have seen Annalise miserable. Adelaide can see that now. Here in Gryffindor, Annalise has friends that will help her and shield her, and that is what's most important, because someday Adelaide will slip up, and so there needs to be someone else to make sure Annalise doesn't fall.

Eventually, the train pulls into King's Cross, and their little compartment group stands together, the atmosphere now somber. They grab their things quietly, though Weasley continues to fill the air with chatter in his usual attempt to lighten the mood.

Adelaide exchanges a glance with Riddle as they head through the doorway. His eyes are tight, his irises as dark as the Great Lake at night. She hopes she's made the right choice, putting her faith in him.

They all proceed out of the train and onto the platform to receive their trunks. Weasley has his old family trunk, Evans and Riddle with their gently-used ones. Adelaide grips the handle of her trunk, which is custom-made and has the Greengrass family crest on it. She doesn't feel any more special for having it.

There are huddles of families already on the platform. King's Cross is so crowded that it's hard for them to move around. Eventually they find themselves squashed up next to one of the brick posts. Nathaniel Weasley is standing a short distance away, leaving the five of them to say their private goodbyes.

"We'll see you soon," Evans says politely.

"Make sure to write," Weasley adds on.

Annalise clutches at Adelaide's arm for a moment. "Promise you'll write? Weekly?" she asks their friends.

"Yeah," Weasley says. "Of course."

Evans nods as well. Just behind him, Riddle inclines his head in the slightest motion.

"Tell us when and where you want to meet," Adelaide says. "And I'll do my best to make sure we can attend."

"Girls, over here!"

Annalise's head whips around. It's Sebastian calling them. "We have to go," Annalise says. "But I'll miss you all."

Adelaide can tell that Annalise wants to hug their friends farewell, but is too self-conscious to do so with their new audience. So Adelaide pulls her arm from Annalise's grasp and tugs on her trunk. "Let's go, 'Lise."

Evans waves goodbye as they turn around, which Adelaide ignores. Annalise, however, waves back belatedly.

Sebastian is still in his school uniform. All the buttons of his shirt are done up despite the humid summer weather, and his tie is knotted neatly underneath his chin. His brown hair, a bland, lifeless shade of light brown, is tied back with a navy blue ribbon. She's not sure why he'd started to grow it out, because she doesn't think it looks very flattering on him. Perhaps it's an attempt to further imitate their father, Adelaide realizes with distaste.

"What took you both so long?" Sebastian asks, lip curling. "Hanging around with those Muggleborns again?"

Annalise shrugs.

Sebastian quirks his mouth to the side, thoughtful, then looks around at the platform. "You have all your things?"

"Yes," says Adelaide.

"Haven't forgotten anything?" Sebastian's eyes narrow their focus to Annalise, who fidgets under his scrutiny.

"No," says Adelaide, firmly.

"Well, mother and father should be here soon," Sebastian says. Then he adds, "We're having dinner with the Notts tonight."

They stand in silence, waiting, and Adelaide already knows it's going to be a very long summer before she and Annalise can go back to Hogwarts.

_**.**_

_**END BOOK ONE.**_

_**.**_

* * *

A/N:

two and a half months of writing like a crazy person resulted in this monster of a story being born. can't say i have any regrets; i feel like i learned a lot along the way, and that my writing is the better for it.

there were a few hints dropped in this chapter. nothing explicit, but there is also one more thing really buried in there in the details. as for tom and adelaide's deal, you see more of her side of things in her POV in this chapter, but what tom's getting out of it has been hinted at in previous chapters. really curious to see if anyone can guess what will happen.

thank you again to hannah (waitingondaisies) for being my number one cheerleader for this story. you all have her to thank for me finishing this first book as quickly as i have.

also thank you to everyone who has favourited and reviewed thus far; your encouragement and presence are super appreciated!

i will spend the next two weeks or so re-editing this book for tone and clarity. after that, i may or may not start on book two right away. going to be perfectly honest and say that if i get a better response on this last chapter (comments!), i'll start sooner. otherwise, i'll switch gears for a short while and bang out some of my other WIPs/ideas before i return to writing this on a regular basis.

to put this into perspective, on average i published a new chapter of this story every 2.5 days. that is a LOT of writing and it takes me a lot of time and effort to write at the rate that i do, so it would be nice for anyone who hasn't taken the time to comment previously to do so on this final chapter.

tl;dr: you WILL see at least some new chapters of this series in january 2020, but you'll see more and you'll see it sooner if i feel like more people are excited to see it :)

also note that book two will continue on directly in this work rather than as a new work, but the chapters are now marked with the book number at the front for clarity. book two will cover years two and three!

things to look forward to: quidditch tryouts, more on the twins' family, first encounter with boggarts, the impact of world war ii.

thank you for reading,

amanda


	30. 2: prologue, annalise greengrass

A/N:

welcome to book two! i am super excited to write this one for you all to read.

hope you enjoy the story. please feel free to leave comments along the way; anything and everything is appreciated!

* * *

**.**

**BOOK TWO: Fear is Only the Beginning**

**.**

* * *

**_prologue._**

* * *

_**.**_

_**March 16th, 1927**_

_**.**_

On an early spring morning, before dawn has broken across the sky, Cecilia Daphne Greengrass gives birth to two squalling baby girls in Greengrass Manor. She is surrounded by a midwife and two House Elves. The process of labour had been strenuous, but free of complications. The mother is strong, both magically and physically—her face, though weary and exhausted, is still elegant and beautiful.

Later, once the girls are settled in the arms of their mother, a young boy is brought into the room.

"Sebastian, come meet your new sisters."

The two infants are sleeping now, their faces clean and rosy. They both have thatches of dark brown hair upon their heads, just like their mother.

"This is Annalise and Adelaide."

The boy, Sebastian, steps closer. His father is just behind him, a heavy hand upon his shoulder. Sebastian peers down curiously at his new siblings. They look like little dolls with their round faces and soft tan skin, all wrapped up in thick white blankets.

"Two healthy girls," Cecilia says to her husband, who grunts in assent. Then she adds to her son, "Why don't you come closer and see?"

Sebastian steps right up to his mother, so that he can see the little individual lashes on his sisters' eyelids. "They're so small."

"They will be bigger someday," Cecilia says. "And you will help me watch over them, won't you?"

Sebastian remains quiet, watching the slow movements of the limbs underneath the swaths of white, listening to the quiet sounds of the girls' breathing. "I will, mother."

Cecilia looks pleased. She looks down upon the children in her arms, smiling. They will grow to be beautiful, she knows, for the women in her family have always been blessed with beauty, and their beauty will be an asset for the future.

Though her husband has been satisfied with a son, an heir, Cecilia Greengrass will only find peace when her daughters achieve all that she had wished for her own life.

* * *

_**.**_

_**September 1st, 1934**_

_**.**_

A family of five stands on Platform 9 and ¾. The eldest child, a boy, has a dark trunk with the Greengrass family crest upon it. The two younger girls fidget where they stand. Their mother has one hand on each of their shoulders. The father stands alone, apart from the rest.

"Make us proud, son," says the father to the boy. "Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, father." Sebastian Greengrass inclines his head. "I won't."

"Remember your lessons," says the mother. "Remember how to conduct yourself."

"Yes, mother."

Sebastian submits to a hug from his mother and a pat on the shoulder from his father. Then he looks over at his sisters—two identical, wide-eyed girls in frilly, poofy dresses. "Good bye," he says to them. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye," says one of the girls. "Bye 'Bastian." She squirms under her mother's hand, then tugs lightly at her hair, which has been braided into a plait that drapes just past her collarbone.

"Good bye," says the other girl, who is now holding still.

Sebastian grabs hold of his trunk and tugs it towards the train, expression determined.

"I want to go to Hogwarts with 'Bastian," says Annalise, looking up at her mother.

"Soon," promises Cecilia. "Only four more years, my darlings."

"Will we get lessons, too?" asks Adelaide. "Like Sebastian?"

"You will," confirms the father. His eyes are following his eldest child, who is now boarding the train. "We shall start this year."

Annalise smiles happily. She is ready to be smart, to prove herself, to earn praise like her older brother. She wants to earn the regard and attention of their distant father. She is ready to succeed.

* * *

_**.**_

_**1936**_

_**.**_

Their father doesn't yell, not often. The danger lies not in the volume of his voice, but in the cadence, in the tone, in the words. Girls are silent, obedient, and poised. Girls are meant as decorations, as a soft smile and a pretty dress. Girls listen to their father, anticipate his requests, and act as their mother does. Their father expects all this, and he also expects perfection.

Their mother, by contrast, says less when she is angry. Her disapproval lingers sharply in her silence, in the downward slant of her brow, in the frown of her painted lips. Girls are always underestimated, always looked down upon. Girls must cater to the whims of their fathers, their brothers, their husbands. Girls can do better, but only if they accept the role they must play in front of others. Their mother expects all this, and she expects _more_.

It is because of this that Annalise knows life isn't the same as it is in fairy tales.

She and Adelaide had been taught how to read at a young age, and Annalise has always found solace in stories. Though things in books are dramatic and romantic and exciting, real life isn't a single bit like that. Annalise has her parents, her brother, and her sister. A small circle of people who are always around, who are always there. But Adelaide is the only one who is always there _for her_, and that makes all the difference.

For a long time, Annalise had wanted them to be the same. As twins, it had seemed only correct for them to do so. Same clothes, same hairstyle, same daughter. Adelaide is her other half, and they have always been inseparable. But things had shifted, after Sebastian had started school at Hogwarts.

With their eldest child gone, their parents had tightened their focus to their two remaining children. The daughters that they hoped to someday leverage in advantageous marriages. The lessons started slow, first with etiquette, then with other skills like playing piano and learning new languages.

Annalise struggles with everything. She is clumsy, she is slow. Though she knows she is smart, because Adelaide tells her so, she isn't good enough at connecting her smarts to the rest of her.

But it is alright, because Adelaide is there to help her.

After they'd embarked on lessons, it had become apparent that Adelaide was on a different level of smarts. Adelaide didn't hesitate. She didn't stop to second guess things all the time. Adelaide was what Annalise could have been, what she wanted to be, if only she wasn't always so far behind.

Still, Annalise doesn't let her feelings of inadequacy bother her. Adelaide is smarter than she is, is better in nearly every way, and that's alright. Annalise has her hopes and dreams for a better future, one where they can live together somewhere far away from everything. She has no need for a hero to save her, because someday she and Adelaide will set themselves free.

* * *

_**.**_

_**June 1939**_

_**.**_

When Adelaide hands over her marks after breakfast, Annalise allows her brain to automatically make comparisons as she looks down the list. The numbers are impressive. If Adelaide's done this well, Annalise wonders just how high Tom Riddle must have scored on his exams.

Tom reminds her a bit of Sebastian at times. Proud and unyielding. Dark eyes and firm convictions. But Tom can be nice when he wants to. He helps them all with homework and looks over their essays for the correct concepts. And he's close with Harry, who is sweet and friendly, so he really can't be all that bad.

Still, Annalise wonders what Tom will do about the Slytherins that had tripped Harry in the corridor. He seems so calm about it all that it unnerves her a little.

But by the time Annalise finally gets a moment alone with Adelaide, she's nearly forgotten all about the incident.

She and Adelaide are huddled together in the library, which is deserted now that their exams are over. Adelaide had told her to come here so that they could have some privacy to talk.

"I think we'll be alright," Adelaide says, smoothing out the parchment with her marks upon the table.

"Will we?" Annalise pulls out her own list of marks. She's already accidentally spilled water on the corner of it. "I don't think I did that well."

"You did," Adelaide says. "You did perfectly good." Her hand reaches out to touch Annalise's.

"Okay." Annalise takes a deep breath. "We'll be alright," she repeats.

"Now," Adelaide continues, "I think next year you need to focus more on practicals. You do well enough on theory, but you let your nerves get to you too much."

Annalise ducks her head a bit. "I know."

"Which is alright," Adelaide adds. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous. But you need to push past it, you see?"

Annalise nods. "Yes, I do." It's times like this that she doesn't feel like the older sister, even by a measly eight minutes. Sometimes she feels like she's only pretending at being mature and grown up.

"Anyways, what I really wanted us to talk about was Riddle."

"Oh?" This takes Annalise by surprise. Though she's noticed the two of them—Adelaide and Tom—getting along better lately, it's still odd to think of them as friends, especially when Adelaide still calls him by his surname.

"I've made a deal with him," Adelaide says. "He's going to help us, when the time comes."

"Do you think he can?" Annalise asks. Tom is very smart and very driven, but they're all still children, and she can't quite see what Adelaide is thinking. She can't really see what Adelaide thinks Tom can do for them.

"He will." Adelaide nods. "I can tell. He's going to be somebody, Annalise. Someday. And we'll be on his side when he does."

It's the kind of Slytherin thinking that Annalise has never been able to comprehend. Making deals and exchanging favours. But she trusts Adelaide's judgement, and she likes Tom well enough, so hopefully things will turn out well.

"But what are we doing for him?" Annalise can't help but ask.

"A few things," Adelaide answers evasively. "Nothing you need to worry about right now. But there is something I want you to help me with."

So Annalise listens, then promises to do her best, because that's all she has to offer.


	31. 2: backsliding

_**.**_

* * *

_**backsliding**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**June 1939**_

_**.**_

Harry and Tom's return to Wool's Orphanage also signals a return to other, older behaviours.

Ten months away at Hogwarts had changed many things. Not only are he and Tom different, but the orphanage is different, too. It only takes a few minutes of standing in the entrance hall for Harry to realize that Tom is going to have to reassert himself as the one in charge.

Mrs. Cole does not seem to thrilled to see them. She directs them back to their old room and tells them to be ready for supper shortly.

Harry and Tom step back into their room. Tom crackles his knuckles, flexing his fingers out.

"Didn't miss this place," Tom says. "Everyone here is so boring."

Harry makes a soft noise of agreement as he tucks his trunk up against the foot of his bed. Their room as a strange smell to it. Harry wonders if Mrs. Cole had let other orphans use their room while they'd been away. Tom won't like that, so Harry hopes it's not the case.

"I suppose we'll have to stay here for a while before we go anywhere," Tom continues. "Just to see how things are."

"Sure," Harry says. "We'll see how things are."

Harry walks over to their cupboard and opens it up. There's a scatter of plain stones resting along the bottom. There's also a glass orb sitting on top of an old shirt. Harry touches the orb with his finger. He already misses Hogwarts. The familiarity of Wool's feels stifling now that he's seen what else the world has to offer. Tom probably feels the same way.

Looking over, Harry sees that Tom has already unlocked his trunk and pulled out some of his things. His journal is deposited on the single wooden desk that they share. Tom's gaze lingers on the cover for a moment before he swoops back over to this trunk to retrieve more things. Quill, inkwell, and a few books join the journal.

"We should be able to sell our old texts back to the secondhand shops," Tom says.

The sudden change of topic confuses Harry, who has to think for a moment on what Tom means. September is so far away—Harry can't help but wonder how Tom's already able to think so pragmatically about their future when Harry's still reeling from returning to their old room here at Wool's.

"Yes," Harry says, after a pause. "That works."

"I don't particularly want to spend all summer running errands again," Tom adds. "But I suppose we ought to do something with our time other than study. If only we could use magic." He scowls over at his trunk, where Harry knows his wand is tucked away.

"If only," Harry echoes.

"Nathaniel mentioned the older Gryffindors run a betting pool for the Quidditch matches," Tom adds. "So there's a chance to multiply what we make."

Harry has to take another moment to think through what that means. "Will that work even if I'm on the team?"

"It will work _because _you will be on the team," Tom says, scoffing. "Harry, people underestimate us because they think we're Muggleborns. So we have to use that to our advantage."

"I'm sure they know not to underestimate you, Tom," says Harry. "You're the smartest in our whole year."

Though he's only staring out the window, Tom's eyes narrow slightly. "Maybe they won't underestimate me academically, but they still seem to think that they can get away with things."

Harry knows that Tom is talking about the tripping incident again, so he doesn't respond. Harry remembers Billy Stubbs' rabbit hanging from the rafters all those years ago. And Billy hadn't even done anything in particular—Tom had just wanted Billy out of the way so that Harry could take his place. So although their first year at Hogwarts had been relatively tame, Harry doesn't doubt Tom's capacity for aggression still exists.

They head down to dinner shortly after. Harry allows himself to forget about Tom's comment; they have all summer to think about better, more exciting things.

A quick glance at the table shows that not only are there new children at Wool's, but some of the old ones are gone as well. The new ones eye Tom and Harry with interest.

Mrs. Cole goes through the tedium of introductions before they start to eat. The food at Wool's is terrible and bland compared to what Harry and Tom had gotten used to at Hogwarts, but Harry manages to clear his plate anyways.

Tom shoves his portion around, expression placid.

"Come on, Tom," says Harry. "Sooner you're done, sooner we can go back to our room."

Tom shrugs indifferently, but resumes scooping his food into his mouth.

However, after dinner they don't return to their room right away. Tom heads straight for the drawing room, where some of the others have gathered around with their playthings. Billy Stubbs looks up from where he's sat in the corner with a handful of plastic toy soldiers, and Tom waves mockingly at him. Stubbs flinches, but remains where he is, shoulders squared.

Harry lingers quietly at Tom's side, wondering what Tom plans to do. After a moment, Tom walks to the center of the room, turning a slow circle, surveying his territory. A few of the orphans who know them watch curiously. Harry supposes that, after so long, their memories of Tom's fabled temper must have faded away. But Harry hasn't forgotten, and so he's wary as Tom turns to look at him.

"Let's go back to our room," Tom says, just loud enough to be heard across the room. Then he walks out without a second glance, and Harry has no choice but to follow him.

Tom says nothing as he shuts the door of their room with a sharp bang. He goes over to the desk and kicks it stubbornly, visibly fuming.

Harry watches this go on for some time, and then he says, "Do you want to read something together?"

"No," Tom says. "I don't."

So Harry goes to sit on his bed instead, still keeping a watchful eye on Tom.

Tom continues to kick at the desk, his darkening eyes fixed upon the opposite wall. Then he says, voice full of venom, "I _hate _this place."

"We can still go to Diagon Alley," Harry offers placatingly. "And to the Weasley's."

"It's not the _same_," Tom says, and Harry now thinks he knows the problem.

At Hogwarts, Tom is important. He is the best student in their year, the one with the highest marks, the favourite pupil of many of their teachers. At Hogwarts, Tom is notable and revered, and at Wool's he is not.

At Wool's, he is feared and shunned.

"I know," Harry says, sympathetic. He walks over to Tom, stopping less than a foot away.

"This is Dumbledore's fault," Tom adds. "We should have stayed at Hogwarts."

"We should have," Harry repeats.

Tom exhales, whipping his head to stare at Harry. "Next year, perhaps. I'll have to work harder at befriending Professor Slughorn. If the other professors like us, and if Professor Slughorn pushes for it, then Dumbledore will have no choice but to agree."

"That might work." Harry bobs his head, eager to encourage Tom out of his bad mood.

Reaching out with his left hand, Tom touches Harry's arm briefly, as though to steady himself. Then he walks over to his bed, settling down onto it. Harry moves to sit next to him.

"Less than three months to go," Tom says, as though the words are a mantra. His eyes have gone distant again.

Harry slowly tilts over so that his arm is pressed against Tom's. "We'll be alright," he promises. It hurts him to see Tom upset. Harry doesn't mind being here, though he does miss Hogwarts, but he can tell Tom truly hates it here at Wool's. He wishes he could do something about it.

"We'll just have to find things to do with our time until we can go back." Tom exhales again, his gaze turning sharp, and Harry starts to have a bad feeling in his gut, the same feeling he'd gotten when Septimus had told Tom about the Slytherins.

"Sure," Harry says. He places his hand on top of Tom's in an attempt to calm him.

Tom flips his hand over, entwining their fingers together. "Someday we'll look back on this as a distant memory," Tom says confidently. "We'll be powerful, and then they'll see. They'll have to see."

* * *

_**.**_

_**July 1939**_

_**.**_

Summer takes a bad turn in July. Tom's restlessness only continues to worsen, and though Harry tries his best to moderate Tom's bad moods, it doesn't always work.

Tom's gone back to sneering and snapping at people, like a feral cat that snarled if you got too close. The other orphans of Wool's soon find themselves reacquainted with the cold, near-tyrannical boy who had ruled their orphanage with a heavy hand.

Only Harry is safe from Tom's temper, and this fact makes Harry feel extraordinarily guilty.

To top things off, Harry's nightmares have returned. They'd all but vanished during his time at Hogwarts, but somehow in the dingy atmosphere of Wool's they've returned in full force. Though the premise of his nightmares remain the same (always the cupboard, always the fire, always _Tom_), Harry now sometimes dreams of flashing green lights.

Tom is angry about the return of the nightmares, though he's made very clear that he's not angry at Harry. They've started to share a bed despite the humid weather, because it's easier for Tom to wake him and comfort him if they're lumped together.

Harry feels bad about disturbing Tom's sleep so much, but Tom is insistent about it, and Harry has never been good at saying no to Tom. And though it continues for weeks, Tom doesn't even blame Harry, not one bit. Tom has merely added the nightmares to his list of problems to blame Dumbledore for.

To pass the time, Harry and Tom have been working on their summer homework, but Tom's been growing bored with the material, and Harry can tell that the only reason why Tom hasn't already finished is because he's trying to make it last longer.

Septimus and Annalise both write weekly, and sometimes they send old copies of the Prophet with them, but it's not enough. The tension in Wool's remains heavy—the warning before the storm. Though no one has actually been hurt yet, sooner or later things with Tom will escalate, and Harry wants to stop it before it happens.

"We should go to Diagon Alley," Harry says.

Tom is on his bed, flat on his back as he hovers a marble absently in the air with his left hand. They'd figured out that magic only registered with the Ministry if you were using your wand, and Tom had used this knowledge to his advantage, namely to terrorize the other children when it suited him.

"We could," Tom says. "It'd be nicer if it wasn't only shops there. I wonder why there's no public library, like at Hogwarts."

"There's still the bookstores," Harry says lightly. "And I'm sure there must be other places we haven't gone into yet that we can explore. We could even ask to borrow the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron, like Septimus suggested, and see if there are libraries in other wizarding areas."

"Hmm." Tom sits up, looking interested. "That does sound like a possibility."

So that weekend they go to Diagon Alley. Tom even gets to use his wand to tap the brick at the entrance. Once they are in the alley proper, the familiar sights of wands and owls and wizards robes are like a balm on Harry's heart. Here, at last, is the place where he and Tom belong.

For a while, Harry allows himself to lose himself in the warm feeling of magic in the air. His wand, carefully strapped into the holster at his side, thrums whenever he accidentally brushes his hand against it.

Tom struts around, dragging them from place to place. They spend a good deal of time in Flourish and Blotts, at least until the shop owner starts to eye them curiously, after which they quickly make themselves scarce. It wouldn't do to be questioned about where their parents are.

They go to Obscurus Books next, which is a book publisher rather than a proper bookstore, but there is a small section of books available for public perusal in the front room. Most of the books are scholarly in nature, and well above his and Tom's current capabilities to boot, but Tom seems to find them interesting anyways. He looks over the titles and scans the summaries on the backs of the covers.

Harry follows just behind Tom's elbow while Tom continues to browse. Eventually, they make their way back outside.

"Let's go visit Miss Hannah's shop," Harry says.

Tom agrees, so they make their way back over to the North Side of Diagon Alley, where Nettle's shop sits. Hannah is in the midst of tailoring a bright orange set of dress robes on a mannequin as Harry and Tom enter the shop.

"Hello," Harry says.

She looks up, startled. There are ribbons and pieces of fabric draped over her right shoulder, all of which tumble onto the floor as she turns towards. "Hello!" she says automatically. Then she registers who they are and a smile breaks out across her face. "Hello again!"

"Hello," says Tom. "We've come by to visit."

"It's nice to see you both," says Hannah. "How was your first year at Hogwarts?"

"It was amazing," Harry says.

"That's good to hear." Hannah retrieves her wand, sweeping up the fallen materials with a wave of magic. The items redeposit themselves onto her shoulder. "Don't mind the mess! I've just gotten this very particular customer who wants _'orange robes, long but not too long, orange but not too orange'_, and they've been driving me up the wall."

With another gesture of her wand, two stools appear from behind the counter, flipping over and landing onto the floor a few paces away.

"Have a seat, you can tell me all about it while I work on this."

Harry tugs Tom over to the stools. "Hogwarts is the best," Harry begins. "We've learned so many things already. And there are ghosts in the castle, and the Great Hall is _huge_."

Clambering onto a seat, Harry proceeds to go over the school year, with Tom only occasionally interjecting to add a point here and there. He finishes off with the end-of-year marks, making sure to talk up how Tom was the best.

"You should both be very proud of yourselves," Hannah says. There are now bits of string tangled all over her head. "That's very excellent for your first year, and I'm sure you'll only continue to do better in the future."

"Thank you," says Tom.

"Who won the House Cup, by the way?" asks Hannah.

"Ravenclaw," says Harry. "Because they won the Quidditch cup, too. So they had the most points."

"Oh, well." Hannah shrugs. "Maybe next year, then? Gryffindor pride!"

"Harry's going to play Seeker on the house team," Tom says. "So we'll be winning for sure."

"You've got brooms?" asks Hannah, squinting.

"Some classmates of ours are loaning me one," Harry tells her. He still feels bad about the broomstick, but Annalise is determined to act as though nothing is amiss, and Adelaide is strangely just as adamant as Septimus is that Harry practice flying.

"That's nice of them." With a final flourish of her wand, Hannah takes a step back from the mannequin. The orange robes are now a darker, less vibrant shade that could probably be better described as brown, and there are large, frilly yellow bows attached along all of the hems. Harry thinks it looks rather ugly, but he has the feeling Miss Hannah already knows this.

"Sorry for not writing during the year," Harry adds. "We don't have an owl or anything, and we don't have the money to rent the school ones."

"Oh, I don't mind. I wasn't really expecting anything!"

Harry watches as the robes slide off of the mannequin, folding themselves neatly in the air before they sail over to the counter, settling down into a cardboard box.

"We should be heading back soon," Tom says. "It's getting late, and we shouldn't be missing supper."

"Of course, of course," says Hannah. The box on the counter gets a sheet of tissue paper added to it, and then the entire thing seals itself shut. "How's your summer been going so far, though? Not too much homework?"

"Not too much," Harry echoes. "But it's a bit hard to do things since we don't live in a wizarding home."

"That's very true." Hannah walks over to the counter, pulling a roll of labels out from behind the counter. She peels a sticker out and slaps it onto the package. "Do you have any friends you can spend the summer with? Ones with lenient parents or guardians, I would hope."

"Some," Tom says. "We've made some plans."

"Good!" Hannah gestures at the package with her wand, which levitates into the air, moving through a doorway just behind her and disappearing into a back room.

"Well," Harry says, slipping off of his stool. "I guess we should go back to Wool's."

"It was nice to see you both," Hannah says cheerfully. "If I don't see you again, I hope you have a fantastic second year."

He and Tom depart. On the walk back, Tom has a thoughtful look on his face. He's chewing absently on his lower lip, his gaze far off.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Harry.

"I wonder if it would be possible to stay with someone else over the summer," says Tom. "Even just for a while. Septimus says he has lots of siblings, so his house must have a lot of empty rooms."

Staying with Septimus would be fun, Harry thinks. They could read more about Quidditch and do their homework together. And Tom would be more content in a magical household, where he could practice things without fear of getting into trouble with the Ministry.

"I like that idea," Harry says. "We can see what Septimus thinks when we go to see him this summer."

Tom nods. "The Greengrasses are likely not a possibility, but now that others have started to hang around our group at school, I don't suppose it will be hard to arrange for some other visits after our second year is completed."

"Do you think Annalise and Adelaide's parents will let them visit the Weasleys?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tom says. "I think it will depend how well their marks were received. Their brother won't get his OWL marks until the end of summer, so the pressure is all on them to perform."

Harry doesn't like the sound of that. "I hope their parents aren't too hard on them." Though Annalise's letters haven't given any cause for alarm, he knows that she'd been extremely worried about going home for the summer.

"Adelaide seemed to think they'd be able to handle it."

They arrive at Wool's. Tom pauses on the pavement just outside the gate, brows pulled together. Their afternoon of respite is over. They are back to being two orphans in a sea of many.

"Two more months to go," says Harry.

Tom exhales. "Two more months."

The two of them step through the gate together.

* * *

A/N:

thank you everyone for reviewing, it really means a lot that you all like the story so much. had fun writing this chapter; i think this one plus the prologue sets the tone for what i imagine for the rest of this arc quite nicely.

still in the middle of slowly hammering out the details for this while i work on my other WIPs, soooo updates will be a little more spaced out for now i think. once i have a better idea the updates will be faster.


	32. 2: priorities

**.**

* * *

_**priorities**_

* * *

**.**

**July 1939**

**.**

In late July, Septimus finally sends them with an invitation to his house.

_ Sorry for all the delays,_ he writes. _ One of my brother's got engaged and mum's been going nutters over all the planning because they want a summer wedding. _

Both of Septimus' parents work full-time jobs, meaning that Septimus and Nathaniel usually have an entire house to themselves. Harry had wondered if the Weasley parents had been reluctant to host a bunch of young children, but now a date has been set, and so Harry and Tom have something to look forward to. Harry writes Annalise to see if she and Adelaide are going to be able to come, but he doesn't get a response all week.

"Should we be worried?" Harry asks Tom.

Tom's in the middle of finishing his Charms essay on the Switching Spell. "I shouldn't think so. If they can't come it'll be a shame, but there's nothing we can do about that right now."

The bluntness of the remark makes Harry frown. Ever since mid-March, Harry's had the feeling that something is wrong. Septimus had made a few comments on the strangeness of the twins' relationship with their parents, but Annalise and Adelaide only ever act as though they've had an over-protective, traditional-type upbringing. So Harry isn't quite sure what to believe, though his gut tells him nothing good is happening at the Greengrass household.

Still, he tries to put it out of his mind. He works on his Charms essay with Tom. He spends his free time daydreaming about Quidditch next year on the Gryffindor team, about soaring through the air on a broomstick, the world far below. It's a good way to crowd out the nightmares, though Harry finds himself rubbing absently at his scar more often, as though he's subconsciously trying to push the nightmares out of his brain.

Tom's also been nicking things again. Not a lot, and certainly nothing too noticable, but there are two new toy soldiers on their window sill and a few extras pennies in their pouch. No complaints have been lodged, but Harry knows better than to think these things have just turned up. He's been telling Tom to stop and it seems to have worked, though Tom doesn't actually acknowledge having done anything. Harry suspects that Tom knows he's treading a fine line; if his behaviour crosses that line, then Harry will have to resort to threats.

Whatever small satisfaction Tom gets from the little power plays at Wool's, it isn't going to be enough no matter what, not until they go back to Hogwarts. Harry hopes that their trip to the Weasley's will help alleviate some of the dark feelings that Tom is going through, because he's not sure Wool's will survive the rest of summer in one piece if it doesn't.

* * *

Eventually the Greengrass owl arrives. It's only a few days before they're supposed to meet at Septimus' house, which is also worrisome. The letter is addressed to both Harry and Tom, but the handwriting belongs to Adelaide, not Annalise.

The letter only contains a single line: _ We will be coming. _

Tom looks at the letter over Harry's shoulder. His lip curls as his eyes fall upon the page.

"This _ is _ good, right?" asks Harry.

Tom shrugs. "It's better than nothing. I wonder how she managed it." And then Tom goes back over to the desk, where he's been working on something or another.

Harry flattens the letter out across his lap and adds it to the pile he's been collecting. Letters from Septimus and Annalise, and now a letter from Adelaide. It's nice to know their friends are thinking of them. His and Tom's ostracization at Wool's now bothers Harry more than it used to. Before, when it had been just him and Tom, it was comfortable and familiar. But now that Harry's horizons have expanded, now that he knows what it's like to be in a school full of friendly faces, Harry finds he misses the cheerful atmosphere of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Though Harry has been hinting at a return to Diagon Alley, Tom seems stubbornly determined to stew in his bad mood. They don't go outside as much as they had last summer, but Harry does his best to drag Tom out for some fresh air and sunshine every so often. Most of the time Tom caves and agrees, but a lot of July is spent lounging around in their room with Tom reading, writing, or practicing wandless magic while Harry tries to keep himself busy.

"Come on," Harry says one morning, yanking their curtains open. "Let's wander London today."

Tom scowls into the bright summer sunlight, rubbing at his eyes with the knuckles of his right hand. But he sits up anyways, frowning as he looks at Harry.

"It's too hot outside."

"Then we can go sit under some trees," Harry amends. "But the weather is nice, Tom. We should go enjoy it."

"We'll enjoy it when we go and see Septimus."

Harry goes over and tugs on Tom's arm until Tom swivels and puts both feet on the floor.

"Menace," says Tom, pulling his socks and shoes on, and Harry smiles.

They get dressed and walk to a nearby park. Tom kicks at all the loose pebbles he sees along the way. Harry thinks that he's been pretty patient with Tom's moodiness, but the constant negativity is starting to get to him.

"Tell me about the future again," Harry says, because it's something that usually gets Tom excited. "Our future."

Tom glances over at him. "This year? Or after Hogwarts."

"Whichever."

"I've been reading more about the past Ministers for Magic," Tom begins. "Nearly all of them were purebloods or half-bloods. So I want to go back to researching my heritage this year, to see if I can find out who my parents were. Adelaide's offered to help look through her family archives to see if there are any Riddles in her family tree. Since most of the major families are related, if I'm from an existing line, she'll likely be able to find it."

This is news to Harry. Though Harry had noticed the two of them talking more, he'd just assumed that Tom was warming up to Adelaide the way he had to their other friends. While it does make sense that Tom would have wanted to ask for a pureblood's help in searching for his family, Harry wonders if Tom had chosen Adelaide over Annalise because of his brief fallout with Annalise before the winter holidays.

"And if she can't find anything, will we have to look for more books?" asks Harry. "Or maybe see if Septimus' family knows anything?"

"I had considered going to ask Professor Slughorn," Tom says. "I'm sure someone as well-connected as he is will be able to find answers. But I'd like to avoid it if possible; I don't trust him to keep the knowledge to himself."

"What will you do when you do find your family?" Harry is unsure if he wants the answer, because he has forgone, for the time being, seeking out the Potters.

Tom turns a critical eye on Harry. "It will depend on who they are. I wouldn't agree to anything that could potentially separate us, you know that."

Harry allows himself to relax. "Of course, Tom. I know that." He does know that, but hearing the confirmation is still reassuring. Though Harry supposes that if Tom did decide to go with the Riddles, then he would be free to go seek the Potters. That would make it fair. Because if Harry was to leave now, Tom would be left with no one. But if Tom had a family too, then it would make more sense.

Still, the notion of leaving Tom doesn't quite sit right in Harry's gut. Being around Tom is familiar and comforting. Harry can't imagine waking from his nightmares in a strange room without Tom there to reassure him.

* * *

Tom and Harry are to meet Septimus and his older brother Atticus at the Leaky Cauldron, where they will all Floo together to the Weasley house. Evidently Atticus is there to supervise, because using the Floo system is tricky, meaning one misstep can send you off to a completely different location. As it is a weekday, the Weasley parents will not be home, but as Atticus is somewhere in his early thirties, Harry figures he must count as proper supervision.

Admittedly, Harry is a bit scared of what using the Floo will be like. Tom had said it was safe, but Harry feels like travel-by-fire is just asking for trouble.

Harry and Tom pack their wands and some of their school things, then set off through London. By now the path to the Leaky Cauldron is one that Harry recognizes easily. If he had to, he could find his way on his own.

When they arrive at the Leaky, it doesn't take long for Harry to spot Septimus and his brother. Septimus is wearing a plain pair of tan, wide-leg trousers and a navy blue shirt. He waves and smiles as they approach him.

Atticus is taller than Harry had expected; he towers over both Harry and Tom as he shakes their hands. He has long hair pulled back into a loose tail, and his shirtsleeves are rolled up past the elbow, exposing defined forearms. He looks mostly like an older version of Septimus, though his eyes are hazel and he has less freckles.

"Septimus says you've never used the Floo before?" Atticus asks them.

Harry shakes his head, but Tom says, "I've read about it."

"Bookworm, right?" Atticus smiles. "Septimus told me about the study guide you lot put together. He said it was your idea."

Tom shrugs, but he seems pleased.

Atticus then proceeds to explain to them how to use the Floo. Harry listens attentively and watches as Septimus steps inside, tossing his handful of powder upon the ground as he calls out the location of the Weasley home in Chudleigh.

"Who's next?" Atticus asks, once Septimus has vanished in a burst of green flames.

Harry eyes the fireplace, a sick feeling of apprehension building inside of him. He's not sure what unsettles him more, the idea of being enclosed in the fireplace, or being set alight in order to travel through it. It's too reminiscent of his previous orphanage. The green fire of the Floo also reminds Harry of the lights in his nightmares, though he's not sure how that can be since he's never seen a Floo in action until today.

As Harry continues to stare, he feels Tom's hand touch the small of his back—a fleeting gesture that helps calm him.

"I don't suppose Harry and I could go together?" Tom asks.

Atticus hesitates, his eyes flickering from Harry to Tom. "No, Floo travel is one person at a time, unfortunately. I had thought it would be good for you boys to learn how to use it, since Septimus tells me you're from a Muggle area. But," he adds, scrubbing a hand over his jaw, "I can Apparate you both, if you like. Then you don't need to use the Floo at all."

"No," says Harry. "I can do it." He shakes his arms out a bit, then holds his hand out for the Floo powder.

Atticus holds the pouch out, and Harry grabs a decent handful of the stuff. Then he clambers into the fireplace before he can lose his nerve.

Tom is watching him, a crease developing between his brows. He's likely worried. "Go on," Tom says, gesturing. "You can do it."

Harry takes a deep breath. Then he tosses the powder to the ground, calling out his location, and the Floo consumes him.

* * *

When Harry lands, he is immediately consumed by a fit of painful coughs. It hasn't happened to him in a while, since he usually avoids areas with lots of smoke or dust, but in his anxiousness over the Floo, Harry had forgotten that travel by fireplace was likely to involve lots of soot.

Someone pulls him out of the Floo, their hands gentle on his arms. Harry coughs and coughs as the person pats him on the back. His eyes are all watery and it's hard to see.

"I can get you some water, Harry." It's Septimus' voice, and Harry then realizes that Septimus is also the one holding onto his arm and rubbing at his back. "You alright?"

Harry pulls his glasses off so he can rub at his eyes. "Y-yeah," he croaks. "It's just the soot." Then his glasses are pulled out of his hand, which Harry allows because he's still a bit disoriented.

The fireplace behind them roars to life. Harry knows it must be Tom, and this is confirmed when Tom's voice, consumed with worry, says his name. "Harry?"

And then Septimus is moving away, Tom taking his place.

"I'll get some water," Septimus repeats. Harry hears his footsteps retreating.

Tom places a careful hand on Harry's shoulder. "I forgot about the soot, Harry. I should have been thinking ahead."

"It's fine," Harry says, breathing the words out one at a time. "I'm okay, Tom." Then he feels his glasses being pushed back into his hands. He puts them on, and then Tom's face comes into focus. The lenses are clean, Harry notes belatedly.

"You sound terrible."

Harry tries to smile, but he ends up coughing again instead. Tom rubs a slow circle on his back.

Then there is a loud crack as Atticus appears in the living room. "Sorry about that," Atticus starts. "I ran into somebody—" His eyes fall upon Harry and Tom, his brows rising.

Harry realizes that he's kneeling awkwardly on the floor with Tom crouched down next to him.

"Asthma?" Atticus asks, sympathetic. He strides over and helps pull Harry to his feet. "If you like, I can cast a spell to help with the breathing. Only if you give me permission, of course."

Harry nods, not trusting his voice. He's not sure how to explain that his troubles stem from having nearly burned to death in an orphanage, and so he's thankful for the excuse.

Atticus retrieves his wand, which is a warm brown colour. He places the tip against Harry's chest, and then everything glows white for a brief moment as contact is made. Harry feels the tightness inside of him lessen up almost immediately. Taking an experimental inhale through his nose, Harry sucks in some air and lets it out slowly.

"I suppose being raised in a Muggle household means you've never gotten a proper check up," Atticus continues. He makes another motion with his wand, sweeping it across Harry's chest. "Usually the mild things that get to Muggles fade away as you get older, mostly because your magic makes you more resistant."

Tom, who has been watching the procedure with interest, looks thoughtful. "Can you give Harry a check up? Fix his lungs up, or whatever the issue is."

"I can," Atticus says. "It may take a while, however."

Septimus comes back into the room, glass of water in hand. "I don't mind waiting. The girls aren't even here yet," he says, holding out the glass to Harry.

"Thanks, Septimus," Harry says, grateful. There are some ice cubes floating in the glass, making it cool to the touch.

"Drink slowly," Tom commands. His hand remains touching against Harry's left shoulder blade.

Harry takes a slow sip, allowing the cool liquid to trickle down his throat. "I'm okay," he says. They're supposed to have fun today, and Harry's just messed it all up. Atticus probably has to deal with enough patients when he's at work; he doesn't need Harry to become one of them.

"Maybe during your next visit, then," Atticus says, after a pause. "I can set aside some time. Septimus will let you know when I'm available, and then we'll see about getting it done. And we'll be sure to Apparate next time!"

"That works," Tom says. Then he nudges Harry, adding, "Finish the water."

Harry has just lifted his drink up to his lips when the Floo roars to life once again, a vibrant explosion of bright green fire that reveals one of the Greengrass sisters. As Harry's eyes readjust from the sudden glare, he recognizes the prim and proper form of Adelaide.

"Hello," Adelaide says, stepping out into the room and brushing the soot from her lavender jumpsuit. She surveys the room before her gaze lands on Tom, whose face is inscrutable.

It is only then that Harry thinks to look at their surroundings. They're gathered in a cozy yet spacious living room full of warm-toned furniture. There are multiple photographs of the various Weasleys hung up above the fireplace. Harry watches as all of the photographs move, most of the people in them waving at him.

"Welcome," Atticus says to Adelaide. With a wave of his wand, all of the soot vanishes off of her. "Why don't you all have a seat? I can go fetch everyone some drinks."

Looking down at himself, Harry notes that he, too, is clean. Magic is a strange thing.

Septimus has his hands stuffed into his pockets. "We can sit on the sofa," he says. "Until Annalise gets here."

The sofa is an enormous, squashy thing with about ten cushions on it, each of them bearing a slightly-different, golden paisley pattern. Tom grasps Harry by the elbow and guides him to sit down.

Adelaide is still standing just in front of the fireplace, her hands clasped together. For a moment Harry thinks she looks upset, but then her expression smooths over as she makes her way over to sit next to Tom.

"What do you all want to drink?" Atticus asks. "We've got apple juice, orange juice, or milk. Or water."

"Apple juice, please," Adelaide says.

"Just water is fine," Tom adds on. "Thank you."

Atticus turns to his brother. "Septimus?"

Septimus shakes his head. "I'm alright, thanks."

So Atticus leaves the room, meaning the four of them are alone at last.

Harry takes a sip of his water, wondering if he ought to try and make some conversation. The atmosphere of the room is oddly tense and the Floo is silent. Any moment now, the fireplace will be filled with green fire.

Clearing his throat, Septimus moves to sit next to Harry. The silence goes on for a few more seconds, with no one daring to twitch.

Finally, Adelaide speaks, dropping her eyes to her lap. "She's not coming." Her fingers flex over her knees, her lips screwed up into a deep frown. "It's just me."

"What?" Septimus blurts, then his face pales slightly, as if he's realized his blunder. "I mean, what happened, Adelaide? Annalise isn't coming?"

"It mean she's not coming, Weasley," Adelaide snaps. Her shoulders twist so that she's facing Tom. She adds, voice strained, "We won't see her until the start of term."

It is then that Atticus bustles back into the living room, a tray of drinks hovering next to him. He seems surprised to see them all looking so downcast. "What's the matter?" he asks, levitating the tray down onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Annalise can't come," Adelaide says, like she's reciting lines. "Something came up."

"Oh." Atticus squints at the four of them, and Harry resists the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. "That's too bad, then. Next time, perhaps."

"Perhaps," Adelaide echoes, and Harry thinks he can hear the underlying heaviness in her tone.

* * *

A/N:

feel compelled to reassure everyone that what tom has told harry about his talk with adelaide isn't the full story :) it'll be more dramatic than something as simple as that

next chapter will continue the visit to the weasley house!

also considering there's a good number of you subscribed (aka people with accounts) you all kind of suck at reviewing :/ anyways thanks to the two guests on the last two chapters, cheers to y'all for being real ones


	33. 2: small talk

**.**

* * *

_**small talk**_

* * *

.

**July 1939**

**.**

After Adelaide's ominous announcement, Septimus spends the next twenty minutes or so trying to distract everyone by showing them around his house. They march around the halls and up the stairs, ending with Septimus' bedroom. The room isn't huge by any means, but it's larger than the room that Harry and Tom share at Wool's.

"Lots of Quidditch posters," Adelaide comments as they look around.

Septimus shrugs. "I'm not a huge fan of any particular team. I just really like the sport. But people always seem to get me posters as presents."

Harry walks over to the window, which is open. He can see the backyard from here: all green grass and distant trees. The breeze that pours through the gap between the window and the frame ruffles his hair. Now that his breathing has calmed, Harry feels less anxious than before, though he's still worried about Annalise.

As though sensing Harry's thoughts, Tom moves to shut the bedroom door.

Adelaide directs a wary glance at Tom. Her hair has grown out over the past month. It now hangs part way down her chest.

"Well?" Tom asks.

Septimus winces at the blunt tone, then goes to sit on his bed, patting the space next to him. "Why don't we all sit down first?"

Adelaide moves to where Septimus has his desk set up against the opposite wall, pulling the chair out and settling into it. Harry retreats from the window and sits down next to Septimus, but Tom remains standing by the door.

Another moment passes. Tom starts to tap his foot upon the floor, but Harry shoots him a glare. Tom's foot goes still, though his mouth is still twisted with impatience.

"They sent Annalise to stay with our aunt for the summer," Adelaide says. The sentence rolls off her tongue in an awkward manner. It's unlike how she usually speaks, which is articulate and composed. "She runs a finishing school for young witches."

Harry's heard of finishing schools before. Places for young ladies to learn etiquette and deportment. Ladies of high social standing with grace and poise. He can't imagine that Annalise is having a good time there, surrounded by rich, stuffy types.

"Annalise is too young for that," Septimus says, unsure. "We're all still in school."

"Not too young to stay there for the summer. To 'absorb the social culture'." Adelaide's frown is bitter. "All of your letters with her this summer have been going through me. She's not supposed to be allowed to write to anyone else."

"That's terrible," says Harry. "They can't do that, can they?"

"It's already happened," Adelaide says, sounding snappish again. "I tried to convince them to let her out today. I had a plan. And it would have worked, only—" She cuts herself off abruptly, frustration visible in the set of her brow. "Nevermind. It doesn't change anything, anyway."

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Septimus. "It doesn't seem fair she's spending summer all alone."

Adelaide shakes her head, adamant. "If there was, I would have done it already."

"I meant more—is there anything we can do to help cheer her up?" Septimus clarifies.

"You're her friends, aren't you?" Adelaide demands. Her arms are crossed again, only it looks more like she's attempting to hold herself together rather than trying to fend any of them off. "Be her friend. That's what you can do for her."

* * *

Atticus makes them all pasta with meat sauce for lunch. They also have some fresh strawberries and a plate of buttered rolls. Though neither Harry nor Tom ask for it, Atticus serves them both extra helpings of food, which Harry is unexpectedly touched by. Perhaps Septimus had mentioned that his friends were not well-off, though Atticus does seem to be under the impression that they're simply Muggleborns who live together.

The topic of conversation moves around a lot during the course of lunch. After asking about Nathaniel, Harry learns that the Gryffindor Prefect is now dating his counterpart, Genie Jones.

"They keep going to this tea shop in Hogsmeade," Septimus says, gesturing abstractedly in the air with his fork. "Madam Puddifoot's. Thing is, I don't think either of them actually like it there? All Nathaniel does is complain about how pink it is inside."

"Young love," says Atticus, wistful. "I remember back in my day, when the shop originally opened. People were queueing up to go in."

Adelaide sniffs. "It all sounds like a waste of time, if you ask me."

"That's what you say _now_," Atticus tells them. "Give it a few more years, then you'll see what all the fuss is about."

After lunch Nathaniel shows up, having finished his date with Genie. He has a little skip in his step as he walks up to ruffle Septimus' hair. Septimus rolls his eyes, taking it in stride.

"Heard you lot were going to play a game of Quidditch," Nathaniel says.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Septimus interjects, ducking out from under his brother's hand. "I got a new broomstick for my good grades. The Cleansweep Three!"

Harry remembers seeing that model on display in Diagon Alley late last summer. "That's really great," Harry says, enthusiastic. "How's it fly?"

"It's _fantastic_," Septimus says. "Let me go and grab it."

The rest of them file outside into the sunshine. Nathaniel starts talking about his OWLs, which had apparently arrived some time during the past week. He'd gotten nine total, mostly E for Exceeds Expectations, and he plans to pursue a career in spell creation.

"It's supposed to be really tricky to invent new spells," Nathaniel tells them. "But I've been taking Arithmancy for a reason, you know! And Ancient Runes. Bloody difficult, they are."

It is then that Septimus returns with his broom, a second broom, and a Quaffle. Nathaniel takes the Quaffle from him, then offers to referee their match.

Harry recalls that Septimus had told Annalise she could referee. It's upsetting that she isn't here.

Adelaide seems to feel the same way. She is frowning, though not directly at Nathaniel.

"You and Evans against Riddle and I," she says a beat later, the words brisk. Then she reaches into her satchel bag and retrieves two broomsticks. "Could you unshrink these, please?" she asks Nathaniel.

"Sure." Nathaniel unshrinks the broomsticks and hands them back to her. He's not of age yet, but this action confirms that children in magical households have more leeway with their magic.

"Here," Adelaide says. She holds out one of the brooms out to Harry.

"This one's for you," Septimus tells Tom, giving the second broom he's holding a bit of a shake. "It's Atticus' broom, but he said you could borrow it for today."

Nathaniel conjures two large hoops, then suspends one hoop in the air on either end of the backyard. "Two Chasers and two Keepers?" he asks them.

"Sounds good," Septimus says. "Harry, d'you want to be the Chaser?"

Harry shrugs. "If you want me to."

Adelaide is already moving towards the hoop, broomstick propped on her shoulder, which leaves Tom to play the other Chaser.

"It'd be more fun with Beaters," Nathaniel says. "But we don't have the brooms for it. Plus I'm really bad at Quidditch." Then Nathaniel casts a Sticking Charm on Harry's glasses for him, so they don't fall off during the game.

"It's alright," Harry says. "We'll still have fun."

Atticus comes out with two chairs floating along next to him. He sets the chairs down upon the lawn and plops down into one of them.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to play, Harry?" asks Atticus. "Maybe you lot can just fly some laps instead."

"No, I'm fine, really," Harry says. "If I feel bad then I'll call a timeout, I promise."

Nathaniel gives the Quaffle in his hands a light toss. "We ready to go, then?"

The four of them who are playing nod in assent, and then the game begins. Harry had forgotten how much he loved flying. Even here in the Weasley's backyard, with the four of them not more than a few meters off the ground, Harry relishes in the sensation of being momentarily weightless whenever he swoops down.

As the game progresses, Harry realizes that he isn't used to competing against Tom. Tom appears to be holding back as well, though it's probably because he's still concerned about Harry's cough. The end result is that they are both hesitant to go after each other for the Quaffle, and so the first game nearly ends in a tie. Harry and Septimus win only because Septimus is a better Keeper than Adelaide is.

"Let's take a ten minute break," Adelaide calls from across the yard. "We can talk strategy."

Septimus shrugs and dismounts his broom. "Alright."

Harry and Septimus take a seat on the ground. "I think we can beat them easily," Septimus says, tugging at some of the grass by his feet. "Tom's not as good on a broom as you are, and Adelaide doesn't think like a Quidditch player ought to. If you can get a bit more aggressive, Harry, then we can win."

"I'll try," Harry promises. It is only a game, he tells himself. And Tom doesn't mind that Harry is better at Quidditch than he is.

On the other side of the makeshift field, Tom and Adelaide are engaged in a heated argument. Adelaide is making pointed gestures with her left hand while Tom has his arms crossed.

"It's not going to _work_, Riddle," she says, her voice now loud enough to reach Harry's ears.

Tom glances over at where Harry and Septimus are sitting, then responds to Adelaide. His brow stays lowered. Harry can't hear exactly what it is that Tom's saying, but he can tell how Tom is feeling based on his posture and facial expressions. Tom is frustrated and angry, but there's a bit of resignation mixed in there as well.

"It's just a game," Septimus shouts at them. "Don't get so riled up!"

Tom scowls, stomping back over. "Let's just play."

* * *

The second game also ends with Harry and Septimus winning, although this time Harry is the one to carry their team of two to victory by scoring goal after goal. Adelaide congratulates Harry and Septimus on a good game as Harry hands her broom back to her. The afternoon is fading away, and soon Harry and Tom will have to return to Wool's.

"You'd make a great Chaser as well, Harry," Atticus says. "Great reflexes and aim."

"Thanks," Harry says.

Adelaide and Tom are standing together still, their postures stiff. Then Adelaide nudges Tom with her elbow. Tom glares at her. Their respective expressions of exasperation and annoyance are oddly similar to each other.

"Septimus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tom asks. "Please?"

"Sure," says Septimus.

That leaves Harry with Adelaide, Nathaniel, and Atticus. Atticus grabs his broomstick and Septimus', then wanders back towards the house.

"What's that about?" Nathaniel asks into the silence.

"A favour," Adelaide says. "Could you shrink my brooms back down, please?"

Nathaniel does so, and Adelaide tucks them back into her bag. "Thank you for hosting us all today," she adds. "You've been very kind."

"Not a problem," Nathaniel says. "You're all invited over in the future, of course."

"Thanks," Harry responds, though his attention is focused across the yard.

Septimus and Tom are still talking. Maybe Tom is asking about the possibility of staying here at the Weasley's next summer. Though that doesn't quite line up with his conversation with Adelaide. Harry twists his hands together for a moment, trying to think. He doesn't like feeling left out, but Adelaide is very smart—Tom might have been asking her for advice or something.

"It will all work out," Adelaide says, drawing Harry's attention back to his surroundings. "Don't worry, Evans. Your friend knows what he's doing."

"You lot are so serious," Nathaniel says. "You're just kids! You shouldn't be so worried about everything."

Adelaide shrugs. The roll of her shoulders is so fluid and effortless that Harry can't help but think it must be practiced. "You're only four years older than we are," she says.

"Yes, four _whole _years," says Nathaniel, emphatic. "And I'm a Prefect."

Septimus and Tom walk back over. Septimus moves like he's lost in a haze, his gaze a little distant, though his face does clear up as his eyes land on Harry.

"Everything alright?" Nathaniel asks them.

"Yeah," says Septimus. "It's all fine."

Nathaniel seems to take this at face value. "Well, I suppose we should be getting everyone home. Atticus can Apparate you two back to the Leaky," he adds to Harry and Tom.

"That would be nice, thank you," Tom says.

"We'll make plans to meet again before September," Septimus says. "To get our school things."

Harry and Adelaide both nod, and then everyone heads back into the house.

"Can we still write to Annalise?" Harry asks Adelaide.

Adelaide's gaze flickers to Nathaniel, who is walking off somewhere, perhaps to fetch Atticus. "Of course," she says. "I'll make sure she gets everything."

"Good," says Septimus, who has stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "She should know we're here for her."

* * *

By the time Tom and Harry arrive back at Wool's, they've missed dinner. Mrs. Cole gives them some leftovers, then sends them off to their room. Harry is burning with curiosity over Tom's odd, secretive conversations, but he forces himself to wait until they're properly alone.

"Tom?"

Tom is flipping through one of their old textbooks, but he looks up as Harry addresses him. Harry thinks that Tom must have read all their texts at least a dozen times by now.

"Yes?" Tom asks.

"What were you talking about with Adelaide and Septimus today?"

A flash of annoyance spreads across Tom's face. But the emotion fades quickly, leaving Tom's usual bored expression in its place. "It's nothing, really. Adelaide suggested that Septimus try out for the Gryffindor team along with you."

That takes Harry by surprise. "As Keeper?" Harry asks, confused.

Tom doesn't answer right away. He chews on his lower lip, strumming his fingers on the book on his lap. Then he says, "Beater." His eyes are narrowed, and he doesn't sound that enthusiastic about it.

"Oh. That's nice, isn't it?" Harry hadn't thought Septimus was interested in playing on the house team. But Septimus does like Quidditch a lot, and he flies really well. He would make a good team player. "So you were trying to convince him?"

"Yes," Tom says. "He was agreeable enough. Some of his older brothers used to play on their house teams, so he's bound to have an aptitude for it."

"Makes sense," Harry says, deciding to let the conversation die. Instead of sitting, Harry chooses to flop onto his back on his bed. As he stares up at the ceiling, he tries to look at things from Tom's perspective. Adelaide had said something wasn't working, and Tom had gotten… well, angry isn't quite the right word. It doesn't make sense for Tom to get angry at Adelaide for suggesting Septimus play Beater. Harry must still be missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Tom asks, after a few minutes have gone by.

"Yeah," Harry says. He sits up, propping his elbows on his thighs. "It's too bad Annalise couldn't come, but it was really great to see everyone else. And Atticus was really nice about the Floo and offering to look me over. And I missed broomstick flying, too. And the Quidditch game was fun."

"It was a well-played game," Tom agrees. Then the timbre of his voice changes, turning somber as he continues, "Once we're all back at Hogwarts, we'll be able to help Annalise better."

Harry bobs his head a few times. "I hope so. I still can't believe that her parents sent her away like that. I hope they won't be doing it every summer… I can't imagine how lonely she's feeling right now."

What Harry really wishes is that they could do something to help her immediately, but now that Tom is also dedicated to the task, they might be able to do something more about it. Surely with both Adelaide and Tom working on a plan together they can come up with something that will work.

"Both sisters are in a difficult situation," Tom says. "But I'll think of something."

"That's good," Harry says. "I'm glad we'll be helping." Harry lies back down, unable to shake away his morose thoughts. Clearly he and Tom aren't the only ones who miss being at Hogwarts. Of the five of them, Septimus is the only one who is enjoying his summer holidays.

* * *

Harry wakes from a nightmare that evening, his body trembling. He can't recall exactly what he'd been dreaming of, but fear still lingers in his mind, a silent monster that never leaves him. Usually Harry has the same dream and he remembers it upon waking, but this time his mind is blank.

"Harry?" It is Tom's sleep-softened voice that usually soothes Harry's nerves, but Harry can't seem to stop his heart from racing.

"Sorry I woke you," Harry says, swallowing.

"I was already awake."

Harry looks over to see that Tom is already sitting up. In the dark, Harry can only barely make out his eyes. They look more opaque in the moonlight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tom's voice sounds distant to Harry's ears, like they're across the room from each other rather than tucked into the same bed.

"I don't remember," Harry says honestly. "It just woke me up."

Tom doesn't answer for a long while. If Tom hadn't been upright, Harry would have assumed that he'd fallen back asleep.

"Alright," Tom says eventually. "We should go back to bed, then."

Harry reaches over to touch Tom's arm, just to make sure Tom is really there. Tom is turned towards the window; the dim lighting casts odd shadows on his face. He looks less like a child, more like something else. Someone else. But when Harry's hand touches him, Tom turns away from the moon, and the shadows seem suddenly softer.

"Okay," Harry says, once he's satisfied that Tom is lying next to him. That he's not, in fact, still dreaming. "Good night, Tom."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

A/N:

some stuff and things happening here in this chapter... i wonder what it all means? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

thank you for all the comments last chapter ❤️


	34. 2: planning

**.**

* * *

_**planning**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**August 1939**_

_**.**_

Tom's started writing letters to Adelaide. The letters are not exchanged as often as the ones Harry writes to Annalise and Septimus, but the fact that Tom is writing to anyone at all is strange. It must be because Tom is planning something with her, so Harry tries to not let it bother him too much. Once Tom does decide on a plan, Harry trusts Tom to tell him about it.

Aside from Tom's new correspondence, everything has remained much the same. If anything, things are better. Tom is less impulsive and irascible; helping Adelaide with her sister must be diverting some of his restlessness. Adelaide's also been sending Tom some new books to read. The titles are fancy and the contents are to do with pureblood culture. Tom says the books used to belong to the Greengrass brother.

Harry and Tom also make a second trip to Diagon Alley. Tom sells off all their old textbooks to the secondhand shop, and then he takes them to the Apothecary, where he pours over the prices of the various available ingredients.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Harry asks him.

"Just checking the selection," Tom says. "Let's look at the completed potions."

They make their way over to the shelves of potion vials. Harry reads the labels, recognizing some of the items from their classes. Tom lingers here and there, his eyes sharp as he notes the prices.

"Cheaper to brew?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Tom admits. "Didn't hurt to check, though."

They end off at Fortescue's, where they order another sundae. Not as big as the last one, but still a fairly large size for the two of them to finish together. The shop is rather packed inside, so Harry and Tom end up sitting outside in the summer heat.

"Treacle tart flavour," Tom says, gesturing at a brown scoop. Then he points at the other scoop, which is cream-coloured with swirls of red in it, and adds, "Vanilla and raspberries."

Harry gives the treacle flavour a try. It tastes unnervingly like the real thing. "I wonder how they make these," Harry says. "This tastes exactly like a treacle tart."

"I suppose magic can do almost anything," Tom says.

They finish their ice cream in short order; Tom lets Harry have a majority of it. While Harry scoops away at the last bit of vanilla, Tom watches the crowds of people mingling about.

"Professor Dumbledore might come by again, before term," Tom says.

Harry tries to think why this might be, but he comes up with nothing. "Why d'you think so?"

"To drop off the money," Tom says. "For our school things."

"Oh, right." Harry had forgotten that he and Tom were reliant on the school's generosity for their supplies. "Maybe he'll send it through the mail," Harry suggests, hopeful that a visit can be avoided for Tom's sake.

"Coins are too heavy for that," Tom says, but he leans forward, looking cheered at the possibility. "But perhaps they can be shrunken down and made lighter."

"That sounds possible," Harry agrees. "Maybe he's too busy to drop by." In the copies of the Daily Prophet that Septimus and Adelaide have been sending, Professor Dumbledore features every so often. Their esteemed professor has been taking advantage of the summer holidays to further his research projects, and he has received a lot of attention in the papers for them.

Tom pushes his chair back, standing. "We'll see. Let's go back to Wool's."

* * *

That evening, Tom calls Harry over to their shared desk. Tom has his diary open to a list of points. There are lots of smaller points written underneath each major heading.

"I've made a plan for this year," Tom says. "Things I want to get done."

Harry skims the list. It seems Tom has taken the liberty of setting a goal for Harry as well. Quidditch is one of the main points, followed by the Quidditch Cup in smaller letters under it, followed by the word 'training'. This heading is followed by more points regarding their marks and their class rankings, researching powerful magic, and a final part labelled 'etiquette and culture'.

"What's this part about?" Harry asks, pointing at the last section.

"Adelaide's offered to help with lessons on wizarding culture," Tom says, "in addition to the books she's been sending. I think you should read them."

If Tom thinks it's worth doing, then there must be a reason for it. Harry picks up one of the books resting on the table. The title reads 'The Intricacies of the Noble House'. Flipping it open, Harry takes a quick look through the pages.

"What are we going to do with all this?"

"If we're going to deal with these people," Tom says, "then we need to understand them."

Harry can't argue with that, though he does wonder on what 'deal with' implies. If it's to do with the Slytherins, then Harry's not sure how he feels about it.

"And it will help us help Annalise," Tom adds. "Because we'll be able to better understand the mindset her parents have."

This does make more sense, so Harry nods, resolute. "Yeah, you're right."

If this will help, then Harry will read through it all without complaint. Maybe he'll even be able to pick up on a few of the formal manners he'd noticed Tom integrating over the course of their first year at Hogwarts. Tom's always been good at adapting to new situations easily, so it'll be no surprise if he excels at this, too.

And if Harry ever does meet the Potters, he'll want to show them that he's not just an uneducated child from the lowest ranks of London, and that means putting in some effort.

Tom picks up a few other books and hands them over. "Here," he says. "I've finished with these ones."

Harry takes the extra books and deposits them on top of his trunk, keeping the first book with him as he crawls atop his bed, intent on reading.

The start of the book is very dry. There are a lot of paragraphs dedicated to how great blood purity is, how it makes one's magic stronger. It takes Harry a few tries to even get past the introduction, but he slogs through it anyways. It will all pay off in the end.

* * *

In the second week of August, Harry and Tom recieve a letter from Professor Dumbledore. As Harry had hoped, there will be no visit from their Head of House this year. Instead, there is a document for them to bring to Gringotts in order to retrieve their school funds, and a list of this year's required supplies.

Adelaide has also set the date for their Diagon Alley visit. Though Harry knows it's unlikely, he hopes that Annalise will somehow be able to attend. Her letters have grown less cheerful and more sporadic, and despite Adelaide's insistence that they not worry too much, Harry can't help but anxiously count down the days until September the first.

Septimus writes about practicing Quidditch with his older brothers. He invites Harry to come along as well, but Harry declines as politely as he can. He still has more reading to do, reading he knows he won't have as much time for once classes start in September.

By the time their group shopping day arrives, Harry has gotten through most of the books Tom had given him, and all his summer homework is done. Harry is happy with how productive he's been, even if the books he had read were more depressing than reassuring. He and Tom tuck their black robes into their bags before they head out to Diagon Alley, though given the heat, Harry doesn't think the robes will be necessary.

The four of them—Septimus, Adelaide, Tom, and Harry—had agreed to meet in front of Gringotts. Adelaide shows up alone, but Septimus shows up with Nathaniel, who tells them to meet at Fortescue's in a few hours.

Once everyone is gathered together, Tom goes inside to fetch the funds Professor Dumbledore had left for them, leaving Harry to make small talk with their friends.

Adelaide is wearing a set of powder-blue robes, and her hair is tied back with a matching ribbon. She's poised and flawless as always, her hands clasped over her leather book bag while she talks.

"How is your Quidditch practice going?" Adelaide asks Septimus. "Are you feeling confident about tryouts?"

Septimus blinks and shuffles his feet. His shoes are a little scuffed, but they're in relatively good condition. He'd also evidently chosen to forgo wizard's robes in favour of plain tan trousers and a dark grey shirt. "Good, I suppose? Nathaniel's pretty poor at flying, but he's alright at chucking things at me. I've been getting in extra practice whenever my other brothers are around, and sometimes my dad helps charm the practice bludger to fly at me."

"That's very good to hear," Adelaide says, then turns her gaze to Harry. "And you? How are things with Riddle?"

"We're doing well," Harry says. "We've been reading the books you sent us. Thank you for those, by the way."

Adelaide waves it off. "It's no trouble. You _should _be educated on these things, and there's no one else to teach you. Sebastian won't even notice they've gone missing."

Septimus looks between them both, then says, "What sorts of books?"

"Wizarding culture, Weasley," Adelaide says. "As Muggleborns, they'll need to know these things if they want to interact with higher society. I'm also going to hold some lessons for them, just to get them up to snuff."

"Higher society," Septimus says, snorting. "Sure." He glances over at Harry before he adds on, "But I guess it can't hurt." He pauses again, then says, directly to Adelaide, "Is there room for one more? My parents don't really put emphasis on these sorts of things. Because I'm the youngest, I won't ever be holding the family seat or anything, so no one bothers to tell me stuff."

"If you want to come," says Adelaide, "I don't mind."

Tom emerges from the bank and walks over to them. "Let's go," he says, once he's close enough to be heard properly. "Flourish and Blotts first, then the Quidditch shop."

No one questions this, and so they all make their way to the bookstore. Once inside, Adelaide and Tom approach the sales clerk to buy their assigned sets of textbooks.

"I've already got most of mine for this year," Septimus tells Harry. "There's a few I need new, but I think my parents already OWL-ordered them when they were buying some books they wanted for themselves."

"Makes sense," Harry says.

They stand there for another minute, and then Septimus speaks again. "Are you excited for Quidditch?"

"I'm still a bit worried about tryouts," Harry says. "But I can't wait to be able to fly around the pitch again."

"You're going to be great, though," Septimus says, enthusiastic. "Really, Harry. I know you're likely sick to death of hearing it, but we're all on your side."

Harry feels his face grow hot. "Thanks, Septimus. I'm glad we'll be trying out together."

Septimus smiles. "Yeah, it'll be good fun. I'm kind of glad I let Tom talk me into doing it. Even if I don't get onto the team, it'll be nice for us to do something together."

Adelaide comes back over, two packages of books in hand. "Hold this, please," she says to Septimus, who accepts the pile she drops into his hands. Adelaide brings her book bag around to her front, opening it up. "It all needs to go in."

Septimus dumps the packages inside, where they get swallowed up by the bag's magic. "I need one of those," Septimus says. "Nifty for carrying everything at once."

"It's a special charm," Adelaide says, closing her bag back up. "It's too complex for us to cast, but perhaps one of your brothers could do it for you."

Tom walks up to them, stack of books in hand. "Everyone finished?" Tom asks.

Septimus and Harry both nod. "To the Quidditch shop?" asks Septimus, hands sliding into his pockets.

"Then the Apothecary," Adelaide adds, sounding reluctant. "Since we'll be needing new ingredients this year."

They exit the shop and make their way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. There is no new broomstick launch this season, but the shop is still fairly busy. Tom leads them to where the kits are; he picks up two Broomstick Servicing Kits and a Quidditch Starter Kit, all of which he hands off to Adelaide. The kits are large and colourful, and the tags on the shelf announce to everyone that the prices are not insubstantial by any means.

"Are you buying all these?" Septimus asks her, confused.

"Gloves next," Tom says, already walking away from the shelf.

"Yes, we are," Adelaide answers. "For you and Evans both."

"Wait," Harry says, jerking away from the shelf to stare at her in horror. "You can't do that, Adelaide! You've already gotten me a broom and everything—"

"Don't worry, Harry," Tom interrupts, popping up out of nowhere. He dumps a pair of gloves on top of the Quidditch kits. "Everything has already been agreed upon."

Septimus frowns, but he doesn't protest. "I can pay for my own gloves," he says to Adelaide. "And I could pay for one of the kits, too. An early birthday present for Harry."

"_Septimus,_" Harry says, elbowing him.

"You're ridiculous, Evans," Adelaide says, huffing. "How else do you expect to succeed? Do you think the Slytherins are going to sit back and do nothing?"

"I don't need these things," Harry says weakly. "I'll do just fine without them."

"The broomstick kits are a must," Tom says. "They'll be needed for the broomsticks regardless. And the starter kit will make it easier for you both to practice outside of scheduled team sessions. We can't continue to borrow the equipment from other students; it's better if you have your own."

"I'm going to pay for these," Adelaide says. "We can meet outside."

"I'll wait with you," Septimus says, taking one of the kits from her. "So I can help you carry them afterwards."

So Harry and Tom wait outside the shop. It's nearly lunch hour now, meaning the alley isn't as busy. Most people have likely gone to restaurants to eat.

"I don't like that Adelaide's paying for everything," Harry says. "I know you said it's fine, and she said it's fine, but it doesn't feel right, Tom."

Tom sighs. "Harry, listen to me. You have to take every advantage when you can. Adelaide isn't doing this out of charity. There are things that she can do for us, like buy supplies, that we wouldn't be able to do on our own. She does want to help, and we'll be helping her with things in return. Does this make you feel better?"

Harry can't really imagine what he'll be able to do for Adelaide and Annalise. Sure, he's been reading the books Adelaide has sent, but Tom is the smart one between the two of them, and so Tom will be the one who is paying back Adelaide with whatever plan he comes up with. But he knows that Tom does believe in him, and Tom had let him help with the study guide, so he has to believe that Tom will let him help with this, too.

"If you're sure I can help," Harry says. "Then I guess it's okay."

"You will," Tom promises. "And part of this will be accomplished by playing Quidditch and making a name for yourself. That's how you gain influence, by making people pay attention to the things you excel at. Then they can see how much better you are than them."

Harry knows better than to express his self-doubt, because he knows Tom won't like it. So he nods in response, and this answer satisfies Tom, who pats him on the arm.

What Tom thinks of as an alliance, Harry thinks of as friendship, and so it sits poorly with him to be indebted to the Greengrass sisters, especially when Annalise is having such a bad time with her aunt.

Adelaide and Septimus emerge from the shop. Septimus has a brown paper bag in hand, presumably the Quidditch kit and the gloves he'd paid for.

"There goes my extra pocket money," Septimus says cheerfully. Then, when Harry winces, he adds, rushed, "It's really nothing, Harry."

Harry gives up. All of his friends are too nice to him, buying him things he doesn't really need, and there's no way of convincing them to stop, especially when Tom is just encouraging it. Harry resolves that he'll have to find a way to repay them all as soon as he can, hoping that it will be enough.

* * *

At the Apothecary, there are lots of tubs and jars for various items, so it takes a while for them to gather everything they need. Tom seems to be consulting a separate list as well, a list other than the one they'd received with their letter from Professor Dumbledore.

"I'll pay for it," Adelaide says, eyeing the second pile of things Tom has counted and measured out. "But I'm not brewing it, Riddle, and that's my final answer."

Harry scoops some beetle eyes into a pouch, watching for Tom's response. Tom doesn't look pleased, but Adelaide's refusal doesn't appear to surprise him, either. Was this what they had been arguing about at Septimus' house?

"Fine," Tom snaps, and then he turns to Septimus. "You'll help, won't you?"

"Um, sure." Septimus nods a few times in quick succession. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have the ingredients here for a Sleeping Draught," Tom says. "But I need someone to brew it before school starts. You live in a magical household, and your potions marks are decent enough you should be able to handle it."

"Yeah, as long as it's not too complex a potion, then I can do it. But why can't it wait for when we go back to Hogwarts?" Septimus asks.

"Our cauldrons are stored in the classroom," Tom reminds him. "We can't access them without signing them out."

Septimus hesitates, then says, "Right. So you just want this done before then?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Tom says.

Harry portions out a dozen newt tails, and then hands them over to Tom, who drops them into one of the paper bags provided by the shop. Harry wants to ask what the draught is for, but, truth be told, he's a bit embarrassed he doesn't already know, what with Tom acting like he'd been planning this for a while.

"Is there anything else?" Septimus asks. His tone is more casual than Harry would have expected given the illegality of the task he's agreed to undertake.

"We'll have to stop by the joke shop for a dungbomb."

"You? Need a dungbomb?" Septimus blurts out. "What do you need one of those for?"

"For an experiment," Tom says vaguely. "I'm not about to set one off in the common room, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that," Septimus says, shaking his head. "I just wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Are we done yet?" Adelaide interjects, annoyed. "I've finished with my things." Indeed, her hands are full with various bags of ingredients, all neatly labelled.

"Sure," says Septimus. "Let's go."

The four of them head to the counter to pay. Adelaide purchases her two sets of ingredients plus the additional things Tom had picked up. Septimus goes next, leaving Harry and Tom as last in line.

Once he and Tom are done, Harry tucks their purchases into his rucksack, lingering behind while Septimus and Adelaide exit the shop. Before Tom can pull too far away from the counter, Harry touches his elbow, stopping them both in place.

"What have you been planning?" Harry asks.

Tom frowns, but the frown disappears after a second. "If I told you to leave it alone, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Harry sighs. "Tom, I don't like it when you don't tell me things." Tom likes his space, he likes to plot and plan, but usually he includes Harry in the process. Being left out feels... bad. Harry doesn't want Tom to keep him in the dark, even if it's only because Tom thinks it's something he doesn't need to know.

"If it's important, then I do tell you," Tom says, defensive.

"This seems pretty important," Harry retorts. "So I think I should know."

Tom glances over at the glass windows that face the alley. Adelaide and Septimus are waiting for them on the other side. "We can talk about this later," he says at last. "Not right now."

Harry nods acceptance, knowing that this is the best answer he's likely to get. "Later, then," he agrees. "I won't forget."

"Fine," Tom says, resigned, and this leads Harry to suspect that whatever this is about, he won't like it very much.

* * *

A/N:

ngl i'm kind of dead tired as i post this, oops.

mostly a transitional chapter here, hopefully the character interactions make it interesting enough to bypass the whole 'boring introductory diagon alley trip' schtick.

next chapter will continue diagon alley and move onto some other stuff (probably).

as usual, thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews :)


	35. 2: negotiation

**.**

* * *

_**negotiation**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**August 1939**_

_**.**_

When their shopping is at last done, the four of them head to Fortescue's to meet Nathaniel at the appointed hour.

"I ordered for everyone already," Nathaniel says upon seeing them. "My treat. We can go for some proper lunch at the Leaky afterwards, but don't tell mum and dad I fed you all dessert first."

They find a table inside and gather around while Nathaniel—boisterous and cheerful, bouncing on his feet—hovers at the counter and waits for his order to come up.

"Was Atticus busy?" Tom asks Septimus. "Or is it just you and Nathaniel today?"

Septimus shakes his head. "Atticus has different hours all the time at St. Mungo's, and they change a lot, too. It's hard to catch him unless he books off time in advance. I'm hoping he'll be able to nab a day before the start of term though, for the check up."

Harry had forgotten about the check up. "It's fine," Harry says. "I can wait if he's busy."

"Well, if he can't get away before then, we can do it during the winter holidays," Septimus says. "I don't think my parents would mind if you both came home with me this year."

"That would be excellent," Tom says. "I'd like to meet your parents."

"Yeah," says Septimus, excited. "You should come over, really. It's not like we don't have the space."

"If you're sure it won't be a bother," Harry says. "It is the holidays and everything."

"Course it won't," Septimus says. "Usually my brothers who work abroad come home for Christmas, but it's only for a few days, and dad pitches our tent in the backyard for them to stay in. Worst case, you can just all bunk in my room. I'll even take the floor if it means you can stay."

"You don't need to do that," Harry says quickly. "Sleep on the floor, I mean. I'd be just fine with some blankets, and I'm sure Tom would, too."

"We'd be guests," Tom says, nodding. "Not inconveniences."

Nathaniel walks back over, gigantic ice cream bowl in hand. "There's a bit of everything," he says. "So I have spoons for everyone. You don't mind sharing, do you? I felt it was better than trying to divide it all up."

"It's perfect, thank you," Adelaide says, taking one of the proffered spoons and daintily scooping some of the pink ice cream up.

Once the ice cream has been demolished to about half its previous size, Nathaniel asks, "Have you all finished your shopping?"

"I still have to visit the Menagerie," says Adelaide. "To buy some owl things."

"We can do that," Nathaniel says. "Anywhere else?"

"I need a new nib for my quill," Septimus adds. "My old one's gone wonky, and the ones mum uses don't fit my quill."

"We'll split up, then," Tom says. "I'll go with Septimus, and the rest of you can escort Adelaide to the Menagerie. We can meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch."

Harry keeps his expression neutral as they finish their dessert, pack their things up, and leave the shop. Tom had promised they would talk later.

* * *

At the Magical Menagerie, Nathaniel wanders off to look at the fire crabs, leaving Harry to purchase owl treats with Adelaide.

"He split us up on purpose," Adelaide says, and Harry doesn't need elaboration to know she's talking about Tom.

"I know that," Harry says, irritated.

"How much has he told you, then?" Adelaide sounds more curious than aggressive or mocking, and this is what forces Harry to relax his shoulders a bit.

Still, he hesitates before he answers. "Not much."

"He should know better than that," Adelaide says, matter-of-fact.

Harry gazes over at the selection of owls, most of which are fluttering their wings or strutting about in the available space as they wait to be chosen and taken to new homes.

"Is there something else that I'm missing here?" Harry asks, when he decides he can't take the silence any longer.

Adelaide stays quiet, lips pursed, thinking. Then she says, "Riddle originally wanted to play on the Gryffindor team with you. As a Beater. To protect _ you_. I had to talk him out of it, and that is why Septimus is trying out instead."

This derails Harry. Of all the things he had expected her to say, this had not been anywhere near the list.

At first, he's angry. Tom is everywhere, all the time, and while there is comfort in that, it is also stifling. Harry had crept on eggshells all summer, mindful of Tom's temper—temper directed at others, but temper nonetheless. And now this, this single thing that Tom had given him, had told him to reach for, had told him that he could have on his own, is still being meddled with, because Tom can't leave well enough alone.

But the anger melts into confusion shortly after. Tom doesn't care for Quidditch in the slightest, and he doesn't excel on a broomstick, either. If Tom had planned to make the team, he must have tried to practice before Adelaide talked him out of it.

"Riddle was practicing," Adelaide says, reading the expression on Harry's face. "Starting after spring break last year. I let him borrow my broom for a while. But it wouldn't have worked out, and I told him so. Weasley's family has boys who've played on teams at Hogwarts before, so he's the closest to a natural talent besides you, and therefore he's the most logical choice."

Harry takes a deep breath, releases a lungful of air in a slow exhale. He has to remember that Tom had done this to protect him. Though misguided and overbearing, the intention had not been harmful.

"You've a right to be cross with him," Adelaide says. "Because he kept this from you. But he was only doing what he thought was best."

"I know," Harry tells her. He is cross, even though he also understands.

Adelaide's eyes—a dark, cool brown, like Tom's but also different—narrow at him. "You're something else, aren't you? You're not about to let Riddle walk all over you, I can tell. But you're still going to forgive him far sooner than he deserves. If it were me he'd done that to, I would want to teach him a lesson."

* * *

Harry and Tom's walk back to Wool's is not what Harry would call 'tense'. It's not at all like the last time they'd fought, which had also been August, albeit last year. This time, it's Tom who's been keeping secrets.

And so they go through the motions at Wool's: unpacking their new things, joining the other orphans for dinner, dragging out the evening until it is time to return to their room. Tom must know that Harry is a bit upset with him, but Harry knows that the Quidditch issue is really just the tip of the iceberg.

Once in their room, Tom seats himself on his bed, legs crossed, shoes off, and gestures for Harry to sit across from him.

Harry sits on his own bed, feet firm on the floor.

"Adelaide told me about Quidditch," Harry says. "That you wanted to play, but she convinced you to ask Septimus to do it instead."

Tom's face is perfectly impassive, and the seconds stretch on. Then he says, "I'm sorry I kept that from you."

"And what else?" Harry asks.

"Else?" Tom's head tilts, a curl falling across his forehead.

"What else have you been planning?"

Tom glowers for a moment, redirecting his gaze to the wall. "You know that I trust you," Tom says. "So can you trust me with this?"

"That's not fair." Harry shakes his head, weary. "It's not the same thing, Tom. You're only doing this, keeping this from me, because you know I won't like it."

Tom looks back over, jaw scrunching up as he grimaces. "I don't know what to tell you."

"The truth?"

"You—" Tom sounds frustrated. "You don't understand, Harry. You're too _ nice. _ I'm only trying to protect you—I know you don't want me to, but it's necessary."

"I don't need protecting all the time," Harry says, swallowing down his irritation. "I just want to know what's going on. Is that really too much to ask for?"

Tom stands and starts to pace back and forth across the room. Even though Tom has no shoes on, the forceful thump of his feet on the floor is audible. "It's not," Tom says at last. "But that doesn't mean I want to tell you."

"But why not?" Harry asks, voice rising. "What's so important that you're keeping it from me? Is it about Annalise?"

"No, it's not about Annalise."

"Then what is it?" Harry says, his annoyance at last overriding his self control.

"It's because I can't trust you to tell me when things are bad!" Tom says, whirling around, and he sounds about as frustrated as Harry feels.

The outburst smarts. Tom had _ just asked _ for Harry's trust, had said that he gave it in return. And now, this—the truth. Harry steps back despite himself, shock replacing his anger.

"I told you I would look out for us," Tom continues, crowding closer, incensed. "And that means I will be taking things into my own hands, Harry." But then he relents, his shoulders drawing back, his brow stretching out, the creases vanishing. "I trust you with everything else, I do. But when it comes to safety, you have to believe that I know what I'm doing."

"I said I didn't want anyone to do anything about the Slytherins."

"Harry—"

"Why can't you leave it alone, Tom?" Harry says, loud enough to be considered a shout.

Tom actually flinches, then goes still, and all Harry feels is regret, regret, regret. He hadn't mean to yell, to be mean. And Tom is—Tom is his best friend in the world.

"Very well," Tom says, quiet. "Is that what you want? For me to leave it alone?"

Harry sucks in a breath to avoid speaking and tries to order his thoughts. "No," he says. Then, more confused, "I don't know."

"If you want me to leave it alone, then I will." Tom sounds as contrite as Harry has ever heard him, his eyes widening just so with unfiltered honesty.

"I—" Harry falters. "I know you only want to help, Tom. I'm sorry I yelled."

"That's alright," Tom says. "I understand you were upset with me."

Harry feels worse upon hearing that, though he's not sure why. It's like he's disappointed Tom, somehow. Like they've disappointed each other, only Harry had been the one to push things too far by yelling, and now his chest hurts, too, and it's hard to unstick the painful lump that's lodged in his throat.

"I don't mind if you do things," Harry says slowly, pausing between the sentences, "if you talk to me about them first. That's what trust is supposed to mean."

Tom's face changes again, only this time it's an expression of worry that flickers across his features. "You should sit down," Tom says. "You're breathing funny again. I shouldn't have gotten you mad—"

"I'm fine," Harry says, but he allows Tom to steer him back onto his bed.

Tom's hands remain firm on his shoulders as he gazes down, his dark eyes serious and endless in their concern. "How about this? You let me plan things the way I want to, and before I actually do anything, I'll tell you what the plan is."

It's almost too easy to agree to that, Harry thinks. "You promise you won't leave me out?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Harry says. "Does that mean you'll tell me what the potion was all about?"

"The potion?"

Harry frowns. "The Sleeping Draught."

Tom sighs and sits down, the bed creaking underneath the additional weight. "Well," Tom says. "I had been thinking it might be good to help you with your nightmares."

"Oh." Harry hadn't thought of that, admittedly. "How does it work?"

"It puts the person who drinks it to sleep, but only temporarily. The length of time depends on the strength of the dosage." Tom reaches over and pats the top of Harry's hand with his own.

That all makes sense, but it doesn't tie into the rest of what Harry has been worrying about. "And the Slytherins?"

Tom pauses, then repeats, "I'll tell you once I'm done planning."

"Tom—" Harry begins, flustered.

"I promised, didn't I? I said I would tell you. But not before everything's been settled on."

"I'd rather you did nothing," Harry says.

"I know you would." Tom presses his lips together, then adds, "You know, you're very smart, Harry. I know I tell you this, but you really should start to believe it."

"Tom, you're getting away from the point," Harry says.

"I mean it, though," Tom insists. "You are. If you weren't, we wouldn't have been having this conversation to begin with."

"I'm smart because I can see through all the excuses you try to give me?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, yes," Tom admits. His legs swing out, then thump back against the mattress. "But that's fine, because I wouldn't accept that from anyone other than you."

Anyone other than him. Harry bites down on his lower lip, staring down at his shoes.

"You're important," Tom says gently. "Important to me. That's why I want to make sure those Slytherins don't bother you anymore."

"I can handle myself."

Tom's hand slides up the back of his head, and Harry can feel the individual fingers against his scalp. "I know," Tom says, his hand stroking down, petting. "But I want to do it anyways. Will you let me?"

Harry closes his eyes. His throat still feels a bit funny, like it usually does before he comes down with a cold. "I don't want any trouble," Harry says. "No trouble, Tom. Promise."

"No trouble," Tom agrees. "Just a warning, to put them in their place."

Swallowing hard does nothing to dislodge the soreness in his throat, so Harry nods and places his hand on top of Tom's knee, steadying himself.

"Okay," Harry says, glancing over, meeting Tom's solemn gaze with his own. "I trust you."

"Good." Tom's hand drops to his forearm, enveloping Harry in a one-armed squeeze, halfway to a proper hug, and Harry leans into it, his head nudging against Tom's, and they sit there until the lump in Harry's throat goes away.

* * *

.

_ **September 1st, 1939** _

.

The station had been crowded when Tom and Harry arrived.

Harry isn't quite sure if it's because they'd arrived later than usual, or because there are simply more children attending Hogwarts this year. People had kept stopping them to talk, to ask them how their summer had been—to which Tom had always responded with good cheer, because there were parents here, too, grown adults with more influence than their children possessed, which meant that there was only more socializing to be done.

With adults, Tom is different. More eager and less composed, but only in such a way that endears him to the eyes and hearts of mothers and fathers waiting to see their children off for the school year. And Harry, of course, is only ever tangentially involved in the conversation. He is used to shrinking down, to smiling shyly, to letting Tom do most of the talking.

But by the time they spot Septimus and Nathaniel, Harry is thoroughly sick of acting the part of the poor, beleaguered orphan, and he is glad for some company that does not involve pretending to be less than he is.

There is a much older woman with the Weasley boys, old enough to be a grandmother, but she's likely the Weasley mother. Septimus had only older brothers in his household, and Atticus is already in his mid or late twenties.

"Harry! Tom!" Septimus beams and waves them over. "Mum, these are my friends—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Tom says, a charming smile spread across his lips, and Harry decides to head things off before they have a chance to get too far, lest he once again be given the role of 'quiet and unassuming sick child'.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," says Harry, sticking out his hand. "I'm Harry Evans."

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry," she says, her grasp on Harry's hand firm. Her blue eyes are very kind, with soft lines around the edges, and her light grey robes are neatly pressed and patterned with faint white daisies. "And you—?"

"Tom Riddle, ma'am." Tom's got a little dimple on the side of his cheek, a result of his lopsided smile.

"I'm glad to meet you, Tom. Septimus talks about you all non-stop—"

"Mum!"

"—and you are both welcome to join us for the holidays this year."

"Only if it's no trouble," Tom says, employing the same tones of careful politeness Harry has grown used to Tom utilizing around their professors at Hogwarts.

"Nonsense. We would love to have you visit us." Mrs. Weasley pats Septimus' shoulder, and then mother and son exchange a smile. "And if you need us to escort you home at the end of term, we'd love to do that as well."

"You're very nice," says Tom. "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley reaches across to pat Tom's shoulder as well, just a light touch, and then her arm jerks as the train whistles. "You boys better get on," she chides. "And I will see you in December."

Nathaniel plants a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Bye, mum."

"Love you," Septimus says, squeezing his mother quickly around the waist.

Harry waves goodbye and follows his friends onto the train. "Have you seen the girls yet?" he asks Septimus.

Septimus shakes his head. "No. It's a pretty crowded platform this year, though. They might just be running late or something. There's still some time yet."

Tom glances through one of the compartments as they walk by. "We should walk the length of the train, just in case they're already here. If we see an empty compartment, one of us can save it, and we'll go back if we do find them later on."

So they continue on, peering through here and there for two familiar heads of dark brown hair. Harry starts to worry again, so he stuffs his hands into his pockets to avoid twisting them together. They run into more of their classmates, and Tom makes excuses, declining invitations to join existing compartments of students. Soon enough, the train begins to move under their feet, a motion that causes Septimus to frown and glance over at Harry. Harry frowns right back, trying not to let the unease overtake him.

"Have you seen the twins?" Septimus asks every time they stop, and he gets negative answers again and again, all the way until they've reached the last section of train.

"They're at the end," says Chang, slowly, reluctantly. From behind her, Francesca and Leo crane their heads and wave solemnly in greeting. "Adelaide pulled the curtains shut. I think they might be waiting for you."

"Thanks," says Septimus, already jerking back from the doorway and turning around.

"Thanks," Harry adds, just as quick, before he goes to follow.

Tom lengthens his strides, pulling ahead of both Harry and Septimus, and knocks sharply on the compartment door, which has its curtains shut. "Greengrass? It's us."

"Come in." The voice is muffled, but Harry thinks it must be Adelaide speaking, because the directive is perfunctory.

There's a bit of commotion on the other side of the barrier as Annalise protests, but Tom is already shoving the door aside and stepping through the threshold.

As the inside of the compartment comes into view, Harry sees that the sisters are wearing identical dresses, but are seated on opposite sides. Annalise is staring at the curtain-covered window, frowning, the skin around her eyes pink and vaguely puffy, though her cheeks are dry.

"Hey," says Septimus. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Annalise says, her gaze shifting over. She blinks a few times, her jaw firming despite the wobble in her lower lip.

Adelaide scoffs, clasping her hands together in her lap. "Sit down, Weasley." Her entire body is rigid, wound tight, as though one wrong comment will send her spiraling into unrestrained aggression.

They sit, and no one speaks, not even Septimus, who almost always has something to say to break a tense atmosphere.

Annalise wipes at her face with a handkerchief while everyone pretends not to notice the dampness staining the cloth. "I'm fine," she repeats.

"Of course you are," Tom says. "You're fine. It doesn't matter whatever it is that they tell you, Annalise. I'm telling you that you're just fine—in fact, you're doing better than they think you are, because there are things you know that they don't, things only you know about yourself, and those things are much, much more important than the things they tell you."

"Oh." Annalise mouth drops open, a tiny o-shape, her misery melting into surprise. "That's—that's—" She fumbles for the words, sniffling a bit, then finishes, "Thank you, Tom. That's really kind."

"It's more than kindness. I believe it, and I want you to believe it for yourself. Remember that next time someone tries to tell you that you're worth less than you are."

* * *

A/N:

writing this chapter was hard because the balance between tom and harry is such a thin line to tread when they're disagreeing with each other. hopefully it came across not too unbalanced, though tom does have the advantage of being more manipulative.

anyways, i do wonder what you all think of what was revealed...

fun fact! in the early, early, early plot draft of this series, i thought about actually having tom play quidditch (mostly because i find it amusing), but it doesn't really fit with the rest of the story, so you all get septimus instead... which will have its own impact on the plot to come :)

anyways i have a cold rn and i'm feeling bleh. thanks to hannah for looking over this chapter for me, if there are other mistakes it's my bad, oops.


	36. 2: return

A/N:

lots of soft moments in this chapter! dunno if i like this overall but eh :/

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**return**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**September 1st, 1939**_

_**.**_

Once the train is a good distance away from the station, Tom tugs the curtains open to let the sunlight in. It takes a moment for their eyes to adjust, and by then any remaining tension has vanished from the compartment.

Annalise is certainly in a better mood. Her handkerchief has been tucked away, and she is making an effort to smile.

Now that the atmosphere has cleared, Septimus starts a new conversation about their summer homework. Harry and Adelaide join in, and so Tom lets them keep the chatter going, choosing instead to withdraw a textbook from his bag.

He's been reading at a more sedate pace this year. Since a great deal of the information gets repeated during classroom sessions, reading ahead too far in some of their classes doesn't save him much effort. It's better to pick and choose what to read, what to memorize. History of Magic, for example. A useless class. Tom plans to fill those hours with his assigned readings to save time, though he doubts Binns would notice if he went missing.

When the sweets trolley at last makes an appearance, it is Adelaide who fishes for her coin purse. She counts out enough for five Chocolate Frogs and two packs of Droobles, then hands one of the packs to her sister. The rest of the chocolate she splits amongst the group.

Tom sets aside his book and accepts the offered treat with a smile even though he's not craving any sugar. He watches as Harry unwraps his own chocolate, the motions slow and hesitant. He'll have to do something about that soon. It won't be good for Harry to feel overly indebted to the Greengrass girls. Harry's attention ought to be focused on Quidditch, not on worrying over unimportant details.

Harry glances over just then, like he can pick up on the fact that Tom is thinking of him. "Aren't you going to open yours?" Harry asks, his manner almost shy.

"Of course." Tom smiles again. He puts more warmth into it this time, because it's Harry he's looking at, and then he tears the package open, pinching the frog between his thumb and forefinger so it won't escape. He snaps off one of the legs; the frog goes still.

"Tom and Harry are going to spend the holidays with me this year," Septimus says into the lull. "It's going to be fun."

"That's nice," Annalise says after swallowing down her own mouthful of chocolate. "A proper Christmas, then?"

Harry shifts a bit. He's fiddling with his empty chocolate wrapper.

Tom only shrugs. Though the workers at Wool's do their best, really it's pitiful compared to the splendour that Hogwarts offers. Winter holidays at the Weasley home will be just as good, if not better, because they'll get to experience the occasion from a full wizarding perspective.

Septimus nods. "Yeah. My dad said maybe he'd ask his cousin for an extra tent, and then just the three of us could bunk in the backyard!"

"We don't have a tent," Annalise says. "But our house is very big. I wish we could have you all over sometime."

Adelaide reaches out to pat her sister's knee. "In the future, perhaps."

Tom snaps off one of the remaining legs of his frog and hands it wordlessly over to Harry, who takes it without comment. Harry likes sweets more, and Tom typically doesn't care one way or the other. Chocolate is nice, a pleasant indulgence, but it's a small trifle on the scale of things Tom wants for himself.

While Harry nibbles on the chocolate, Tom decides to change the subject. "Did you manage to brew the potion?" he asks Septimus.

"Yeah, I did. I have it stowed in my trunk. But Tom, did you mean for it to be such a large batch? I had to borrow my mum's cauldron, and then I had to portion it all out into about a dozen vials."

"Hmm." Tom hadn't thought about the storage. "Do you need more vials for your classes?"

"Not right away, I guess." Septimus frowns a bit. "But if you're not going to use these up any time soon, I'll probably need a few new ones. So the batch is meant to be that big?"

"It is," Tom confirms. "I want to test a few things out, so I need more than one sample."

"Well, you've certainly got enough now." Septimus half-snorts, shaking his head. "I was worried for a while that someone might have caught me brewing it. Then I would have had to explain myself, and I wouldn't even have a real answer for them."

"I can loan you some of my vials," Adelaide says. "Just until Riddle's done with whatever he's doing."

"Me too," Annalise adds quickly. "If you need them. It's probably easier for you to give them back to me than to Adelaide."

"That's right," Adelaide says. "Good thinking."

Annalise smiles brighter, pleased. Then she asks, "What are you going to do with all of that potion, Tom?"

Tom keeps his demeanour bland. "I wanted to experiment with the effects. I'll be practicing on some Transfigured rats to start with."

"Original research at our age," Annalise says, impressed. "That's very impressive. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Tom shrugs. "Not yet. I suppose I'll make a decision once we've gotten a proper start into the school year."

Harry nudges Tom's foot with his own, questioning. Tom nudges right back, then hands over the rest of his chocolate.

"Bribery," Harry mumbles in a pitch just loud enough to reach Tom's ears, and Tom grins.

* * *

When they arrive at Hogsmeade, Tom learns that they won't be taking the boats up to Hogwarts.

"There are carriages," Septimus says. "They'll take us up to the castle."

Adelaide pulls her heavy winter cloak tighter around her shoulders and gazes up at the sky. "I hope that means we'll be warmer this time."

Annalise has pulled gloves on. She is standing next to Adelaide, the two of them huddled so close together that their cloaks seem like one large swath of continuous fabric. "I think they must be, if they're magical carriages."

Tom rubs his hands together as they follow the crowd of students walking over to the slew of black, glossy carriages. There are headlamps hanging on the fronts of each carriage that illuminate the sloping path ahead.

But the horses in front of the carriages look as though they've been pulled from a horror show.

Skeletal face and large, leather-like wings that stretch as tall as the height of the horse itself. Larger than average horses by a noticeable amount, and no meat on the bones, either. Only black, reptilian skin that clings to the ribs, spine, and limbs like an ill-fitting blanket. The eyes are both blank and expressionless, which sends an unwilling shiver down Tom's spine.

Tom glances around. No one else is reacting, so maybe the horses—or whatever they are—are normal?

Then a girl shrieks, high and terrified. A few people in the crowd swear in response, but the curse words are swallowed up by the mutterings of the crowd. Professor Yeung appears, moving swiftly through the sea of students and murmuring words of comfort to a younger girl tucked under her arm.

"It's just the Thestrals!" calls an older student. "Nothing to be afraid of. They won't hurt you!"

"Thestrals?" asks Harry.

"I think they're like horses," says Septimus. "They pull the carriages. But not everyone can see them? I'm not sure exactly why."

"Well, I don't want to see them," Annalise says as she eyes the spot in front of the nearest carriage, where two of the Thestrals are standing. But her gaze passes right over them, focusing instead on the carriage lamps. "People say they look horrid."

One of the Thestrals snorts loudly, its breath steaming in the cold air, and Tom shifts on the spot, unnerved. He doesn't like the feeling he gets when he looks at it. So he shoves it down, buries it away. It's just a strange, magical horse. The fact that he can see it isn't a big deal, it just means he'll have to find out why.

It takes a while for the throng in front of them to clear, but eventually their group clambers onto a free carriage. Tom guides Harry to one side and Septimus follows, leaving the girls to sit opposite.

"No roof up!" Annalise says, twisting her body around towards the back of the carriage. "I wonder if we can put it up ourselves."

Professor Yeung wanders over, having likely heard Annalise's outburst. "Would you prefer the hood, Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, please," says Adelaide.

With a wave of her wand, Professor Yeung raises the hood of the carriage. The material stretches out over them, closing them in. "Would you like a Warming Charm as well?"

Both of the girls nod. "Sure," Septimus says. "Thank you, professor."

Once they are all suitably comfortable, Professor Yeung sets their carriage rolling off towards Hogwarts. Harry is facing the scenery, watching the formless shapes of their surroundings blur past as they continue on in the dark.

"So do we have a new plan for this year?" Annalise asks. "For studying? Or will we be doing the same thing again?"

"Much of the same," Tom says. "Though I want to prioritize certain classes more than others. Charms, for example. Much more useful than, say, Astronomy."

Adelaide makes a low sound of amusement. "Don't let Professor Mauboisan hear that. She takes her subject very seriously."

"It's about as useful as Divination sounds," Tom replies, unbothered. "People get too caught up in what _could _be. They forget that, in order to accomplish their goals, they have to put real work in."

"Speaking of Divination, have you all thought about which electives we should take next year?" Septimus asks. "It's kind of odd to think it's going to impact our future so much. Nathaniel says he regrets not taking Care of Magical Creatures, because it would have been an easy 'O' for his OWLs."

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Tom says promptly. "And perhaps Muggle Studies, for an easy class."

"I'd like to take Muggle Studies," says Annalise. "But I'm not sure if our parents would let me."

"You're twins," Septimus points out. "If the schedule works out, maybe you could just switch places."

"That ploy only works in stories, Weasley," says Adelaide. "Besides, I doubt I'd be allowed to take such a class either."

"We could teach you both about Muggle things," Harry says. "If you can't take the class. Since you're already going to be helping us with Wizarding things, Adelaide."

"That may work," Adelaide allows. "I do know the Malfoys have their hands in some Muggle businesses, though they may try to keep it under wraps. Our mother gossips about it. If we can prove it's useful and give reason, I could convince her to let us take the class next year."

"Great," Harry says, cheered. "We could all take it together—you as well, Septimus?"

Septimus shrugs. "I don't see why not. It would be really nice for us all to have a class together."

"Then it's settled," Tom says. "We'll do double lessons together. Wizarding and Muggle cultures."

"It's going to be hard to find the time," Septimus says. "I feel like there's always something that needs doing. Not that I mind or anything, but with Harry and I playing Quidditch and Adelaide in Ravenclaw, our schedules won't match up as well."

"We'll have to wait and see once classes begin," Adelaide tells him. "But surely you won't be busy all weekend?"

"Miss Laine seems perfectly reasonable," Tom says. "I'm sure she won't be overworking you."

"She's such an excellent player," Annalise says. "I wish I was as skilled as she is on a broomstick. She's thinking of going professional after Hogwarts—she said she wants to start a team of only female players someday. Could you imagine that?"

"I bet she could," Septimus agrees. "Everyone at Hogwarts likes her, and her family is fairly prestigious."

The carriage hits a bump, jolting the five of them. "Hope we're close," Annalise says. "I prefer the boats to this. When we're in the boat we can see where we're going."

"We should be arriving soon," Tom says, shifting around Harry to peer outside. It's mostly tall, spindly trees framing the carriage path. "How many new students are there this year?"

"A lot, judging by the platform," Septimus says. "But I think next year's will be even larger. I know a few families have children that will be Hogwarts age."

"The Blacks," Adelaide agrees. "And the Boots. Those are ones I remember."

"More Blacks?" asks Tom.

"Their family tree is very large," Adelaide says. "Most of the couples have multiple children, and they're married into multiple Pureblood houses."

"Strange to think of having so many relatives," Harry says. "I wonder what they do for the holidays."

Adelaide shrugs. "Private events. Select people are invited over. Our mother receives invitations, though our father doesn't like attending them. He's not the social kind."

"Sounds boring," Septimus says. "Like a Slug Club party. No offense," he adds, "because you lot do go to those. But the Christmas one last year was pretty stuffy."

"No offense taken," Harry says. "They can be, sometimes."

The carriage pulls to a stop. Annalise leans out of the carriage, craning her neck. "We're here," she reports. "Thank goodness. I couldn't have handled going over another bump."

Everyone is ushered into the castle and down towards the Great Hall. Most of the students are equal parts sleepy and hungry, and therefore there is little chatter as they find their way to their house table.

In accordance with last year's House Cup results, the table order has changed. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and then Hufflepuff. Though Tom had been disappointed that their house had failed to win last year, he does have the consolation with the fact that they are now able to sit closer to Adelaide without Slytherin house dividing them.

"Hope the Sorting isn't too long," Septimus says. "Lots of students, but maybe less hatstalls?"

They seat themselves. Harry and Tom on one side and Septimus and Annalise on the other. At the Ravenclaw table, Adelaide is next to Nott, though she is close enough that Tom can lean over and get her attention if he wants to.

Once the hall has settled, Headmaster Dippet stands and introduces this year's group of first-year students. A couple dozen children are herded into the room by Professor Dumbledore, and then the student body as a whole is serenaded by the Sorting Hat.

Tom tunes out the process, choosing instead to glance over at the Slytherin table. The cluster of green-adorned students with their proud postures and attentive gazes are mostly fixated on the fuss at the front of the hall, but Tom manages to make eye-contact with one of them. Lestrange, with the long facial features and the dark mop of hair.

Suppressing a scowl, Tom contorts his mouth into a smirk. Not a wide one or a taunting one; just a small, secretive curl of the corner of his lips. A warning, as he had told Harry. Nothing is forgotten, nothing is forgiven, and soon those boys will have an idea of what befalls those who threaten what belongs to him.

* * *

"Leo, how was your summer?" Septimus asks as they trudge up to their dorm. They're on a new level this year, the second highest one, but everyone dumps their belongings onto the beds in the same spots as before.

"It was good, thanks. And yours?"

"Busy," says Septimus. "Summer homework, Quidditch practice."

"Oh?" Macmillan interjects. "Are you trying out, Septimus?"

"Yeah. Harry and I are trying out together." Septimus shoots Harry an easy grin. "He's going for Seeker, and I'll be going for Beater."

"Bit skinny for a Beater," says Macmillan, squinting. "But good luck."

"Septimus has very good aim," Tom says idly. "And a strong arm. I wouldn't underestimate him, if I were you."

"You'll both do well," Leo says neutrally. "And we will all go to tryouts to cheer you on, right Eldon?"

"Sure, sure." Macmillan waves it off. "Gryffindor pride, of course! It would be nice if we could win the Cup this year."

Shortly after this, everyone settles in for bed. Harry hovers by the window that looks out over the grounds, and so Tom goes to stand next to him. It's very dark out now, meaning not much can be seen below, but the twinkling stars are visible in the sky above them.

"It's nice to be back," Harry says. "I missed this place."

Tom sets a hand onto Harry's shoulder, feeling the warmth of Harry's body through the cotton pyjamas. "It is," he agrees. "I missed Hogwarts as well."

The familiarity of magic in the walls, the acknowledgement of their peers, the knowledge at his fingertips. Here at Hogwarts, his potential is limitless. Here at Hogwarts, he is truly home.

"It will be a good year, won't it?" Harry asks, turning to Tom for reassurance. Reassurance that Tom is always willing to provide if it keeps those bright eyes looking in his direction.

"Of course," Tom says, squeezing his fingers down, pressing the tips of them gently into Harry's collarbone. "Better than the last, Harry."

Harry smiles, soft and pleased, and Tom thinks of all the lengths he will go to for Harry, to keep that smile in place. "Guess we should go to sleep," Harry says.

Tomorrow is Saturday, meaning they have the weekend to sleep as much as they want. Tom wants to stretch this moment out a little longer. "We could stay here, if we're quiet." It's too early in the year to hang around in the common room; someone will likely catch them if they linger there.

Harry turns his gaze over his shoulder. Their roommates have all pulled their bed hangings shut for the night. "Okay," Harry says, barely above a whisper. He pulls out from under Tom's hand and climbs onto the low windowsill, which is just wide enough for a small child—or two small children, in this case—to sit upon.

Tom does a quick turnabout, snatching his cloak from where he'd draped it over his trunk. Then he joins Harry, seating himself so that they face each other, legs laced together. He tosses the cloak over them like a blanket. The room is warm, comfortably so, but the windowsill is cool, sanded stone beneath his bare feet.

The sit for a while, the hum of Hogwarts magic surrounding them, the view of the grounds—lit only by moonlight, now—a pleasant backdrop to the quiet evening.

"I never want to leave."

Tom understands the sentiment well. He doesn't want to leave Hogwarts, doesn't ever want to go back to Wool's. A fierceness burns in his chest, in his lungs, born not only from his own longing, but from a wish to provide Harry with what he most desires as well.

Someday, Tom will have enough influence within these walls to make it happen. Then they will not have to leave Hogwarts unless they want to. They won't have to leave until they graduate and claim a new place for themselves.

"Someday," Tom says aloud, his ghostly breath fogging the glass. "And someday we will have a place like Hogwarts for our own."

* * *

A/N:

we are back at hogwarts! time for another year of dramatics and intrigue.

side note: tom sees the thestrals because of the rabbit he killed at wool's, thus fulfilling the requirements of having 'witnessed a death and accepted its reality'.


	37. 2: family

A/N:

chang is based off of my sister, who is great fun and told me that her character is not accurate enough, to which i responded that if i had chang act exactly like her, not only would it be furthering the surrealism of the time period i don't really adhere to, but also no one would pay attention to anything else because she's so distracting lmfao. so she's there mostly for my own amusement and minor comic relief, in case anyone was wondering!

samantha, if you ever finally get around to reading this, this is a shout out :)

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**family**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**September 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

On Saturday morning, everyone receives their schedules along with breakfast in the Great Hall. Tom scans the list. Still no classes with Ravenclaw. Potions with the Slytherins, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs like usual. Harry's eyes linger on the spaces where their Potions classes are outlined on his sheet of parchment, a tiny crease marring his forehead alongside the ever-present scar.

Tom rolls up his own schedule and stuffs it into his bag. He will keep Harry safe and free of trouble. He will keep his promises of providing a better school year and a bright future. He will continue to pave his way to power. Reassured by his mental mantra, Tom breathes out his stress, turning his focus to the ongoing conversation.

"Where's Leo?" Septimus asks. "He said he'd be right down with us."

"He got a letter from his mum," Harry says. "Maybe he needed to answer right away."

Macmillan looks over at the large doors at the back of the hall. "All the best food will be gone if he doesn't hurry up. So many firsties this year."

"More marking for the professors," Annalise adds with a frown.

"So they'll be more irate than they already are during exams," Chang interjects with a scoff. "Wonderful."

"Speaking of exams," Macmillan says. "Your brothers got their OWLs this summer, didn't they? Septimus? Annalise? How'd they fare?"

"Nathaniel got what he wanted," Septimus says vaguely. "He's pursuing spell creation once he graduates at the end of next year."

"Hard to break into that," Macmillan says. He spears a sausage onto his plate before he adds, "And you, Annalise?"

"Sebastian did very well," Annalise says. "Our parents were very proud of him."

Chang leans in. "Is he following the family business? Your father exports healing potions, doesn't he?"

"It's all they talk about," Annalise says, voice light. Her smile appears strained, though it's likely no one else outside their friend group will have noticed.

"Lucrative," Chang says, nodding. "Maybe I'll go into healing!"

"It's not an easy path," Septimus tells her. "My brother had to do years of training at St. Mungo's before he was qualified to treat even minor cuts and bruises. Too much risk with mistakes."

"I could do it," Chang retorts. Then she gazes around the table, mouth slanted in challenge. "Anyone here think I couldn't?"

"You'll do anything if someone tells you not to or that you can't," Macmillan says. "Why don't you find a better hobby?"

"I'd be better at any hobby you tried," Chang says. "What _ do _ you do, anyways? Play Gobstones?"

Now that the topic has dissolved into childish squabbling, Tom tunes it out, instead choosing to fill his plate with seconds. Leo shows up a few minutes later, quiet as usual, and the group welcomes him back without much fanfare.

"What'd your mum want?" Septimus asks. "Took you a while to come down."

"Nothing too important," Leo says. "I just had to write her back so she wouldn't worry."

"Mothers are like that," Septimus says sagely, and then the conversation turns to talk of Quidditch.

Annalise leans over towards Harry, whispering something in his ear, then stands up, excusing herself from the table. She does glance at the Ravenclaw table, where her sister is seated, but she leaves the Great Hall alone.

* * *

The first week back is uneventful save for the announcement that Muggle Britain has gone to war.

Tom mulls the subject over whenever he has a spare moment for idle thoughts. War and all that comes with it; not to mention the single word that says it all: _ Muggle. _

Muggle Britain, a place that is separate from its wizarding counterpart.

For here at Hogwarts, surrounded by the sturdy castle walls, it is hard to imagine a thing like war. Even in the history books that Binns drones on about, there is little to no mention of Muggle squabbles. No one speaks of rations and gunfire when they walk down Diagon Alley. Most of the children in the school are from magical homes—they know nothing of the history that colours Muggle books with red.

Still, there are other things to look forward to. Quidditch tryouts are fast approaching. Harry and Septimus practice constantly, leaving the rest of them to study indoors where it's warm. The empty chairs seem to have offered a silent invitation, because Tom finds that others come to join them without asking.

"Do you think Gryffindor will win the House Cup this year?" Francesca asks. "With Septimus and Harry on the Quidditch team."

"Of course," Annalise says, homework forgotten underneath her elbows as she leans in. "They're both going to be excellent. Harry's got the best reflexes in our entire year, and he's going to do better than all the other Seekers. And Septimus has really fantastic aim and lots of natural talent."

"It's good they know they work well together already," Francesca adds. "Septimus can protect Harry from the Bludgers."

Septimus is a good friend to them, and Tom doesn't doubt that Septimus will do his best to shield Harry from harm. Septimus' loyalty to Harry is likely stronger than his loyalty to Tom, but Tom knows that it doesn't matter as long as their desires align. Tom will keep the situation under his control, and Harry will be safe.

* * *

Saturday morning finds their core group holed up in an isolated section of the library. The weather outside is nice, meaning most of the students are outside enjoying the freedom that the light course load of the first week allows.

Adelaide has no books and no parchments on the table in preparation for their first lesson together, but she does have her hands folded together in her lap, prim and proper.

"Today's lesson will be on the importance of appearances," she says. "First impressions, how to introduce yourself, and how to conduct yourself in an unfamiliar environment."

What follows is an expository lesson that is likely more helpful for Septimus and Harry than it is for Tom. Tom does make note on the way to address lords and ladies of noble houses, on the details and implications that Adelaide drops here and there while she speaks.

"Where did you learn all this from?" Septimus asks. "From your parents?"

The two girls exchange a look. "We had a tutor," Adelaide says. "Sebastian had them as well, growing up."

"Well, I think we're finished here," Tom says into the lull. "Let's head to lunch, and we can cover more material afterwards."

"Septimus and I might head out to practice," Harry says. "Since the weather is nice."

Tom squashes the irritation inside of him as soon as it rears its ugly head. Harry needs to practice; it can't be helped that Tom isn't as involved in it as he'd like to be. "That's fine," Tom says. "Then the rest of us can work on other things."

Annalise seems about to say something, only Adelaide shifts, nudging her, and Annalise stays quiet.

"Okay," Harry says. He's frowning, and Tom knows that Harry probably feels guilty about all the time they've spent apart lately.

"Tryouts are next week," Tom says. "Make sure you're in top form."

It is then that Sebastian Greengrass swings around a neighbouring bookshelf and approaches the table, coming to a stop just behind his sisters, looming over Adelaide's shoulder. "Still hanging around Gryffindors, Addy?"

Adelaide stiffens, but she doesn't turn around. "It's our study group, Sebastian. Go away."

"Hard workers," Sebastian says. He has both hands braced on the back of Adelaide and Annalise's chairs. "Hope to see some better results this term, hmm? Something pleasant to report back to our parents."

"I think you ought to worry about yourself," Adelaide says. "We don't need any help."

"How about you, 'Lise? Need help with Transfiguration?"

"No," says Annalise. "I'm fine, thank you."

Sebastian smacks the back of her chair a few times, his smile full of false cheer. "Memorize that Transfiguration alphabet?"

"Yes," Annalise says, tense.

Sebastian leaves, and then they all pack their bags in silence before departing for lunch.

* * *

"Sebastian is nothing but trouble," Adelaide confides.

Annalise had gone back to her dorm, claiming a headache, leaving Tom and Adelaide to study alone together in the library after lunch. Tom is reading a brochure he'd picked up at Zonko's during their Hogsmeade trip, scanning the product claims.

"I can imagine."

"He's been studying the Dark Arts," Adelaide says in a low voice. "Our mother doesn't approve, but our father does, so there's little to be done for it. Only Sebastian, well, he doesn't have a lot of _ restraint. _ His ego spans the size of Europe."

Tom sets the brochure flat down on the table. "What sorts of problems do you expect him to be causing?"

"It's only a matter of time before he gets in over his head," Adelaide says. "All aspirations and no common sense, yet father's _ still _ grooming him to take over the family business."

Tom considers this. "If he does cause trouble, we'll handle it."

Adelaide's lip curls. "Like how you plan to handle those boys?"

"Exactly like that," Tom said flatly. "Teach people that they can't get away with stepping on you, and they'll think twice before they do it again."

Tom will ensure everyone knows that neither he nor Harry is to be messed with; especially Harry, who has put up with enough bullying in the past and doesn't require any reminders of it. Tom would like to see Dumbledore, high and mighty, stooping to solve the petty squabbles of school children.

"If you say so," Adelaide says. "I told you, if you're going to do anything you best be sure you're getting away with it. This sort doesn't take well to threats."

"I assume you're speaking from experience?"

"Something like that." Adelaide stares down at her Herbology notes, then says, "In a household like ours, you learn the value of silence in all the worst ways." Then she coughs and goes back to writing.

Tom watches her for a while as she scratches down more notes. It's only just occurred to him that she never talks about having other friends.

Lack of companionship had never been something that bothered Tom before he'd met Harry, but he can see that—because Adelaide is always separated from her sister—it must be difficult for her, though she tries hard not to show it. The two sisters had spent the entire summer apart already; maybe she worries over them drifting apart.

Tom can't imagine spending more than a day without Harry. He feels restless when Harry is gone for too long, like his magic is prickling all over his skin. It aligns with what he tells Harry all the time: they're safer when they're together, they're better off together.

Harry is a cornerstone upon which Tom bases a majority of his decisions, and Tom will keep things this way no matter the cost.

* * *

The next time their group gathers in the unused classroom on the fifth floor, they spend the first twenty minutes pushing a number of desks together and blocking out a makeshift pen using their textbooks.

"Did Professor Dumbledore ask why you wanted the mice?" Annalise asks as they watch the mice scurry around.

"No," says Adelaide. "I just told him it was for practice for snuff boxes. I may have implied that I intended to engage in review with my fellow students, which isn't quite an outright lie."

"Here we are," Septimus says cheerfully, "reviewing."

Tom unstoppers a vial of the Sleeping Draught that Septimus had prepared and portions it out onto some pieces of bread and cheese they'd saved from dinner. The bread pieces get three drops, and the cheese pieces get two.

"Separate the mice," Tom tells Harry.

Harry slides some more books into place, chasing the mice along until they've been separated into two equal groupings.

"So what are we testing?" Annalise asks. She has a pocket watch in her hand

"The effects of less-than-full doses." Tom portions out the food samples and hands the bread to Adelaide. "Septimus, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Septimus is watching the left half of the separated mice, and Harry is watching the right half.

"Alright," says Tom. "Let's do this."

* * *

Tom visits the library on the evening before Quidditch tryouts to research Thestrals.

It's close to curfew, but Madam Fieldwake likes him, and so she directs him to a few choice books before sending him on his way with a hall pass, just in case he gets caught by a Prefect or a professor. Tom's not too worried; his armful of library books gives him plenty of reason to be out a few minutes past curfew, and everyone knows Tom Riddle is a studious high-achiever.

Harry is still awake when Tom arrives back at the dorm to change into his pyjamas. Harry is curled up on his own bed with one of Septimus' many books on Quidditch splayed out on his lap. Harry's is the only bed with the hangings pull open; he was likely waiting for Tom

"Tom," Harry greets in a whisper, setting his book aside.

Tom nods and dumps most of his own books onto the side table before climbing onto the bed next to Harry without preamble. "I found out what determines if people can see Thestrals or not."

"Oh?" Harry accepts the book that Tom deposits onto his lap and waits while Tom flips to the correct page.

"Only visible to those who have witnessed a death and accepted its reality," Tom reads softly.

Tom holds the book open while Harry digests that particular piece of information. He can hear the thoughts turning around in Harry's head, wondering, wondering—

"You can see them," Harry says.

Tom pauses, then says, "Yes," though he's unsure where his hesitation came from.

An unspoken 'why' lingers in the cool air between them, but Harry doesn't press the matter, which Tom finds himself unexpectedly thankful for.

"I wonder," Harry says, after a moment has passed, "why can't I see them?" Harry gazes at the photo in the book—the skeletal horse is all stretched out, like its bones are too big for its skin—and rubs the back of his neck.

"Why would you?" Tom asks without thinking.

Harry doesn't look up for a while. "You know," Harry says, and his breath comes out in a hitched series of stutters. "You know—" He cuts off abruptly, sliding the book away.

Oh. Tom _ does _ know. "That wasn't really," Tom says, pushing his own concerns away for the time being, choosing instead to focus on the question he can answer, the problem at hand that he can solve. "It wasn't the same thing. You never saw it." He closes the book and puts it onto the table.

"I guess."

Tom doesn't associate Harry with death, with dark things. He often forgets that Harry has a past separate from his own, that there are events that happened before Harry walked into his life and changed it.

"It's not," Tom says, confident. "You didn't see it happen, so it isn't the same. That's why you can't see them."

"But _ you _ can see them—" Harry says, then stops again, mouth shut, shaking his head. "I just wish I could forget," he adds. "Because I _ can _ remember it, only it's not—like you said—it's not even—"

Tom wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders, squeezes tight. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it. I just need to figure out what it is."

They sit like that, close together, and then Tom adds, "You need to sleep. You shouldn't have waited up for me. Tryouts are tomorrow, and you need to be well rested."

"I'll be fine," Harry says. "Tryouts aren't until afternoon."

Tom narrows his eyes, and Harry shifts under the weight of the judgement. So Tom retracts his arm, even though he wouldn't have minded leaving it there, and shuffles off the bed.

"Sleep," Tom repeats. "And I'll see you in the morning."

"You can't tell me what to do," Harry says, snorting. "You don't set bedtime, Tom. You're not my parent."

"What I _ can _ do is go to sleep myself," Tom says. "And then you'll have to go to sleep, because there'll be nothing else for you to do. I might not be your parent, Harry, but I'm still going to make sure you get enough rest. You did the same thing for me last year, remember?"

Harry frowns at that, consternation flickering across his face as he tucks his legs underneath him. "That's different."

"How is it different?" Tom demands. "It's exactly the same thing." Not strictly true, because all those other times Tom had usually just pretended to go to bed, but as far as Harry knew, it _ was _ exactly the same thing.

"You're an idiot who doesn't sleep, that's why. I can stay up just this once."

Tom tries to gauge the severity of Harry's stubbornness, then decides it's not worth fighting against. If he leaves, Harry will go to bed. There's no point in prolonging the argument, as much as Tom hates to turn away, he knows Harry well enough to know what'll happen if he continues to push the point—they'll just keep on talking, back and forth, and Harry will get his wish to stay up.

"Good night, then," Tom says, shrugging his shoulders, drawing Harry's bed curtains shut, enjoying Harry's minor noise of protest as Tom steps away and towards his own bed.

Tom climbs underneath his bed covers and lies very still, listening. After a few seconds, he hears the sound of Harry's blankets rustling. He doesn't doubt that Harry is grumbling and cursing his name, but none of that will change the fact that Tom did win the argument, however posthumously.

The movements slow and stop, and then the sounds segue into the soft, slow breaths that signal Harry's sleep.

Now alone, Tom thinks about Quidditch, about bullies, about death. His mind refuses to quiet itself, spinning around from topic to topic, chasing imaginary scenarios. Harry on a broomstick, the darling of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, scouted for professional play, maybe. And Harry would be thrilled, happy to be acknowledged and praised for his skills. Tom could imagine it; Harry's smiling face, saying—

_ "We'll still be friends, Tom, of course! And you can come to watch all my games, and, oh, you know, Septimus got scouted as well, and we're going to play together—" _

Waving that scene away, Tom rolls over in bed, disgruntled. Harry won't ever leave, he tells himself. Tom is the one who's helped him, convinced him to give Quidditch a proper try, and Harry is loyal to Tom above all others. And even so—

_ "I took care of them, Harry. They won't be bothering you again." _

_ Harry looks over at the pyre, the billowing streams of dark smoke, the pile of bodies_—Tom's always wondered what those would look like, bodies, but his imagination supplies well enough for this—_and he frowns, arms wrapping around himself. _

_ "What have you done, Tom?" asks Harry. _

_ "I'm keeping you safe." _

_ Harry's face twists, darkening, scowling as he looks up at Tom, ready to deliver a scathing response about how wrong this all is— _

Well. Harry might not like the path to the results, or even the results themselves, but he'll come to understand it eventually. Tom rubs at his chest to ease the tightness there. Harry understands, doesn't he? Tom is an unstoppable force, a lance of power that is capable of anything, in control of his own destiny, a product of the magic that runs in his veins.

Tom has a plan for his life, desires and ambitions, and Harry is included in all this, Harry is the closest thing Tom has to family, and he won't let them be separated—

Tom has a mother who died for him, a father who never came for him, and Harry has parents who died, leaving him at an orphanage.

So Harry has no need to run off and become the beloved heir of the Potter house, where they won't appreciate him for who he is. They won't know how to soothe Harry's nightmares, how to support his dreams the way that Tom does.

Tom will pave the way for the things Harry wants, all the things Harry wants, because this is what they do for each other. This is the understanding they have reached, and this is what will hold long after all other relationships have fallen away.

* * *

A/N:

long time no see!

i had a really rough time trying to decide what this chapter would include... i wanted to move the pace along a bit faster, but there were also a number of things i wanted to set up for the future. so i struggled with picking and choosing scenes to write, mostly. hopefully this chapter reads well.

thanks for reading, i would appreciate any thoughts you may choose to leave :) as always, you can track my updates on tumblr at duplicitywrites


	38. 2: dishonesty

**.**

* * *

_**dishonesty**_

* * *

**.**

**_September - October 1939_**

.

Prefect Laine is standing just outside their classroom; History of Magic is the last class of the day for the Gryffindor second years.

"Can I have a word, Riddle?" she asks, tone bored, eyes alert. A strange clash of attentiveness and disinterest. Louisa is already in her Quidditch gear, broomstick in hand. Dedication to the image, Tom thinks to himself. The model Quidditch Captain.

Tom resists the urge to look over his shoulder at Harry. Quidditch tryouts aren't for another hour. Perhaps this request is entirely unrelated to Quidditch? Though Tom can't imagine what else she'd come to him for.

"Of course," Tom says to her. Then, to the rest who are behind him, he adds, "I'll see you back in the common room."

A pause, and then the group behind him shuffles away. "See you," says Septimus.

Harry is more hesitant to go, but Tom waves him on. Harry tugs his bag closer and nods stiffly. It's the nerves, likely. But Tom won't be long. He'll be back at the common room to talk Harry up very soon.

Tom turns back to Louisa. "Should we walk somewhere private?"

"If you like."

They continue down the hall, away from the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Louisa directs them into an empty room, not even an empty classroom, as there are no desks and no chairs. Tom eyes the empty bookcases built along the far wall, under the windows. There is also a large cupboard in the back corner, collecting dust. Had all these rooms once been filled with students? Why else was this castle so big, if not to put the space to use?

"I know what you're doing," says Louisa.

Tom doesn't let his mask slip. "Oh?" he asks. "What might that be, Prefect Laine?"

"You've convinced the Weasley youngest to play for Beater."

Something in his face must give him away, because Louisa nods to herself. Tom scowls. "I don't see why that matters, unless you plan on exercising favouritism." Which he knew she didn't, because she frequently complained about such things in the common room.

"It matters," she says, "because I know why you did it, Riddle. Your motivations aren't exactly subtle."

Tom holds still. "And you've come to tell me so?"

"I've come to say that I'm sure Weasley's a decent player and all, but he's not top-notch, and if you want him on the team for the reasons I suspect you do, then that won't satisfy you."

The lines are clear. Tom knows now why they're having this conversation. "What do you want?"

Louisa's grin sharpens. "I know you, Riddle. You're like me, so I'll get to my point. There are two positions for Beater this year. I'm filling one of them with that fourth-year named Benjamin, and I can be _persuaded_ to fill the other with Septimus."

"You've just said that you don't think he's the best for the position," Tom says. "And I know you don't support favouritism."

"I don't. I do think that Weasley will make a good addition. From what I've seen, he's a good team member to have. And the fact he works well with Potter is a bonus. People underestimate the power of cohesive teamwork; I don't make that mistake. But if I take him, I'd have to train him up."

"So what do you want from me?" Tom snaps. "Either you want Septimus on your team or you don't."

Louisa sighs. "I'm not here to aggravate you. I'm offering you a favour, and in return I'll expect something in the future. You've got your little group of followers—I know you're not collecting people for fun."

Is she comparing him to Professor Slughorn? Tom feels distaste simmer in his gut at the implication. He is nothing like their Potions professor. Tom would never waste his influence on trivial matters like free Quidditch tickets and crystalized pineapple.

"Don't you have your own group to worry about?" Tom asks. He's seen her surrounded by upper years in the common room. "Being Prefect and Quidditch Captain attracts a lot of notice."

She shrugs. "I won't be here forever, and if I'm Head Girl next year, I'll have enough to worry about. I'm setting roots down for the future—I know you'll manage the new lot that comes in."

It is rather ridiculous that someone can wield that much power at once—Quidditch Captain and Head Girl both. But perhaps there is no one else fit for the task. Tom can concede that Prefect Laine does a fair job given her responsibilities. No doubt she would be an equally just and responsible Head Girl.

"Favours within reason," Tom decides. "I want the right to refuse."

"Fair enough," she says. "And if Weasley doesn't work out, then I won't be keeping him. He'll go to reserves."

"Fair enough," Tom echoes, sealing the fate of the Gryffindor Quidditch team once and for all.

* * *

When Harry and Septimus both make the team, all of the second-year Gryffindors celebrate by organizing a tournament-style game of Exploding Snap. Leo sweeps the entire thing, winning all three rounds, and Annalise declares the evening a success for everyone.

It's not until much later in the evening that Tom gets a moment alone with Harry.

"I talked to Septimus," Harry says. "He says that even if you hadn't asked him, he would have wanted to try out."

"Is that so?" Either Septimus is telling the truth, or he's lying to help support Tom's cause. Tom wonders which one is the case. Septimus does like Quidditch, and he is an avid fan of the sport, but he had never struck Tom as the type to want to play.

"Yes," Harry says. He crosses his arms, uncrosses them. "I'm not sure if I believe him."

"Septimus is a good friend. I don't think he'd want to lie to you."

Harry gazes at Tom, discerning. "I guess," Harry allows. "I am happy we're both on the team. Septimus was a little worried he wouldn't get in—"

Tom continues to listen and respond, but most of his mind is already elsewhere.

Septimus would never lie to Harry unless there was a very good reason to, because Septimus adheres to the morals of the classic Gryffindor student. So Septimus would never go to the same lengths for Harry as Tom, because he is restrained by those very ideas of right and wrong that Gryffindors are supposedly known for.

There is no such thing as _ right _ or _ wrong. _ There is the wide area in which Tom operates, not quite one way or the other, always in his own best interests.

Learn magic, make connections. Impress the professors and win favour. Anything to achieve those goals, to put himself above the rest, and so long as he doesn't get caught, he will know he has succeeded.

* * *

Getting Septimus alone is even more of a challenge than getting Harry alone is. Tom has to work at it a bit. They're not close, he and Septimus, but Septimus is fairly decent at picking up on hints; Tom signals for Septimus to stay behind following their first informal Muggle Studies lesson in the library.

"You saw what happened that day," Tom says, once their solitude is assured.

"Yeah," Septimus says, the context apparent to him without the need to ask what Tom's talking about. "Did you have more questions?"

Tom smiles. "Which two were the worst, would you say?"

"I told you," Septimus says. His hands clench once around the open mouth of his bookbag. "I didn't see who did it."

"But surely you have a guess," Tom presses. "Just two names, Septimus. If you had to pick, who would they be?" Two targets for them to aim for.

"Lestrange," says Septimus. His grip on the mouth of his bag slackens, and he pulls his drawstrings shut. "I don't know who else. No one stood out. But why two?"

"Because you're going to help me," Tom says, "and more than two will be too difficult to manage."

Septimus grimaces, sighs, and shuffles his feet. "Then I'd say Avery. My dad says his family's no good. They're always voting against pro-Muggleborn laws in Wizengamot sessions."

"Avery," says Tom, testing the syllables out, rolling the sound of the 'R'. Then he continues, "Then that's sorted."

Septimus pulls his bag over his shoulder. "Tom, when is it that you plan to do something?"

"Not yet," Tom says. "But soon. And I told Harry that I'd let him know before I did anything."

Septimus seems relieved. "That's good. I don't want to have to lie to Harry anymore. The Quidditch was one thing, because it wasn't really outright lying, but I'd like to avoid it."

As predicted, then. Septimus doesn't like lying to Harry. With so many older siblings, Tom would have assumed Septimus would be an excellent liar. But maybe Septimus is too honest for that, too simple to construct the appropriate reactions when telling a lie.

"Don't worry," Tom assured him. "I won't put you in a position like that." If it's necessary, then Tom will have to be the one to lie. He will lie to Septimus, and Septimus will be none the wiser. This way, Tom can ease Septimus' guilty conscience without upsetting his own plans.

"Good," Septimus says, smiling. "I'm glad we've got that sorted."

"Of course. Now, there's a different room I want you to take a look at," Tom says, tone casual, "the next time we finish with History of Magic."

They won't visit it now, not while the others are waiting for them, but Tom wants Septimus to know where it is and what he plans for them to do there in the future.

* * *

Trials with the Dreamless Sleep potion and the mice continue, only now that Harry and Septimus have Quidditch practice, Tom finds it easier to get more work done—namely, work that Harry doesn't need to be there for.

Tom and the Greengrass sisters hang about in their usual empty classroom, running tests and taking notes. Over the course of this process, they learn that the amount of potion consumed has nothing to do with the size and weight of the drinker. The effect of the potion depends entirely on the amount consumed, only this amount is different for mice than it is for people.

The logic of it baffles Tom, who cannot comprehend why a single drop of Dreamless Sleep should last exactly as long for the largest, fattest mouse as it does the smallest, skinniest one, yet have little to no effect on a full grown child. Perhaps magic could detect the type of species consuming the potion? But how?

Frustrating questions aside, Tom has found enough answers to continue with his plan, even if the mechanics behind the potion are still a mystery. So he'll have to be content with that for now.

Once the issue of the mice is settled, Tom moves onto examining the sack of Dungbombs that he had asked Adelaide to purchase for him, and the experiments begin anew.

Annalise alternates between helping and studying, though she spends more time chattering than she does actually doing either of those things. Mostly, she is cheerful. Annalise may have bouts of melancholy, but she does an excellent job of hiding them now, especially compared to their first year of classes.

Adelaide, however, doesn't talk much about anything other than their school work or their extracurriculars. If Tom didn't know differently, he would have assumed Adelaide was the one who spent her entire summer locked away in some girls' school for propriety. Still, Tom isn't familiar enough with her to tell if she's been acting any different.

Overall, none of the behaviour bothers Tom very much. It's nicer when he doesn't have to force himself to make meaningless chatter. The girls typically do as he asks, even if Adelaide makes a point to direct snide comments here and there.

After about two weeks of Quidditch practices and research sessions, Tom thinks he has enough information to move on with his plan. Moving on with the plan has its downsides, though. Tom is supposed to tell Harry before he does anything. He'd promised to do so.

Tom is well aware he doesn't _ want _ to tell Harry anything because he knows Harry won't approve. But Tom doesn't do things for Harry's approval—he does things _for_ Harry. All their friends understand this, and so Harry should as well.

Tom knows what he's doing; he makes his own decisions. If Harry remains innocent and unaware of Tom's wrongdoings, then there will be no more arguments between the two of them, and eventually Harry will see the sense of things.

This thought carries Tom through the week as he questions their non-Gryffindor classmates about their course schedules. From those conversations, he pieces the schedule together: Slytherin has their History of Magic class the same time as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's Herbology class.

Which is perfect, because double the amount of students means it will be twice as hard for Professor Beery to keep track of who has left early. It shouldn't be hard for Tom and Septimus to escape the classroom if the others cover for them.

In Potions class on Monday morning, Tom slips an unsigned note into Cassian Lestrange's bookbag with a time and a date, and pockets two of the many extra coils of rope lying about in the ingredients cupboard. He also takes a few other items, just to confuse anyone who checks, and disposes of all the extra evidence in various places around the school. It does no harm to be thorough.

* * *

Despite not knowing why, Annalise and Harry are willing to provide a distraction in Herbology class. Well, that's not entirely true. Harry isn't exactly _ willing, _ but he'll help out because he doesn't want Tom to get into trouble.

Harry spends most of the class shooting Tom indecipherable looks. Tom knows he'll be paying later on for keeping secrets from Harry, but for now, everything is fine. Harry won't raise an argument in the middle of class.

Speaking of their class, Professor Beery is, unfortunately, a competent professor. Holding the man's attention long enough to distract him without actually putting the class in any danger is a problem that consumes most of their final hour of class.

By the time Septimus and Tom actually exit the greenhouses, there are only fifteen minutes left for them to head inside and towards the History of Magic classroom on the fourth floor. Septimus has left his bag in the greenhouse with Annalise and Harry, but Tom has his own bag with him, full of his prepared supplies.

"Are you sure about this, Tom?" Septimus asks, puffing with strain as they run down the halls. They have to take the less populated routes in order to avoid being seen, which lengthens their route further. "This is more than just some prank. We could get into real trouble for this."

"It'll be fine," Tom says. "No one will trace it back to you."

"That's not all that I'm worried about," Septimus mutters.

Tom ignores this comment. He's been planning this moment for ages—payback for the tripping incident, a warning to those who are watching, and a way of exacting revenge, posthumously, on the cause of Harry's nightmares.

Everything fits. It's the perfect scheme.

Nevermind that Tom Riddle, twelve years old and the bearer of more confidence than is justly owed to him, has already done terrible, terrible things. He's hurt other children, frightened them with savage threats and nasty looks. He's lied through his teeth, pushing his own agenda from beneath that beautiful, charming mask.

And he killed Billy Stubbs' rabbit, strangled it to death, all those years ago.

And now, now he's committed the worst crime of them all—

He's broken his promise to Harry.

Harry doesn't know, and if Tom has his way, Harry will _ never _ know. Not unless Tom can be sure Harry will see things his way. The _ right _ way. And Septimus will keep his mouth shut, because he is now an accomplice, and Tom will hold that over Septimus if he has to.

Tom Riddle, twelve years old and as misguided as he ever was, is set in his views of the world around him. There are those to draw to his side, and there are those to crush underfoot.

Then there is Harry, in a category all on his own. The one person Tom has sworn never to lose.

"Just do everything I tell you," Tom says. "And no one will have to know we've done anything at all."

They turn a corner, their shoes thumping on the stone floor. Tom's bag smacks against his hip with each subsequent, jarring step he takes. The rhythm helps him think as he goes over his plan.

One prank toy infused with Dreamless Sleep potion, the dosage just enough to knock out two students for the next three hours. Two lengths of rope to tie them up, and one dusty, empty cupboard in an unused classroom to place them in.

Missing lunch is hardly the worst thing that could happen. Missing the class after might pose some problems.

But if Tom knows the house of the ambitious as well as he believes he does, then they won't go telling, because telling is admitting weakness, that someone got one over them, and they will refuse to do that on principle. Better to lick wounds in private than complain about them where everyone can hear.

"If you say so, Tom," says Septimus. "I don't think this is a good idea, and I don't think any good will come of it. I'm only helping you because you'll get into trouble if you try this alone."

"Fine," Tom snaps. "Whatever the reason, you better not mess this up. How much time left?"

Septimus checks the watch on his wrist. It's an old one, likely leftover from an older brother, judging by the worn leather strap. "We've got about seven minutes, and that's if they didn't decide to skip out on the end."

"We can make it," Tom says, decisive. "We only need to be there before they are."

Seven more minutes, and then Tom will finally, finally be able to claim power the way he'd done at Wool's—by force, by right. He is smarter, stronger, _ better, _ and there will be no one to deny this once he is through with his plans.

* * *

A/N:

so this chapter took a while for various reasons that are probably not very interesting to you as readers. i hope all the characters comes across as actual 12-year-olds as this continues, because things are about to get a little messy lol

next chapter: consequences :)


	39. 2: responsibility

**.**

* * *

_**responsibility**_

* * *

**.**

**_October 1939_**

.

Everything goes according to plan until dinner time.

During dinner, Septimus pushes his mashed sweet potatoes around on his plate while Tom scoops a second helping of pasta.

The Slytherin table is missing two students.

Annalise, oblivious to what has happened, starts up a conversation about their school assignments. Harry's jaw clenches and unclenches between bites of food. He's avoiding Tom's gaze, and he has been doing so ever since lunch ended.

Tom knows that once he gets a chance to explain, Harry will forgive him. Tom's only done this to _ protect, _ to ensure that no bullies ever touch Harry ever again. Tom has done this because he cares, and that is what Harry _ needs. _ He needs to be cared for, because no one has ever done it before. Not properly, and not in the way that Tom can.

"I'm finished," Harry says to his plate. He slides back and stands up. "I'll be in the common room."

"I'll go with you," Tom says promptly, even though there's still pasta on his plate.

"I'm fine," Harry says. "You can finish your meal, Tom."

Tom shakes his head. "I'm done. I wanted to talk with you anyways—" He stops mid sentence, because his eyes catch on Adelaide, who is making purposeful strides towards them.

"Annalise," says Adelaide, coming to a stop beside their table. "Are you done eating? I need to talk to you. It's—" Adelaide stares down the table, from face to face to face, settling on Tom for a brief period before she tears her gaze back to her sister. "It's important. Please?"

"Yes, of course," says Annalise, scrambling to her feet. She dabs at her mouth with her napkin and tosses it on top of her plate, which vanishes.

Tom and Harry, both standing in place, watch as the girls depart.

"Wonder what that's about," says Septimus, sounding worried. "Maybe I should go after them?"

"Leave it," Tom says, the same time that Harry says, "Let them have some space for a while?"

"Right," says Septimus, wary. "See you in the common room, then." He glances at Harry, then at Tom, then goes back to focusing on his plate.

Tom turns to Harry, who appears resigned to having company. "Let's go," Harry says.

* * *

Harry doesn't lead them to the common room.

Instead, they detour out onto the grounds that lead out to the Forbidden Forest. Tom can tell that Harry is fuming, so he says nothing as they make their way outside. They haven't gotten very far when Tom notices the Greengrass sisters have had the same idea.

From this distance, Tom can hear the two girls yelling at each other.

Harry stops as he notices the commotion. "We should go back in, maybe," Harry says. "I don't think we should be seeing this."

"We'll stay well out of their way," Tom says, though truthfully he's curious as to what their argument is about.

Adelaide hands make sharp gestures in the air while she shouts, and although Annalise seems close to tears, she is yelling back, face red and splotchy. Her words are inaudible, but her anger is unmistakable.

Neither Harry nor Tom have moved, but they somehow attract Adelaide's attention. Her eyes flicker upwards, towards them, and her face changes, morphing into a placcid mask. She grasps her sister by the wrist, hauling her towards where Harry and Tom are standing.

Annalise struggles until she sees where they are going, and then she follows at a brisk pace, stumbling to keep up with Adelaide's quicker strides.

"You've failed, Riddle," says Adelaide, once she is close enough to speak. "I warned you what would happen if you did. You stay away from my sister, do you hear me? She doesn't need more trouble on her head because you can't keep your temper in check."

"What happened?" Harry asks. "What are you talking about?"

"Lestrange had a reaction to the potion Riddle gave him," Adelaide says. Then to Tom, she adds, "He nearly suffocated to death in the cupboard you locked him in. He's been in the Hospital Wing all afternoon."

Tom stiffens, and Adelaide scowls fiercely in return. It's the angriest he's ever seen her.

"Don't worry," Adelaide says, tone flat. "You're not in any trouble. No one is saying anything or naming any names. But there's going to be an inquiry, and even if nothing comes of it, they're not about to forget any time soon. They'll have told their parents."

Her voice rises as her eyes narrow further in Tom's direction. "So I'm not going to let Annalise and I get tangled up in another revenge plot if I can help it. Wear your target on your back, on your forehead, I don't care. But stay away from Annalise, or I'll make you regret it."

* * *

"This is your fault," Harry says, once the sisters are gone. "You took things too far, Tom."

Tom doesn't answer. He feels like he's about to throw his dinner up all over the grass beneath their feet. Only the churning sensation is crawling up from his stomach and into his lungs, too, and he doesn't know how to get rid of it.

Harry turns to face him. "Are you even sorry?"

"No," says Tom, but it sounds hesitant. "I'm not sorry," he says, firmer this time. "They deserved it. Lestrange _ deserved _ it." This, he is sure of.

"Adelaide doesn't even want to be around us anymore," Harry says sadly. "And she doesn't want Annalise to be around us. Does that not matter to you?"

"We don't really need them," Tom says. "And Adelaide will come around eventually. We made an agreement to help each other. She needs my help."

Harry blows out a gust of air. "You don't see it, do you? You don't see that what you did was wrong."

Harry starts to walk back up to the castle, his strides faster than usual, and Tom is forced to follow to keep the conversation going.

"I told you, Harry. I told you I'd take care of them. I should have been more careful, but how could I have known he'd have a reaction? If anything, it ought to scare them off from bothering you again—"

"I don't care about that!" Harry yells, and the sudden outburst is startling. "I said that I didn't. You _ lied _ to me, Tom. You promised to tell me what you were going to do, and then you didn't. That's what matters to me. How am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me?"

When their gazes meet, Tom sees that Harry's green eyes are glossy, watering, and pink around the edges. The sight of them tugs at the uncomfortable feeling in Tom's gut.

'You're upset," Tom says.

"Yes," Harry bites back. "I am."

Tom's nausea has subsided somewhat, but his chest feels tight, compressed. His breathing has sped up, but even so it's like he's not inhaling enough air. Tom tugs at Harry's arm, trying to hold Harry in place so they can talk properly.

"I'm sorry," Tom says quickly. "I'm sorry for lying."

Harry shakes his head back and forth, then pulls his arm away, rubbing at his face with the sleeve of his robe. "Don't, Tom. I'm mad at you. You need to mean it when you say that."

"I do mean it," Tom says. "Why else would I say it?"

"You said that last time. That you were sorry."

"I made a mistake," Tom amends. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean to break my promise to you."

"Yes, you did! You _ deliberately _ didn't tell me," Harry shouts. There are tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, dribbling down his reddened cheeks. He sniffles, the sound of it wet and angry, and drops his eyes to the floor.

"It was a mistake," Tom repeats, voice dull and empty.

Harry pulls his glasses off so he can wipe at his face some more. "Maybe it was. But that doesn't make it better, Tom. You took things too far, and you're still not sorry about it. You don't care."

"I care about _ you,_" Tom tries. He takes a step closer. "Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what's most important? Just you and I, Harry. That's all I care about."

"That's not what I want," Harry says. "That's what _ you _ want. You want to not have to care about other people, because you want them all as, as _ followers, _ as servants to boss around. You want to treat Hogwarts like you do Wool's."

Tom doesn't have a response to this. The words are true, in a way. He wants followers. He wants people to do what he tells them to. But he also wants—he wants Harry. On the balancing scale of the things he wants, Harry's weight rests heavy. Only that's too hard to explain. The meaning of his relationship with Harry isn't something that can be written into an essay, six inches due Monday.

"I don't understand," Tom says, growing more frustrated by the second. "I don't know what you want me to _ do, _ Harry. I'm trying my best here, to do what you've asked of me. I've kept you safe, and I've let you play Quidditch. _ And _ I help everyone study for their exams! So helping us with other things is the least they can do. I'm not forcing Septimus to do anything, or Annalise, or Adelaide. They do what I ask them because they want to!"

"I don't want you to help people because I ask you to. I want you to be nice to our friends because you want to! That's why people do things for each other. Because they want to. Not because of favours or revenge."

"That's not going to happen," Tom says, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've told you this before. I don't care about everyone else. What they think, what they do, what happens to them—it doesn't matter so long as it doesn't affect our goals."

"Fine!" Harry says, throwing his hands up in a gesture of carelessness. "You don't care. But I do care, and I don't want Annalise to have to pick between having friends or not because you wanted to get some stupid revenge for something that didn't even matter."

"It was not _ stupid_," Tom says, tone sharp. "It was necessary. Or have you forgotten what happens when you let the bullies win, Harry? I locked Lestrange and Avery in a cupboard for a reason." He'd done it for Harry. He'd done it to prove a point.

"It's not about winning, Tom, it's about avoiding those situations to begin with! You made everything worse," Harry snaps. "Stop trying to talk your way out of it. That doesn't work on me." Harry's hands are trembling, and Tom aches with the urge to grab them, hold them still.

"What about everything I've done for you?" Tom demands. "Does it mean nothing, now? Just because you don't like the results?"

"It means I'm mad at you!" Harry says, seething. "And you won't let me be mad, because you still think you're right! I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm leaving."

"You're not leaving," Tom says furiously. "We're not done talking." He reaches out against, his fingers scrabbling against the sleeve of Harry's robes.

"We are!" Harry shouts back, twisting away. "We're done talking. Leave me alone, Tom."

Tom's vision is blurring around the edges. His breathing is non-existent, his heart hammering and thrashing out and out and out of his chest.

"No," Tom says, and he can feel a crackling, a tingling in his hands, his fingertips. "No, we're not."

Tom wants to shove Harry down and shout at him until Harry is forced to listen and see sense. His arms are shaking with the need, the surety that once Harry understands, everything will go back to the way it had been before. Harry will go back to smiling. Harry will go back to saying that Tom is smart and appreciated and wanted. Harry will go back to being his.

But Harry is shaking his head, is walking away.

Tom staggers towards him, arms outstretched, possessed by his fervor.

And then—

And then—

Harry makes a noise that freezes Tom in place. It's a soft, watery noise that is choked off.

Harry is crying, Tom realizes. Harry is crying, and it's his fault. Somehow this had not registered until now, until the sound of it reached his ears.

Tom's arms drop away, his pace slowing to a stop.

Harry leaves.

* * *

Septimus is the only one waiting in the common room when Tom arrives. He's sat at their table, staring blankly at his Transfiguration textbook. He startles when Tom settles into the chair across from him.

"You've heard?" asks Septimus.

Tom sets his bag on top of the table and pulls out a random assignment. "I have."

"Annalise didn't say anything when she came back, but I think her and Adelaide must have had a row over it," Septimus says.

"Adelaide wants her sister to stay away from us."

"What?" Septimus sits up, textbook forgotten. "Why?"

"Too much unwanted attention," Tom says in a clipped tone.

Septimus frowns, his hands clasped on either side of his book. "So she can't spend time with us anymore? Because their parents won't like it."

"Something like that, I assume."

Septimus closes his book entirely, setting it aside. "That's not good, Tom. She's already spent all summer alone. It won't do her any favours to keep to herself all year."

It won't. The isolation will probably worsen Annalise's insecurities and increase her anxiety. "I know," Tom says. The assignment he's staring at shifts in and out of focus. Which one is this? Herbology? He had an outline for this planned out, only he hadn't written it down because the assignment was an easy one...

"We need to fix this, then," Septimus says. "Though I'm not sure how. I don't think Slytherins—well, they're not the kind to accept apologies," Septimus finishes, hasty.

"I wouldn't want to apologize anyways." Tom retrieves his quill and begins a new sentence on his piece of parchment.

A minute goes by, filled only with the sound of Tom's quill scratching out words in black ink.

"Where's Harry?" asks Septimus.

Tom doesn't flinch at the name, and he counts that as a victory. "He went for a walk to clear his head."

"Okay." Septimus opens his textbook back up. "Have you thought of any new plans yet?"

"No."

They work in silence. Tom finds it nearly impossible to focus, but he manages a few more sentences on the life cycle of the Mandrake before Harry returns to the common room. Harry takes one look at their table, then heads directly for the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Septimus' eyes follow Harry's progress across the room. Harry doesn't pause at any point in his journey, and eventually he has moved out of sight.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now," Septimus begins. Then he coughs slightly, tiltong his chin up.

"Then don't say it," Tom says, already irritated.

"But I think you _ need _ to hear it," Septimus says. "Harry's only going to keep getting mad at you if you don't tell him things, and he's got all the right in the world to be mad. You need to treat him better, which means telling him what you're up to."

"If I did that with everything, then I'd never get anything done," Tom snaps.

"That's not true," Septimus protests. "We get assignments done together all the time. And the study guide that Harry worked on."

Tom grits his teeth, setting his quill down so he doesn't break it by accident.

"You want to keep Harry safe," Septimus says quietly. "But it won't work if you push him away."

"And since when did you become such an expert?" Tom asks.

"Since I've got six older brothers," Septimus says, crossing his arms in a huff. "I know what it's like to have people lining up to look after you."

Tom chews on the inside of his cheek, scowling. He knows he's only being contrary for the sake of it, but Septimus is so intent on prying his head open that he can't help it. _ He can't help it. _ He has to deny it, to insist that he's right. To admit failure is to admit weakness, and he is not weak.

"I will fix this," Tom says instead. "I will fix this, all of this, and then everything will go back to normal. Does that make you feel better?"

"Sure," Septimus says. "But if you're going to fix this, then you need to do it the right way. I can help you, if you want. This is partly my fault, too."

It isn't. Septimus had only gone along with this because Tom had asked him to.

"I just don't want this to end up with us brawling in the corridors," Septimus adds. "Because that's where this is headed. They won't hold back if they think they can get away with it."

Much like Tom had. "It won't come to that," Tom says, willing both himself and Septimus to believe it. "I have it under control."

Septimus closes his textbook again and puts it away. "What are we going to do for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Breakfast?"

"If you and Harry are fighting, and Annalise isn't supposed to sit with us."

The answer to that is simple, isn't it? Septimus should sit with Harry. If Harry won't sit with him, then Septimus is the next best choice, and Septimus will tell him if anything happens. Tom opens his mouth to say so, then pauses as Harry's accusation floats back to him.

_ I don't want Annalise to have to pick between having friends or not. _

Septimus raises his brows, expectant.

Tom wipes his face clear of any expression. If he's to fix this, then he needs to do things the way Harry would want him to do them. That means granting as much consideration to others as he does Harry. More consideration than he had been giving them before, at the very least.

"Sit with Annalise," says Tom, making the choice, sealing his decision. "I'll sort things out with Harry myself."

* * *

A/N:

this took so long, and i don't fully like it. but i figured it's more important, at this point, for me to move the story along before i get too stuck on this plot point forever sdljkgfdh

anyways. hope this chapter was good!


	40. 2: growth

**.**

* * *

_**growth**_

* * *

**.**

**_October 1939_**

.

Next morning at breakfast, Tom is the last one to arrive at the Gryffindor table. He had not slept well last night; he'd been too caught up in all of the possible scenarios for this upcoming interaction. He does note that the Slytherin table is full except for Lestrange, who must still be in the Hospital Wing.

At the Gryffindor table, Septimus and Annalise are seated together. A distance away from them, Harry is seated by himself. Tom takes a breath and makes his way over.

Harry is pushing his helping of oatmeal around in his bowl when Tom walks up to him. There's a sullen air around Harry that reeks of dejection.

Tom clears his throat. "Harry," he says.

Harry doesn't look up, but he does answer, "Yes?"

Around them, the table takes note; people shift, heads craning to watch the stilted exchange. The separation between Harry and the rest must be noticeable. Last night, Tom had taken care to head up after everyone had gone to bed, so as not to arouse suspicion. But now, it is clear that the two of them—he and Harry—are in the midst of a row.

It takes a second for Tom to unstick his mouth to reply. His tongue is heavy and feels like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. "May I join you?" he asks.

This is a question he'd once asked three years ago. Before Hogwarts. Before they had known each other at all, really. Tom had gone up to Harry at the seaside and asked to sit next to him. And after that, he'd gone and killed Billy Stubbs' rabbit. Had strangled the thing with rope and hung it up. Harry hadn't liked his methods then, either. He must like them even less now.

Harry looks up. His eyes have always been green, green like the house Tom had longed to go to. But Tom had chosen this green over the other one. He'd chosen Harry.

Harry shuffles down a bit on the bench to make room, and the tightness in Tom's chest loosens by several degrees. Harry isn't mad enough to turn him away. It's a start.

Tom fills his plate without speaking further. Harry's presence next to him feels normal, soothing. But it also feels dangerous, like if they get too close right now, the tentative peace between them will snap.

Harry finishes eating first. Tom places a hand on Harry's elbow to stop him from standing, and Harry's eyes flare up, indignant. The anger cools, however, when Harry catches sight of Tom's face. Everything about Harry softens minutely as they make eye contact for the second time this morning.

"I can learn," Tom says, willing Harry to believe him, to understand. "I can try."

"Will you?" Harry asks. He does not sound judgemental; he sounds tired. Tom is reminded of yesterday, of the discomfort he'd felt knowing that he'd caused Harry distress.

Tom has never lacked conviction. When he decides to do things, he _ does _ them. He'd told Septimus that he would sort things with Harry, and above that, he'd promised to Harry that they would always be together.

It was the sort of promise that held stronger than the one he'd broken. It was a promise he would keep even if Harry was mad at him, even if Harry told him to stay away.

"I will," Tom says softly. A new promise; one he means to keep.

* * *

Harry sits with him during the day's classes, but after dinner, he excuses himself and leaves, shooting Tom a warning glance and jerking his head in a directive not to follow.

Tom accepts this with poor grace, stabbing at his carrots. Lestrange had been discharged around noon looking physically fine, if tired around the edges. And Lestrange had been back at the Slytherin table for afternoon classes and dinner. No one has looked Tom's way or come to talk to him. Maybe they're waiting.

Some seats down, Septimus and Annalise are failing to disguise their worried glances. Leo and Francesca are also sitting there. Tom wonders what excuse Septimus has given them for the distance between him and Harry.

"You alright, Riddle?"

It's Louisa. Tom takes his time in looking up. Her demeanour is composed, her posture casual, but her gaze feels heavier than usual.

"Fine," he says.

She purses her lips, cocking her head to the side. "Maybe take a walk after supper, yeah? Clear your head. You seem a tad peaky. Not a good time to get sick."

"Sure."

Louisa walks back over to where her friends are seated, and Tom no longer feels hungry. Maybe a walk isn't such a bad idea, he concedes. A chance to stretch his legs and forget about how he feels when Harry avoids looking at him.

* * *

Some time later, Tom finds himself outside the classroom on the fifth floor. All the walking he'd done had failed to alleviate his restlessness. He can't go back to the common room, not if Harry's there. He doesn't even know what Harry wants, other than space. What good does space do? They ought to be talking about things. Harry needs to tell him what he can do to fix this. How to fix this.

Tom scowls at the bare stone walls and shoves the door to the classroom open.

Someone screams, and Tom has to dodge a brightly-coloured jinx as it's aimed his way.

"Hey!" Tom yells, whipping his own wand out.

Then he sees who it is.

Adelaide's seated cross-legged on the floor, her back pressed against the far wall, a shawl draped over her shoulders. As her eyes focus on him, her face scrunches up, and she drops her wand to the floor with a clatter that echoes loudly in the empty classroom.

"Oh," she says. "It's you."

Tom lowers his wand. His heart is hammering away, his breaths short and panting. He takes a second to compose himself. "I can leave," he tells her. "I didn't think anyone would be in here."

She snorts. "Do what you want. That's what you like, isn't it?"

"I can leave if you want me to," Tom repeats in a level tone, squashing down his irritation.

Adelaide shrugs. "No one here to see us, Riddle. Might as well have a seat."

Tom pulls out a chair a few paces away from her and settles into it. Upon closer inspection, it would seem that Adelaide's been crying. Her hair is loose from its usual ponytail, a loose mess over her shoulders, and her eyes are pink with the look of recently-shed tears.

"Is Annalise still mad at you?" he asks.

"She is," Adelaide says. "Is Harry still mad at you?"

"He is," Tom echoes.

Adelaide exhales, a huge gust of air blown out of her lungs. "Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?" she asks, closing her eyes and slumping her head against the wall.

Tom's not sure if she wants an answer. "The world isn't complicated," he says. "It's the people that are." Not all people, not everyone. But the people worth knowing are not simple enough to deconstruct into their basic parts. It's why he'd sought Harry out to begin with, because Harry isn't like the rest. Because Harry is like him.

"People," Adelaide mutters. "It's always about _ people. _ What do people think? What are they saying? Who are they connected with? I get tired thinking about people. I barely have time to think about myself."

"You think about your sister," Tom says.

"I do. I think about her more than anyone else." Adelaide sits up, stares at him. "I noticed Septimus has been sitting with her all day."

"I told him to."

Adelaide's mouth pulls flat. "I'm sure you did." Then she sighs, stretching her arms over her knees. "Thank you," she adds. "For doing what I asked."

Tom nods in acknowledgment. "Do your parents really care that much who you spend your time with?" he asks.

"Yes." Her head drops down a fraction. "Our mother. She has _ aspirations _ for us. She loves socializing, ladder-climbing, all of it."

Adelaide kicks at the floor, frowning at it, then continues, "My parents were an arranged marriage. I don't trick myself into thinking they're fond of each other. All our mother wants is for us to have the life she couldn't, the freedoms she left behind when she shackled herself to the Greengrass name. She might have the money and the titles, but she'll never be happy. Not with our father as head of the household."

Tom absorbs the information, layers the meaning of the words over the girl sitting before him. The backstory adds depth, he thinks. It explains a good deal.

"She wants you to succeed," Tom says slowly. "With your grades."

"With everything. To earn enough influence for her to leave my father for good, I suspect. Or to rid us of him in some other way," Adelaide lifts her gaze up, and her eyes are serious. "She doesn't hate him, but she hates that she's stuck with him. The scandal if they divorced would be awful, I'm sure. But Sebastian's certainly not going to get us anywhere. He's my father's son through and through."

Tom rubs his hands on his robes, thinks over what to say to her. He's not practiced in comfort. He doesn't know what she wants to hear. "I told you that I would help," he says. "That promise still holds. I'll help you do what it takes to get away from all of that."

Adelaide looks down at the floor again, like maybe it holds the answers she needs, the salvation she seeks. "I know."

* * *

When Tom arrives back at the common room, Harry isn't there. The steps up to the dorm are slow going; Tom takes his time, half-hoping that Harry is upstairs alone.

Tom's wish is granted when he pushes open the door and sees Harry lounging on his bed, book on his lap.

"Harry," he says. He doesn't move, doesn't go to sit on his own bed. If Harry tells him to leave, then he'll go, even though that's not what he wants to hear.

Harry slides to the left side of the bed and pats the empty space. "Come sit."

Tom feels gratefulness flood him, followed by a burning irritation that he tries hard to ignore. With some effort, he manages to push it down. It's Harry. Harry wouldn't make him feel small on purpose, wouldn't push him away unless he was actually upset. Tom has to believe that. He has to believe those things.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tom asks.

Harry picks at invisible lint on his trousers. "I don't know," Harry says. "Sometimes I feel like I am. Or I feel like I got too mad for no reason. But you did lie to me. That's not something that I can just forget about, Tom."

Tom had tried to apologize for that, but Harry hadn't liked it. Should he try again now? Harry certainly seems more open to talking.

Harry shuffles in place on the bed, avoiding Tom's eyes. "Septimus said you asked him to sit with Annalise. Is that true?"

"Yes," Tom says. His heart is beating fast again, and his head feels like a balloon, stuffed full and ready to float away. Had that been the wrong choice? Should he have told Septimus to stay with Harry instead?

"That's good. I'm glad you did that."

No small amount of relief seeps into him at Harry's words. Tom shakes his head. "I don't like you sitting alone, either."

"I'm okay." Harry lifts his head, smiles just a little. "I have you, don't I?"

Tom's chest warms. Yes, things are okay. Harry is still by his side, and that is all he needs. "I'm going to fix this," Tom promises, the words rushing out. "I will, Harry. I promise. And then Annalise can sit with us again."

* * *

Annalise comes up to them the next day. The hour is early, and the Great Hall is not full yet. Students are trickling in for breakfast. Harry has two pieces of toast with butter and jam on his plate while Tom peels an orange.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks as Annalise sits next to him.

"I'm sitting with my friends," she says. Then she reaches for a piece of toast and begins to butter it, her motions sharp and purposeful.

Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Tom nudges him into silence.

"Are you sure?" Tom asks.

Annalise nods firmly. "I'm sure. I already spent my whole summer being punished. I won't spend the whole year being punished when they're not even here." She sets her toast down on her plate.

"That's brave of you," Harry says. "We really don't mind if you have to stay away, though. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I've made up my mind," says Annalise. "You're my friends, and I want to have breakfast with you."

Tom finishes peeling his orange, splits it in half, and offers a piece to Annalise.

Annalise takes it. Harry smiles. It is a good morning.

* * *

On their way to Transfiguration, they run into the Slytherin second years. Tom is expecting a hex or jinx thrown his way. He's expecting to be tripped or shoved into the wall. What he gets are cold stares and a mocking sneer from Avery.

Retribution is coming, only in what form?

Tom tucks the troublesome question away for later, walks a little closer to Harry as they turn the corner and head down another hallway. He's proven that he's not unwilling to break the rules, to get his hands dirty.

If they're smart, they'll stay away. If they're smart, they won't look twice at Harry Evans again.

* * *

The following Friday, Harry and Septimus have Quidditch practice. Annalise goes with them to spectate, and so Tom finds himself back at the empty classroom with Adelaide Greengrass.

"Look at this," Adelaide says angrily, brandishing a letter at him. "It's a Howler. I had to run out of the girl's dorm when I got it."

Tom's heard of Howlers, but he's never seen one or witnessed a live one before. Cautiously, he takes the parchment from her and reads it.

The letter itself is brief. The words, however, are scathing. Softened with the pleasantries of a loving parent, drenched in saccharine vocabulary, but also a warning to behave, a threat against failure.

A promise of cause and effect, should Adelaide and her sister act out of line.

And then, at the end of the page, a reminder of what will happen during the summer holidays should they bring dishonour to their family name. Strangely, the letter does not mention anything about the incident with the Slytherins, or any directives to stay away from him and Harry.

Tom hands the letter back and watches as Adelaide crumples it up and sets it on fire with her wand. They both eye the flames as the parchment burns to ashes on the stone floor.

"Sometimes I just want her to die," Adelaide says darkly. "Is that bad?"

"I don't think so." From what Tom has gathered, the mother's death wouldn't be a great loss to anyone. "You don't mean to do it yourself—kill her, I mean."

"Or maybe if she could just, I don't know, disappear? Even that would be better," Adelaide says, bitter. "Our father mostly leaves us be. All he cares about is Sebastian." She pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. In this room, she is smaller than Tom has ever seen her be. "I wish she'd stop existing."

Tom waits to see if she'll say more, but she doesn't. "Are you still mad at me?" he asks, knowing Adelaide has never been one to care about his bluntness.

Adelaide snorts a laugh. "Of course I'm still mad, you idiot. You made a mess of things. The worst part is that I can hardly fault you for it. I would do the same thing for my sister, if I had to."

"Annalise insists on sitting with us," Tom says. "Harry tried to dissuade her."

"Oh, I know." Adelaide pulls her hair into her hands and begins to braid. "She told me she would."

Tom had always thought Annalise unsuited for Gryffindor. But recent events have changed his opinion of her. She is just as loyal as Septimus is. Just as willing to try.

"Will she get in trouble? Will you?"

"If we do," Adelaide says dryly, "you'll be the first to know, Riddle." She ties the end of her hair off with a ribbon and tosses it over her shoulder, and that's how Tom knows the conversation, the moment of personal sharing, is done.

* * *

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Septimus asks, shutting the lid of his trunk.

Harry pauses, halfway through pulling his shoes on, and glances over at Tom.

"No," Tom says. "Not yet. I've had other things on my mind." Keeping up with school work, and keeping an eye over his shoulder for threats.

They whisper insults in the crowded halls, cough them out under the cover of bubbling cauldrons in Potions class, speak them in low murmurs outside on the cold, windy grounds.

_ Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood. _

Tom doesn't require an explanation from Septimus or Annalise to know what the word means. Dirty blood. Muggle blood. The shame Tom carries wherever he goes, has carried long before he ever stepped foot in the magical world. Harry isn't even Muggleborn. He has a family and a title in this world. He has a place here.

Tom doesn't. Tom has the memories of how children at Wool's call him a freak. How that name had spread to Harry once they'd become friends. Tom had unravelled the secret of Harry Evans, had pulled Harry into his orbit. Because they are the same, because Tom deserves to have someone like Harry in his life. Someone who knows he's _ special, _ not just different.

Tom knows what it's like to feel excluded and spat upon, and he's not about to stand for it here. Not in this place, not at Hogwarts, where his dreams will come true and his power will grow into something truly magnificent.

"Maybe they'll forget," Harry said idly. "They haven't done anything other than call us names."

Harry is naive. But Tom can't blame him for the wishful thinking.

"Maybe they're actually afraid," Septimus adds.

The corner of Harry's mouth tips downwards. Harry doesn't agree. Tom knows that Harry wants everything to be fine, for the problems to melt away. Harry would endure any abuse heaped upon him if it would prevent more trouble for everyone else.

"Let's go downstairs," Tom says, cutting the conversation off before Harry can get more upset.

Fear is an excellent motivator. It keeps people away. It makes people _ listen. _ Tom wields fear as a tool and a weapon, uses it to get what he wants. A room with Harry at Wool's. Safe haven at Hogwarts. Fear inspires _ results. _

But there are other ways for Tom to get people to do what he wants. Ways that he's tried, ways that work. Tom had inspired their friends to help him, had drawn other students towards their group. He lives in the house of the brave and the determined, and there are no obstacles he cannot overcome.

* * *

A few days before the end of the month, Tom receives an invitation.

Thick, expensive parchment inviting him to meet in the courtyard just before dinner on Halloween. The note is signed by Cassian Lestrange, and it warns him to come alone.

Tom sits on the note for half the day before he shows it, reluctantly, to Harry. They're walking the grounds again, this time because Tom asked for Harry to come with him.

"I don't like this," Harry says upon reading the invitation. "This is a terrible idea, Tom."

"I need to see what it is that he wants," Tom says reasonably. "I'll bring Septimus with me."

"Septimus?" Harry asks, confused, and Tom can hear a hint of hurt in his tone.

"Septimus was involved, too. He ought to have a say in what happens." Truthfully, Tom just wants to know Harry is safe and far away from whatever this clandestine meeting will lead to. Not to mention it will be Harry's birthday that day, and the last thing Tom wants is for that to be ruined.

"Well," Harry says, rolling his shoulders back, "I can still come with you."

"No, Harry, you won't," Tom says. Then he tries to gentle his tone as he adds, "It will be too suspicious if we all go missing at once."

Harry glares. "You just don't want me involved."

Of course Tom doesn't. He'd originally done this to _ help _ Harry, not to drag him into more of it.

"You know I'm right," Tom says. "I came and told you about this letter, didn't I? And I'll tell you what happens at the meeting. I'm trying my best here, but you need to understand that doesn't mean you can be involved in everything."

"I don't trust you not to leave me out on purpose," Harry says, crossing his arms.

Tom grimaces. "I wouldn't do that."

"You would!" Harry says. "And you've already done it, so there."

"If I'm going to fix this, then you need to trust me a little," Tom says. "Otherwise this won't work."

Harry bristles some more, jams his hands down into the pockets of his robes as he stomps down the path. Tom follows along, impatient, waiting for Harry's response.

"Yes?" Tom prompts eventually, because the silence is bothering him.

"Fine," Harry says. "I guess it's fine because you did come and tell me. And I'm going to ask Septimus what happens. So don't you think about lying to me. "

Tom doesn't like that. He doesn't like being ranked below _ Septimus _ in terms of trustworthiness. He hates the reminder that their friendship still isn't fixed, that Harry doesn't believe him when he says he'll do better.

"I'm making up for my mistake," Tom says through gritted teeth. "The least you could do is not rub it in my face!"

Harry shakes his head. "That's not how it works! You could still get in trouble for this. Did you think about that? What if you—what if you have to leave Hogwarts? What am I going to do then, Tom?"

Tom rocks back in place, stunned. Admittedly, that had not occurred to him as a possible consequence. Could he be expelled for this? People were saying that Lestrange had almost died, but Lestrange had been back in classes the very next day, so surely it couldn't have been that bad? No permanent harm had been done, and everything is nearly back to normal.

"They wouldn't expel me for that," Tom says slowly. "And they'd have to expel Septimus, too. So it won't happen."

Harry presses his lips together. Then he says, "What do you think they'll want?"

"I don't know," Tom says darkly. He suspects a revenge attack, maybe, but not what form it will take. "We will have to wait and see."

* * *

A/N:

reviews would be appreciated :)


	41. 2: interlude i, cassian lestrange

**.**

* * *

**interlude: cassian lestrange**

* * *

**.**

**First Year**

_**.**_

_**January 1939**_

_**.**_

Cassian had underestimated Tom Riddle.

Had brushed off that first day in Potions class as unimportant; it wasn't _impressive _for someone to have read the textbook before coming to class. Professor Slughorn has an eye for talent, but that eye can be wrong.

Everyone knew that being singled out by Slughorn meant a chance at connections, at prestige and higher ranks. And Cassian had his family name, an illustrious history of Lestranges who shaped the world they now lived in.

Cassian, previously assured of his own intelligence and status, had received his first Potions assignment back with an 'EE' scribbled in red ink at the top. And then he had been forced to listen to Slughorn expound in great detail on Tom Riddle's _talent _and _genius. _

And from there, it had only gotten worse. The other professors doted on Riddle, praising his natural affinity for magic, his booksmarts, his winsome charm. Though Cassian and his friends scored consistently high on their assignments, all eyes were on the Gryffindor golden boy.

But Tom Riddle is an aberration. That's the word Cassian's father uses when he speaks about Mudbloods. They are _aberrations. _

Riddle thinks he's better than everyone else, that he's the smartest in their year, but that's not true, it isn't, because Cassian's been raised since birth knowing his place in this world, and that place is above the likes of Riddle and Evans and the rest of their pathetic group of blood-traitor friends.

All the Slytherins had been convinced that the winter exam results were a mistake, that there was no way some fresh-faced orphan could have climbed the ranks in their first term. None of their parents had been very happy with their standings.

Cassian had not even ranked top five, and he knew that his father would not be pleased with this. The winter holidays will not pass in the joyous way that Cassian had hoped for, with his father telling him he had brought success to their family name.

But the end-of-year marks won't lie, and Cassian, confronted with evidence that perhaps Tom Riddle simply is that smart, is not about to let this stand. Cassian will study harder than he ever has in his life, he will write his tutors for advice, and he will prove to all their professors who _truly _belongs at the top of the list.

* * *

Riddle often holds court in the library. Evans sits to Riddle's right, a pile of notes and textbooks in front of him. They're not a loud bunch, this group. They're studious, serious. Even the Greengrass girl, who sometimes walks with a ridiculous skip in her step, sombers enough to scribble at her parchment for an hour or so.

Riddle and Evans walk everywhere together. While they have others that follow them around, it is always those two next to each other. Inseparable. Evans attaches himself to Riddle like a limpet, like a newborn colt on wobbly legs.

Cassian doesn't think Evans is particularly talented or interesting, and he can't imagine why Riddle likes to keep him around. Weasley and Greengrass are valuable allies with their family names and connections; Evans is a quiet nobody.

But what _is _clear to Cassian is that Riddle regards Evans as his own, as the most important part of his group, and that means there is a weakness to exploit.

* * *

_**.**_

_**June 1939**_

_**.**_

The class rankings are released on one of the last few days of school. Cassian had woken early, had gone downstairs to find his name on the list of first year students.

He had seen his name listed second, and he had seen red.

Cassian had marched straight back upstairs to wake his dormmates. No one is happy to be woken early, but they are even less enthused to hear that Riddle has beaten them once again.

Lawrence swears a few times; Cassian pities him. Whatever his own father will do, Lawrence's will likely go five steps worse.

A second passes, then Lawrence kicks at his school trunk with a violent _thwack _sound.

"We're going to get them," Lawrence decides. "Riddle's going to pay."

The other boys shift, uncertain. Lawrence puffs his chest out, glaring them down.

Cassian adds his own voice to the conversation: "We will, and we'll start with Evans."

Edmund swings his legs off the bed, his expression thoughtful. "They're always together, those two. Are you proposing we get Evans alone somehow?"

"It's nearly the end of the year," Alphard says, slowly, reluctantly. "What's there to be gained from doing this now?"

"It's not about _gain, _" Cassian says sharply. "It's about showing them their proper place. Filthy Mudbloods."

Lawrence kicks his trunk hard enough to knock it into the bedframe.

The noise makes Cyril jump. "If you think so, Cassian," he says, swiping an anxious hand through his hair.

"It's early," says Lawrence. "We'll catch them on the way to breakfast. I want to see him sprawled on the floor. Won't be so high and mighty then."

"Let's do it," says Edmund. He stretches out his chubby arms, cracking the knuckles.

"Get up," Lawrence adds to the rest. "Get dressed. Meet in the common room in ten minutes."

Cassian, already awake and wearing his school robes, heads downstairs to wait.

* * *

It is a stroke of luck that they catch Evans with only Weasley and Greengrass in tow on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Weasley looks like all his brothers. Taller than most, red-haired and freckled. Greengrass is small, like a mouse. Her dark brown hair hangs in large curls that frame her face. She shuffles her feet and smiles hesitantly when Evans talks to her.

Evans is skinny and rumpled. Ink-black hair sits in a curled mess upon his head. His robes look almost too big for him, though that may be due to his poor posture rather than anything else. Evans blinks his bright green eyes from behind his round-framed glasses as he speaks.

From this distance, Cassian can hear that they're talking about Quidditch. Do they not care about their marks? Who cares about Quidditch on _today _of all days?

Bitterly, Cassian is reminded that Evans got fifth place. Evans and Riddle are orphans. They don't have any parents to care about their marks. Evans probably doesn't even care about his ranking.

It is then that Lawrence flicks his wand, launching a purple spell through the corridor directly towards the trio of Gryffindors.

Evans trips. He trips, but he doesn't fall over because Weasley moves, faster than expected, to catch him. Weasley stands his friend back up and avoids glancing at where Cassian and his friends are situated by the wall.

Cassian smirks anyways, just in case any of them turn to look.

As Evans and Weasley start to walk off, Edmund shifts away from the wall. Alphard intervenes, holding him in place, stopping him.

The three Gryffindors retreat to the Great Hall.

Cassian unclenches his hand. There are red crescent moons where his nails had dug into the skin. He looks to his friends to see their reactions—

Alphard looks unbothered. Resigned to his rank, perhaps. Cassian has unseated Alphard in second, but Riddle somehow still trumps them both.

Lawrence looks about as mad as Cassian feels: his jaw is clenched, his wand sliding back from where it had been hidden in his sleeve and into his hand. Cassian exchanges a grim look with him.

Cyril says nothing. He glances nervously down the hall, as though expecting a prefect or a professor to come along and chastise them.

"We'll get them next year," Edmund says, shooting daggers with his eyes at Alphard. "We could have gotten them right then and there."

"Beating them up doesn't do anything," Alphard says. "With someone like Riddle, you've got to outsmart him. A Trip Jinx isn't going to scare them."

Neither Evans nor Weasley had even looked at them. As if Cassian and his friends were beneath notice. What right did either of those twits have to treat them this way? Did they think they were better, too?

"He's right," Cassian says, cutting off the inevitable retort. "Tripping him doesn't fix anything. We'll find a solution and handle this ourselves."

What they need is a way to knock Riddle off the ranks. That is the most important part. Once Cassian figures out how to accomplish that, then Riddle will see that he doesn't belong here, that he isn't worth the second-hand robes he wears or the library textbooks he borrows.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Summer 1939**_

_**.**_

Summer passes in a blur of tutors and tip-toeing around the house, careful not to draw too much notice. Cassian catches his father talking about subjects that he shouldn't ought to be listening to.

But he's curious, and he wants to know about the kinds of magic that exist in the books that are hidden in his father's study. The types of dark magic his older cousins speak of. His mother tells him not to worry about such matters, that he needs to focus on his studies, on learning to become a proper Lestrange heir.

Cassian feels like he simultaneously knows and doesn't know what that means. But it's important to his parents, and so it's important to him. He'll do what's expected of him because that's what heirs are supposed to do.

* * *

**Second Year**

_**.**_

_**October 1939**_

_**.**_

Cassian is refreshed and ready for the year, and he will look for the right opportunities to squash Riddle. He won't be rash about it; he'll take his time like a true Slytherin. He tells the others to leave it to him, that he'll come up with a plan. Lawrence expresses disbelief, but falls in line soon enough when Cassian offers to help him study for Transfiguration this year.

Therefore, when the note appears in his book bag, Cassian is prepared for the worst.

The note has no name on it, but Cassian _knows _it must be Riddle. The only question is: what does Riddle want? A duel, or an attempt at starting a fight, maybe? Muggles have no magic, so they fight like animals, using their hands and feet. Cassian will happily blast Riddle into a wall if that's the case.

After History of Magic, Cassian and Lawrence go into the classroom down and across the corridor. Cassian has his wand in his sleeve, and he is expecting to be attacked.

What Cassian does _not _expect is a classroom full of smoke and smell that assaults his senses, clogging his nostrils with thick, heavy vapour. Lawrence is also surprised, coughing and spluttering, waving his wand and crashing spells into the walls.

Cassian coughs and coughs and coughs, his head going dizzy.

There is a crawling sensation building up in his sinuses, the start of a choking burn in the back of his throat, and it is the last thing he remembers before he passes out.

* * *

Cassian wakes in the Hospital Wing with a helpless scream trapped in his mouth, with bandages on his hands to prevent him from scratching at his own skin.

His mother is there, mouth flat and pinched, watching him. Her hand settles on his forearm, but that knowledge does nothing to ease the awful pain, or cool the savage fire that rages in his chest and throat.

When Cassian can speak, he asks where his father is.

"He's speaking with the Headmaster," says his mother. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Cassian thinks of his father's disappointment, of the sneer he will receive when his father learns that Cassian has once again been bested by that penniless Mudblood named Riddle.

He thinks of the inevitable lecture on how he needs to learn to fight his own battles. Fight them and _win. _Because no one has use for failures.

Cassian won't fail. He just needs more time.

"No," Cassian says, voice raspy and rubbed raw. "I don't know who."

* * *

Some time later, the Headmaster comes to ask him questions.

Cassian gives nothing away, leaves his eyes downcast in front of Headmaster Dippet and Professor Slughorn, tells them that he does not know who left him and Lawrence Avery in the cupboard across from the History of Magic classroom.

It is the first time he's ever lied to a professor.

It feels good. Like reclaiming a piece of power for himself. A measure of control over the situation.

Cassian's lungs are healing as the potion begins to take effect. He breathes softly as the Headmaster leaves, as Professor Slughorn leaves. As his parents leave.

When he is once again alone, he closes his eyes and goes back to bed. Breathing feels better in solitude.

* * *

Cassian returns to the Great Hall the next day at lunch. His friends are waiting for him; they look up when he seats himself. Cassian serves himself a plate, keeps his hands steady, does not think of what it felt like to itch and burn and scream as the healing potion did its work.

Later, in the privacy of their dorm room, Cassian gathers his group in a loose circle.

"I have a plan now," Cassian says. "I just need some time to put it all together."

"That's what you've been saying since the start of the year," Lawrence says angrily. "I say we're done with plans, Cassian. We should just corner them in the corridor and be done with it. See how Riddle likes a taste of his own medicine."

Cassian keeps his composure, glances around from face to face before settling on Lawrence. Lawrence doesn't take kindly to being embarrassed, Cassian knows. He takes every slight as a personal offense of the highest degree, and Riddle has crossed several lines with his actions. Lawrence won't want to settle for anything less than blood spilled.

"You're not the one who ended up in the Hospital Wing," Cassian says evenly. "This revenge is for _me, _and I will decide how I want to handle it."

Lawrence stands up, fists clenched. He looks ready to throw something. "What is this plan of yours, then? How is it going to help us?"

Cassian opens his book bag and retrieves his quill and a roll of parchment. "I'm going to ask him to meet us in the courtyard, and then we're going to have a talk. But before that, I'm going to need to prepare some things."

"Like what?" Cyril asks, curious.

Cassian opens up the drawer of the side table next to his bed and pulls out another piece of parchment. He holds it up to the room, giving it a good shake. It's Riddle's note, the one that had asked him and Lawrence to meet in the classroom across from Binns'.

"Evidence," says Cassian, grim.

He is going to handle this on his own. He will take Riddle down _on his own. _

And once the dust has settled, Cassian will be able to present the proud result of his top-notch winter exams to his parents.

* * *

A/N:

and that's a wrap on this interlude!

ngl i had a hard time writing this perspective because 1) it's a new perspective and 2) i had to construct the rest of the slytherin second-years from scratch as well.


	42. 2: interlude ii, harry potter

**.**

* * *

**interlude: harry potter**

* * *

**.**

**_October 1939_**

.

Harry knows that everyone is worried about him.

Tom is worried about their friendship, about how they'll act around each other going forwards. Harry doesn't have answers for that. He doesn't know what to say, or what to do, or how Tom can make it up to him. Maybe it's just one of those things that takes time. Trust is a bridge that takes time to build.

And it's not that Harry _ doesn't _ trust Tom. Tom is the one person in the world that Harry knows will always be on his side. He has no doubt that if he asked Tom for something, Tom would find a way to get it for him, barriers be damned. Tom doesn't give up, doesn't let the often horrible world they live in push him around.

They are orphans, they are Muggleborns at Hogwarts. They may get called names and have to work twice as hard for recognition, but Tom doesn't let that bother him.

Harry envies Tom's composure, sometimes.

It's hard to not care about what others think. At his old orphanage—before Wool's, before _ Tom _ —Harry had tried to fit in with the other children. All he'd wanted was to play group games and be included. But the others hadn't liked him, hadn't wanted to include him. Harry was _ strange _ and _ odd _ and _ different. _

Harry learned very quickly that people didn't like 'different'. Both children and adults were willing to shun him whenever weird incidents happened. Older, bigger children were even more willing to pick on him.

Harry often wonders what it is about him that screams _ target. _

When he looks in the mirror, all he sees is himself. Messy hair, green eyes, knobbly knees. He's short for his age, he knows. But the food at the orphanage is neither tasty nor plentiful, and the children will fight over what scraps remain whenever the caretakers aren't looking.

It is only here at Hogwarts that Harry never feels hungry, that a healthy flush of colour exists in his cheeks even when the weather is mild.

Harry hadn't enjoyed spending summer at Wool's.

And, unfortunately, part of the reason why he hadn't enjoyed it was because of Tom.

Tom would say that the mean things he did at Wool's were justified. That the other children deserved what they got.

Privately, Harry thinks it's reached the point where Tom is cruel to others because he _ enjoys _ it, not because he wants to right a wrong.

No one at Wool's dares to call them names out in the open anymore because Tom's made them all afraid.

Harry never expected any of the other orphans to become his friends; he's grateful enough to have Tom. But when Harry sees the distrust in the eyes of the other children, sees the way they leave him and Tom a large berth of space wherever they go—

It's hard not to care.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore asks him and Tom to stay after class one Thursday afternoon.

At first, Harry is anxious—is this about what Tom had done to Lestrange? But then he figures it must not be about that, because Tom had committed that particular crime with Septimus, and Septimus isn't the one being asked to remain behind.

Still, Harry stews in a bad mood until the classroom is empty and it is only the three of them left.

Professor Dumbledore waves his wand, and the door leading to the corridor shuts softly.

Harry and Tom settle into two chairs before the professor's desk and wait for the man to speak.

The professor takes his time, seating himself slowly. He clasps his hands on his desk, regarding them both with a serious expression that does nothing to calm Harry's nerves.

"I've heard some troubling things as of late," Dumbledore says finally. "And I wished for you to know that should there be anything that concerns you or brings you worries, my door is always open."

Harry resists the urge to gape. Concerns? Harry's current concerns revolve around hiding Tom's misdeeds from the faculty.

To Harry's left, Tom says nothing, gives nothing away, not even when Harry glances in his direction.

"Are there any problems?" Dumbledore asks quietly. His bright blue eyes are, for some reason, fixed on Harry rather than Tom.

Unnerving. Harry doesn't like it.

"No, sir," Harry says. "There isn't anything to talk about."

Dumbledore grows pensive, hands shifting into a steepled position. "Then I must confess that I have noticed some tension between yourselves and the Slytherins in your year."

Harry stiffens, then feels Tom place a hand on his knee, squeezing once before pulling back. Harry twitches in his chair, a belated result of the physical contact. Then he starts to worry again. Did Dumbledore catch that motion?

It shouldn't matter either way, but for some reason the idea of it makes him uneasy. Professor Dumbledore must know that he and Tom are close. It's just that Tom's actions hang over Harry like a black cloud, lightning ready to strike at the worst possible moment. Harry feels everything he does bears the mark of that guilt, that knowledge.

"I understand, sir," Tom says, clear and confident. "It's a difficult transition for Harry and I as Muggleborns. As we're unfamiliar with the culture, I think it's only to be expected that we stand out amongst the other students. Adelaide Greengrass has been teaching us the difference between Muggle and magical societies, so I think that will help ease some of the tensions between our houses."

Professor Dumbledore seems surprised at the answer. He leans back in his chair, glancing at Tom over the frames of his half-moon glasses. "That is very wise of you, Mr. Riddle."

"Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiles kindly. "Then, if you have no concerns, I do think that concludes our conversation. But should you wish to revisit this, I will remind you once again that my office is always open to you."

Harry can't help but feel that Dumbledore is speaking to him, not Tom. Surely Professor Dumbledore must know that Tom is not the type to ask for help.

"We'll keep it in mind, sir," Harry promises. "Thank you."

He and Tom stand and pick up their bags. They leave the classroom together, and as they step down the hall, Harry watches Tom's face shift to an irritated expression.

"I don't think he suspects anything," Harry says, once they're far enough away. "I think he must have seen or heard the Slytherins calling us names."

Tom shrugs a shoulder. "He has no proof. I'm not worried."

Harry swallows down his doubt because he wants to avoid an argument. There have been enough of those lately. So Harry pushes his concerns down, tucks them away for when he can think about them in the privacy of his bed, curtains drawn shut. If he hides them well enough, maybe he can forget about them.

* * *

Septimus and Annalise worry about him and Tom, but they seem to fuss over him in particular. They worry about the word 'Mudblood' being thrown his way, about the potential for disaster in the corridors. Harry tells them he's fine, that he can handle himself, but truthfully part of him is glad they insist on accompanying him and Tom everywhere.

In Charms class, Septimus had even offered to walk to the loo with him, an offer that had Harry blushing up to his roots before he'd hastily turned it down.

Tom doesn't comment one way or another about this behaviour. Which makes sense, Harry supposes. Tom had asked Septimus to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team specifically to make sure Harry never gets hit by Bludgers. As if Harry needs protectors following him around wherever he goes.

But it does feel nice that their friends care so much, even if it is a little ridiculous and over the top.

Harry loves their group. He loves the feeling of being included and getting excited over the same things together. He likes Annalise's ability to see the bright side of every situation, and how Septimus can always break a problem down into its smaller parts. He likes Adelaide's composure, how she speaks with great care and deliberation.

Harry thinks that, with time, Tom might come to admire these traits as well.

* * *

Annalise has begun reading romance novels. During breakfast, during lunch. After they finish their studies in the afternoons, and even late into the evenings, according to her dormmates.

At first, she seems embarrassed to have the books at all, covering the titles with her hand, but a few days pass without anyone's commentary, and eventually she holds them out in the open.

Harry doesn't know what to make of it. But as long as she's not expecting him to talk to her about it, it's not really a bother.

It is only a day or so after he thinks this that she starts up a conversation.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Annalise asks the table at large. The book in her hands reads 'Destiny's Fate'. The title is a flowing gold script that sits above an artistic depiction of a witch in frilly blue dress robes.

"My parents never talk about being each other's soulmates," Septimus says with a shrug. "I dunno if that makes it real or not, though."

Annalise's face falls a bit. Disappointed by the answer, likely. "How did they meet?" Annalise asks, hopeful. "Was it at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think so," Septimus says. "I'm not sure. I can ask them over the winter holidays, if you want."

"Maybe." Annalise bites down on her lip, fiddles with her hair, then turns her attention to Harry. "What about you, Harry? What do you think?"

Harry doesn't like being put on the spot. "Um," he says. "I don't really think about that sort of thing, I suppose."

"And you, Tom?"

Tom flicks his dark eyes up at her. "If you believe in that sort of thing," he says, dismissive. "It sounds rather silly, don't you think?"

Harry drifts away from the conversation after hearing that. He scratches at his parchment, flips a few pages in the Herbology textbook he shares with Tom. He turns Tom's words over in his head a few times.

It takes Harry a while to pinpoint why Tom's off-handed comment bothers him so much—Tom has always said that the two of them were meant to meet. That they are two of the same kind, and that's why they'd become such good friends.

Harry likes to believe it, that somehow fate has given him the perfect friend in the form of Tom Riddle. Tom, who doesn't mind his flaws and mistakes. Tom, who supports him through everything. He and Tom are the best of friends, a special kind of friends.

They certainly aren't _ soulmates, _ so Tom's dismissal of the concept is a stupid thing to be annoyed by and an even worse thing to be upset over.

Annalise seems disheartened by the poor response to her conversation starter, but Harry doesn't have the will to try and engage it further. An odd silence falls over the table, saved only by Septimus, who asks about their latest Potions assignment, thoroughly changing the subject.

* * *

Harry worries a lot about everyone, but he mostly worries about Tom.

People talk a lot about Tom. Their professors, their classmates. Everyone is full of praise and admiration for Tom's smarts and talents. All of that is good. It's part of the reason why Tom loves Hogwarts so much.

But from the darker corners of Hogwarts come the insults and the disgusted looks that are directed their way.

Harry knows that insults hurt. He has learned this repeatedly, and he knows that even if Tom acts like nothing is wrong, even if Tom _ says _ he doesn't let those things bother him, that doesn't mean it's true. Tom might put up a good front, but that's all it is: a front.

Harry had tried that method before. Pretending like he didn't care. Shutting himself down inside and blocking everyone out. But then he'd felt empty and lonely all the time, and that somehow felt worse than just having a good cry in his bed whenever the name-calling got to him.

So Harry knows what Tom had gone through on his own at Wool's. He understands why Tom wants to lash out, to fight back.

It's just the incident with Lestrange is the first time that Tom's ever fought back specifically for _ him. _

And Tom had gone too far with it, had lied about it, had decided to be cruel in a way that Harry didn't approve of.

Tom _ always _ does what he wants, when he wants. Harry's never been able to curb Tom's behaviour fully. Not at Wool's, not at Hogwarts. Tom sweeps through people like a very precise hurricane, devastating everything in his chosen path.

Harry doesn't doubt that Tom can do whatever he sets his mind to. If Tom really wanted, he could beat those Slytherin boys in a duel even though Adelaide tells them Pureblood heirs have tutors to teach them spellwork beyond the Hogwarts curriculum. The problem is not with Tom's capabilities, or even with whether Tom gets away with this.

The real problem with Tom is that Tom always has to be right.

Tom likes to be in charge, likes to be the one telling people what to do. Tom likes to tell Harry that they're equals, that Harry has the potential to be just as great as he is.

The small, lonely version of Harry Evans that exists in Harry's head adores these words, shamefully eager for attention from the one person in the world he trusts to never abandon him.

Tom is his best friend, his first friend. Harry will gladly make Tom his priority in any situation.

But Tom has grand plans and impressive aspirations; Harry just likes being himself. Harry likes having friends who like him for who he is. He doesn't need more than what he has right now, and even if he did, he would feel selfish for asking after it.

So on Halloween, on his birthday, Harry waits in the Great Hall with Annalise. The empty space next to him feels more poignant than usual, and Harry has trouble focusing on the excitement of the holiday knowing that potentially dangerous things are happening just outside the castle walls.

* * *

"What happened?" Harry asks, much later, after the Halloween feast is over and the four of them have stepped outside into the gloomy autumn weather. Tom had been tight-lipped all throughout supper, which had not bode well for the result of the meeting.

Septimus is also quiet, more subdued than usual as he glances quickly at Tom, waiting for Tom to speak.

"They want to blackmail me," Tom says shortly.

"With what?" Harry asks, incredulous.

Septimus frowns and walks off towards the lake. After a second, Annalise follows him, leaving Harry and Tom alone together.

"I took all the necessary precautions," Tom says. "I never signed the note. I didn't use my usual handwriting. I made sure that it couldn't be copied, like with our study guides. I drew the runes myself."

"Then they have nothing, right?"

"Septimus says the note could have magical traces on it because I used runes."

Harry sucks in a breath. "And is that enough proof? Could you get into trouble for that?"

"I don't know," Tom admits, frustrated. He scowls at the sky, then at his shoes, then at the forest to their right. "I may ask Adelaide what she thinks. But this explains why none of them said anything to the Headmaster."

"They haven't told their parents, either," Harry says, realizing.

"Yes. So the girls ought to be safe for now."

Though this is good news, Harry doesn't relax. "But what do they want, then? What does Lestrange want?"

Tom's expression turns pained. "He wants me to fail the next set of exams. And the year end exams, if I'm not mistaken."

"Fail them?" Harry repeats, incredulous. "Tom, _ no one _ will believe that—"

"Not fail like that," Tom says through gritted teeth. "Just… they want me off the ranks. The top ones, at any rate."

Harry feels anger rising in him on Tom's behalf. "That's ridiculous! Do they really care so much about that sort of thing? They know that you're smarter than them. They're just jealous of you. None of them would be able to beat you fairly, so now they're resorting to dirty tricks."

Tom smiles, rueful, and it's a welcome sight. "Thank you, Harry."

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asks. "Are we going to steal the note back?"

Tom fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt before pulling his hands back to his sides, relaxing his shoulders. He doesn't look at Harry as he says, "Lestrange told me that if I agreed to underperform, he and his friends would leave all of us alone."

Harry doesn't get it. "And?"

Tom arches a brow. "And? Isn't that what you want?"

Harry's mouth drops open. "No? Tom! I don't want you to give up your marks for this. You really don't have to do that." He tugs at Tom's arm, pulling it free so he can grab Tom's hand with his own. "We'll figure it out together, okay? We'll get the note back."

Tom exhales loudly. "They didn't have the note with them today. I've asked to see it. So we'll be meeting a second time, before the first Quidditch match on Saturday."

"That's only a few days," Harry says. "Will you have a plan by then?"

"I'll have to, or this will only get more difficult."

Harry gives Tom's hand a squeeze. "I'm sure the rest will agree. No one would want you to do badly on your exams just to protect us."

Tom squints, then shrugs. His head dips a bit as he glances over at Septimus and Annalise, who are standing by the lake. "I thought the point of all this was to prove that I can care about them."

"Caring goes both ways," Harry tells him. "Keeping the Slytherins away isn't worth you losing your standing. We'll figure it out, Tom. No matter what it takes."

Tom smiles again, just a small tilt to the corner of his mouth, lopsided and charming. Harry feels warm inside and out, pleased that Tom is really trying, pleased that he's managed to reassure Tom that things will turn out alright.

"No more of that today," Tom decides. "It's your birthday. Let's celebrate."

They go back to the Gryffindor Common Room and play cards for the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N:

it'll be a bit longer before the next chapter is out; i've planned to hash out some more chapters on my other WIPs before returning to this one. reviews and encouragement are appreciated, thank you for reading!


	43. 2: match

A/N:

so while i was working on this chapter, i realized that harry pov is not working as well as i had anticipated. therefore a few changes have been made to the order of the chapters.

i removed tom's shorter interlude and combined it with the chapter before cassian's, and now harry's pov chapter will be an interlude instead.

content wise, nothing has changed. just the order was moved around, and we have now returned to tom's pov for the time being!

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**match**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**November 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

Unfortunately for them all, Tom and Harry soon learn that magical signatures can be traced through runes. And worse yet, the timing of the next meeting means that both Harry and Septimus will be occupied with preparing for the Quidditch match, leaving no one available to go with Tom.

At least, no one who ought to be going.

Annalise protests frequently, but everyone is in agreement that neither she nor Adelaide should be publicly associating with Tom at the moment.

Tom is perfectly fine with going alone. He knows he can handle it.

Harry disagrees, and he disagrees so vehemently that he insists Tom take someone else with him, even if it's only to have a witness.

They argue over it for a while, but time slips by, relentless, leaving little room for a prolonged debate. Eventually, once it becomes obvious that Harry is not going to back down, Tom reluctantly concedes to the company one other person.

So Tom pulls Leo Morden out of the common room and walks them up and down a few different staircases until he's reasonably sure they won't be overheard.

Then Tom relates, as vaguely as he can, exactly what the problem is, and what he's asking Leo to do. He isn't happy about implicating himself in Lestrange's accident, but Leo is the only outsider he trusts enough to take with him.

"I don't know," Leo says, once Tom's explanation is done. "This seems like a bad idea."

"I wouldn't be asking you to get involved if I didn't think it was important," Tom says. "It's just that Harry believes it'll be dangerous if I go on my own." Tom shrugs and slouches back against the railing behind him. If he plays this off as a minor inconvenience, maybe Leo will be more inclined to say yes.

Leo purses his lips. "Yeah. They've been bothering you in the corridors."

Tom wonders if the insults on blood status bother Leo, too, even though Leo isn't the target of them. "They have," Tom says, changing tactics. "And they've said that they won't stop unless I give in."

"You started it," Leo says flatly. "Maybe if you hadn't, there wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Tom flares with irritation. "No, _they're _the ones who started it. They went after Harry in the corridors last year, just before summer. Harry didn't want to say anything about it because he's a nice person, but if I hadn't tried to do something about it, then it only would have gotten worse."

Leo scrunches his face up like he's thinking it over, and Tom can taste success in the air.

"You don't have to agree with what's going on," Tom says quickly. "You just have to go with me and even out the numbers."

"And keep my mouth shut," Leo adds.

Tom nods, careful to keep his expression serious. Truthfully, Leo and Francesca aren't really part of his group. They study together from time to time, or sit together at meals, but that's the extent of their friendliness. Leo and Francesca aren't privy to the plots and things Tom has going on.

In fact, Tom realizes that he doesn't know that much about Leo and Francesca at all. It's especially strange because Leo shares a dorm with him. Surely they ought to be more familiar with each other?

Tom had thought Leo shy at first, but that doesn't line up with what Tom has witnessed in class and in the common room. Leo _does _talk, just not about himself. Leo never talks much about himself, or his family, or anything personal.

Leo sighs. "If I don't go, someone will get hurt. That's what you're saying. And I believe it, that it'll probably happen."

"So will you go?" Tom asks.

"Alright," Leo says. "But just this once. And only as long as this isn't about to lead to anything else."

"It won't," Tom says. "I'll make sure of it." Tom has busied himself with learning a new spell—the Summoning Charm—and brushing up on his knowledge of offensive spells.

Leo shakes his head. "You can convince me once it's done."

Conversation concluded, they walk back to the common room together.

Tom has the feeling that Leo will tell Francesca all about his problems with the Slytherins. The two of them seem like close friends, closer than they are with the rest of their house.

Maybe Francesca and Leo _would _like to have more friends, but they are hesitant to integrate themselves into an existing group. Tom decides to put some more effort into befriending them. Even though Leo and Francesca aren't very close with their group just yet, it'll be useful for him to have more people around for future situations where Harry and Septimus aren't able to act as his seconds.

As an added bonus, Harry will like it if Tom is kinder to their fellow housemates, regardless of how self-serving his true motives are.

* * *

On the day of the Quidditch match, Tom wakes early without meaning to. Another nightmare echoes in his head, and there is a hollow feeling lodged in his stomach. He's not used to waking from his own nightmares; usually he wakes because Harry is having them. Perturbed, Tom sits up and tries to calm his unsettled heart. He kicks his blankets off, exposing his pyjama-clad legs to the cool air.

After a few moments of sitting, Tom rises from his bed and moves to the window. The air here is even cooler, less oppressive, and he can watch as the sun rises. The rays of sunlight cast a warm glow over the grounds. Tom stretches his legs out across the ledge and lets his mind go blank, shoving out the memories of fire and darkness.

Not long after that, a familiar noise catches his attention. Tom turns to see that Harry is also awake now, and is moving towards the window. Tom pulls his legs up to make space, and Harry climbs onto the ledge despite the chilly surface. Their legs mingle in the space between. His leg, Harry's leg, his other leg, then Harry's other leg.

"Are you worried?" Harry whispers.

"No," Tom says, returning his gaze to the window. "Are you?"

"Not about Quidditch."

Tom nudges at Harry's leg with his knee. "Don't be. How many times have I told you not to worry about me?"

"Doesn't stop me from doing it," Harry points out.

Tom smiles at that, his chest suffused with fondness. He's pleased that Harry cares enough to be a bother. Tom draws strength from Harry's faith in him. Faith in them both, as a pair.

Harry smiles back, but it's fainter than usual, watered down by anxiety.

If only Harry could be the one to go with him today. Harry would be less worried if they were facing the Slytherins together. He would see that Tom is capable of holding his own against other wizards and that there's nothing to be concerned about.

They go back to sitting quietly. It occurs to Tom that Harry must be feeling some nerves as well, to be awake at this hour. Tom bumps his knee against Harry's leg for the second time, and when Harry looks up, Tom fixes him with a stare in an attempt to convey the feelings he can't put into words.

"If today fails," Tom says slowly, "then I'll come up with another solution."

"One that doesn't involve giving in?" Harry asks.

Tom's eyes narrow. "Of course not. I'm not going to let them win." Though he's glad that Harry hadn't expected him to cave to the blackmail, he's still upset that Lestrange is threatening his title at all.

"We won't," Harry promises, full of conviction.

Tom feels the final vague memory of his nightmare slip away, the darkness vanquished by Harry's calming presence. Even if today goes poorly, he and Harry will stand together against the world, united.

* * *

Breakfast is a tense affair. Harry pushes his eggs around on his plate; Tom has to prompt him into eating more than once. The glass of water Tom poured out is untouched save for a few nervous sips.

Harry's right leg is bouncing up and down. Tom can feel the subtle shift of Harry's trousers brushing against his.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asks.

"Soon," Tom replies. "Don't worry, Harry. Focus on doing well during today's match."

Harry grimaces and resumes poking at his plate. "Wish I could go with you. I don't trust them."

"Neither do I," Tom says. "Which is why I've prepared."

The Summoning Charm is a fifth-year spell. Tom's nearly certain that the Slytherins won't be expecting him to use it. It's just a matter of being able to pull it off. He hadn't had much time to practice given the short deadline, but he has faith in his abilities.

Septimus pats Harry on the back. "We're playing Slytherin today. Just imagine how they'll be feeling once we beat them soundly into the ground."

Harry nods at that, a look of determination stealing over him.

"You'll both win the game, Harry," Annalise says brightly. "And you'll catch the Snitch."

Tom reaches under the table to grab Harry's left hand, grasping tight with his fingers. Harry must know that his faith is the most important, that no one will ever support Harry more than he does.

"Sure," Harry says. He scoops at his eggs with more vigour. "Septimus and I will flatten them." He glances at Tom out of the corner of his eye and attempts another smile. This smile, Tom is pleased to note, is full of fire.

* * *

"So your plan is to just summon the note away with magic?" Leo asks.

"Yes," Tom says. He doesn't like Leo's doubtful tone. "It's a very advanced spell, you know. Fifth-year level, in fact."

They are now headed out of the castle. Soon they will meet Lestrange and his friends in the courtyard. Leo slouches and tugs his scarf up to shield his face from the windy weather.

"Wonder why they care so much about the marks," Leo comments. "Maybe their parents are harping on about them."

"They think they deserve to have everything," Tom responds easily. "They have nobility and money on their side. They think us Muggleborns are beneath them. They don't understand how I've beaten them, so they're resorting to unfair tactics."

Leo tugs at his scarf again. "I'm not a Muggleborn," Leo says quietly. "My dad's a Pureblood."

"Your surname's Muggle."

The side of Leo's mouth slides downwards. "They never married. My ma married someone else later. I only got letters from my birth dad once I started Hogwarts." Leo shoves his hands into his pockets. "He asks after my marks. All my ma wants to hear is that I'm doing well. She doesn't mind too much about the numbers."

Interesting. It does make sense given what Tom's seen with the Greengrass sisters. Tom tucks the information away for later. They're nearly at their destination now; Tom wants his mind free of useless thoughts so he can focus his attention on Lestrange. With some effort, he forces his body to relax.

There are three Slytherins lounging around one of the archways. Lestrange pulls away from his casual position against the stone arc when he sees Tom draw near. Mulciber and Avery are with him. Three against two isn't so bad, Tom thinks. They'd be foolish to try anything.

"Riddle," says Lestrange. He's sneering in an attempt to be intimidating, but Tom isn't afraid of him, not one bit.

"Lestrange." Tom projects confidence, gives nothing away. He may not have an advantage right now, but he soon will. "Come to make your deal with the devil?"

Lestrange frowns at Tom's unbothered airs. "I have the note with me."

"Let's see it, then." Tom holds out a hand, makes an impatient motion.

"Smug bastard," snaps Mulciber. "Won't be so smug if we take this to the Headmaster, will you?"

Tom raises his brows. "Would you? That's not what you want, is it? Because then you'd know that I _beat _you." Tom bares his teeth in a sharp smile before he adds, "You'll know that you had to go calling for your rich fathers to save you from the nasty, scary Mudblood."

Based on the way Lestrange jerks forward a step, his face reddening with anger, Tom thinks that Leo's insight might have more worth than he'd originally realized.

_"Enough," _Avery says. "Show him the note, Cassian. Then we're leaving."

Lestrange glares at Avery, much to Tom's pleasure. Dissension amongst the ranks? Avery's comment undermines Lestrange's position as the leader of this meeting.

Harry would never have spoken up against Tom like that in such a public manner, not in front of enemies. Harry would have kept his disagreement quiet for private discussion later on. Tom feels smug knowing that he and Harry are far above these three

"Fine," says Lestrange. "I have it here."

Tom's wand is strapped to his forearm underneath his robes. He is only a motion away from sliding the stick of yew into his hand. Next to him, Leo plays the role of silent witness, just as Tom had intended for him to be.

In his head, Tom repeats the incantation and pictures the wand motion. _Accio. _

Lestrange reaches into his robes and withdraws the folded piece of parchment Tom had given him.

Tom remembers what the note looks like: his falsified handwriting and the rune etched on the back. He needs to picture it clearly and utilize the full force of his will in retrieving it.

His wand snaps into his hand; Tom aims and fires.

"_Accio _parchment!"

* * *

Everyone is cheering, waving their handmade banners and screaming at the top of their lungs. All of Gryffindor is howling approval, and some of the students are chanting the names of the players. Tom squints down at the pitch. The Gryffindor team has hoisted Harry up on their shoulders.

Harry had caught the Snitch. Gryffindor had won by two-hundred and thirty points. It's the team's best win ever since Tom and Harry have come to Hogwarts.

"Let's go," Tom says brusquely to Annalise, who is sitting next to him.

Leo rises to walk with them, his steps slow. Tom isn't sure if Leo is mad at him or not, but he supposes he'll find out sooner or later. What matters to Tom right now is getting to where Harry is as fast as possible.

It will be some time before their group will be alone for Harry to hear the full story. Louisa had promised the Gryffindor team a proper celebration if they won this first match, butterbeer for everyone, and after that party they'll be expected for lunch in the Great Hall.

Unfortunately for Tom, the rush of people swarming to reach the pitch delays his descent. By the time his feet hit the ground, the Gryffindor team has already moved towards the locker rooms. Tom can spot Septimus and Harry's smaller forms in the distance, nearly boxed in by their larger teammates.

Not for the first time, Tom feels a surge of jealousy that Septimus is the one who gets to play Quidditch with Harry. It's not fair, he thinks, that Septimus has more talent at the one skill Tom lacks.

But Septimus _has _put in a lot of effort to train himself up to Louisa's standards. It's a lot of effort that most people probably don't notice because Septimus has always been a hard worker, has always been eager to lend a hand to those who ask for it.

Maybe it comes with the territory of having so many older siblings. It seems to Tom that Septimus grew up in a household where someone would offer help before anyone needed to ask for it.

"We'll catch them once they're out," says Annalise, interrupting Tom's inner monologue.

Tom doesn't snap at her, but it's a near thing. A glance around reveals that Leo must have left for the castle in the time it took Tom to stand around, doing nothing.

"Where's Adelaide?" Tom asks. "Let's find her first." The sooner everyone is gathered, the sooner today will be over and done with.

* * *

After locating Adelaide in the gaggle of Ravenclaws, Tom leads both girls towards the castle while Annalise tells her sister about Tom's latest altercation. Tom tunes it out, forces Annalise's voice into background noise. He has his eyes peeled for Harry.

There. Harry and Septimus lagging a pace or so behind Penny Johnson.

Annalise shouts for them, waving her arm in the air, bouncing on the tips of her toes. She stops only to glance at her sister, who makes a gesture for Annalise to calm down.

Harry slows in place, pivoting towards the sound of his name. His eyes widen when he spots them.

Tom keeps walking, the sooner to reunite with Harry and confirm that Harry is unharmed from the match. No Bludgers had made contact, but Harry had taken a tumble at the end while catching the Snitch.

Their two groups converge some distance away from the castle, merging into one.

"Did you manage it?" Septimus asks immediately.

Tom has to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to answer. "No," he says. The word tastes bitter.

Harry's face falls. Tom pulls near and takes Harry by the arm with a light touch; he can feel Harry relax at the physical contact. Good. Tom will siphon away all of Harry's worries, and they will continue to walk like nothing is the matter.

"They got into a fight," Annalise adds helpfully. "But it's alright, Harry. No one got hurt this time."

That statement is not as consoling as she likely intended it to be. Harry can't disguise his slight flinch, not when Tom is right next to him. Tom scowls at Annalise for being so blunt.

"What happened?" Harry demands. He's looking at Tom as he says it.

Tom doesn't want to say. The feeling of failure has dug sharp claws into him, and he doesn't want to talk about it. Not in front of all the rest. He wishes it was just him and Harry walking back to the castle. He's already had to relay the story to Annalise; he has no desire to do it again so soon.

"Stalemate," Adelaide says. "They didn't want to push too far in case they don't get what they want."

They reach the stone archway that leads into the castle, and Tom is grateful for the reprieve. "No more talk of this until later," Tom warns. "I won't have it getting out, understood?"

Everyone choruses a low murmur of agreement as they pass through and into a corridor. Tom squashes down on his anger and pulls his face into a neutral expression.

"Congratulations on the match," Annalise says into the resulting silence. "You both flew very well."

"Thanks," Septimus says, but it lacks enthusiasm.

They hit a junction where the corridor splits off into two directions, and so Adelaide bids them farewell and leaves for her common room, leaving the remaining Gryffindors to attend the Quidditch party.

* * *

A/N:

next chapter should be out a little sooner. however, i'm also returning to my part-time job starting on monday, which means less time for writing. we'll see how this affects my updates going forward :(

reviews are appreciated.


	44. 2: debrief

**A/N:**

i was too tired to edit this chapter a second time, so if there are mistakes, it's my bad.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**debrief**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**November 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

Once the Quidditch celebrations have completed and lunch is done with, the four Gryffindors manage to slip away. Tom leads them to their usual classroom, where they find Adelaide waiting for them.

Upon hearing the door creak, Adelaide pauses mid-step and turns around.

"Have you told them yet?"

Tom shuts the door behind himself before speaking, keeping his tone perfunctory. "Only three of them were there. Lestrange, Avery, and Mulciber. I tried to summon the note using _ Accio, _ but it didn't work properly and the note dropped halfway. Everyone drew their wands after that. One of them—Mulciber—tried to hex Leo, but he missed. So I hit him with the Body-Bind Curse."

"And then?" Harry asks.

"We called the fight off," Tom says, allowing some superiority to leak into his voice. "Because it was obvious they wouldn't be able to best me. But they _ did _ have the note, and Lestrange threatened to leave right then and tell the Headmaster if I didn't give him what he wanted."

Septimus rubs his hands on his trousers, then cracks his knuckles. "Did you?"

Tom doesn't like the accusing edge to the question. He folds his arms over his chest as he frowns at Septimus. "I told them I would, since it's what they wanted to hear. Leo and I left after that, and there was no more trouble. I assume they must have reversed the curse on Mulciber, as I saw him in the stands later on."

"You tried your best," Annalise says. "There was nothing else you could have done."

But there _ are. _ Tom can imagine all the different ways that today could have gone if only he'd done this thing or that thing instead. If only he'd had more control over the situation. If only Lestrange wasn't allergic to Sleeping Draughts. If only the meeting had been on a different day.

Tom whirls away from the group and kicks at one of the student desks.

"They're a bunch of idiots," Tom says, sneering. "They can't even aim right, yet they think they're better than I am." Tom's foot collides with the leg of the desk a second time as he adds, "They think they're better than all of us. But they're _ not. _"

"We'll think of something else," Septimus says. "Don't worry, Tom. We won't let them blackmail you."

Tom snaps his head up. Suddenly he can't stand the sight of Septimus, calm and composed, like _ he _ has the situation under control while Tom shoves furniture around like a petulant child. "I _ know _ that. I will think of something else."

"You will," Harry says. "And we'll help you with whatever it is."

"Today was the best opportunity to get it back," Tom mutters. He shoves the desk aside with both hands just because he can. The desk knocks into a chair with a loud screech. Tom stares at the desk in consternation before turning back to the group. "If only it had been you with me, Harry, then I could have done it."

Harry doesn't answer, which sours Tom's mood even more. If it had been any other day, Harry would have come with him. Or if _ Tom _ had been the one to play Quidditch, then the Slytherins would have been forced to pick a different meeting time. As it is right now, Tom has a lot of anger and nothing to take it out on.

"I doubt they'll bring the note with them again after today," Tom says irritably, when no one else speaks. "We won't be getting another chance at it in public because I was outnumbered. What a total waste of a day."

"It's no one's fault," Septimus retorts. "And weren't you the one who wanted to go by yourself, anyways? Not to mention Leo nearly got hexed for his troubles."

Tom glares, but part of him is glad, is eager for the chance to pick an argument if only to let out some of the rage that's been stewing in his gut. "That's not _ my _ fault, either! I'm the one trying to protect us all, in case you haven't noticed. I'm the only one who's been doing anything!"

"What's done is done," Adelaide says loudly. "There's nothing to be gained by dwelling on it."

"Septimus seems to think so," Tom spits out. "So why don't we let him have at it, if he has so much to say?"

"Stop it, Tom," says Harry. "Stop it."

Tom's gaze locks with Harry's. The room falls silent while Harry stares Tom down, and Tom is inexplicably reminded of their most recent summer at Wool's. Harry had said similar things when Tom had gone frightening the other orphans, only Tom hadn't cared much then.

The orphans at Wool's are inconsequential; they don't matter in the grand scheme of Tom's life. Putting those children in their place is only just. They need to understand that he and Harry are superior to them and are therefore not to be pushed around. Tom won't allow a repeat of what's happened to him in the past, what's happened in _ Harry's _ past.

If he and Harry cannot be accepted, then they will be feared.

Septimus may think he does a better job of looking out for Harry than Tom does, but he's wrong. Tom has been protecting Harry from the very beginning, and there is nothing he won't do to keep Harry safe. Septimus will fall in line, or else Tom will force him to.

Harry stands up and places a hand on Tom's arm. The sudden touch yanks Tom out of his head, and then his awareness is consumed by Harry's presence. Dazed, Tom wonders if Harry is draining the anger out of him. Is it like how he drains the anxiety out of Harry? It would make sense for them to balance each other out like that.

"Why don't we just break into their common room and steal it?"

Tom turns, startled, to look at Annalise.

"Steal it?" asks Harry.

Annalise blinks at the sudden attention. "Adelaide comes into ours all the time, so I don't see why we couldn't find a way into theirs."

"Adelaide visits with permission," Tom says pointedly. "It's not so easy as entering without the password and without being recognized."

"It's a decent idea," Septimus says. "It just needs to be expanded. How could we enter without being noticed? Could we summon the note from their dorm straight into the common room?"

Tom's lip curls, and he wonders if Septimus is only being contrary for the sake of it.

"He'll have it locked up," Adelaide says. "That's what I would do. Just because we're too young to cast our own protective charms doesn't mean he'll leave it lying around. I'd say it'll be in a trunk or a box."

So even if they do get into the Slytherin common room, then they'll need to dismantle whatever the note is protected by. And to do that will require more knowledge than they currently have.

However, Tom _ had _ cast a protective spell on their study guide. An older student had shown him how to draw the runes and activate them. So it's not impossible for him to be able to do such magic; the main problem is that he doesn't know how, and he is currently disinclined to seek out more help.

"There's a spell for unlocking that works on most basic locking charms," Septimus says. "It's in our textbook. Maybe that would work?"

"We don't even know what trunk he has," Tom says. "It could be a fancier, more expensive one."

One with complex charms and spells that will be well beyond Tom's abilities. Even after days of practice, he had been unable to successfully complete the Summoning Charm. What hope would any of them have against a locked and warded trunk?

When he and Harry had purchased their school trunks, Tom had made note of the different types of protections on them. He has no idea where to begin with unlocking any of it.

"There's a solution here somewhere," Annalise says. "It'll come to us if we keep thinking."

Tom doesn't believe so. They can think as long as they like, but if the plan is to steal the note back, then their options are limited. Either they do it themselves, or...

"We have someone else do it," Harry says. "We ask someone who is a Slytherin to do it for us."

"Like who?" Septimus asks, incredulous. "None of them will even talk to us because we're Gryffindors. And they certainly won't agree to help if it'll link them to the incident."

The group goes quiet.

_ The incident. _ It sounds dangerously close to pointing fingers, and Tom doesn't like that.

Tom yanks a chair out from behind a desk and collapses into it, crossing his arms. This is enough to reanimate the rest: Adelaide resumes her previous pacing while Annalise hops up onto a desk, swinging her legs out.

Septimus looks at Harry, but Harry only shrugs in response.

"If we are to ask someone else," Tom says reluctantly, "then it needs to be an older student. Someone who can break protective charms and won't care for the squabbles of the younger years."

"An older student," Annalise repeats. "In Slytherin." Then she sits up, her spine straightening. "Oh! Adelaide, isn't Bertrand's sister in Slytherin? Lydia? She's in her fifth—no, wait… sixth! She's in her sixth year this term. She would be able to, wouldn't she?"

"She is," Adelaide says, after a pause. "In sixth. But I don't know if she would agree to help."

"But you could ask, couldn't you? You could ask Bertrand what he thinks."

All eyes now rest on Adelaide, who seems distinctly uncomfortable.

"If his sister agrees," Tom says to her, "then none of us need to get involved at all. They won't have any proof of anything, and they won't be able to blame any of us."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Harry adds. "We wouldn't make you ask."

"I dislike the idea of owing him any favours," Adelaide says at last, sounding irritated.

Tom doesn't know enough about Nott to figure out what favours he'd ask for. Even at Slug Club meetings, Nott mostly keeps to himself. Unfortunately, Tom had dismissed him as inconsequential as a result of that.

This is the second time that Tom has been confronted with a lack of information about his classmates. He might understand the important players in the school—their group of friends, the professors, and the Slytherins—but it is now occurring to him that he needs to expand his horizons if he's to rise above the _ entire _ school.

Having a reputation isn't enough. Tom needs hold of the threads that lead all over Hogwarts so he can pull them at will.

"I'll cover whatever he asks for," Tom says, though the idea of _ owing _ others anything further stirs something dark and nameless in his chest. He has made enough deals lately. He wants to start _ taking _ what he deserves, instead. "I'll work out an agreement with Nott," he adds.

"No, I'll do it." Adelaide lifts her chin up, her eyes sparking defiance. "I don't need any help. Give me some time, and I will handle it."

There is a general chorus of agreement from the others. Harry shuffles over and nudges Tom with his shoulder, and so Tom keeps his mouth firmly shut.

* * *

They see very little of Adelaide for the next few days. The others make no comment; they seem convinced the situation is well in hand. Despite having spent extensive amounts of time around Adelaide, Tom is less confident.

Placing his trust in Adelaide over something so vital leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Tom had much preferred to be directly involved in all aspects of the problem, even if things had not been going according to plan.

There are many other reasons why this specific issue bothers him, not in the least because Tom knows leaders are supposed to be able to delegate tasks. It's mostly that this particular task comes on the heels of two successive _ failures. _ Tom does not abide failure. Not in himself, not in those he seeks to surround himself with.

Failure earns nothing worth keeping. Not lessons learned, not better opportunities. A brilliant mind foresees all, plans for every contingency. Infallibility walks hand in hand with true powers—it leads to safety, security, and self-assured success.

Tom feels none of that now. The lack of control is driving him mad. At Wool's, everything is contained. Tom knows how to use fear as a tool there. He knows how to hide evidence from the various caretakers. Other orphans do not bother Tom Riddle and Harry Evans because retribution will be swift and painful.

Here at Hogwarts, he has to start again. He has to show everyone that he is, in all ways, superior. Tom had thought his marks to be proof enough, but clearly that isn't the case. He is sure that their other classmates must also think less of him because of his perceived blood status—the Slytherins are the only ones bold enough to say such insults aloud.

_ Mudblood. _

He is not anything like a Muggle or a Muggleborn. He is not like the weaklings at Wool's. He is a _ wizard, _ one with heritage, and he plans to prove it as soon as he can.

With little outlet for his frustrations, Tom plies Annalise and Septimus with questions on magical genealogy. Neither of them have any answers. They don't understand the urgency. They, after all, are not the ones being derided in the corridors.

Sometimes Tom wonders if the world is testing him. Though he is the undisputed best of all the students in their group, he remains the only one without a proper family name. He is an outsider in this society, just like he in the Muggle world.

Nearly a week after the Quidditch match, Adelaide reports that Nott has promised to ask his sister for help, and now they all must wait for the results.

"And what does he want in return?" Annalise asks.

Adelaide's lip curls in disgust, but she shakes her head. "He didn't ask for anything," she says, and then refuses to elaborate further.

Tom thinks about questioning her in private about it, but then decides it can wait. She'll tell him eventually, if only because there's no one else for her to tell.

As some students begin preparation for the winter exams, Tom signs out more books on offensive and defensive spells. Harry does not protest this time.

In fact, Harry sits with Tom in their dorm room for hours, until Tom can summon his snake statue from across the room while his eyes are closed. They study new spells on evenings when Harry doesn't have Quidditch practice, and they spend the weekend in the library, combing through the student archives. There are many Potters in those archives, but no Riddles.

Harry reads over the names of his ancestors and relatives with a restrained curiosity that Tom pretends not to see. On late afternoons when Harry does have Quidditch, Tom practices hexes and jinxes on unsuspecting furniture in the unused classroom.

Sometimes, Adelaide will come by and join him. Tom will silently push whatever book he's been reading in her direction, and they will learn the same spells together. Adelaide has a mean streak in her, too. While she portrays the spitting image of the perfect daughter, she has a good deal of anger stowed inside of her.

Adelaide's first attempt at the Blasting Curse is so powerful that it smashes her target of a wooden desk into the stone wall, where it explodes, smoldering with thick black smoke.

"Well done," Tom says, impressed. "Maybe try to explode it first, next time? Rather than having the wall do all the work."

Adelaide's sweat-flushed face glares at him in response. It takes them both a couple of attempts to vanish all of the mess, and by then even Tom feels drained.

"That was very loud," Adelaide says. "I think we're done for today."

They exit the classroom and part ways. Tom checks the time with his wand—_ "Tempus" _—and notes that the hour is later than he'd realized.

Tom hurries his pace along and enters the Gryffindor Common Room with a few minutes to spare. The area is mostly empty save for a few older students who are studying in the back corner. Leo, however, is seated at the table that is usually claimed by Tom and his friends.

Prior to the incident with the note, Tom would have thought Leo considered him a friend. But given how badly their confrontation had gone, he wonders what Leo thinks now. He is sitting at their table, but there is no one around to see it.

One way to find out.

Tom steps over and pulls out a chair. "You're up late."

Leo glances up, then drops his eyes back to his parchment. Tom drops his eyes as well. Leo is writing a letter. To his mother again?

"So are you," Leo says. "Nearly curfew, Tom."

Tom shrugs. "I know the time. And even so, I would never let myself be caught."

"Sure." Leo scrawls another sentence out on his parchment. Though the movement is slow, the handwriting is steady and the letters are neat.

Tom dislikes the blunt tone. He would like to befriend Leo, to bring him into their group, but damage has already been done, and Tom is at a loss of how to fix it. Leo had not been very interested in joining them to start with; if Tom recalls correctly, it had been Francesca's idea.

But if Tom is going to be in charge of Hogwarts like he is at Wool's, if Hogwarts is going to be _ better _ than Wool's, then everyone needs to be paying attention to him. That includes Leo Morden.

Leo continues to write, studiously ignoring Tom while he does so. Tom frowns. How would Harry approach this situation?

The seconds slip by. Eventually the upper years close their books and head upstairs, leaving Tom, Leo, and the crackling fireplace. It is only in the silence of the empty common room that the correct course of action occurs to Tom.

If this was Harry sitting in front of him, if _ Harry _ had been the one to go with him that day, Tom knows exactly what he would be saying.

"Leo," says Tom. "I'm very sorry about what happened last week. I didn't mean for it to turn sour the way it did, and I certainly didn't want you to get hurt in the process. I promise I won't involve you in anything like that again unless you want to."

Leo's quill pauses in place; he lifts his hand before the ink can blot on on the parchment. "That's nice of you, Tom. I have to say, I wasn't expecting it, but I appreciate it."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Tom asks. "To make it up to you." To ensure that Leo feels indebted to him in the future.

Leo sets his quill aside, thoughtful. "I don't think so. You really don't need to offer anything. While I don't like how the meeting went, I understand why you wanted me there." He waves his hand airily. "They don't like you. They probably don't like me much, either. It's just you're a larger target to take down, 'cause of your marks and all."

"Yes, exactly. Which is why it's important we stick together, don't you think? They might come from magical families, but that doesn't mean they're smarter than we are."

"Some wizards just think that way," Leo says. "They think magic makes them special."

That isn't quite what Tom had been attempting to say. "Well, we are wizards," Tom says slowly. "You and I. Magic _ does _ make us special."

Leo purses his lips, then stretches his arms out over the table. "Sure. You and Harry live in an orphanage, right? With Muggles?"

Tom holds his neutral expression. "Yes. What about it?"

"So you think you're better than them, don't you?"

"Of course I am," Tom says, indignant. "Why wouldn't I be?" They're just Muggles. They don't have magic. They are nothing. They pale in comparison to what Tom is, to what he can do.

"Why isn't that the same thing as blood status, then?" Leo demands. "If blood doesn't make you special, then why would magic? It's the same question and the same answer. You're a Muggleborn—"

"Halfblood," Tom spits out. "I'm a Halfblood."

_ "Halfblood, _ then. And your magic is better than Lestrange's. You do better on all our exams than he does. If blood doesn't matter, and magic comes from blood, then you're just saying the same things Lestrange is saying, only you're saying it about Muggles!"

"Why do you care so much about Muggles?" Tom asks, irritated. "Who even cares about Muggles?"

Leo caps his inkwell and starts to shove his things into his bag. "Because my mother is one," Leo says flatly. "Good night, Tom. Thanks for the apology."

Now alone in the common room, Tom smacks his fist down on the table. Leo is wrong. Leo doesn't understand because he _ knows _ who his parents are. Tom has no such luxury.

* * *

**A/N:**

i was too tired to edit this chapter a second time, so if there are mistakes, it's my bad.

uh, some stuff and things happen in this chapter. lots of meaning.

-hand waves vaguely and says something clever-

...thanks for reading!


	45. 2: tension

**.**

* * *

_**tension**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**November 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tom learns that the note has been successfully stolen when he and Harry are accosted in the corridor. It's a regular Tuesday, unnotable in all aspects, and Tom had planned for the two of them to escape their friends in favour of some time alone together.

Given all the events of the past two months, he and Harry have had no time to revisit the odd connection between their wands. Tom had drawn up a list of things to try and is in the middle of outlining them with Harry when he hears footsteps.

When a wand appears around the corner, Harry reacts first, wrist snapping upwards, incantation on his lips.

The two spells collide with a fizzing sound, cancelling each other out. Tom draws his own wand and fires off a hex when Lestrange comes into view.

Lestrange twists out of the way, revealing the two others behind him. "We know it was you," hisses Lestrange. "You stole it, didn't you, Riddle? But now you're going to give it back, or else you're going to pay."

Tom isn't worried. Three against two again, only this time Tom has the advantage of Harry by his side. Harry performs admirably, jaw clenched in concentration, movements fluid and natural as he spins away from Avery's attempt to hex him.

Sparks fly back and forth as they attempt to hit each other, neither side yet daring to attempt any complex spells. As second years, their magical cores are not yet strong enough to cast more than two or three higher-powered spells at a time, and thus they are limited to the number of hexes and curses they can cast.

But Tom has been practicing, pushing his limits, and he is no average second year.

_ "Locomotor Mortis!" _

The spell lands, this time. Mulciber's legs stiffen underneath him. Both Slytherins look over in time to see their friend tip forward, face first, nose smashing onto the stone floor with a pained cry.

Without hesitating, Tom casts again: _ "Locomotor Mortis!" _

Lestrange doesn't expect the second curse right away. He jerks to the left, but the spell catches him in the ankle. He, too, falls, but the angle is off—he twists and lands on his side, arm pinned awkwardly underneath his torso.

Avery has his wand raised, but he wavers before casting, visibly hesitating. The Leg-Locker Curse is from a Dark Arts book: _ Curses and Counter-Curses. _ It will be a spell that all three Slytherins recognize, Tom is sure. And if Tom can cast this spell, if he's read that book, then he's shown he's willing to shirk the image of the consummate, straight-laced Gryffindor.

"You'll leave us all alone if you know what's good for you," Tom says, repressing the fatigue in his voice. "I could curse all of you, if I wanted to."

To his right, Harry says nothing, but his shoulders are stiff and alert. Tom reaches for Harry's elbow, then begins to guide them away. Harry tenses even more as they turn their backs, but the two of them walk away unscathed.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks, a few corridors later. He stares at their surroundings, at the portraits on the walls. They reach the top of a staircase and start to descend. "To the library?"

"Yes. I want to check in with the others."

Tom wants to see if the note has reached Adelaide's hands. The mystery of their wands will have to wait for another day.

Harry nods, almost to himself. "And do you think the Slytherins will? Leave us alone, I mean."

"Today will have put them off for a while," Tom says, smug. "But I don't doubt they'll try again eventually. We'll just have to keep practicing." He stretches his arms a bit, then allows some of the strain to seep into his posture.

Harry frowns, grim. "Are you alright? You cast a lot of spells. Maybe we should take a break before we walk to the library. It's all the way on the other side of the school."

"I am completely fine, Harry. You might remember that Lestrange and Mulciber were the ones who ended up on the floor."

Harry shrugs, deliberately looking away. "Alright, if you say so."

Tom wants to wipe at his brow with the hem of his robe, but he doesn't want Harry to catch him at it. Scowling, Tom turns his face towards the rows of portraits. It's still so strange to him that the portraits can move and talk.

But portraits are not the same as ghosts, according to Professor Dumbledore. They are even more distant from their original counterparts than ghosts are.

Portraits are a brief glimpse at the people who used to roam these halls. Ghosts are more substantial, but lacking in appropriate depth and emotion. Tom had never known such ways of immortalizing oneself could exist, but he finds the idea interesting. What would a portrait of Tom Riddle look like? Act like? What would he say?

They walk down two more flights of stairs before they reach the ground level. Tom's legs are used to this path, the path that leads to the library. Soon enough, he and Harry are headed directly for the table tucked away by one of the tall back shelves.

"Tom! Harry!" Annalise waves them over, her voice a rushed, excited whisper. "We got it!" she declares, once they are within earshot.

"Let's see," Tom says, holding out a hand. "And where's your sister?"

"She didn't want to linger." Septimus pushes a neatly-folded square of parchment across the table.

Tom narrows his eyes at the slight, but he picks it up off the table and unfolds it, verifying that it's the real note and not a fake.

"What a relief," says Harry, slumping down into a chair. The chair, position-wise, is not his usual seat, but it's not a big deal. Tom sits in Harry's usual chair and runs a finger down the edge of the parchment before he folds it back up.

"Should we destroy it?" Annalise asks. "Set it on fire?"

"Not here," Tom says, tucking the note into the inner pocket of his robes. "Later. Now, what are we working on?"

* * *

November closes without further incident. Tom burns the note in a solemn ceremony outside on the grounds while the others watch, and afterwards they move onto more productive activities.

Their winter exams are looming. With everyone busy, their study group narrows back down to its usual smaller cluster, which Tom is glad for. All he can think about is how sweet his victory will taste when he ranks first place for the third time since the start of his Hogwarts career. However, Tom isn't the only one dedicating large amounts of time to pondering the upcoming deadlines.

"Hello, all," says MacMillan.

Most of the table greets him. Tom doesn't, and he doesn't glance up right away, either. He finishes his sentence, then sets his quill down carefully before he turns his attention to his roommate.

Tom smiles, not speaking, because he has an idea of why MacMillan is here, and he wants the question to be as difficult and uncomfortable to ask as possible.

"So," says MacMilllan, when it becomes clear they are all waiting for him to speak, "myself and some others were wondering if you all had been working on another study guide?"

"Oh, we have," Tom says, polite, hands folded neatly on the desk.

"Ah." MacMillan's mouth curls into an expression of confusion, pale eyes wandering up and down the faces at the table. "Is… is it done?"

Tom follows the path of MacMillan's gaze, satisfaction rising in him at how the group looks to him, waiting for a decision. "It will be, shortly," Tom allows.

Relief spreads along the line of MacMillan's shoulders. "That's fantastic," he says, now cheerful. "And same price as last time, yeah? Or less, since it's only part way through the year?"

"Oh, we're not charging for it this time." Tom shakes his head, then spreads his hands, palms open. "Free to anyone who wants to come directly to us and ask, with a limit of one copy per person."

MacMillan stares, disbelieving, and then his eyes narrow. "And what about the year-end ones?"

Tom shrugs, artfully so. "I haven't quite decided. Is there anything else you need?"

"I—"

Tom enjoys the visible fluster on MacMillan's face. "Wonderful," he says, cutting the other boy off. "So I'll see you back here in a few days, likely. Or not, depending on whether we're finished."

Tom turns back to his parchment, pauses, then glances back up. The action is deliberate, but Tom is sure that Harry will be the only one to notice. "If you _ did _ want to help, Eldon, I'd appreciate it if you could spread the word."

"I can do that," says MacMillan, after a pause. "I'll leave you all to it, then."

"See you at lunch," says Annalise, waving. The pleasant warmth to her voice is unmistakable—for the second time, MacMillan seems disoriented by the twists of the conversation.

"See you," he says, then departs.

"That was good fun," Annalise says. "When did you decide to not charge for the guides, Tom?"

"I had been thinking about it for a while. I only decided to just now."

"Any particular reason?" asks Septimus, raising his brows. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, because you do a lot of the work, Tom, and you as well, Harry, so it's really not my place to say—"

"It isn't," Tom interjects, voice level. "But I had rather thought it would help us connect with the rest of the students in our year. Last year, students would come to buy multiple copies for themselves and their friends. This way, they'll have to seek us out on their own if they want a copy."

If Tom helps them without charge, they'll feel indebted, much the way MacMillan is already beginning to feel.

"That sounds fine to me," says Septimus, flipping the cover of his textbook shut with a thump. "Next time maybe run it by all of us, then. So we're not all sitting here like lumps while you talk to someone."

To Tom's right, Harry is sitting, quite motionless, his green eyes flickering between Tom and Septimus.

Tom's temper begins to fray at the edges, unravelling like thick rope. Harry's watchful gaze is all that is holding him still, all that is keeping his jaw locked shut.

"I see," Tom says. Then he lets the quiet stretch out, tension pulled tight, before he adds, mimicking the tone he'd used with Eldon MacMillan, "Is there anything else you need?"

It's just as satisfying to see the tips of Septimus' ears go red as he flushes with anger. He looks to Harry, then to Annalise, neither of whom say a thing. Then Septimus is rising from his chair with a sudden motion and shoving his book into his bag.

"I'll see you all at lunch," he mutters, then departs.

"What was that all about?" Annalise asks faintly.

"I don't know what his problem is," Tom replies, sneering in the general direction of the library exit. "But seeing as he's gone now, there isn't any point dwelling on it."

Harry sets his quill down. He's chewing on the inside of his cheek, Tom can see it.

"It would have been nice if you could have said something in advance," Harry says at last. "But what's done is done."

What's done is done? What is that even supposed to _ mean? _ Tom can't help but think Harry is judging him, that Harry is agreeing with Septimus because he's mad and unwilling to say it aloud.

"I'm going for a walk," Tom says, shoving back in his chair. "Harry?"

Harry hesitates a beat too long, then puts his things away. "Sure."

"Oh, you're both leaving?" Annalise asks, crestfallen at being left alone at the table. "Well, alright. That's alright. You two had plans before, I suppose."

"We'll see you at lunch," Harry says to her, sounding apologetic.

Tom isn't apologetic. "Let's go."

* * *

Tom fixes his eyes straight ahead while they walk. It is with some irritation that he notes they'd had a similar day like this during November of last year. That time, however, Tom had failed to hold his temper, and Annalise had suffered as a result.

"You're supposed to side with me," Tom says flatly, once they're far enough away from where others might hear them.

"I side when you with it counts," Harry says in return, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his school robes. "When it's against the Slytherins, or when we have to talk to our professors, or with older students. But when it comes to our friends—"

"I'm supposed to be the most important one! Not any of _ them." _

Harry's eyes widen at the vehemence, and Tom can't comprehend why Harry can't see the situation clearly. The obliviousness is astounding.

"It's not about sides," Harry says. "You _ are _ the most important person to me, Tom."

Tom grabs onto Harry's sleeve, stopping him in the middle of the corridor. Harry pauses with reluctance and folds his arms across his chest.

"Then explain to me," Tom says, "why you keep defending Septimus when he's disparaging everything I try to do."

Harry splutters at this. "I'm not defending him! I don't know why you need to see everything as people picking sides. We're a group altogether, and we do things together. And we should be making decisions together, too. Just because I happen to agree with him sometimes—that doesn't mean I'm choosing a side."

"It does!" Tom shakes his head. "You know I don't mind when we talk about things in private, Harry. I _ always _ listen to you when you disagree with what I say or do. But you can't do that in front of other people. I need everyone to see we're in agreement."

"They're our friends," Harry protests. "That's not the same. If Septimus or Annalise or Adelaide suggests something, it's only because they want to help."

"I don't trust them like I trust you." And Harry should do the same because it's only sensible.

"You can't _ only _ trust me."

"I do," Tom says, stubborn. "You're the only one."

Harry stares, unblinking. His cheeks are faintly flush. Tom feels a rush knowing that what he says to Harry has such an impact, that the power of trust he places in those hands is meaningful.

Tom cares about Harry, and only Harry, because Harry is the one person aside from himself he can trust. Even if Harry is being difficult right now, Harry would never choose Septimus over him. Not if it came down to a _ real _ choice.

"I think you need to be more understanding," Harry says. "Septimus means well, and he keeps secrets for us. You can't expect everyone to agree with you all the time, Tom. It isn't realistic."

Tom opens his mouth to bite back, acerbic response on the tip of his tongue, but then he snaps his jaw shut, thinking better of it. People _ should _ agree with him because he's _ right, _ he is always _ right— _

Only... experience has proven that isn't always the case.

At least, not at Hogwarts.

But nevertheless, Tom had acted correctly in all of those situations. External circumstances were to blame for his failures. Unforeseen twists and turns of events that had altered the course of his plans. He has learned from them, and he will do better in the future.

"Tom?"

Tom counts the breaths expanding in his chest. In and out, a tempered pattern. "I see what you mean."

Harry blinks slowly, surprising flickering across his face. "Yeah?"

"And I don't agree with it," Tom says, irritated. "You're the one who wants us to argue about these things. You're letting other people cause problems between us," Tom accuses.

"And I don't know why you have all these problems with Septimus all of a sudden," Harry snaps back.

"Because he's disrespecting me," Tom says. "And even if you can't see it, you should believe it because I'm the one telling you. We're supposed to see things the same," Tom insists. "You know I'm only trying to do what's best for everyone."

Harry clenches his jaw, unclenches it. "You promised me you would try to care more. I'm telling you that I don't think there is anything wrong, and you should believe me because _ I'm _ the one telling you this."

The blunt response rubs Tom the wrong way. Harry's never thrown his own words back in his face like that before. Tom reaches for his anger, for his frustration, but suddenly it is harder to grasp. The space inside of him that he'd wanted to fill remains uncomfortably empty.

"We're spending the winter holidays with the Weasleys," Harry continues, "so unless you want us to stay at Hogwarts, you best figure it out for yourself."

Tom doesn't answer. There must be something in his expression that gives away what he's feeling, or at least the _ lack _ of what he's feeling, because Harry grimaces, shoulders slumping.

"Let's talk about something else," Harry says, sounding weary. "This isn't going anywhere, and I don't want us to argue anymore."

"Okay," Tom says. He's not sure what else there is to say.

Harry attempts a smile. It's lopsided and not quite like usual, but seeing it helps sooth the hollow ache in Tom's chest. "We are in this together," Harry says, "even if we have our disagreements."

Tom turns away. "It should be time for lunch soon. Let's go."

They start to walk. Tom tries to lose himself in the paths of corridors that lead to the Great Hall, in the graceful swing of arms and legs that projects confidence.

"What's the real reason for giving out the guides?" Harry asks casually, an attempt at bridge mending.

Tom doesn't feel like talking anymore, but this is Harry asking, and so he'll provide his reasoning.

"Everyone who takes one will feel like they owe us," Tom explains. "And I would like to get to know everyone else better. That part wasn't a lie. They may know who I am, but I don't know them. It'll be useful to have the information for the future."

"Makes sense. Are we going to expand our group with more people?"

Tom thinks that over, then decides that the answer is no, not while Septimus is proving to be a problem. But he can't say that now, not when they'd just put the matter to rest.

"Not yet," Tom says. "We'll see who might work well with us and keep them in mind."

"And what about Leo?"

"I apologized to him already. He accepted it, but I don't know if he wants to stay with us or not."

Harry nods. "I guess we'll see later on."

With everyone busy studying for exams, their study group had narrowed back down to its smaller cluster, which Tom is glad for. Perhaps the winter holidays will help Hogwarts settle back to its usual routine, and come January, Tom will be able to return his attention to more important tasks.

* * *

**A/N:**

this took a loooong time to write, unfortunately. i didn't want to keep you all waiting too long, either! but i hope this chapter is satisfactory, and i hope to get the ball rolling again if my brain will cooperate.

also, reminder to check out my discord server with this invite code: 6jcu8qM


	46. 2: interlude iii, adelaide greengrass

**A/N:**

a link to a full summary of the story thus far can be found in my author's note for this chapter on AO3.

_previously:_

Tom's attempt to get revenge on the Slytherins for tripping Harry results in Cassian Lestrange suffering a severe allergic reaction. Harry is upset that Tom kept his plans a secret; Tom had promised to share his plans before doing anything. Tom realizes he has damaged Harry's trust in him, so he makes a new promise to Harry that he will try to do better in regards to their friends.

After being released from the Hospital Wing, Lestrange plans to blackmail Tom with the incriminating note Tom left in his bag. After a failed attempt to steal the note back, Tom struggles with feelings of jealousy and anger in regards to his repeated failures to handle their current problems. This causes arguments to develop between Tom and Septimus; it also strains the trust that Harry is only beginning to offer back to Tom

The group decides to have a third party, Bertrand Nott's sister, steal the note back from Lestrange. The burden of arranging this falls upon Adelaide, who agrees to do so without offering many details on her plans. Tom turns his attention back to manipulating the student body in his favour—in the process, he finds that Leo Morden has strong morals and opinions that he had never considered previously.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**interlude iii: adelaide greengrass  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**November 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

Contrary to the appearance she puts forth, Adelaide doesn't like Bertrand Nott very much. On the surface, he is the very definition of a Ravenclaw—brilliant marks, sharp wit, inclination towards accumulating knowledge.

In reality, Adelaide finds him boring.

He doesn't talk much in public company, but in private he is always asking her inane questions about their schoolwork. He enjoys implying that she's not as smart as she thinks she is.

Adelaide takes pride in her house, in her intelligence. She doesn't need Nott explaining how to cast the Levitation Charm like she's a babbling infant. Adelaide had outranked Nott on last year's winter exams; a fact she'd been sure to rub in his face—politely—whenever the opportunity arose.

But their roles had reversed in June. Practical exams had taken a toll; her marks had fallen enough for Nott to surpass her. Every time they crossed paths over the summer, she'd been forced to listen to his posturing. It was maddening.

Given the closeness of their two families, Adelaide doesn't doubt that Nott has realized what she's already known for some time now—sooner or later, a contract will be arranged between the Greengrasses and the Notts, and Bertrand will find himself with either Adelaide or Annalise as his wife.

The idea of it fills her with disgust. She can't imagine spending the rest of her life tied to this idiotic boy.

But there are advantages to this impending union. Adelaide seeks to reap the benefits of this dynamic when she can. She knows what Nott is like, how awful he can be, but she also knows what to say to get him to do what she wants. It's only a matter of using the right words.

* * *

Adelaide is partnered with Nott in Herbology, which is both the best and the worst class to hold a private conversation in.

On one hand, the nature of the class means that the greenhouse is typically filled with chatter that helps to mask and distract anyone who would try to listen in. On the other hand, it is difficult to hear anyone well enough to be able to talk to them in the first place.

Still, this is the best choice. The Ravenclaw common room is too quiet for such a thing, and Adelaide would rather pull out her own hair than ask Nott to meet her somewhere privately.

"I have a favour to ask you," Adelaide says, apropos of nothing.

"Oh?" Nott glances over at her, his shoulders straightening. "What might that be?"

Adelaide holds back a snort at his obvious attempt at bravado. "There's something in Slytherin house that I need, and I was wondering if you could ask Lydia to fetch it for me."

"Something you need?" Nott blinks, frowning in confusion. "What could you possibly need from Slytherin?"

Adelaide stabs her trowel into the pot in front of her. "Lestrange has an incriminating note that I need back. It could get me into trouble."

Nott scoffs. The sound of it sets Adelaide's teeth on edge. "What could you have done to get into such trouble? Don't tell me it's a love note, Adelaide. I'd think less of you if it was."

"Don't be ridiculous," Adelaide says. Her arms tense with anger, her hand clenching around the wooden handle of her trowel. Does he really think so little of her? "It's nothing like that at all."

"Hmm." Nott goes back to minding his pot, which does nothing to banish the hatred Adelaide feels at being dismissed.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," she says tightly. Then she grits her teeth, swallowing as she forces her jaw to relax. She needs him to listen to her, and that means she needs to rid herself of her pride for this one moment. "I—I need your help. There isn't anyone else I can ask. Anyone else I _ would _ ask, I mean."

That gets his attention. Nott looks up, considering. "If it is so important to you, I suppose I can lend a hand," he concedes. "After all, I did promise to look out for you, didn't I?

He'd made that promise last year. Adelaide had been counting on it, in fact. His sense of self-importance. His sense of _ entitlement. _ He thinks she needs to be looked after, fine—she will use this to her own advantage.

"I'll ask Lydia," he says, smiling now. "So you have no need to worry anymore."

Adelaide smiles back, wide and dazzling and fake. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you to help me."

Nott's chest puffs with pride. "Of course, Adelaide. You can always come to me with anything you need help with."

* * *

That should have been the end of it. Adelaide expected Lydia to say yes, and she expected to be delivered the note in due time. She had not expected to be approached, and in hindsight, this seems like a grave error on her part. Lydia can be just as nosy as her brother, can be just as prone to flaunting superiority where it's neither warranted or wanted.

"My brother tells me you've gotten into some trouble," Lydia states once the appropriate protective charms have been cast around them.

Adelaide offers a neutral sound in response, unwilling to give up any information unless she is made to do so. This much she has learned over the years, to keep what she values close to her chest. To save her words and her care for the ones who matter.

Lydia narrows her blue-grey eyes. It's an eye colour that Adelaide likens to puddles of rain water on dirty pavement. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Tom Riddle, would it?"

The question catches Adelaide by surprise. She doesn't know how to respond, but she does know that silence is just as bad as saying nothing. The problem is, she doesn't have a better response to offer. An outright lie would be worse at this point, practically an admission of guilt.

"Doing favours for boys never ends well, you know."

"It's not like that," Adelaide says, defensive. "Riddle and I… we have an understanding. A mutually beneficial relationship."

Riddle isn't like Nott. He doesn't treat her like an object to be owned, or a tool to be used. He understands the value of what they can do for each other. Riddle has the potential to surpass the hindrance of his blood status if he has the proper help. If he has the Pureblood daughter of a noble house to guide him in the ways of their society.

Lydia tsks in such a way that Adelaide winces. "Having an understanding doesn't put you on equal ground," Lydia says. "Don't mistake the two as related."

Adelaide holds her tongue, but only barely. Lydia is going to help, she reminds herself. Her personal distaste for Lydia can be squashed down in the face of this task.

"I see," Adelaide says finally. "Thank you for the advice, Lydia."

Lydia's face—her fine features pinched and angular—gazes down with indifference. "I'll help you out this time," Lydia says, "because you're still young. Too young to be making enemies, certainly."

Adelaide's mouth is dry and tasteless, but she manages to force out a response. "Thank you."

"That's all, then." Lydia retrieves her wand and removes the privacy spells she'd set up. "I'll see about having your item soon."

"Thank you," Adelaide repeats, a bland smile affixed to her lips. The smile stays there, stiff, until Lydia vanishes around the far corner, long plait of hair swishing behind her.

She won't end up like Lydia. That much she's promised to herself.

* * *

To Adelaide, the walk to Ravenclaw tower always feels lonely.

All of her closest friends—acquaintances—are Gryffindors. Parkinson and Bones are nice enough, but Adelaide has nothing in common with them. They are all daughters of prominent Pureblood families, but Adelaide has no plans for following in the footsteps of her female ancestors.

Usually she avoids the common room in favour of her dorm, but today an impulse drives her over to where the other girls in her year are gathered together. Eva Bones, Catherine Parkinson, and Sabrina 'Rina' Rowle.

"Adelaide," greets Eva. "Did you want to sit with us? We were just discussing the electives we want to take next year. What do you think of Ancient Runes?"

Adelaide smiles and nods, takes her place next to the girls that, for all intents and purposes, are supposed to be her friends. "I'm considering that class," she allows. "And Arithmancy."

"Arithmancy," says Catherine, wrinkling her nose. "My mother says it's a difficult class. My brother, Alexander, took it. Don't tell anyone, but he nearly failed his OWL! So she told me I should consider Divination instead. She said it's more suited for us."

"I'm taking Arithmancy," Adelaide repeats, firmly this time. She doesn't consider herself part of the 'us' that Catherine is implying.

"Best of luck to you, then," Rina says. "Out of all of us, Adelaide, I think you'd be the best at it."

Adelaide feels warm upon hearing that. "Thank you," she says, and she means it.

It's a silly, stupid thing, to feel proud of the way these girls rank her above them in terms of intelligence, but it's all that she has to cling to—these reassurances that she _ is _ smart, that she _ is _ capable. Other people will bear witness to her intelligence here at Hogwarts, confirming the mantras that she has drilled into herself. Mantras of self worth and value. Mantras of hope and faith.

"Speaking of marks," Eva says. "Any news on Riddle's study guide? I was hoping to start preparing for our winter exams. Normally I wouldn't go for this sort of thing, you know, but Riddle _ is _ the smartest in our year."

Adelaide inhales, exhales, gazes over the soft, trusting faces of her female companions. "It'll be along shortly," she tells them. There's a strange rush in her chest at the power of this statement, of the power she holds with this information, this insider knowledge that they are eager for. "Tom has told me that there will be no charge this time. Everyone is free to ask for one copy, provided they go to ask personally for themselves only."

The girls titter at the use of the first name, and Adelaide feels the rush of warmth spread in her chest to her cheeks. This is what it's like to have something that people want and hold it over them.

"Oh, I don't know," Rina says, faltering. "I don't know if I could go up and ask like that." She pivots to stare at Catherine, then Eva, then back at Adelaide. "You'll all come with me, won't you? You won't make me ask on my own."

"Riddle's not _ scary," _ Catherine says, disapproving. "He's a perfectly nice boy, even if he hasn't got the right sort of upbringing."

Eva responds, and Adelaide tunes the conversation out after that. She doesn't want to hear about 'upbringings'. Not at this moment. She pulls a book out of her bag and begins to read, knowing that they won't bother her if they're engrossed in conversation.

Her eyes refuse to focus on the page, though. The lines of words are swimming like ocean waves. All she can think of now are the days and weeks counting down to the winter holidays.

* * *

There is a nook in the Hogwarts library where Adelaide likes to study on her own. It sits in one of the lesser-visited sections—full of history books and dusty shelves, all untouched due to Binns' atrocious handling of the subject—far enough away from the populated areas that even the minimal noise of the library is practically non-existent.

The space is dark, but it is made tolerable by the Everlasting Candle that Adelaide carries in her bag for late study nights in Ravenclaw tower. Adelaide comes here when she's not in the mood for anyone's company. When even the idea of Annalise walking in on her makes her want to crawl under a rock and stay there for a century.

Exams are a stressful time for everyone, Adelaide included, but it is extra stressful for Annalise, who panics over the slightest issue and renders herself incapable of doing anything at all. Adelaide doesn't understand it. If anything, she finds it immensely frustrating. But they are sisters; they are stuck in this life together, for better or for worse. Adelaide loves her sister more than anything.

And so when Adelaide sees Annalise hunched over a table near the Charms section of the library, she walks over despite her sour mood.

What follows is the typical expression of discontent from Annalise, who is wallowing in her misery and self pity. Adelaide would normally provide some words of comfort and reassurance, but Adelaide had come to the library to be alone. She isn't in the mood to coddle her sister in this moment.

"You have your notes," Adelaide says, exasperated. "And Riddle's notes. _ And _ my notes. All you really need to do is look at them."

"I know that!" Annalise slumps across the table with a low thud.

Adelaide has been patient. More patient than their brother or their mother would have been, certainly. "We don't have a choice. _ You _ don't have a choice. You need to do your best, Annalise. Just keep your head up until we can graduate Hogwarts."

"It's so far away," Annalise says mournfully. "And who knows what will happen by then?"

"Break your study time up into shorter periods. Or simply follow the schedule the rest are doing. Aren't you all studying in the common room together?"

"We are. But it's not the same! I don't like to ask them questions and things." Annalise drops her eyes to the tabletop, lips pressed in a mild frown of discomfort.

Adelaide lays a hand on her sister's arm, but Annalise remains restless, her left hand tapping fingers on the table.

"If you don't ask for help, no one's going to give you any," Adelaide says bluntly. "I can only help you so much. If you can't ask your friends for help, then who will you ask?"

"I don't—" Annalise says, flustered. "I'm fine. I can do it myself, I just need to focus."

"Have you written Mother yet?" Adelaide adds. "It's Friday." Fridays are for writing letters to their parents.

Annalise rubs at her face, flustered. "I sent a short note this morning. I didn't have the energy for anything longer. You?"

Annalise's letters are always short. Adelaide feels a need to compensate for this, and so her letters end up being a considerable length. It's alright, though. If Annalise was to write about how her best friends are Muggleborn boys and Septimus Weasley, it may not go over so well.

Best that Annalise keep her letters concise and limited to talk of schoolwork. Adelaide can fill in the gaps with talk of her Ravenclaw classmates and censored summaries of her study sessions with the Gryffindors.

"I have a draft done up," Adelaide says. "I'll likely send it tonight. I've come here to study, actually."

Annalise's returning smile wanes. "I won't keep you any longer, then."

Adelaide feels bad. She doesn't want to stay, but she also doesn't like the guilt that comes from leaving.

After that, Adelaide leaves her sister to study. Her original goal of solitude is easily achieved; Adelaide sets up her workspace and starts on her Transfiguration revision.

It takes some time for her mind to clear itself enough to focus, and by then the fatigue of the day is settling in, curling around her shoulders like a lazy serpent, weighing her down. But the focus is there, so Adelaide can push past the rest. Her hand glides across the parchment as she transcribes neat lists of Transfiguration rules and spell movements.

The library around her is quiet, devoid of even the most careful of students. Slowly, Adelaide begins to relax, losing herself in the pages of her textbook and the rough feel of the parchment beneath her hand. Underlined headings and neat lists of bullet points. Blue ink for the incantations.

Adelaide scratches out three chapters of notes before she thinks to check the time. The nearest window is just around the shelf to her left—Adelaide rises to her feet, stretching her legs out, and stumbles a few steps over to take a peek.

The window is dark, as expected. The night sky is cloud-covered and starless. Adelaide takes some amount of comfort from the vastness of it. She is tiny, in the scheme of things. She is but another human being amongst millions.

Adelaide retrieves her wand from her robes. _ "Tempus." _

It is well past curfew. Sweet Morgana.

Adelaide scrambles back to the table to put her things away. While her evening absence may not be noticeable, her morning absence surely will be. And either way, Adelaide doesn't plan on staying in the library overnight. That would lead to being caught, she's sure.

Her chances are better if she attempts to return to Ravenclaw tower without being seen. Adelaide's hands begin to shake as she rolls her parchment and tucks it into her bookbag.

A part of her is terrified at being caught out after hours. She's never broken a rule in her entire life. Not at nursery school, not with her tutors, not at Hogwarts. She's never been in detention before. Even so, fear of her misdemeanour getting back to her parents is by far more pressing.

As Adelaide dashes out of the library and down the maze of halls that lead to Ravenclaw tower, she wonders if her classmates will be reluctantly impressed by her dedication.

She isn't the first Ravenclaw to lose track of time in the library, but she has built a specific reputation for herself. She is poised, put-together, and unflinching. To hear _ Adelaide Greengrass _ was caught out after hours would become a fine topic for conversation.

If even Adelaide is staying up to study, then what hope do the rest of them have?

This thought entertains her up until she hears faint footsteps nearby. Then, suddenly, her mindless daydream is no longer so appealing. Her heart goes off on a sprint, pounding away in her chest, and her limbs feel wooden, rooted into the floor.

A cold sweat rolls down the back of her neck. Adelaide forces herself to move away from the sound, though it means a detour from her destination.

By the time she finally collapses into her bed, she is too afraid to check the time. Tomorrow, at least, is the start of the weekend. She'll have time to recover before her studying begins anew.

* * *

Adelaide wakes to noises and someone shaking her awake. Her arm flails out on reflex, nearly smacking whoever it is in the face.

People are shrieking in the background. Shrill, pitched voices. Her roommates.

Adelaide's first thought is that this is why they have Noise-Muffling Charms on their beds. It is so people don't have to be woken up at awful hours early in the morning. But then shrieking begins anew, louder than before. Adelaide pushes down her exhaustion in favour of wakefulness and alertness. There must be a good reason for all this noise, then.

Catherine looms over Adelaide's head, glowering face shadowed by the angle and the lack of sunlight at this early hour. "Adelaide. _ Adelaide! _ It's your bloody family owl! It won't shut _ up." _

The words wash over her like ice water. Adelaide struggles into a seated position, her forehead nearly knocking into Catherine's. Her eyes scan the room—Catherine must have yanked back the bed curtains—and settle on the far window, where Cassiopeia is causing a fuss, flapping around and stabbing her beak viciously at the other girls.

It's just an owl, Adelaide thinks angrily. Though she's not sure why she's angry. A mixture of being woken up after little sleep and having to deal with whatever letter this owl has brought—

_ Letter? _

Adelaide tosses her legs over the side of her bed, snatching her wand up from the bedside table and rushing over to Cassie. The owl takes a swipe at her. Bloody bird's been spoiled by Mother.

"Stop it, Cassiopeia," she demands, imitating the officious tones she's heard Sebastian and Mother use at home.

Cassie pauses, glaring balefully, but does not make further attempts at inciting bloodshed, instead holding still so the scroll attached to her scrawny bird leg can be removed by Adelaide.

Once the scroll has been successfully detached, Cassiopeia makes for the window, disturbing Rina and Eva along the way. Adelaide rubs at her eyes. "Let's all go back to bed."

"I'm done for," Catherine says crossly. "I'll never fall back asleep now."

Adelaide doesn't have the energy to care. "Alright. I'll see you at breakfast, then." She sets the scroll on her side table, draws the bed curtains shut, then falls gracelessly onto her bed. The letter can wait; the contents won't change.

Her eyes fall shut easily, exhaustion sweeping over her like a blanket, tugging her into unconsciousness.

Not much longer until the winter holidays. All her worries about _ those _ problems can wait until after their winter exams are over and done with.

* * *

**A/N:**

hello! it has been a little while since my last update, but i am very happy with how this chapter turned out. next, we will be moving directly into the winter holidays. i'm excited to continue writing this story, and i hope you are all excited to continue reading it!

thank you very much for all your lovely support as i continue to tell tom and harry's journey as best i can.

_IN OTHER EXCITING NEWS:_

Come join 'The Room of Requirement', a community Discord server for fans of the Harry / Tom | Voldemort ship (and characters). The server is 16+ and can be found with invite code: 2suak9y


	47. 2: balance

**.**

* * *

_**balance**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**December 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

They are accosted once more in the corridors before the start of the holidays. A last-ditch, desperate attempt by the Slytherins to catch him and Tom off-guard. Landing in the Hospital Wing at this point of the school year would negatively impact their exam week, no matter how much Tom insists otherwise.

Harry catches sight of the first spell before Tom has a chance to blink, and then both of them are slamming into the wall as Harry shoves Tom out of the way.

The wall is unforgiving; they slide along, nearly tripping into each other. Harry's shoulder aches from the blow of the bone hitting solid stone, but he forces his arm, tingling and almost-numb, to shake his wand down from its holster.

There is no visible threat in the corridor. It takes two more dodged spells before Harry realizes their opponents are invisible. Tom must realize it, too; his tactics change immediately. Tom levels his wand and casts, sending a stream of bubbles into the corridor. Harry's eyes fix on the space where the bubbles vanish, popping out of existence, and from there the fight holds closer ground.

Now that Harry knows what not to look for, he listens—for the shuffling of feet on the stone floor, for the spells muttered in undertone, for the insults and taunts Lestrange lets out as he grows frustrated. Harry fires more offensive spells than he ever has—in class or out of it—and though it drains on his magic, he doesn't feel tired. If anything, he feels… alive.

His magic is alive, and it is with him; it is a fire within him. It used to scare him, knowing his magic was so close to him. Sometimes it still scares him because he knows exactly what it is capable of.

Learning about magic is only a part of honing his control over it. Harry wants to use his magic to help people, but he also must ensure he never hurts anyone with it by accident.

Tom's wand dances through the air, fluid and full of grace. Harry, by comparison, slashes his stick of holly in rapid, jerking motions, blasting through like a hurricane.

It feels like a hidden limb inside of him is stretching out, expanding like a balloon, swelling as it fills with magic, power, determination. The dullness of the castle walls fade in favour of vibrant, swirling spellfire.

The fight between ends when both sides hear footsteps approaching from further down the corridor. Wands vanish inside of robes as the Slytherins retreat. Running back to the dungeons, maybe.

Harry is frozen in place, numb and trembling, adrenaline buzzing in his veins. The sight of the empty corridor is not enough to reassure him that their enemies are gone. His magic jumps along his skin like sparkling embers, itching to burst free.

"Harry. Harry, let's go."

Tom grabs him by the arm and steers them away. Harry stumbles along; they walk at a rapid pace towards a more populated section of the castle.

It takes a solid ten minutes before Harry can calm his breathing down to a normal rate. Tom is by his side, also breathing erratically, his eyes hard and distant before they refocus on Harry's face. Then Tom's grip goes gentle, smoothing down the line of Harry's arm, adjusting the fall of his robes.

Harry's chest aches with lingering anxiety, with memories, but Tom's touch grounds him. Tom adjusts Harry's robes and tidies his hair with light fingers. Tom holds him by the elbows and offers a grave expression that looks out of place on a face so young.

They are only twelve years old. They only have each other.

Harry breathes out.

"There," Tom murmurs, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "Like it never happened."

But it had happened.

"No one will notice," Tom adds. The worry is seeping into his voice.

No one noticing used to be part of the problem.

"Harry? Say something, please. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Harry cracks his lips open. His throat is rusted, like he hasn't spoken in weeks. "I'm fine." He licks his lips, then repeats, "I'm fine, Tom," to Tom's questioning look. Harry sighs, tries hard to not stare at the walls. Tries to focus on the present moment, allowing Tom to anchor him. "Let's find the others."

* * *

Later in the library, Harry relates the story to Septimus and Annalise, his voice lowered to blend in with the low volume of the tense, pre-exam week atmosphere.

"Must be a cloak, then, or a charm," says Septimus. "Lestrange has a cousin in seventh year studying to be an Auror. He could have cast it. Invisibility cloaks are really rare and more expensive; I doubt anyone would have lent one to him."

"Wonderful," Tom says blandly. "Let's hope they don't think to try it again."

"I wouldn't think so," Annalise says. "It's not an easy spell to cast. I don't think his cousin would be willing to do it more than once."

"You just need to carry some flour around," Septimus adds. "My older brothers used to do pranks like that."

"We could try that," Harry says.

Tom doesn't answer at all, which Harry supposes is better than a negative response.

Septimus taps a hand on the table. "I'll ask my mum for some during the holidays. Then we can carry it around."

The tension in the air has grown uncomfortable. Tom has his arms folded across his chest, mouth flattened in an expression of disinterest. Harry looks away from it all. He isn't in a good place to deal with this at the moment. He doesn't want to think about whatever it is that's going on with Septimus and Tom. For now, he'd like to pretend everything is okay.

"We should work on our Herbology," Annalise says, uneasy.

They do, thankfully, and the focus of schoolwork drains the stress of the previous conversation.

* * *

On the last Wednesday before the winter holidays, Professor Dumbledore asks Annalise to stay behind after Transfiguration. She stammers out her agreement, then spends the rest of the class panicking. With some effort, they convince her that nothing bad could possibly happen. Annalise manages to compose herself by the end of the lesson. She offers them a half smile and waves hesitant farewell.

Herbology is their next class, their class with Hufflepuff. They are working with Mandrakes, which means earmuffs, and so they don't find out about what happened until they are let out for lunch.

"It was odd," Annalise says. She twists at her hair braid, winding the end around her fingers. "He asked me if I had any questions about review."

"And he didn't ask about anything else?" Tom asks in disbelief.

Annalise's face goes pink; she reaches for her glass of water and holds in it both hands to steady herself. "He offered to help tutor me after the holidays if… if I don't get the marks I want."

Tom harrumphs. "Well, it won't have to come to that." He goes back to poking at his plate. "We're perfectly capable of helping you."

"I don't know. I think it may be helpful," Annalise mumbles, looking at her plate. "I don't want to take up any more of your time, Tom. You've already done so much."

Tom shakes his head, dismissive. "Nonsense. We enjoy helping you. You're our friend."

Annalise seems confused by Tom's adamance, but her mouth curls and she looks happier. "Thank you. I do appreciate that. I appreciate all of you." Her eyes turn to each of them in turn. "It doesn't matter at the moment, anyhow," Annalise adds brightly. "I will just… see how everything is after we have our exams."

"We're still here to help you if you need it," Harry interjects, just to make sure. "You don't have to wait until after exams."

"Exactly," Septimus says. "We're all studying together, Annalise."

"Yes, yes, we are." Annalise nods quickly. "Forget I said anything, then."

It's hard to forget. That night, Harry lies in bed and dwells on all his worries. He can't recall when they'd started to pile up so high.

* * *

The rest of the week is utterly normal all the way until their next Transfiguration class. Their class time is now occupied with practice and review. Professor Dumbledore walks about, adjusting and correcting them when he can. Harry decides to prioritize written over practical; his greatest difficulties in studying are with memorization.

When Professor Dumbledore reaches the front row, however, he pauses to gaze down at them. The bridge of his nose has a bend to it that Harry had never noticed before. The crook of it must not be recent, though, because the nose pieces of Professor Dumbledore's glasses sit well, like they belong there.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind remaining after for a few moments? I would like to speak with you."

Harry had just started on a third copy of his notes for the seventh chapter of their textbook. He sets his quill down to give Professor Dumbledore his full attention. "Of course, sir."

Tom, who had been practicing his spellwork, is now boring holes with his eyes into the side of Harry's head. It takes effort for Harry to not glance at him.

Professor Dumbledore clasps his hands together, then looks to Tom before his attention wanders back to Harry. "Wonderful. Do you have any review questions for me?"

This time, Tom responds first. "No, sir. We're fine, thank you."

Professor Dumbledore hovers a second longer, then moves back to the other end of the classroom. Tom's hand is tight around his wand, but he doesn't say anything. Harry thinks that Tom doesn't dare speak while Professor Dumbledore is still in the room; they might be overheard.

When the class ends, Tom packs his bag with haste. "I'll wait outside," he mutters.

Harry isn't surprised by this. Tom will wait outside for him like always. "Okay. I hope this is quick."

Tom's face is grim. "I should think so."

The students empty out. Harry leaves his bag where it is and walks over to the podium where Professor Dumbledore is preparing his notes for his next class.

"Sir?"

Professor Dumbledore's heavy gaze is as disconcerting as ever. Harry shifts his weight from one foot to the other, waiting.

"Ah, yes. I won't be keeping you too long…" The notes on the podium shuffle themselves into a neat pile. Professor Dumbledore lays a hand down on the stack and smiles at Harry. "Perhaps this is an intrusion on my part, Harry, but I was wondering if you had any other fun ideas for Christmas presents this year? I must admit I found last year's fuss to be quite the artistic adventure."

"Christmas presents?" Then Harry catches the train of thought and adds, "Oh! No, sir, Tom and I are fine, thank you. It's very kind of you to offer, but I have something else planned this year."

Professor Dumbledore bobs his head. His eyes crinkle around the edges in a friendly way. Harry is uncertain where the conversation is going. Is Professor Dumbledore upset that Harry has made other plans? Did he think that helping with the Christmas presents would be a yearly meeting? Harry doesn't know, and he feels it would be uncomfortable for them both if he were to ask about it now.

"Unsurprising, I must say," says Professor Dumbledore. "You have my fullest confidence; I expect young Mr. Weasley and both Miss Greengrasses to be delighted by your choices."

Strangely, Harry feels no relief at hearing this. "I hope so, sir."

Professor Dumbledore hums, bouncing back on his heels the slightest bit as his face sombers. "And if you might permit your curious professor one more question?"

"Of course, sir. Ask away." Harry thinks he knows what's coming this time.

"The last time we met, we spoke of certain tensions between yourselves and some of your Slytherin classmates. Have those relations improved?"

If anything, they've worsened. But Harry isn't about to say so. Tom wouldn't like it if he did, and regardless of what Tom wants, Harry doesn't want to make the situation any worse by escalating it. Bringing a professor into their problems at this point would only make the Slytherins respect them less and hate them more. "Thank you for asking, sir, but Tom and I are doing well."

Professor Dumbledore inclines his head. Does he believe what Harry has told him? It's near impossible to tell. The professor's genial exterior is too off-putting for Harry to decipher it properly. "Then I believe I shall see you once the holidays have concluded," says Professor Dumbledore. "Do send young Mr. Weasley's parents my regards, will you?"

"Of course, sir, I'd love to."

The eye crinkles return. "A Merry Christmas to you, then. And a happy birthday to Mr. Riddle, as well. May the new year bring all that you hope for."

Harry hadn't given much thought for what to hope for. But perhaps Professor Dumbledore has made a good point after all. He and Tom have been so caught up in all this mess that they've forgotten about the rest of what matters.

"Thank you," Harry says. "Enjoy your holidays, professor."

* * *

Later that evening, Tom and Harry return to their dorm early to pack their bags in preparation for staying with the Weasleys'. They don't need everything with them, and so their trunks will remain here at Hogwarts. Harry rifles through his clothing as he relates his conversation with Professor Dumbledore to Tom. They are both trying to decide which items will be the most practical.

"Dumbledore's only meddling again," Tom says, matter of fact. "To get into our good graces. Not only you, Harry. Annalise as well, remember?"

Harry does, but he doesn't see why. "Annalise does need help with Transfiguration, though. And Professor Dumbledore is our professor for that class."

Tom scoffs and shoves a jumper into his bag. Then he seems to think better of it—he pulls the jumper back out, smoothing the fabric before he folds it properly. "I don't doubt he's noticed how the Slytherins treat us, Harry. But I am equally sure he believes us to be behind Lestrange's accident."

Harry chews on the inside of his cheek. "Do you think so? I suppose they weren't bothering us so much at the start of the year." And it's only gotten worse since then, which is another mark against him and Tom.

"He can think what he likes, at any rate. We've done nothing wrong that he can prove." Tom shuts the flap of his bag and tugs the straps tight.

That's true enough. Harry fiddles with the cuffs of the shirt he's holding. "Are you worried about the exam results?"

"No. Why would I be? I know everything." Tom places his packed bag into his trunk, then locks it. When he looks up, his eyes are narrowed, sharp focus placed squarely on Harry. "Are you worried?"

"Not about the marks—I just mean, you know, what happens after."

"Oh." Tom closes his mouth, then glances over at the door. They could be interrupted at any moment. "I'm not worried about that."

"At this rate," Harry says, choosing his words with care, "someone is going to get hurt. And maybe it'll be them, but maybe it'll be us. We… we should think of a plan before this gets any worse."

Harry can sense the change in Tom's mood before he sees it. Expressions flicker over Tom's face like a dying lamp, on and off and on. Irritation is the first emotion that spreads over the set of Tom's brows and the line of his mouth. Then the heaviness of it vanishes, replaced by a different heaviness: resignation. But the resignation also fails to last, and soon there is only a disturbing amount of calm.

"I could have told you, Harry, that this would happen," Tom says. His voice is oddly gentle. "Even if I hadn't landed Lestrange in the Hospital Wing, this would have happened. They were not going to stop, no matter how nice we were, no matter how low we kept our heads down."

Harry doesn't want to agree. He doesn't want to condone Tom's words. Tom is willing to go to extreme lengths to deliver retribution. Tom doesn't believe in leaving the loose ends behind. If Harry agrees, Tom will see his actions, past and future, as validated.

"So now you want me to do something?" Tom asks. The question is like a gentle prod, but his eyes are intent, dangerous. "You want me to stop them?"

Harry wants them to do the right thing, but there are no right choices here.

"We'll see how things are after the holidays," Harry says at last. "I don't—let's just enjoy Christmas, Tom. And your birthday. There doesn't need to be any plotting during that."

Tom walks over and places a hand on Harry's elbow. "Of course, Harry. Don't worry about it over the holidays."

Clearly, Tom expects him to change his mind. Or else he thinks Harry will be more agreeable after the holidays are over. Tom will probably make a few attempts to convince him over the next while. Which is fine, Harry supposes, because he'd rather Tom share his ideas than not.

So Harry cracks a tired smile. "I'll do my best."

There is less than a week before the end of the fall term. The upcoming weekend will be spent studying, and then they'll be in the thick of it. Harry's not sure where he'll end up, marks wise, after all is said and done—somewhere decent, he hopes, though he isn't foolish enough to think he'll ever surpass the highest ranks of students.

Some of the Slytherin boys are very booksmart, very clever, much in the way that Tom is. Only none of them are Tom. Harry doesn't know their study habits, but he's seen Tom's. He's seen how hard Tom works to be the very best. Late summer nights spent clawing through textbooks, pages and pages of notes with Tom's handwriting—elegant, sloping, the letters forced into perfection after an age of practice with the right hand over the left one.

It's not only magic that comes naturally to Tom—it's life. It's hard work and determination and ambition. Traits that have seen them both into the spotlight here at Hogwarts.

Tom's often said that people enjoy a good success story. It's the sort of article that features in the papers all the time. Tom thinks they'll be the ones in the papers someday, and Harry believes him. Having hopes and dreams has never come easily to Harry; they've always been too far from reality for him to give them any real consideration.

It's easier to follow Tom's projected path to greatness because Tom is the one who is larger than life. He has visions of futures that make Harry's head spin. Harry has only ever wanted a loving family, a well-paying job, and a place to call home. Some of those things he has now. He has Tom; he has his friends; he has Hogwarts. These are the stepping stones to what Harry believes embodies a good life.

But a good life is not the life he has, not yet. Harry has years to go before he reaches that point. Along the way, much can change. There are people to meet, decisions to be made, battles to be fought. The world pushes back against him, taunting him for daring to ask for more.

Harry wants a good life, a quiet life. Harry's dream is that he will always have someone with him. His hope is that this someone will be Tom. Part of making that dream come true is helping Tom get what he wants, if only because Tom wants so much.

Harry wants Tom to have everything he wants, because he deserves it, but not if the cost is too high.

Harry has nightmares where everything is consumed by a blazing, untameable fire, where the air is thick and smoke-filled, where his arms and legs are held stiff by invisible cords. Tom is either too close (raging, screaming) or too far (crying, pleading).

On those nights, Harry wakes with the taste of bile in his throat and unshed tears blurring his eyes. Tom, of course, is already awake by then, either by coincidence or… something else. But Tom is always there for him, no matter what. Harry doesn't need to agonize over whether to wake Tom up.

But it feels wrong when Tom comes to comfort him. It feels like a betrayal. Still, Harry can never turn away. So he doesn't; he lets it happen, lets Tom's words of soft reassurance cover his heart like a warm blanket.

Tom will keep him safe. Harry has known that since the beginning of their friendship. Since the moment they moved into the same room. Tom cherishes Harry more than any possession he owns, more than anyone else they know. So long as they are together, Harry knows they can weather the worst of the world around them, only…

Harry has weathered himself to the bone. He's carried the weight of it, has let the insults and the guilt slide off his shoulders, telling himself that it didn't matter, that it wasn't worth it.

But Tom is right. It's taken this long for Harry to see it, but Tom is right—this won't go away on its own. Lestrange won't give up until someone is hurt or worse. If Harry is to have a say in what happens, if he's going to stop Tom from going too far, then he needs to take initiative.

Fighting back on his own had never led to anything good, but now he has Tom to stand beside him. And Septimus, and Annalise, and Adelaide. Harry has people who trust him and support him.

He had told Tom to leave it alone for the holidays, and he'll do his best to hold Tom to that promise. Then, once he's sure Tom isn't about to gallivant off into danger, Harry will think about what his own plan to stop Cassian Lestrange might look like.

* * *

**A/N:**

continuing harry's pov for the winter holidays! we'll be seeing some more relationship shifts as they grow older...

hope everyone is doing well and taking care!


	48. 2: departure

**.**

* * *

_**departure**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**December 1939**_

_**.**_

The morning of their exam results, Harry wakes hours before dawn after only a few hours of restless, anxious sleep. His body trembles all over, cold sweat damp on his back and all across his forehead. Not for the first time, he doesn't remember what he'd dreamed of. This doesn't happen often. He usually remembers all of his nightmares in painful detail.

Lately, though, Harry finds he wakes more often in the middle of the night, a nameless fear pulsing in his chest. It unnerves him more than his regular nightmares, even if it's not as scary. Something about forgetting terrifies him.

A few minutes pass. Harry settles his breathing down on his own, then casts his eyes to the hangings that hide Tom's bed from view. Is Tom awake? Harry's not sure. If Tom isn't, then Harry doesn't want to be a bother and wake him.

The dorm room is silent, filled only with the muffled snores of the other boys. Harry keeps his eyes open despite his weariness. He's not ready to fall back asleep yet; he's worried the nightmares will return. When he wakes for the second time, he might not be so lucky as to have forgotten it all.

Harry doesn't know why he has so many nightmares. He ought to be too old for such things. He hates feeling small and afraid. He hates the memories they bring back. He hates that his nightmares drag all his deepest fears into the open: the burning cupboard, the cruel jibes, and the violent laughter. Worst of all, the idea that someday he and Tom will no longer be together.

So Harry doesn't share the subject of his nightmares with Tom. How could he? Tom would be hurt by them. Tom is nothing like the bullies Harry has known. Tom would never hurt him.

Tom only does things to protect him. To protect them both—

Harry knows that Tom only hurts people who he thinks deserve it, but his and Tom's definitions of 'deserve' tend to differ. That won't change easily. Tom sees the world in black and white, as two sides of a war.

Harry shakes his head and inhales a large gulp of air to clear his thoughts. He's getting caught up in the same thoughts over and over again. All it does is upset him.

A few more hours, and then they'll see the result of their hard work. Nothing new has happened since the day Harry decided he would come up with his own plan to deal with the Slytherins. It leaves Harry, and everyone else, feeling rather uneasy. Tom thinks the Slytherins are biding their time, and Harry supposes that has held true.

He and Tom have been productive in the meantime, at any rate. Tom has devoted a decent amount of time to helping Annalise with Transfiguration. It's kind of him, but Harry knows better. Tom doesn't want Professor Dumbledore to outdo him. Tom wants everyone to know he is the best so that they will always look to him first.

Just outside Harry's bed curtains, there is a soft rustling sound. Harry freezes, which is stupid because no one can see him right now anyways, then decides it must be Tom. It seems like they always wake together. It also seems like Harry bothers Tom with his problems no matter how hard he tries not to.

Harry sighs softly. It's as good a reason as any to go back to bed. Whatever waits for them in the morning, there is no changing it now.

* * *

The trip from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade station is uneventful.

Harry, Tom, Septimus, and Annalise share a carriage ride together. Tom is at the top of the rankings, as expected, and Harry has scored the same as last time. It is all very anticlimactic, but Tom is pleased about his marks. His chest had been puffed with pride while their classmates congratulated him.

"I knew I would, of course," Tom says to Harry in an undertone. "They may be privileged with their tutors and their large vaults, but they're weak. They don't know what it means to work for their own achievements. You'll catch up soon enough, Harry. I'll help you. Then it will be you and I at the top of the list every year."

Harry wants to believe it. He'd love to see his name listed under Tom's and know that he belonged there because of his own merits. It's just that Tom excels at _ everything, _ all the time, almost effortlessly. Harry can't count the number of instances where Tom has mastered a new spell on the first try. He can't imagine himself doing the same thing. No matter how hard he studies or how much Tom helps him, there will always be subjects and spells that are difficult for him to learn.

Which is fine, really. Harry is content with the classes he is good at: Charms, Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration. He's happy with what he has. Before they'd left for breakfast, Professor Dumbledore had given out copies of their marks to take home to their families. Harry's parchment sits in his bag, neatly rolled. The only other person who will ever look at it is Tom.

Across from him, Annalise is tight-lipped and distant as their carriage bumps along the road. Had her marks gone well? Or, even if they had, were they good enough?

Adelaide is probably somewhere in a carriage behind them. Harry has seen less of her lately. Annalise says her sister has been worried about exams and spending time more with her dorm mates.

Soon enough they arrive at the Hogsmeade station and board the Hogwarts Express. Tom leads them into an empty compartment a third of the way down the train. The four of them sit—Tom and Harry across from Septimus and Annalise.

The train pulls out of the station. Tom brings out a book to read, leaving the rest of them to make quiet conversation. Septimus starts in on his plans for the holidays, going on about his family traditions and how they decorate the house. Annalise joins in here and there in an absent-minded manner, but she is mostly quiet, leaving Harry to hold up the other end of the conversation.

Halfway through the ride, Harry can tell something is not right. It takes a further fifteen minutes for him to realize _ why _ he thinks so. Adelaide usually comes by to say hello, but as of right now their compartment has yet to be interrupted.

Harry wants to ask what's going on, but the energy of the compartment is off. It's not quite right. If he interjects now, he is fairly certain that he will cause more problems than he solves. So Harry shoves his curiosity down for the time being and sits on it all the way until they arrive at King's Cross Station.

If Tom notices anything, he doesn't act like it. As they grab their things, Tom fusses over their cloaks and robes, intent on ensuring they both look perfect for when they greet Septimus' parents. Harry has to bat Tom's hands away from his hair, much to Septimus' amusement.

"It's a lost cause," Harry mutters.

Tom tuts in a way that reminds Harry of Mrs. Cole. She used to cluck with disappointment at the way his hair refused to lay flat. Harry is sorely tempted to poke fun at Tom for acting like a crotchety old woman, but it is nice when Tom pays attention to him. It makes Harry feel important and cared for. He doesn't want to dissuade it, not when their relationship continues to feel awkward and stilted at times.

"We're going to be late," Annalise interjects, thoroughly putting an end to Harry's indecision with her anxious tone. "I still need to find Adelaide! She didn't come to see us during the train ride."

Septimus sucks in a breath. "I noticed but… I didn't think too much on it. Is she alright, then? She seemed alright at breakfast."

"I don't know. I haven't spoken with her today."

Tom tugs down his and Harry's bag from the top racks. "Let's disembark, then. She won't be far off."

Tom is right. They've hardly touched their feet to the ground of King's Cross when Adelaide comes barrelling over, bookbag slung around her shoulder, expression stern as she fixes her gaze on Annalise. Adelaide's hair is pulled into a severe bun piled on the top of her head. It makes her serious expression look even harsher.

Annalise flashes a wide smile, but when she speaks, her voice is pitched and squeaky, faltering at the sight of her sister's flat stare. "Adelaide!"

"Annalise." Adelaide's shoulders are stiff as she holds out a hand, waving it impatiently. "Let's go. Sebastian said he'd wait for us at the next pillar over from the entrance."

"Oh, but can't we just have a moment? I haven't seen you all day, really. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Adelaide looks the rest of them over. "Good bye, Riddle, Evans, Weasley. Have a happy Yule."

"You too," says Septimus.

Tom slides his hands into his trouser pockets. "Happy Yule."

Despite his misgivings, Harry can only echo the same sentiment as the others. "Happy Yule."

Annalise grips the handle of her trunk and tugs it closer to her body. Then her brows tug together. "But I just—"

"We can't stay here forever," Adelaide snaps. "Alright? We have to go. Putting it off just makes it worse for both of us."

"But—"

Adelaide takes Annalise by the arm. "We're leaving. Let's go."

Annalise jerks backwards, eyes wide. "What's _ wrong _ with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Not everything is about _ you, _ Annalise!" Adelaide's voice shakes, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She blinks rapidly, like she's holding back tears. "Why can't you just listen to what I say? You're supposed to be the eldest, not me. I always have to do _ everything _ for you because you're afraid of your own shadow. I don't know what the Hat saw in you, to put you into Gryffindor."

Annalise starts to cry. Not loudly, not visibly—a tiny hiccup escapes her mouth, and tears slip down her cheeks.

"You won't even stand up for yourself," Adelaide finishes, her jaw jutting out in defiance as though to prove her point. But as Annalise wipes at her eyes, Adelaide's anger cracks, faltering. She tears her gaze away to the rest of the crowded platform, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

Tom stares dispassionately at the scene, likely unwilling to intervene. Harry feels guilty, though he's unsure why. Perhaps he should have said something about Adelaide's absence sooner. Had something upset her on the train?

"Adelaide," says Septimus, in a voice just loud enough to carry over the uncomfortable silence. "That's not alright."

Adelaide swings around to look at him. Her irritation is plain on her face as she scowls. "This is none of your business, Weasley. Has it ever occurred to you that your parents don't care about your grades because they already have older, more successful sons to boast about?"

The moment sharpens, freezing over like ice. Harry finds he has his breath held.

"Fine," Septimus says flatly. "Maybe you are right about that, and maybe it isn't my business what you say. But you won't change my mind, Adelaide. I think you need to calm down."

Alarmingly, Adelaide lets out a burble of hysterical laughter. "Right," she says, once she's pulled herself together enough to be coherent. Harry thinks he might see the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes, but he can't tell for sure. "Annalise, come on. They're waiting for us."

Shockingly, Annalise inhales a shaky breath and nods. "Okay. Yes." She holds out her hand for her sister to take.

After a pause, Adelaide grabs it, and the rest of them watch as the two girls walk off together.

"Let's go find your parents, Septimus," says Tom, speaking for the first time since the altercation had begun. "They're likely waiting for us as well."

Septimus grimaces at Tom's bluntness, but says, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Septimus' parents are just as kind as they'd been at the start of the year. Harry notes that they don't ask after anyone's grades, although that may be because he and Tom are around. It wouldn't make sense to ask Septimus about his marks in front of other people.

"Did Atticus get some time off for the holidays?" Septimus asks his mother.

Mrs. Weasley purses her lips together. "He has been trying, bless him. We may only see him closer to Christmas, I'm afraid. He told your father that he plans to work extra so he can have the days off that he wants."

"I hope he can," Septimus says, then looks over at—at him?

It takes a minute for Harry to realize why. Atticus is supposed to give him a proper healer's check up. It's nice that Septimus cares enough to remember that. Given the stress of the past few months, Harry had forgotten all about it.

"Atticus is very nice," Tom agrees aloud, which is how Harry knows that Tom also remembers what Articus had promised to do.

Shortly after that, all of them Apparate to the Weasley's home. It is only Harry's second experience with Apparition, but it is infinitely preferable to the Floo.

"You can both stay in my room," Septimus says as they tromp up the stairs. "I can share with Nate or something."

"You're not staying with me," Nathaniel calls from the ground floor. "It's my room, sorry. There's plenty of other space in the house."

"Well, alright," Septimus says, unbothered. He turns back to Harry and Tom. "Maybe I could fit you both in—"

"Septimus," scolds Mrs. Weasley from a few steps ahead of them. "There really is only room for two people in your room, not three. You wouldn't want to squish your friends into your room when there are perfectly good rooms in this house for them to stay in."

"We don't want to be any trouble," Harry says awkwardly. "Any room is fine, honestly." Then he glances between Septimus and Tom, trying to judge their reactions. Honestly, he wishes the three of them _ could _ just share a room together. While he has roomed with Tom for years now, he also doesn't want Septimus to feel left out.

"Harry and I are used to sharing a room together," Tom says, "at the orphanage. I'm sure all of your rooms here are lovelier by far, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley looks chagrined. "Yes, of course. Well, we don't quite have the room for one each, as much as I'd like. But perhaps you and Harry can take Jon's old room? I would believe it's the one of the larger ones aside from the master bedroom."

Tom smiles. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

* * *

Jon's old room is larger than their room at Wool's. Harry and Tom watch as Septimus' father unshrinks an extra bed into the mostly-empty space and summons bedding to cover it.

When all is said and done, both beds look exactly the same, which Harry is glad for. If it came down to a difference, Tom would try to give him the nicer bed. Harry isn't in the mood to be babied. All he can think of is the way Annalise and Adelaide's argument echoes in his head, making him uneasy.

Add on that his nightmares have been worse lately, and it is a recipe for disaster regardless of what bed he sleeps in.

"What do you think about what happened at the station?" Harry asks Tom later that evening, once they're alone and assured of their privacy.

Dinner had been a quick and painless affair with the Weasley parents, Septimus, and Nathaniel. After the long train ride, none of them had been much in the mood to engage in anything other than polite conversation. With an amused comment on their suppressed yawns, Septimus' mother had then sent them all off to bed.

Tom smooths back the blankets on his bed in a thoughtful manner. "Adelaide is right. It's none of our business."

The answer is not surprising. Tom doesn't tend to concern himself with the problems of others unless it suits him. It's just that Tom had promised to make an _ effort _ that Harry feels a need to speak up. "So you don't care?" Harry asks bluntly.

Tom's hands slow in their motions. He straightens up and turns to meet Harry's stare. "It isn't that I don't care," Tom says. "But what do you expect me to _ do, _ Harry? If they're having a spat with each other, then it has nothing to do with you or me. They'll sort it out in due time on their own. Adelaide won't stay mad at Annalise forever."

Harry scrunches his brows up. It's not that he disagrees with what Tom has said, it's more that this feels like an excuse not to intervene. However, arguing won't get them anywhere. Harry doesn't want to start an argument today.

"I suppose," Harry says. He walks over to his bed and falls onto it, spreading his arms and legs out for a moment before reaching for the covers.

Soon after that, the lights are out. Tom breathes softly from across the room, in and out at a steady rate. Harry shifts in place, trying to get comfortable. It will be a while before he can fall asleep, he realizes. He's always had trouble with sleeping in new places. First at Wool's, then at Hogwarts. Despite how friendly the Weasleys are, Harry doesn't expect it to be any different here.

Still, he closes his eyes and tries to match his inhales and exhales with Tom. In a way, he's glad that Tom is here with him. It would be strange to do this with Septimus. Not to mention it would be uncomfortable if Harry had a nightmare and woke them both up. At Hogwarts he has the privacy of his bed hangings and the spells cast on them. Here, he has none of that. He only has Tom as his silent protector across the room.

Harry doesn't want Tom to pity him or feel a need to look after him, but he does have to admit that he is more comfortable knowing Tom is only a few steps away. It is with this in mind that he can relax his body and even out his breathing enough to feel sleepy.

Eventually, Tom's quiet breaths send him drifting into slumber.

* * *

Harry wakes some hours later, sweating all over. He is shaking violently, wordless gasps forming in the back of his throat. The vividness of his fear consumes him, fills him with numbness. Harry feels trapped in his own body, unable to move, unable to call for help.

_ "Harry?" _

Tom rushes over and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry trembles and trembles like a crinkly leaf in the wind. Even Tom's presence isn't enough to dispel the panic coursing through him.

His lungs seize up, then, straining with the effort of keeping his erratic breaths steady. Harry coughs roughly, which prompts Tom to start patting his back. Then Tom mumbles some nice words that Harry can't quite hear. Harry hates being like this. He hates that every time he gets into a panic, he can't even breathe properly.

"T-Tom?" he rasps, trying to get enough air into his lungs to speak. His eyes are watery and slightly sore from being rubbed at.

"I'm here, Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry isn't, but Tom probably already knows that. After a few minutes, Harry is at last calm enough to squirm around in Tom's embrace and look into his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Tom asks.

Harry nods, then sniffles, embarrassed. "Yes."

"Good." Tom's voice is rough, a bit shaky around the edges. It's unusual to hear Tom sound like that. Harry half-wonders if it's just his own failure to focus on what Tom is saying. Maybe he's imagining it.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Harry says, and he's glad to hear his own voice sounds a bit steadier. He shifts over so that they are sitting next to each other, arms touching.

When Tom replies, he sounds grim. "No trouble. I was already awake."

Harry pulls his knees up to his chest. "You've been awake a lot, lately. At least one of us should be getting some sleep," he jokes.

Tom taps his fingers on his thighs. "What are your nightmares about, Harry?"

"They're nothing," Harry lies. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming about." This, at least, is the truth.

"But you do, sometimes." Tom nudges Harry with his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, Harry. I won't be upset."

Harry's throat closes up. Everything about his life is related to Tom, even his nightmares. He trusts Tom with his life, but… but he can't quite bring himself to trust Tom with this. "It's not important," Harry says, injecting firmness into the words.

_ "You _ are important to me. Perhaps if you talk about what's upsetting you…?"

Tom has never pushed on this subject before. Harry had always been content to let Tom believe these nightmares were from the period of his life before they'd met. Back when Harry had been young and friendless and bullied.

"They're just nightmares," Harry says quietly. "I'll grow out of them eventually."

"It's upsetting you," Tom insists. "You will feel better if you talk about it."

"I said _ no, _ Tom."

Tom goes very still, and Harry worries that Tom's gotten mad at him. Then Tom says, "If it was Septimus asking, would you tell him?"

Harry frowns. "That's not fair, Tom. This has nothing to do with Septimus."

"Fine. It doesn't," Tom says, and his voice is so flat that Harry has to resist the urge to shrink away.

"It doesn't," he repeats. "I'm sorry, Tom. I know you only want to help me but—" He pauses to take a deep, calming breath. "This is something I have to sort on my own."

"I see." Tom seems to relax; his hands smooth at his sleep trousers for a moment. Then he gives Harry's hand a pat. "That's alright, Harry. I believe in you."

Harry is relieved. He had been firm about what he wanted, and Tom had listened to him. "Thank you," Harry says, grateful. "I think we should go back to sleep now," he adds.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Tom means in the bed, together. Harry nibbles at his lip, considering the offer. Part of him wants Tom to stay. Tom means safety. But he'd just said to Tom that he wanted to handle his problems on his own. It would be hypocritical of him to ask for help now, wouldn't it?

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

Tom sighs, the pass of air so quiet that Harry nearly misses it. "Very well. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Tom." Harry feels the mattress shift underneath him as Tom's weight pulls away. He ignores the pang that shoots through him and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

next tuesday is the one-year anniversary for this series! i will try to have another chapter out by then, but no guarantees. thank you for reading, your thoughts are appreciated!

Come join 'The Room of Requirement', a community Discord server for fans of the Harry / Tom | Voldemort ship (and characters). The server is 16+ and can be found with invite code: 2suak9y


	49. 2: hospitality

**.**

* * *

_**hospitality**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**December 1939**_

_**.**_

* * *

After their conversation, Harry finds that Tom keeps his word; there are no more questions about his nightmares.

If anything, the incident seems to have convinced Tom that the level of care he provides needs to be increased. Each time when Harry wakes, Tom is already awake. Tom gives him hugs and pets his sweaty hair until his breathing evens out. Until Harry is calm enough to lie back down and go to sleep. Tom insists that Harry isn't the one waking him, but Harry feels guilty all the same.

Though Tom tries to hide it, Harry thinks that the severity of his nightmares must be scaring Tom, too. Sometimes Tom's breathing is funny, and sometimes Harry can feel the rapid beat of Tom's heart thudding in his chest. It's not normal to have so many bad dreams, and it certainly isn't normal to forget about so many of them.

Jon's room is far enough away from the rest of the rooms in the house that Harry hopes no one hears the few occasions where he wakes with a yell. It would bring up a lot of unwanted questions. He and Tom have been practicing the Silencing Charm at Hogwarts, but so far neither of them have seen Nathaniel or Septimus do any underage magic in the house. It's safer to not risk getting in trouble.

Harry wishes he could have a normal childhood, but also he knows that if he had, he never would have met Tom at Wool's. Maybe they still would have met at Hogwarts, but then that means Tom would have grown up all alone.

So they're okay, his nightmares. Harry can put up with them and hope that someday they will leave him. After all, the more time he spends at Hogwarts, the easier it is to forget.

* * *

Over the course of their stay with the Weasleys, Tom and Septimus are civil with each other. Harry figures it is because Septimus' parents are watching. Tom wouldn't dare try anything with watchful adults around, and Septimus isn't about to misbehave in front of his parents.

In the meantime, Harry busies himself with Christmas presents. This year he had made a point to plan in advance. During one of his and Tom's summer jaunts out and about in Diagon Alley, Harry had exchanged some of their sickles for Muggle pounds. From there, he'd convinced Tom that they ought to look through some second-hand Muggle bookshops.

Harry had enjoyed pouring over the selections to find just the right book for each of their friends. Tom had helped, too, giving opinions here and there, sometimes pulling a book off a shelf and offering it for Harry's perusal. These were personal gifts without being too expensive. They were easier to wrap, too, because of the simple box shape, which Harry was glad for.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Harry asks.

The three of them are on Septimus' backyard porch, watching fat snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Christmas is brilliant," Septimus agrees. "You'll see how fun it is once everyone is here."

"Everything is great so far," Harry says. "Your parents are very nice, letting us stay."

Septimus shrugs. "My parents aren't strict about who I spent my time with. I would have bothered them until they said yes."

"Do you know when Atticus will be here?" Tom asks.

If Septimus is surprised by the change of subject, he doesn't show it. "We might not see him until Christmas, honestly. You'd think people would be more careful around the holidays, but that doesn't seem to be the case. More so this year."

"A shame, that."

"Yeah, well, hopefully we'll see him soon." Septimus quirks the side of his mouth into a mild frown.

Harry feels a need to interject. "It's okay if he doesn't have time to look at me. I don't want him to spend his holidays doing work."

_ "Harry." _ Both Tom and Septimus speak in the same exasperated tone. They cut off in the same way, too, and turn to look at each other, obviously irritated at their simultaneous outburst.

"Your health is important," Tom says sternly.

"It's no trouble, honestly," Septimus adds. "Atticus told me he wants to help. He's one of the best healers at St. Mungo's. He'll know how to help you if there's anything wrong."

Outnumbered by his friends, Harry can only fall silent. "Okay," he says, when they continue to stare at him. "As long as Atticus wants to, I suppose."

"Great." Septimus beams.

Tom smiles and pats Harry on the arm in a way that it probably meant to be encouraging, not condescending.

Harry decides maybe he likes it better then they're at odds with each other rather than ganging up on him to look after himself.

* * *

Harry has never known a family dynamic before, but he thinks that if he and Tom were ever adopted, he would want one like this. The Weasleys are wonderful hosts. Septimus talks freely to his parents about everything. It is a marked difference from the halting way Annalise often speaks of her and Adelaide's home life.

Mrs. Weasley sets up games of wizard's chess in the living room so they can play simultaneous rounds together, and Tom beats everyone except for her. Apparently during her time at Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley had been something of a champion player.

Tom doesn't seem to mind too much; after all, losing to an adult is hardly a mark of failure. But Tom does continue to play against her whenever the opportunity presents itself. He is determined to win. So Harry is not surprised when five matches later Tom at last declares a victory.

"Do they still do chess club at Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asks curiously.

Nathaniel is the one who answers. "It is less of a club and more of a casual group. Gobstones are all the rage now, so they've started their own club for that."

"Gobstones." Mrs. Weasley sniffs. "That foul liquid is something awful on the hair."

"People have been using it to settle disputes," Nathaniel continues, "which is better than dueling in the halls. Can't say I'll complain about that."

"Do you catch many people dueling in the halls?" Harry asks.

Nathaniel shrugs. "Most aren't brave enough to try. Or old enough, really. Dueling to settle an argument is an old tradition."

Tom leans forward, elbows braced on the arm rests of his chair. "Tradition?"

"A belief that magic favours the strong and the worthy," Mr. Weasley says. "In most cases, they mean magic inherited by blood. The rhetoric of many old families, though views are slowly changing."

"Right," Nathaniel says brightly. "Because of students like Tom and Harry."

Harry flushes. "Not me."

"Stuff it, Harry." Septimus gives Harry's shoulder a shove. "You're smart! You work hard for your marks."

"If Septimus says so, it must be true," Mrs. Weasley comments from behind her mug of tea, like she's sharing a secret.

"Harry's great at Quidditch, too," Septimus adds. "We'll sweep the cup this year because of him."

Harry wants to shrink into his chair, but he forces himself to stay upright. He is proud of his place on the Quidditch team.

Louisa had said people were hesitant to have two second years on the team. Usually tryouts were for older, more experienced players. But Louisa had assured them that she had faith he and Septimus would both be perfect additions to the team.

After playing actual games on the pitch, Harry feels like he has a solid place on the team. He is accepted as part of the group, as an important player in the lineup. Harry is proud of himself, and of Septimus, and he's happy that all their hard work has paid off.

Septimus had put in a lot of effort to train himself up to Louisa's standards. It's a lot of effort that most people probably don't notice because Septimus has always been a hard worker, has always been eager to lend a hand to those who ask for it.

Maybe it comes with the territory of having so many older siblings. It seems to Harry that Septimus has grown up in a household where people offered help before anyone needed to ask for it.

"We'll squash Ravenclaw flat," Harry agrees.

"That's the spirit," Nathaniel cheers. "I'm awful tired of listening to Roper brag at the end of every season. Can't wait till Harry steals the Snitch from under his nose."

At this point, Harry turns to take in Tom's reaction. Tom smiles as soon as Harry looks at him, which could really mean anything if Harry didn't know better. But because he does know better, he can pick apart the reaction.

Tom has many different smiles he offers to people. The charming, polite one he shows to their professors. The easy-going one he flashes to their fellow yearmates. The smirk that settles on his lips when he triumphs. Harry knows all of these. He knows Tom, and this is why he can read the edge of something else in Tom's otherwise genuine smile.

"Harry can do anything he sets his mind to," Tom says slowly. "It's one of his most admirable traits."

"The two of you are quite close," Mrs. Weasley says kindly. "Like brothers."

"Harry and I look out for each other," Tom agrees.

"Tom is like family to me," Harry says.

Mrs. Weasley sighs and regards them both with a patient, sad expression. "I don't suppose either of you know anything about your parents? Or where you came from?"

"Sadly, no." Tom exchanges a look with Harry.

Harry can only shrug and agree. "I've never met my parents. The matron said I was left at the orphanage with a note addressed to my aunt. They never found her, and even if they had… well, I don't think she wanted me to begin with."

The room falls quiet at Harry's depressing proclamation. Harry regrets speaking. He should have held his tongue. It is nearly Christmas, and here he is, plaguing his kind hosts with his unimportant woes.

"That may be true," Mr. Weasley says softly, reaching across to place a light hand atop Harry's shoulder, "but you and Tom will always be welcome here with us."

* * *

Atticus arrives at the Weasley home two days before Christmas Eve. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks as though he is liable to pass out in a dead faint at any moment. His parents fuss over him while the rest of them watch. Atticus takes it in stride, fending off his father's attempts to wrestle him into a swaddle of blankets, and marches upstairs to his room for what he claims will be a short nap.

Concerningly, Atticus does not come down for dinner. Mrs. Weasley goes to investigate and reports that Atticus, the poor dear, is fast asleep and no one is to disturb him. As a result, dinner is more subdued than usual. Mr. Weasley debates aloud whether they ought to bring Atticus some soup, but in the end it is decided that it is better to let Atticus sleep off his fatigue.

Harry can tell that the Weasley parents are worried but do not want to cause further worry amongst their children. Septimus pokes at his plate with glumness while Nathaniel tells them about the Christmas present he's purchased for Genie. After dinner, everyone goes about their usual evening while Atticus remains in his room, dead to the world for all intents and purposes.

"Does he normally get worn out like this?" Harry can't help but ask. "It can't be good that they're working him this hard."

"Atticus likes helping people," Septimus says quietly. "He sometimes forgets that he has limits. This isn't the first time he's shown up here and slept through the day. I wish he'd take better care of himself." Septimus frowns, his brows all bunched up. "I dunno. He's wicked smart, though. He used to volunteer his time at the Hospital Wing while he was at Hogwarts. Turned down the Prefect role so he could have the time for it."

"I hope he feels better soon," Tom says. "It'd be a shame for him to fall ill so close to Christmas."

"We've got potions," Septimus says, turning his gaze to the sky. "Pepper-Up and other ones. I think mum will probably give him something when he wakes up. Dunno if he'll take them, though. Atticus says it's bad to develop a reliance on potions."

Harry nods. "Makes sense."

"Don't worry, though," Septimus adds quickly, glancing back over at Harry. "He's got quite a few days off. We'll make sure he can see to you before he has to go back."

"I'm not worried about that," Harry protests. "I don't want him to be more tired because of me."

"Merlin, Harry. It's not a big deal, honestly." Septimus sighs. "Looking you over isn't the same as having to treat patients at St. Mungo's. You should hear the stories Atticus has. People lose limbs on accident. This is nothing, I promise. Just some diagnostic spells and the like."

"It's for your own good," Tom says. "We don't want to go to the nurse at Hogwarts, Harry."

That is true. The benefit of seeing Atticus is that his problems will be kept private. Or at least as private as they can be. Harry doesn't want his past to follow him to Hogwarts, and he has the suspicion that Tom feels the same way. Hogwarts is a separate space from Wool's; they will keep it that way.

Harry exhales a deep breath, his chest heavy with resignation. This is clearly a losing battle. He's not quite sure why he continues to fight it, honestly. "When he's feeling up to it, then."

"Of course," Septimus says. "The plan isn't to overwork him, Harry, really. You worry too much."

Harry does worry, but more than that, he feels guilty. It's not right for both Atticus and Septimus to be putting him first, but it's not like he has a say in the matter. Hopefully once all this is done, people will stop treating him like some fragile flower.

Atticus wakes up half past noon the next day. He spends about an hour being plied with food, water, and potions. His eyes are brighter, though, and his smile more cheerful. This cheer spread to Septimus, who is noticeably happier that his brother is doing well.

"I'm fine," Atticus repeats, over and over again, running a hand through his floppy hair, pushing the bangs back from his face. "I'm fine, dad!"

The afternoon passes much the same way, with everyone watching Atticus for signs of fatigue. Atticus regales them with tales from St. Mungo's, with rude patients and unreasonable injuries.

"As if anyone would convince me that they accidentally Splinched all of their fingers exactly at the second joint. Specifically when there are clear signs of Dark magic cauterizing the edges."

"What does that look like?" Tom asks. "Is it always obvious when there's been tampering?"

Atticus makes a mild sound of disapproval. "Only to those who don't know what they're doing. Dark magic used to be a large chunk of our healing practices, decades back. People began abusing it, though, which is why I still get patients who've made mince meat out of themselves."

"Sounds painful," Harry comments with a wince. "Why do people still do it?"

"It works," Atticus says simply. "If you do it right, it works. The benefits are there, clearly, but not everyone is cut out for handling powerful magic that can go catastrophically wrong. It takes a lot of discipline, more even than healing with Light magic." Then Atticus stretched out in his chair, looking thoughtful. "There used to be plenty of apprenticeships for it, but the tradition has been slowly dying out. Nowadays you'll see healers like me who have been trained under multiple older, more experienced healers at public or private institutions."

"One of our classmates was thinking about going into healing," Harry says. "I didn't know it was so complicated. The history, that is."

"I imagine it is plenty interesting from a Muggle perspective." Atticus frowns. "You'll have to tell me how practices are in the Muggle world. I'm curious to see if there are similarities."

Harry exchanges a look with Tom. Neither of them are overly familiar with doctors and hospitals. Harry's own experience boils down to being treated for smoke inhalation and non-existent burns. "We don't know much about it, but we can try?"

Atticus snaps his fingers, his face lighting up. "That's right. I still need to look you over, Harry. Perfect! Fair trade, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure," Harry allows. It feels better than having nothing to offer.

"Wonderful." Atticus stands up, and Harry is bewildered to realize that the man means for them to do the check up right now. "The upstairs bedroom will do. I don't need a great deal of space."

Harry gazes around the living room. Everyone is smiling and nodding at him, even Tom. Tom, who has also half-risen from his chair to follow. "Okay," Harry says, a dull dread thudding in his chest.

The walk upstairs is quiet. Harry can't place the source of his apprehension. Tom hovers at his elbow, a silent presence that should feel comforting. Only it doesn't, and this only serves to confuse Harry further.

It is only when they reach Jon's room that Atticus shifts his pensive gaze to the both of them. "Tom, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait outside."

"What? Why?"

"Patient confidentiality," Atticus says, not unkind as he smiles in Tom's direction.

"Harry and I are like family," Tom insists. "We take care of each other."

Atticus kneels down. His hand reaches out, nearly settling on Tom's shoulder, but then he seems to think better of it as he braces both hands on his thighs instead. "It's very admirable, Tom, that the two of you are so close and care so deeply for each other. But when I undertook the path of a healer, I made an oath, and that oath requires me to ensure that Harry has the right to privacy while I look him over."

Tom stares in silence for a moment, then nods. "I can wait outside?" he asks.

"Of course you may." Atticus does give Tom's shoulder a pat, and Harry smiles at the miffed expression on Tom's face.

"Only if Harry says it's alright," Tom says stubbornly.

"It's fine," Harry says, resigned to his fate. It'll be faster if Tom isn't around to ask nosy questions.

After a beat, Tom flashes a smile. "I'll wait for you, then," Tom promises, like he has so many times before. Then he shifts his gaze to Atticus for a moment, his eyes narrowing, and Harry knows that the slight of being left outside is not yet forgiven.

Oblivious to Tom's ire, Atticus pushes the door to their room open. Harry exhales, a deep gust pulled from his lungs, and follows.

* * *

Harry swings his legs up and down, bumping his shins against the bedding. Atticus hums absently as he makes marks on a sheet of parchment. Is the check up done? Harry wants to know what Atticus is writing, but it'd probably be rude to pry.

Then Atticus taps the father of his quill on his face and says, "I think we're done here. Would you like for us to talk about what I've noticed?"

Harry shrugs. His anxiety has yet to die down despite Atticus' calm, almost impersonal manner. Whatever Atticus is about to say, it is unlikely it will make Harry feel better. Atticus had cast a number of spells, harmless ones that made his body tingle in strange places or light up with bright colours. Then Harry had been asked to cast some basic spells with his wand and to do a few stretching and breathing exercises.

While those things were going on, Atticus had asked him about Muggle healing, and Harry had done his best to answer. The conversation had kept Harry's mind occupied, which was a nice distraction from the discomfort of the medical spells.

It was only when Atticus had asked him to remove his shirt that Harry had gotten tense and anxious. But Harry had done it because he knew it was necessary. Atticus had not commented on his stressful, panicked breathing, he had only continued a low dialogue of reassuring words that washed over Harry without their meaning fully registering. But once the few spells cast on his chest were done and out of the way, everything else had been fine. Overall, the entire experience had felt very professional and thorough to Harry.

"Okay," Atticus says, gesturing for Harry to sit back down on the bed. "What I think is important for you to know is that, compared to Muggles, your natural magic enables you to heal faster and be more resistant to injury. This is especially true for younger children. Because of that, a good deal of the damage in your body, I suspect, has been somewhat repaired over time."

This is surprising. Harry knows that there are things wrong with him, injuries hidden away that only make themselves known every so often, but to hear that they could have been _ worse… _

"That said, I must add that the amount of lingering damage is still a cause for concern. Would I be correct in guessing that you have been severely injured on multiple occasions?"

Harry nods, not trusting his voice. He wants to shut his eyes, to block out the sudden memories of sound ringing in his ears, but he keeps them open and fixed on Atticus' face, wanting to give the man his full attention.

"As you grow older, the symptoms will lessen, but I would like to start you on a proper regime of health potions now. You're still very young, Harry, and there is all the chance in the world that we can reverse all or most of the damage to your body. I'll put in an order with St. Mungo's under my name. No one will have to know they're for you."

"Okay," Harry rasps. Then he ducks his head and coughs a little to clear the mucus gathered in his throat.

Atticus frowns and steps closer, placing a gentle hand on Harry's knee. "I won't ask what happened unless you feel comfortable telling me, but I noticed that your injuries are at least a few years old. Are you in danger at home, Harry? Do you need help? If you can tell me that you're safe now, then I'll believe you. But if you think you might get hurt again, then I am willing to help as much as I can."

Harry is shaking his head before Atticus even finishes speaking, but he lifts his eyes back up and stares into deep blue. "I promise I'm not in any danger. I'm safe at Wool's. With Tom." There is more danger at Hogwarts, where their enemies are more powerful. For once, Harry understands the benefit of Tom's tyranny at Wool's.

"You didn't always used to be with him?"

"No. We met when we were kids. When I was nine. I got—I was moved from a different orphanage."

Atticus watches Harry intently for a second. "Okay. Then if you have no other concerns, I think we are done here for today."

"Great." Harry lets out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Harry." Atticus smiles. "I'm happy to help. I'm going to talk to Nate later tonight and tell him to let you use our owl to send me a message while you're at Hogwarts if you need to, if that's alright."

"I won't need to," Harry says quickly. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Ah, but you're my patient now. I have a small amount of responsibility to make sure you stay healthy." Atticus pats Harry's arm. "Healer's oath, you understand. No way around it." There's a twist to Atticus' mouth that makes Harry think this healer's oath concept is a tad suspicious.

"Just how complicated is this oath?" Harry asks crossly.

"Nothing very complex," Atticus says, laughing. Then he sobers and adds, "I am here to look after your health, which means I need you to contact me if there are issues. Consider it me taking my job very, very seriously."

Harry sighs and stands up, placing his feet on the floor. Tom's been waiting outside long enough. It's easier just to agree. "Okay," Harry says. "I'll write if there are problems."

"Excellent. I genuinely hope that there are no reasons for you to write to me. And if you and Tom are over for Easter, I'll see about taking another few days to come visit, how's that?"

"Septimus would like that," Harry agrees readily.

Atticus' eyes do a funny crinkle on the edges. "You're a good person, Harry. I'm glad Septimus has a friend like you."

Harry scuffs the toe of his shoe on the floor. "Septimus is a great friend to have. And I know he looks up to you."

"All the more reason to let me help you then, yes? Less worry for Septimus, less worry for me."

"Yeah," Harry says. "I suppose."

Atticus claps his hands together. "Then I think we've kept Tom waiting long enough. Let's head out, shall we?" With a wave of his wand, Atticus dispels the magic he'd put on the door to keep out eavesdropping. Harry wonders how Tom feels about being shut out, but he doesn't have to wonder long—the door swings open, revealing Tom sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees and a pensive expression on his face.

Tom scrambles to his feet upon seeing them. "Well?" he demands, the irritation in his tone barely repressed as he stares at them both.

Atticus offers Tom a friendly smile. "I'll leave you both to discuss it," he says, then departs for the stairs.

Tom turns a softer gaze in Harry's direction. "Are you alright, Harry? What did he say to you?"

Harry has no doubt that if he was to say anything remotely negative, Tom would march right over to the stairs and try to send Atticus toppling down to the ground floor. "I'm fine, Tom. Atticus was very kind. He's going to get me some healing potions for my lungs and things."

Tom's eyes narrow. "Didn't Septimus say that it was bad to rely on those?"

"If you don't need them." Harry shrugs. "Atticus said if we start early, we can fix most of my problems."

Tom presses his lips together. "Like the breathing?"

"I think so."

"We'll see how it goes, then," Tom decides distantly. Then his eyes flicker back to Harry and he adds, "If that's what you want."

It takes a second for Harry to remember what he wants. "Yeah, I do want to. I think… I think it will help. I'd like to try and see."

"Then that's settled." Tom nods and reaches for Harry's elbow, holding it in place. His fingers curl around the bone. Comforting. Steady. "We'll try and see."

Harry nods in return. They are in this together.

* * *

**A/N:**

i know negative one million things about healthcare, that's my disclaimer sfkldgjdfh anyways hello all, here is me with yet another chapter of this story. much love to you all!


End file.
